Forgotten Alliance
by domiemarie
Summary: Just as things have taken a turn for the Originals, a few forgotten faces show up in New Orleans. While one is set on making sure nothing happens to the Originals, the other is just there to make things a tab bit difficult for everyone. Story starts at the end of A Street Car Named Desire.
1. Introductions

Hello readers! I am excited because this is my first fanfic! I am also a little nervous! I do hope that you guys enjoy what I have written and please do leave a review. I would absolutely love to see what you all think of to the story!

Our story begins with the ending of episode A Streetcar Named Desire and will match up to some extent of the episodes to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals but I do own my characters that you will meet shortly!

* * *

Bodies that belonged to the Strix covered the floor of the Davilla Estate. It seemed that the plan of using Rayna Cruz had worked. And even though there was a vampire showing up late to the part, the woman cared not for those that had fallen. She had been there for other reasons entirely. Those that were members of the Strix had wished to see death of the originals. This woman on the other hand, did not care if the sire line she belonged to had been broken or not. All she cared for was the safety of one Original in particular. As she ascended the stairs to the pool room, she had caught the conversation between two people she had known for quite some time.

"So...End this." Aya's voice had carried to the Vampire's ears and the woman couldnt help but roll her eyes. She moved to a spot where she could catch a glance at the display that she was about to walk into. She watched as Elijah lifted the revolver to Aya's heart. But the moment Elijah hesitates, the vampire that was hidden smirked with the new plan that formed in her head. "End it, Elijah or I'll take that gun and kill you just to be free."

Just as the hidden vampire was about to put her plan into action, she caught sight of Hayley. There was no way that the hybrid was going to ruin the woman's fun. Quickly running up to Hayley, the vampire snapped her neck, letting the hybrid fall to the floor. Without hesitating, She walks up behind Aya as Elijah had continued to hesitate with his decision to kill Aya. Putting her plan into action, the vampire shoved her hand through Aya's back and grabbed a hold of her heart. Hearing the gasp leave Aya's lips brought a smirk to the woman's lips. Instead of pulling it out, she pushed her hand out the other side for Elijah to see the heart.

The shock written on Elijah's face made the woman chuckle. She knew the look of shock had been from Aya's death as well as seeing the woman before him. "Come now Elijah, don't give that look. She was practically begging for it." The Vampire's voice gave off a slight English accent. Pulling her hand and arm out of Aya's chest, she let the body fall to ground.

Elijah shook his head slightly at the woman as she examined Aya's heart. "Elizabeth." He said softly. There was a fatherly tone to the way he said her name. She had been used to it. "I knew it was only a matter of time until our paths crossed again.

Elizabeth smiled at Elijah. "As if I would allow my sire to die. Even if the spell had worked, I'd still be here." She nodded slightly. Feeling content that she had in fact ripped out the heart of someone she loathed, she carelessly tossed Aya's heart somewhere behind her.

"I can only assume that if you are here that-"

"Of course I'd be with her Elijah." A male voice carried into the room. "You do realize that every vampire sired by Klaus felt that heat flash moments ago." The mere mention of it had caused the male to cringe a bit. "And I couldn't just let Liz here wonder around the world without any kind of protection."

"Malakai." Both Elijah and Elizabeth had said at the same time. Though Elizabeth had more excitement in her voice than Elijah did.

"I figured you would have been off to see Niklaus." Elizabeth had said stepping to the male and giving him a hug.

"Hey no getting blood on the clothes, Liz. They are new." Malakai said taking a step back from her. The action caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"As much as I would like to continue this little reunion here," Elijah interrupted. "We should leave before the hunter reawakens."

"Who was it that was marked?" Elizabeth asked with a curious look on her face. She took a few steps towards the woman. She had been curious about the stories she heard. And for her to purposely be in New Orleans, she must have been chasing after someone.

"Stefan Salvatore." Elijah replied as he started walking towards the exit.

"Didn't you date a Salvatore once, Liz?" Malakai asked following them.

Elizabeth chuckles. "I believe I did, though I wasn't quite fond of his bad boy attitude. Not when we constantly butted heads." Elizabeth shrugged as Elijah was about to head out the door. "Oh Elijah, before I do forget, I believe your hybrid lover is currently dead for the time being in the corner over there." The look on Elijah's face changed quickly over the course of a minute before he walked over and picked up Hayley's body from the floor. When Elijah passed Elizabeth on his way out of the room, he gave her a glare that spoke volumes to Elizabeth. "She was going to take the fun out of killing Aya. I couldnt have that now, could I?"

Elijah said nothing as they made it out of the Davilla estate. He had walked faster than the other two and Malakai couldnt help but shake his head at Elizabeth. "You just had to kill his ex lovers, didn't you?" All Elizabeth could do was smirk and head out into the night.


	2. Good Intentions

**Hello readers! After posting the first chapter, I got started on the second chapter. So many of you are viewing my story and that makes me happy and even more excited. I do hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review!**

 **This chapter takes place between episode 3.14 and 3.15. I figured since there was a three day jump between the episodes that I would fill in those days with my own touch.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or the characters. I do own the little ideas that change things as well as Elizabeth and Malakai.**

* * *

Elijah paced back and forth in the foyer. To an outsider it would have looked like the man had plenty on his mind and if one said anything, it may go unnoticed to the original. Not much had changed in the many years since Elizabeth had last seen Elijah. He may have changed with the times but she had been glad to see that his old habits had not changed. She hadn't expected them to. He had always been the noble brother. If that had changed at all, she would have wonder why and what was it that caused him to do so.

"What is it that you two are doing here?" Elijah finally asked as he stopped pacing.

"I heard what the Strix were up to." Elizabeth said with concern in her voice. "I've been keeping up with the gossip of the vampire world. And once I caught word of the sire line wars, and I kept tabs on it for sometime."

"Your point, Elizabeth?"

"When I heard of the plan had been put into motion of breaking the sire lines, I quickly made my way towards New Orleans. We had been close by once Malakai had felt the sire line break. I half expected to feel it myself, but I left him and rushed to the Davilla estate."

"Where you decided it was best to snap the neck of hybrid and rip out Aya's heart." There wasn't any anger in his voice. Elizabeth had expected there to be.

"You were going to kill her anyways."She shrugged with a small smile on her face. "As for Hayley, she would have done it herself, but I felt like I would have had more pleasure in doing so."

A chuckle passed Elijah's lips. "You haven't changed one bit." That had brought a full smile to Elizabeth's lips. "I half expected you to be elsewhere in the world than checking in on your sire."

"How can I not?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly. "How can I not check in on someone who was my only real father figure?"

"Given the circumstances, I thought you would be on the opposing side."

Elizabeth chuckled. "The circumstances gave me a third chance at living, Elijah. Either way it doesn't change the fact that I still care about your well being."

It had caused Elijah to smile. For as much as he had indeed forgotten about Elizabeth, it was in this moment that a few memories came to mind of the young girl he had saved not once, but twice. The silence that followed had been comfortable enough for the two. While Elizabeth had many things she had wished to ask Elijah, but she knew now wasn't exactly the best time. She knew he had much on his own mind about his brother and the enemies that would follow. And just before she could bring up anything on Niklaus, the man himself stormed down the stairs.

"Now that I have rested, I think it is time we see to it that the rest of the white oak is obliterated from existence." He said coming to a stop by Elijah.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Elizabeth asked with a tad bit more enthusiasm than needed. It caused a raised eyebrow from both of the brothers. "What? Getting rid of it would make things a whole lot better wouldn't it?" She asked with a small smile.

"Remind me again why the orphan is here." Klaus said causing Elizabeth's mouth to open a bit in shock.

"The _orphan_ is here to help you." Elizabeth said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She really is here to help us, Niklaus. Unlike Malakai who seem's to have disappeared." Elijah's words caught Klaus off guard.

"You mean to tell me that the only hybrid left that I've created is alive and in New Orleans?!" Klaus's anger was directed towards Elizabeth for obvious reasons. If she hadn't been here, Malakai wouldn't have been here. And While Klaus's paranoia was beginning, Elizabeth couldnt help but laugh.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a hybrid at all!" Elizabeth stated taking a step closer to Klaus. While others would have backed away from the Original, Elizabeth had been one of the many few to stand up to him and live. "He's not here to harm you. He's here to help as well."

"Where is he then?"Elijah asked pulling Elizabeth away from Klaus. It was an old instinct of his, Elizabeth noticed.

"Probably out drinking with the rest of the vampires from his sire line." Elizabeth shrugged. "I really do not wish to know what Kai has gotten himself into. Now that you know he is here and is staying. What is that you want to get done about destroying the rest of the white oak?"

"There is only so many places it can be. Aya and Aurora were the only ones that knew about it. My guess is that the rest of it is still at their properties. I will take the liberty of dealing with Aurora's hunting grounds. Elijah, take the orphan and see about Aya's property. I want the place thoroughly searched. Destroy it if you have to."

"Ransack Aya's?" A grin played on Elizabeth's face. "With pleasure."

* * *

Elizabeth had just returned to the compound several hours later. She had been successful in doing just as Klaus had said. Nothing in Aya's home was left unturned. While Elijah seemed to have a difficult time watching Elizabeth do so. He hadn't stopped her or even commented on the destruction she had created. The whole time Elizabeth had a grin on her face as she knocked over expensive antiques and ripped apart the woman's prized possessions. And if Elizabeth could do it over again, she probably would have taken her time and enjoyed it a little bit longer.

Just as she was about to head to the room Elijah had offered her, Hayley came down stairs. A growl passed Hayley's lips and Elizabeth could clearly see the hybrid's eyes begin to change. "I wouldn't try it." Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on her hip. "I am much older than you darling, and I'd just end up snapping your neck out of irritation."

"Why was it that you snapped my neck?" There was still a growl in Hayley's words and Elizabeth couldnt help but smirk.

"If I had not stopped you, you would have killed Aya." Elizabeth sat down on a decorative table. "You may hate the Strix for what they have done to your husband, but I loath Aya for many more reasons. You killing her would have taken away the pleasure of seeing that woman die at my hands." Hayley looked at Elizabeth with an eyebrow raised. Hayley wasn't sure how it was that Elizabeth knew about Jackson. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know what it was that Aya had done to her that she wanted Aya's death on her hands. "Really Hayley, if I had any intention of killing you, your heart would be thrown across the room." Elizabeth gave a small smirk.

"Why are you here?" Hayley asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"To help Elijah and Niklaus." Elizabeth shrugged, "Mostly here for Elijah as he is my sire." That had gotten another raised eyebrow from Hayley and Elizabeth couldnt help but laugh. She knew the details of what had happened between the two of them before she had married Jackson. "Go ahead and ask the question that is going through your head, darling. It will only kill you if you don't ask."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked. There was a faint blush on the woman's cheek at being caught with her thoughts.

"I know jealousy and a curious mind when I see one Hayley. I've been around long enough to know when someone obviously cares for another." Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "I have no way been intimate with Elijah. He is more family than anything else." Elizabeth had seen some of the jealousy and worry in Hayley die down in that second.

While Hayley no longer felt a sense of jealousy towards Elizabeth, there was something about the woman that she couldn't quite place her finger on it. And Hayley wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. But Hayley knew from the moment a devilish grin played on the woman's lips that something was brewing in the vampires mind.

"What is it that you are thinking?" Hayley asked preparing herself for anything.

"Your husband was killed by members of the Strix, correct?"Elizabeth asked and Hayley nodded. "Tell me Hayley, what are your plans for revenge?"


	3. A small trip down memory lane

**I am so excited! Some of you are following my story and it means a lot to me! It honestly gives me the encouragement to continue this story! And the more I continue the story, the longer the chapters will get! And so far there are two reviews! I absolutely love that the two that reviewed already have an interest in Elijah and Elizabeth being together. But they have a lot to get through before they can even try to be together. One step at a time darlings, one step at a time.**

 **This chapter takes place on day two. It is between episodes 3.14 and 3.15. After this chapter, we will be set for episode 3. 15 and I have a lot planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or their characters. I do own Elizabeth and Malakai. I also own the bits and pieces that do not happen in the episodes. Those are my own personal ideas.**

* * *

By the next morning, Elizabeth and Hayley had grown a bit closer. Elizabeth had sprung plenty of ideas to Hayley. Many of them, Hayley couldnt believe that they were coming out of Elizabeth's mouth. But one of them stuck. A list. As simple as it was it had been a list of all of the members of the Strix that had taken them capture. And that had been enough for Hayley.

"I'll be happy to lend a hand." Elizabeth said with a grin on her face.

Hayley shook her head. "I have to do this on my own, but I will need your help." She said with a small smile. But Elizabeth knew Hayley was having a problem asking.

"Just spit it out woman. You wouldn't be asking if you really didn't needed it." Elizabeth said giving Hayley a slight glare.

"Can you keep him busy?" Hayley asked.

"Who? Elijah?" Elizabeth asked before giving her a look. "You expect him to believe that I need to spend time with him for two whole days while you slaughter members of the Strix?"

"It was your idea, Liz." It had taken Elizabeth by surprise that Hayley had used her nick name. Very few did so and there was a part of the vampire that had been glad that the two had seemed to be getting along so well.

"You are right." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I'll come up with something. But you must be prepared for when Elijah eventually finds out, Hayley. Its not a simple task you are trying to pull off."

Hayley nodded. "I know. It could mean an act of war. But if it means getting the revenge I seek for Jackson, it will all be worth it."

"I may have never met Jackson, but the way you speak of him is like you owe him, not that this is something you just want to happen." Elizabeth watched Hayley carefully as she spoke. But Hayley had only seemed to have retreated into her mind. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts." Elizabeth walked out of Hayley's room in search for Malakai.

* * *

After several bars later, Elizabeth found Malakai drinking with a few of the vampires from the quarter in Rousseau's. As Elizabeth stood on one side of the room, she couldnt help but watch Malakai enjoying himself. He was laughing with a blonde vampire that he had his arm wrapped around. For once it seemed that Malakai was enjoying his freedom.

"You seem lost in thought." Elizabeth looked over at the person. Cami, Elizabeth noted. She had seen her twice since her arrival in New Orleans.

"I'm just glad my friend is happy. He hasn't been a bother has he?" Elizabeth looked back at Malakai, who had just taken another shot. Seeing as that it was only mid day, it didn't seem like the group cared much. They were enjoying himself.

"Besides drinking the bar clean, he has been well behaved." Cami noticed Elizabeth's head nod slightly.

"He has been through a lot. He deserves this, to be free."

"Free of Klaus's sire line?" Cami asked watching Elizabeth watch Malakai.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head finally looking towards Cami. "That was just a plus. But Malakai has only been awake for about three years now." A confused look appeared on Cami's face and Elizabeth didn't hesitate to explain. "You see, there was a time when Klaus learned that he could make Hybrids. It was before he actually learned that he had to break the spell that his mother had placed on him." She nodded towards Malakai. "His curse had only been triggered for a month when Klaus picked his pack as a test trial."

Cami noticed the pause. She wondered if Elizabeth was going to continue her story but she noticed Elizabeth's eyes glass over. "You dont have to finish." Cami said trying to bring some comfort to the vampire.

Elizabeth chuckled and blinked her eyes a few times. "It was a rough time for us, Cami. I thought I was going to lose my best friend that night. But thankfully a witch was willing to help, she died using a spell to put him to sleep until I could get my hands on doppelganger blood." A smile soon appeared on her face. "Now he is free and allowed to do as he wishes."

"You care a lot about him." Cami noted.

Elizabeth nodded. "He's the only family I have." Without saying another word, Elizabeth walked away and joined Malakai. His face lit up the moment he saw her.

"Liz! Welcome to the party, I thought you would have joined us last night." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I'd figure I'd let you get a lot of the partying out of your system before I joined. " She said with a smile.

Looking to the bartender Malakai ordered a round of drinks and pulled Elizabeth off to sit down and talk. While they had been in the came city for the last two days, they hadn't actually gotten a chance to sit down and talk for a moment.

"How are the Mikaelsons?" He asked watching her. He had a specific reason for asking and wanted to see the reaction on her face. Elizabeth knew what that specific question meant and she could only shake her head.

"I thought you were supposed to see Klaus." She said changing the subject. "He was ready to come looking for you. Saw you as a threat."

"Well you see, I got caught up in all the partying and figured my best friend would ease into a conversation somewhere with Klaus and say I was here." He had a playful grin on his face that Elizabeth enjoyed seeing. Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"Eventually you will need to speak with him. Preferably before things start to hit the fan again."

"What makes you think they will?" He asked.

"Its the Mikaelsons, when does anything stay calm for a long period of time?" Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out she looked at the screen and placed it back. When she looked up at Malakai he had a raised eyebrow wondering who it was that had texted her, but Elizabeth ignored it. "Do you know where you will be at later?"

Malakai laughed. "No idea. Somewhere across the river. One of the vampires, Josh, said there was a party and I do not intend to miss it." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed and stood up from her seat. "Maybe afterwards you can actually talk to Klaus like you wanted to."

* * *

Elijah stood on the balcony looking out at the city. He had spent the day helping Klaus search for any remnants of the white oak. They had found none. Elijah hoped that this would be the end of his brother's constant paranoia. The only weapon that could kill them had been destroyed completely and Elijah hoped that it would bring some peace to both his brother and the city. But Elijah had known better. Things were changing and eventually the peace would be gone in a matter of moments.

Elizabeth leaned against the entry way to the balcony watching Elijah. The man always looked so lost in thought. Part of her wanted to leave him to his thoughts and find some other time to ask the questions that had been going through her own mind for several years. But if she held the questions back, she would never really know what she wanted to know.

"Elijah." Her voice had been soft, almost childlike.

"I was wondering when you would actually speak." There was a hint of humor in his voice. He didn't turn to look at her though. His eyes stayed on the city before him.

"I was debating on if I should bother you or not." She said taking the few steps out onto the balcony and stood beside him.

"You have never been a bother, Elizabeth." He said looking over at her with a small smile.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked with a smile. "I was a rather energetic child once."

"And you kept many on their feet, but you were never a bother." A small giggle passed Elizabeth's lips.

Elizabeth had only been four when the Originals had found their way into her village seeking shelter from Mikael. Elizabeth's father had welcomed the family with open arms and helped them settle into a new life. While they still continuously looked over their shoulder, they had tried going on with their lives. Elijah had befriend Elizabeth's father and they had spent a lot of time developing the village the best they could. It was the times where Elizabeth's father and Elijah would be looking over plans that Elizabeth would come running through and interrupt them from their task. Life had been peaceful for a little over a year before Kol fueled Klaus's paranoia.

"I never thanked you for that night, Elijah." Elizabeth said with a small nod.

"How could you, you were only five." Elizabeth could hear the tinge of guilt in his voice. "I could not stand by and watch my brothers kill another innocent. Especially a child."

Kol had fueled Klaus's paranoia of Mikael finding them enough that he had willingly agreed to help Kol slaughter the village. Elizabeth and her mother had went for a walk that night. When they returned to the village, everyone had been killed. Before Elizabeth and her mother could run and hide, Kol managed to get a hold of her mother, leaving Elizabeth running into the forest on her own as she heard her mother's screams.

"Why didn't you do it?" Elizabeth asked. She had always wondered why Elijah hadn't compelled her to forget anything. He had only compelled her to stay calm and not to tell anyone their secret.

"I couldn't give you an answer for I hardly know myself." Elijah said with a slight nod. "Though if I had, I wouldn't have gone to check on you."

"You came and checked on me?" Elizabeth had been shocked by his words. After the night her village had been slaughtered, Elijah took Elizabeth into another village and she had been accepted by a family. After that, she didn't see Elijah again for some time. She never knew he had taken the time to check on her. He never once made himself known during that time.

"Circumstances, remember?" His words caused her to chuckle. "While I had left you with the memories of creatures of the night, I had always gone back to check to see if you were living a normal life. Which you were, until things changed."

"And that was when I started seeing you around again." She nodded completely understanding what he meant by 'until things changed'. Elizabeth had been courted by a man that came from a wealthy family. And while everything had gone according to plan with the courting, it was after the marriage that things got difficult. Before Elijah could say anything, she changed the subject. "Its been almost eight hundred years, Elijah. That's a lot of missed birthdays you have to catch up on."

Of course she had been joking but it did the trick. Elijah laughed and shook his head at her. "You'll have to forgive me, the past eight hundred years have been quite difficult."

"You mean with your paranoid brother who likes to dagger you and keep you in a wooden box from time to time." She said with a smirk growing on her lips. "But I get it. Always and Forever."

Elijah looked at Elizabeth with a smile. She in fact did understand what Always and Forever meant to him and his family. It was just like Elijah knew it applied to her and Malakai. She'd go to the ends of the Earth for the people she cared for. There was no stopping her from saving those she cared for. Elijah knew in that moment, circumstances aside, Elizabeth was there to help them. And while he wouldn't tell her that Klaus still had his doubts about her intentions in New Orleans, Elijah believed that there was no danger in the woman he had watched grow up.


	4. An Old Friend Part 1

**Ready for another chapter?! This one will be a tad bit on the long side and I will be splitting it into two parts since I'm going based off episode 3.15. I still want to follow the episode but, I wanted to add my touch to several scenes. And I can not wait for you guys to read it. Please do tell me what you think! And to the guest that reviewed, I have to agree with you. Elijah deserves someone all to himself. But even Elizabeth has a few issues of her own, which you'll find out about in the next few chapters.**

 **This chapter is set up with right before episode 3.15 and half the events of 3.15.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Originals. I only own my characters and my own personal touches.**

* * *

Elizabeth's footsteps easily echoed in the empty cemetery. While Vampires were unwelcome there, Elizabeth had a right to be there. She may have been a vampire for over eight centuries, she never lost the respect she had for the dead. Even when it was her own family. Elizabeth carried a bouquet of flowers as she made her way to the family crypt that she had visited several times. Stepping inside she placed the flowers in the dusty vase. She ran her fingers over the first stone on the wall, removing the dust. The name _Emmalina Claire_ appeared under the layer of dust. A small smile played on Elizabeth's lips as she took a step back. "I just want back what's mine. " She shook her head slightly. "You had no choice in the matter, I am willing to give the young one a choice." With out another word, Elizabeth walked out and headed to find the person she really wanted to see.

She needed to have a word with Vincent. While she had heard he didn't make any deals with vampires, Elizabeth hoped that with her being a family member of an ancestor, he would be willing to help. Finding Vincent by the alter, Elizabeth cleared her throat to catch his attention. He turned around and seemed rather annoyed that a vampire was wanting his attention again.

"I promise I am not here to torment you in any way." Elizabeth said staying in her spot.

"Then what is it you are here for?" Vincent asked as he eyed Elizabeth.

"I'm looking for a descendant of mine. I need her help. I was told you were the person to talk to." Elizabeth needed her descendant to help her with a particular spell.

"Who is it that you are looking for?" Vincent seemed to relax a bit.

"Davina Claire." Elizabeth said with a nod. And she had gotten the reaction she had expected from Vincent.

"What is it that you really want with Davina?" He asked taking a few steps towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth still stayed in her spot showing that she had no intention of hurting him.

"I have no reason to lie to you Vincent." Elizabeth assured him. "I only need her help with something. A spell had been given to Emmalina Claire long ago. Only our descendant can undo that spell. And while I wish it had been another witch, Davina is who I need."

"What is this spell that you need undone?" Vincent was now curious as to what Elizabeth needed the spell for.

"That is a long story." She said hoping to avoid talking about said spell.

"I have nothing but time." Vincent said moving his arm to point to the entryway. Elizabeth sighed and started walking, followed by Vincent.

* * *

Elizabeth paced in her room. It had been a few hours since she had visit Vincent and her mind was racing with thoughts. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this anymore. She was no longer sure if she really needed Davina. She could just live her life with the spell intact. She had done so for many years. What was the harm in several thousand more?

"Your brain is going to fry if you keep thinking that hard." Malakai said as he sat in a chair with a book in his hand that he clearly wasn't interested in. "I thought the whole point of talking to the witch would make things better for you."

"That's not the point." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I don't know if I want to do this. Its not fair to either one of us."

Malakai laughed. "You mean to tell me we left the most amazing party in Paris for you to change your mind about all of this?"

"No." Elizabeth said glaring. "We left that boring party in Paris because there was that chance we would be dying. And I had to make sure that-"

"That Elijah was safe." Malakai finished for her. "But you are in New Orleans. You told yourself the next time you were here you would get the spell from a Claire."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know if I can ask her to do such a spell Malakai. She has been used by the Mikaelsons and by her own coven. She was shunned as well. I cant ask this of her. She wouldn't understand." She stopped her pacing and looked out the window.

"But isn't it worth it to be able to be free to feel the way you want to?" Malakai stood up and walked to Elizabeth, placing his hands on her shoulder. "She had that spell made for a reason, Liz. She's dead now. You saw to that when you ripped her heart out." That should have made Elizabeth smile but it didn't.

"What if I am not ready for it like I thought I was?" She looked over her shoulder at Malakai.

"Then hold off on actually talking to Davina." He kissed her temple and it caused a small smile to form on Elizabeth's lips. She wouldn't have been able to do this without Malakai here with her. While she had spent a good eight centuries without him, having him there with her the last three were enough to make up for the time they had been apart.

"ORPHAN, HYBRID! Your presence is requested." Klaus yelled out from his room. It caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes. They both left Elizabeth's room and head for Klaus's room.

"Must you yell for them Niklaus? They do have supernatural hearing." Elijah stated from his seat in Klaus's room.

"Should I give you a bell to ring when ever you need me?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in and took a seat across from Elijah. Malakai shook his head at Elizabeth and leaned against the door frame.

"Actually yes. And while you're at it, how about grabbing yourself a maids outfit." Klaus said with a smug look on his face.

"Bite me." Elizabeth said giving him a glare.

"Enough." Elijah said looking between the two. "Eight hundred years and you two still act like the same way you did towards each other."

"Circumstances, Elijah." Elizabeth said giving him a smirk. "Now what is it that you called us up here for?"

Klaus gestured to the letters he had sprawled all over his bed. Looking at them Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You collect trophies from all your victims?" Freya asked. Elizabeth had smiled at Freya.

"Don't they always?" Elizabeth said shaking her head. Elijah gave her a slight look of annoyance and turned to Freya.

"Letters to their loved ones to be more specific." He said looking towards Klaus.

"Just out of curiosity, did you take anything from my family?" Elizabeth asked looking at the pile of letter. Klaus smirked and searched through the pile for a moment before holding a letter up. Anger filled Elizabeth for a moment as she stood up and snatched the letter from his hand. Her eyes had scanned the letter over and over that she had missed half the conversation being said.

"Well, Niklaus, if it offers you any solace whatsoever, Elizabeth ransacked Aya's belongings, you torched Aurora's hunting ground, and obliterated every last splinter of the white oak." Elijah's words had brought Elizabeth out of the letter.

"And I enjoyed being the one to ransack Aya's place." She said for her own need.

"I'd be mad to believe that ever last splinter had been obliterated." Klaus said with a growl.

"You already are mad." Elizabeth said at the exact time Elijah had said "Perhaps you should see a therapist"

It wasn't until after Klaus had walked out of the room, that Elijah had given Elizabeth a look she had known all to well.

"I know, I know." Elizabeth said as he turned to walk out of the room.

Malakai nodded towards Freya before he turned and walked out, going to his own room. Elizabeth sighed and turned to Freya.

"What's troubling you Liz?" Freya asked the moment Elizabeth turned toward her.

"Remind me the rules of magic." She said as she began to pace out of habit. "If one line of witches, creates a spell, can another line of them undo the spell?"

Freya had looked at Elizabeth with concern. "What did you get yourself into?"

"It was long ago, Freya. Just humor me, please." Elizabeth said hoping Freya would actually trust her enough to let it go.

"It depends on how big of a spell. What kind of spell are we talking about?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "Lets just say its a spell that kept a certain bond between two people concealed."

Freya's concerned look got worse. She was definitely needing to know what it was that Elizabeth had gotten herself into. "Unless you tell me more details than that, I wouldn't be able to tell you." Freya said shaking her head.

"Its complicated, Freya. And a terribly long st-" Elizabeth was interrupted by the sound of crying. A sigh of relief passed her lips. "I'll take care of her. Its been a while since I've held a baby." She took off to Hayley's room before Freya could ask anymore questions.

* * *

Hope's giggling had echoed through the room. Elizabeth had been keeping the girl occupied for some time that she hadn't heard or even see Hayley come into the room.

"She likes you." Hayley said, causing Elizabeth to jump slightly.

"I miss having young ones around." She said standing up and handing Hope to Hayley.

"When you were human did you have children?" Hayley asked curiously.

"One." Elizabeth said with a slight smile. "Unfortunately, I had to leave her in another village to protect her."

"Why?" There was a judging tone to Hayley's question. "Why would just leave her with someone else?"

Elizabeth chuckled and looked at Hope. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were human and had a husband hell bent on beating the both of you?"

"I'm so sorry Liz, I didn't mean to sound so judgy about it."

"Its alright." Elizabeth noticed the blood on Hayley's forehead but didn't mention it. "How is the list coming?"

"Its getting there. " Hayley said with a shrug. "It doesn't help bring back Jackson, but it helps me a little."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked. "To feel some sense of release in revenge?"

"Have you had revenge on someone?" Hayley asked curiously.

It took Elizabeth a moment to think if she had ever gotten revenge on someone. She nodded. "Aya."

"What is it that she did to you?" Elizabeth looked away from Hayley for a moment.

"She took something that I'm not even sure I can get back. So we are in the same boat. Different destinations though." She said with a shrug. "I'll leave you two alone." She said with a smile. Hayley nodded and watched as Elizabeth walked out of the room.

Elizabeth's first thought was that she needed some air. That she needed to get out of the compound for a little. Being inside since she had arrived was enough to start driving the woman mad. A walk would do her some good. She also needed to feed. She had not done so since before entering the quarter. Just thinking about the blood was making her eyes change. Before she could even get herself to calm down with her thoughts of blood, Elijah was in front of her looking concerned as ever.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" He asked placing his hands on her arms. Shaking her head, and closing her eyes for a second, she finally got her eyes back to normal.

"Forgive me, I haven't fed." She said trying to make her voice sound as if it was no big deal.

"When was the last time you did?" There was that fatherly tone again that caused Elizabeth to chuckle. But the look in his eyes told her he was being serious.

"A little more than a few days." She admitted.

"Why haven't you been feeding?" He asked, the concern still present.

"My mind has been clouded with things recently. I honestly put my blood lust on the back burner."

"Stay here." Elijah said before walking away from a moment. A sigh passed her lips as she looked up to see Malakai leaning over the railing. She shook her head at him.

Knowing that Elijah could be on his way back he only mouthed the words _You have to tell him._ Elizabeth shook her head. Now wasn't going to be the best time to tell anyone anything. Before Malakai could mouth anything else, Elijah came back with a blood bag. She accepted it and was going to wait for Elijah to leave to drink from it, but he stayed and watched her. Sighing, she bit into the bag and drank from it. Once the blood had been gone, Elizabeth pulled the bag from her lips and smiled.

"Thank you. I feel much better." She said with a nod.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check on Hope." Elizabeth nodded and watched as he headed up stairs.

* * *

Elijah, Elizabeth and Freya had been sitting in the study, seeming to enjoy the afternoon. Elizabeth had sat in the corner chair with her head resting on one arm rest and her legs hanging over the other as she checked her phone. Elijah had book in his hand, reading while Freya had been working on something, Elizabeth couldnt quite figure out. They all had been preoccupied in there tasks that once Klaus came raging in, Elizabeth tilted her head back and groaned.

"There goes the peaceful afternoon." She mumbled to herself.

"It was him. It was Gaspar Cortez." Klaus said as he paced the study.

Freya sighed placing the item in her hand down on the table. "I assume this is someone from your box of letters?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The youngest son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century." Klaus replied, still pacing.

"Didn't they burn that philistine pigsty to the ground?" Elijah asked closing the book he had been reading and setting it on the stand beside the chair. The question itself caused Elizabeth to chuckle and Klaus to scoff at his brother.

"Pigsty?" Klaus finally stopped his pacing and looked at Elijah. "Belaga was my favorite artist retreat! Someone had to pay for that, so I murdered Gaspar's brute of a father."

Elizabeth couldnt help herself. "And who else did you kill?"

"Maybe one or two-" Klaus started but was interrupted by Elijah.

"Five." he said with a sigh as he stood from his chair.

"Five of his bloodthirsty brothers." Klaus said annoyed.

"Don't forget the mistress." Elijah added in and Elizabeth smirked.

"That was an accident!" Klaus defended himself. It caused Elijah to roll his eyes and look towards Freya and Elizabeth.

"The point is that Gaspar was but a footnote." He said nodding slightly.

"Until he became a vampire, hell bent on hunting me."

"Everyone is hell bent on hunting you, Niklaus." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. It was apart of the paranoia Elizabeth had seen very few times. Klaus glared at Elizabeth for a moment before continuing on his rant.

"He's a cunning deviant, known to compel hoards of the helpless to aid him with his tasks. " The man began pacing again. "You see, this is exactly what I was concerned about. Devils of all kinds, crawling out of their crevices to strike at me." The group had expected him to continue with his rant when he paused for a moment. "Speaking of which..."Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, Klaus was out of the room and going after something or someone. Elizabeth heard Elijah sigh as they heard the commotion downstairs.

"Shall we see what he is up to?" Elijah was the first to leave and while Elizabeth wasn't exactly willing to see what they Hybrid had done down stairs. It wasn't until she heard one name that she got up out of her seat. _Kol_ Elizabeth was at the railing in a second looking down at the courtyard. Her heart was pumping fast with the anger that filled her.

"You stole the nexus vorti." Freya said slightly annoyed. Elizabeth could see the girl in front of them roll her eyes.

"And brought your brother back from the dead!" the witch said.

"You should be thanking her, really." Elizabeth watched as Kol stepped towards his family. All Elizabeth could see in that moment was the memory of walking back into her village and seeing destruction before she watched as Kol grabbed her mother before running. Malakai had stepped out of his room wondering what was going on when he caught sight of Elizabeth with her eyes changed and the veins clearly visible under her eyes.

"Shit." Malakai said to himself before, taking speeding towards Elizabeth. Once he was by her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder like he always done. "Breathe Liz." His words usually calmed Elizabeth. But this time it did nothing. Elijah had heard Malakai speaking to Elizabeth. It caused him to look up in time to see Elizabeth push Malakai away from her and jump down into the courtyard and head after Kol. "Stop her Elijah, that's pure rage she going on. I don't think you'd want your brother dead after just coming back from the dead. Elijah stepped in her way, but Elizabeth tried moving out of his way. With no luck, Elijah had Elizabeth's arms locked behind her.

"Who the hell is that?" Kol asked.

"Think about it long and hard." Elizabeth growled out, still trying to break free of Elijah's hold. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to rip out his heart. Davina had stepped in front of him, ready to use her magic if needed.

"I wouldn't do that Davina, she's your blood." Malakai said jumping down into the courtyard. The statement alone caused everyone to look shocked at what he said. He walked over to Elijah and Elizabeth and placed his hands on both sides of Elizabeth's neck. "You'll thank me later for this one." He said while snapping her neck.

"Was that necessary?" Elijah asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He carried Elizabeth's body to the couch in the courtyard.

"Believe me Elijah is was necessary." Malakai said looking at the others. Klaus had been the only one who had an amused look on his face.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Kol asked looking at Malakai.

"You see Kol, " Klaus began with a smirk on his face. "You do remember that night we had slaughtered a village and you let the child run away?" The end of that question had caused Freya and Davina to cringe at the thought of them killing children.

"There were several villages, Nik." Kol responded still looking a bit confused.

Klaus chuckled and patted Kol's back. "Think about it. The mother and daughter that had came late to dinner."

"Oh, that child." Kol said finally remembering. "That's not her is it?"

Elijah shook his head. "Elizabeth has been able to forgive Niklaus for slaughtering members of her village. But you must understand, Kol. You killed her mother in front of her. That isn't something that's easily forgiven."

"And not to mention that when she heard you had died, she felt release from that pain. Seeing you alive, as much as you can be, brought a lot of that pain back, buddy." Malakai said walking over to the couch Elizabeth was on. "When she wakes up, I'll be sure to try and keep her calm, but Kol, you may want to stay clear of Liz for a while. " Malakai lifted Elizabeth up and started heading up the stairs to her room.

"Wait." Davina said taking a step towards Malakai. "You said she was my blood. What did you mean by that?"

Malakai chuckled. "You see I'm not sure how many greats I need to put in front the actual title, but she's your grandmother. One of the reasons she came to New Orleans was to see you. She needed your help."

"Help?"Both Elijah and Davina asked at the same time.

"What did she need help with?" Elijah asked.

"Oh no, that's on her to tell the both of you what she needs help with." Malakai said not willing to give any details to anything. "But for now, I'm gonna get her to her room before she wakes up and tries killing Kol again. Take care of what you need to. She'll be okay for now." That was the last thing he had said before leaving the original family and Davina to finish the little family reunion Elizabeth had interrupted. But even then, Elijah, Davina and Freya wondered what was that Elizabeth had needed help with. Freya knew that it had to do with the spell Elizabeth had asked about earlier. She would have to wait until Elizabeth was up to demand the details.

* * *

 **So that is the end of part one! I know I left more questions than answers, but hopefully it will get you guys to come back for more! I unfortunately wont be able to post part two until sometime later this week. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do leave a review. I would love to read what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	5. An old Friend Part 2

**Here is part two! I will admit I got a tad bit emotional writing this chapter. I am super happy to see that there are more of you following and favoring my story. It means a lot! To answer a few of the reviews:**

 **Guest: I do plan on having Malakai around more. But the next few chapters, not so much. You'll find out after reading this chapter. I'm trying to stay close with the episode as much as possible, but some scenes wont make it to the chapter. If you noticed with part one, I took out the Halijah interaction as well as the Klaus/Cami and Cami/Vincent scenes. I felt like that would be more of filler and I didn't want that. So instead I added scenes with Elizabeth and added my own twist on the welcome home party for Kol. It really does depend on what I feel is important for the chapter and character development. I hope that clears things up a bit!**

 **Keila Mikealson: You probably wont be waiting long. ;)**

* * *

A groan passed Elizabeth's lips as she sat up in bed. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around the room. She hated getting her neck snapped. While she had understood why Malakai had done so, it was still a pain in the neck, pun intended, to get her neck snapped. Eventually she would give Malakai hell for doing it.

"Good evening, sunshine!" Malakai said from his seat in the corner of the room. His cheery voice had caused Elizabeth to take a pillow and chuck it at him. "If you hadn't tried killing an original, you never would have had your neck snapped." Elizabeth glared at him.

"He was supposed to be dead." Elizabeth said with a growl. "How is he even here?!"

Malakai sighed. " You remember how they broke Klaus's sire line? All that mystical energy created a nexus vorti. Davina had taken that opportunity to being her boyfriend back."

"Boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. She was skeptical to his words.

"You would have known that if you had just stayed calm." Malakai crossed his arms over his chest. "Davina is with Kol, and while I know you would love to have his bloodied heart in your hand, I know it wouldn't make things any better when it comes to asking Davina for help. Speaking of which, I may have spilled a few beans while you were dead."

"YOU WHAT?!" Elizabeth was sure the whole compound heard her say that. That had caused Elizabeth to jump out of her bed and head towards Malakai. "What did you say to them?" She demanded. Malakai had expected this from her. Elizabeth had always been a woman that wanted to tell people things they needed to know at the right time. There was a right time for everything and Malakai pretty much ruined her plans. She wasn't ready. There was a bit of fear mixed in with the anger in her eyes and it caused Malakai to sigh.

"I didn't tell them anything you wanted to talk to them about." He said calmly. "Davina had asked how you were blood, and I told her that you were her grandmother and that you had came to see her for help. When she and Elijah asked for more information, I wouldn't tell them."

The anger Elizabeth had felt moments ago had vanished from her. She couldnt stay angry with Malakai. He was giving her the push she needed and now it was right there on the other side of the bedroom door. Her shoulders slumped and she walked to the other chair in the room and sat down. "I wasn't the right time Kai." Her voice was soft, almost saddened.

"How is it not the right time?" He questioned. "You've spent the last three years telling me that you wanted that spell undone."

"And I had my plans on doing so." She said with a slight nod. "Put yourself in my shoes, Kai. Would you be willing to just go out there and change almost everything you've felt? To feel the things you've stopped feeling long ago?"

"You're right, Liz." He said with a sigh. "But Aya is dead though, she's not going to be there to stop you. What's stopping you now?"

Elizabeth leaned her head back against the chair and looked up. She wasn't even sure how to answer his question. A sigh passed her lips and she shook her head slightly. "The fear of there not being a way to undo it." She said looking over at him.

On the other side of the door, Freya had been listening in. She did so as a favor to both Elijah and Davina. After Malakai had taken Elizabeth to her room, the others had been unsure of what to do. Klaus decided it was best to spend some time with his youngest brother and had taken Kol up to the study to fill him in on everything that has been happening with the family. Davina had been on her way out when Elijah had stopped her

 _"Has Elizabeth spoken to you since her arrival?" He asked as calmly as he could. He had been worried. Elijah used to know when Elizabeth was in trouble. And now, it seemed that he had lost that after leaving her to practically die at the hands of Mikael._

 _"I didn't even know she was in town." She said with a slight shrug. "My grandmother had told me that one of our ancestors had been turned into a vampire and checked in from time to time, but I never knew who she was."_

 _Elijah sighed and looked to Freya. "Has she said anything to you about her troubles?"_

 _Freya had paused for a moment and nodded. "She had been wondering about the rules of magic. There was some spell done that she needs help with, but when I asked her more about it, she avoided the question altogether."_

 _"What would Elizabeth want with a spell?" Davina asked curiously._

 _"She mentioned it being a spell that can conceal a bond between two people." Freya was puzzled with the spell herself. That had been when the idea had hit Freya. "She asked if a spell was created by one line of witches if another could undo it." She looked between Elijah and Davina. "She wanted your help Davina. That shows a Claire witch had been the one to cast the spell."_

 _"Davina, could you go through any grimores your ancestors left behind?" Elijah asked. "I'd like to see what this spell is that Elizabeth is keeping from us." Elijah wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was beginning to second guess his thoughts on Elizabeth being there._

 _"I can try to dig through them and see." She said nodding. "It may take some time."_

 _"Bring them here." Freya said with a small smile. "We'll go through them together."_

 _Davina nodded. It had been a plan. At the same time that plan had been made, Elijah's phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read the text message from Marcel and put it back into his pocket._

 _"Freya, until Davina comes back with the grimores, keep an eye on Elizabeth and Malakai for me." He only waited for Freya to nod before he left the compound._

A sigh passed Freya's lips as she walked away from Elizabeth's door. Not a moment later Davina had came back to the compound with several grimoire. Freya met her in the courtyard with a small smile.

"These were all the ones I was able to get my hands on." Davina said placing them on a table.

"These may not even be the ones we need." Freya said shaking her head slightly.

"What do you mean? It was a spell my ancestors had done. Wouldn't it be in these?" Davina was confused now.

"The spells the sisters used, do you know how far they go back?" Freya asked avoiding the questions Davina had asked.

"I'd say pretty far back. Maybe around the time Tristan took over the Strixs and Aya started using witches. Why?" Davina was starting to wonder what it was that happened while she was gone that they might not need her ancestor's grimoire anymore.

"I was eavesdropping and heard Elizabeth and Malakai talking about the spell."

"Did they mention what spell she was looking for?"

"No," Freya said shaking her head. "they are careful about it since they are staying with other vampires. But it was what Malakai said that got me thinking the spell she needs is with the one the sisters used."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Aya was dead and wanted to know what was stopping her now."

"But didn't Elizabeth kill Aya?"

"Yes. And the only thing I can think of is that Aya was the one that had your ancestor put the spell on Elizabeth." Freya said looking towards Elizabeth's room. "Aya took something from her and she wants it back."

* * *

Elijah had returned to the compound to find Freya going through several of the grimores. He looked around the room for Davina. "She is not here?" Elijah asked confused.

"I sent her to retrieve the old spells from the Davilla estate." Freya said flipping through more pages of the grimoire.

"Why the Davilla estate?" Elijah took a seat in front of the table Freya was working at. Freya looked up at Elijah and debated for a moment on telling him.

"Elijah, I seen how you reacted earlier with the idea of Elizabeth needing a spell." Her words had caused Elijah to raise an eyebrow but he let her continue. "She's not seeking a spell to gain anything."

"Then what is it she is seeking it for?"

"I was eavesdropping," Freya shook her head at Elijah's smirk. "I was hoping to get some information as to what spell she needed." She paused for a moment. "She sounded so... afraid to have the spell undone. And then they mentioned Aya."

"What does Aya have anything to do with this?"

"If I'm right and if I can prove it when Davina gets back, I believe Aya was the one who asked a Claire witch to place the spell on Elizabeth."

"Why would Aya want to do that? She never met Elizabeth."

"Haven't you wondered why Elizabeth had taken so much pleasure at ripping out Aya's heart? Or that when it came to ransacking her belongings, she was all the willing to?"

"I figured it had to with her wanting to kill both Niklaus and I. Elizabeth isn't afraid to take down anyone who is willing to try and kill us."

"I found it!" Davina came rushing into the compound interrupting them. Both Freya and Elijah stood from their seats and looked over at her. "You aren't going to believe what Aya did to Elizabeth."

"Unfortunately that is going to have to wait, Davina." Klaus said from upstairs looking down at them. "I need my siblings for important things. You can see yourself out." Davina, Elijah and Freya had all glared up at Klaus. Davina had folded the page and placed it into Freya's hand.

"Don't read any of the details until I've talked to Elizabeth, please." Davina said before heading out of the compound.

Freya sighed, placing the spell into her back pocket and headed upstairs with Elijah. "Must you be so rude, brother?" She asked as she walked into the study.

"Family business Freya. We have much to do in so little time." Klaus said.

"I have a spell for you to do Freya." Kol said holding up the letters Klaus had been holding earlier that day. "The sooner we can prove to Klaus that the world isn't out to get him, the sooner the paranoia will be subsided."

Elijah and Klaus stood by while Kol and Freya prepared for the spell. Kol burned the letters and mixed the ashes with mortar and pestle. Once the mixture had been done, Freya brought a goblet of Klaus's blood towards Kol and he sprinkled ashes into the blood. Freya pours a bit of it onto a map before Kol hands her the spell.

Elizabeth stood by the entryway of the door as Freya started to chant. She didn't want to walk in and disturb what ever it was they were doing. Elizabeth had to be honest with herself, she didn't want to be in the room with Kol either. She watched as the blood on the map spread to the several locations of Klaus's enemies.

"Behold your greatest hits, Klaus. All over the world. But only one here. Which means the legion of enemies you were worried about is an army of one." Freya said with a small smirk. Elizabeth couldnt help but smile a little at her words and she saw some relief in Klaus.

When Elizabeth felt eyes on her she couldnt help but look towards Elijah. And when she did, he had been watching her. Elizabeth had looked down as if she was a child being caught somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Elijah was walking towards her when Kol spoke.

"I assure you," Kol said as he circled a blood droplet with a pen. "This is your Gaspar Cortez." Elizabeth could hear the buzzing from Klaus's phone for a second before he had been no where in the room.

Once Elijah was by her side he gestured for her to follow him. "We have some matters to discuss." Elizabeth had followed him out of the room and down into the courtyard. Before Elijah could ask the questions had been on his mind Elizabeth stopped him.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She said softly. "I still have issues when it comes to dealing with Kol. I'm going to have to learn that he is here to stay. I also understand Malakai had told you that I needed help with a spell, while I was...out."

"He did." Elijah said with a nod. "For a moment I wanted to question my judgement as to why you had really came to the Quarter. But then Freya had a theory of her own, and I can only wonder if it were true or not."

Elizabeth hadn't expected any different from Elijah. She had kept this secret to herself, and Malakai. She didn't want to bother the Mikaelsons with her own problems. She understood where Elijah was coming from. "What is her theory?" She asked trying to prepare herself for whatever it is that Freya had came up with.

"That Aya had done something to you. Had a spell placed on you and this is why you were needing Davina's help." All Elizabeth could do was nod at first.

"She's right. I met Aya five centuries ago. And our meeting didn't go over so well. I had found the Strix in search of you, but I had found Aya and Tristan instead." Elizabeth could see a flicker of anger in Elijah's eyes. "I'll spare you some details, but I ended up leaving with a part of me missing."

"What did she take from you?" Elijah asked. His voice was now filled with concern. But before Elizabeth could answer, Elijah's phone buzzed with a call from Marcel. He answered it and Elizabeth could hear Marcel asking him to meet up somewhere. "I'll be there." Elijah said before hanging up the phone. "We will continue this discussion when I get back." Elizabeth nodded and watched a he left to meet up with Marcel.

* * *

Elizabeth had gone back to her room and picked up a book to read. She needed to have her mind disappear into another world for a while before Elijah came back to ask more questions. She never planned on this. She hoped that she would at leave have the spell undone before it. Before she could fully get lost in the book, she heard footsteps headed towards her room. Placing the book down she waited for them to enter. She had been surprised when Hayley walked into her room, covered in blood.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked getting out of her seat.

"Yes, its not my blood." She said with a shrug. "You were right though."

"About what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"After you had given me the idea to make my list and you told me that I had been doing all of this because I had owed it to Jackson, you were right." Hayley said beginning to look lost.

"Hayley, did you finish the list?" She had figured Hayley would have felt better after she had completed it.

"No." She said shaking her head slightly. "Elijah had stopped me. I had shown him the list and he tried to use Hope against me."

Elizabeth sighed. "He cares about you, Hayley. Just like you care about him. You told me you made a promise to Jackson. Shouldn't you keep that promise?"Elizabeth knew she shouldn't have been fueling Hayley's guilt and need for revenge. But there was a part of Elizabeth that thought this was best for Hayley. Elizabeth had gotten her revenge and she felt a sort of peace afterwards.

"Not like I could now, Elijah has my list and knowing him, he'd be keeping a close eye on me." Hayley shook her head and Elizabeth couldnt help but get a heavy feeling in her chest. Shaking her head of the thoughts that had popped into her head and taking a deep breath, Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Why dont you get cleaned up? You wouldn't want Hope to see you covered in blood."

Hayley laughed. "She already has. I doubt it bothers her."

Elizabeth chuckled and watched Hayley leave the room. A second later, Freya entered the room.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Elizabeth, Freya, and Kol were standing around the map when Elijah and Klaus had returned to the compound. Elijah watched as the drops of blood were making their way towards New Orleans. Some were moving a lot faster than the others.

"So this may only be a fraction of our potential enemies." Elijah said looking at the others.

Kol chuckled and crossed his arms. "In hindsight, we could've been nicer to people. Or at least left fewer survivors."

His siblings gave him a disapproving look while Elizabeth glared daggers at him. She wasnt happy to be in the same room as him. But this had been something she needed to be there for.

"We don't know their motivations." Klaus said before turning to Elijah. "Half of these people could want to put the bullet in _your_ heart! End the sire war with a pull of a trigger."

"I have an army devoted to keeping me alive." Elijah began.

"As much as I love the compliment, 'Lijah. This army of one can't do it on her own. " It had gotten a smile and a head shake from Elijah as he continued.

"The only people that care to protect you, Niklaus, are standing in this very room."

"And the one that is currently snoring away downstairs." Elizabeth added in Malakai. He may have been a lazy hybrid lately, but that had been because of all the partying he had done lately. Everyone had shaken their head at Elizabeth's statement.

Elijah gave Klaus a serious look. "As you well know, Niklaus, there is another way." Elizabeth could see the looks between two brothers. She looked towards Freya and could see the same confusion she had.

"You're going to run?" Freya asked.

Klaus chuckled at her question. "There was time when the name Klaus Mikaelson was a little more than a rumor. A shadowy figure who cast fear into the very bones of any who heard whisper of him. I don't run, sister. I disappear. And tonight, the four of you are going to make that possible." He picked up a burlap sack with blood stains and showed it to the group.

"The head of Gaspar Cortez?" Elizabeth asked. All she received was a devilish grin from Klaus.

Once Klaus and Elijah left once more, Elizabeth followed Freya and Kol down into the courtyard. She took a seat further away from them. It was just so she didn't get the need to kill Kol. But it seemed like Kol had other plans. He took a seat next to Elizabeth while Freya collected the ingredients needed for the spell.

"Elizabeth," He started and paused. It didn't seem like he knew where to start. "I know you hate me." That had caused Elizabeth to chuckle.

"You are really up there on my hate list. Maybe one under loath." She was being honest with him. "Although I would love more than anything to shoot the last white oak into your chest, I cant."

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"You are dating my descendant, who happens to be a pretty strong witch. " Elizabeth paused for a moment thinking about her next set of words. "There will be a day Kol." Elizabeth looked him right in the eyes. A day where you will break her heart, or even step out of line to where your brothers will put you in a pine box for sometime. Either way, you wont live past that. So for now, I'll tolerate you. But I'll wait until you mess up." That was the last thing she said before getting up and walking away.

Kol heard a sigh from Freya and he looked her way. "Try and stay off her bad side. I'd hate for our brothers to have to kill her. I like having her around. "

Kol shook his head and laugh. "I can't keep any promises, sister."

* * *

Elizabeth stood out on the balcony of the study. The day had seemed to drag on, but the night was refreshing. As much as she was staring into the city of New Orleans, her ears were elsewhere. Elizabeth had been eavesdropping. As much as she shouldn't she was. Even with the fire crackling in the room, she could hear the conversation clearly.

 _And now every time I look at you, it's like he's right there and I'm...hurting him all over again. He died because of me. So... out of respect for him... I have to let you go._

 _Well, that seems like the right thing to do. You know, I tried that myself. Didn't work._

"You know eavesdropping is a bad thing." Malakai said stepping out onto the balcony with her.

"I know it is." She admitted. "I was just...hoping for something. Anything." Her eyes scanned the crowds below her. "I used to feel it. "

"I know you did." Malakai said placing an arm around Elizabeth. "You'll be able to feel it again soon. Actually, I want to make a deal with you." He said and it caused Elizabeth to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "By the time I get back, I want that spell undone. I want you happy, Liz."

"Get back? Where are you going?" There was sadness in her voice.

"With Klaus." He said with a small smile. "You know I have to make sure he is safe. Sire line or no sire line, gotta help the man out. "

"When will you be back? He's disappearing, Kai. That takes time to do."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Give it a few weeks. But until then, promise me you'll get Davina to help you."

All Elizabeth could do was nod her promise and hug Malakai. She had just gotten him back not that long ago and she felt like she was losing him again. But she knew better though. He would be back. Malakai always kept his promises to her.

"Be safe." She said as she hugged her back.

"Always, Liz." He said with a smile and kissed the top of her head. "It's my turn to have the adventure. "

That caused Elizabeth to chuckle. "You have a lot more to do before you can catch up to me."

"That's the plan, Liz. That's the plan."

An hour later, Elijah, Freya and Elizabeth are over looking the street as their loved ones got into Klaus's car. All three of them were saddened that they were leaving, but it had been necessary for what was coming to them.

"Its going to be quiet around here." Freya said looking at both of them.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Elijah replied. Elizabeth could hear the hurt in Elijah's voice and she felt a pang of guilt. Once Freya went inside, Elizabeth looked towards Elijah.

"Elijah." She said softly.

"I'm alright Elizabeth." His words came out emotionless. "We still need to discuss what Aya had done to you."

"Not tonight, Elijah." She said watching him. "Give yourself tonight. And then we will talk." She promised before placing her hand on his shoulder. Elijah placed his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you." He said finally looking at her with a small smile.

"You're welcome." She said and turned her attention out to the city lights. Even though they weren't talking. It was enough for both of them that Elizabeth was there comforting him in his time of need. Tomorrow, she'll have to talk to Davina. And once Elijah came to talk to her about Aya, there would be no getting out of it.


	6. Sleepless Night

**Hello readers! So many knew followers and I am ecstatic! It means so much to me that you've taken an interest in my story. Tomorrow is Friday(At least for me it is)! You know what that means?! NEW EPISODES! AHHH! Anyways, before I get lost in the excitement, I do want to say that spoilers will be in the next two chapters (After this one!). And I have decided that I will be posting chapters on Monday and Thursday. That gives you the weekend to watch the recent episode! That means episode chapters will always be split into part one and part two. But I know, what happens when the season is over(cause there are only like 7 left)? From there the story will continue on and it will be my own ideas. Who knows, I may even put in my own twist into the season finale. ;)**

 **And as for a fun fact. I wrote this chapter on a five hour drive to Mexico. I needed something to keep me entertained on the drive.**

 **Also, I love editing and made a new cover image! Tell me what you think of it?**

 **ON TO THE REVIEWS!**  
 **I love you guys for leaving reviews! Even if you may be a guest it means a lot to me! Thank you and please do continue to leave reviews.**

 **Adela: You didn't have to wait that long because here it is!**

 **Keila: Believe me the feels will continue on. Hopefully this chapter is enough to satisfy your need for some Elijah and Liz :)**

 **This chapter takes place between episodes 3.15 and 3.16 In the very early hours of the next morning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters. I only own my characters as well as my own personal ideas that give my story its unique touches.**

* * *

After Elijah had gone off to his room for the night, Elizabeth had stayed on the balcony for some time after. She was wide awake and wasn't sure when sleep would actually hit her. She had so much on her mind and it was the root of her restlessness. She had watched the sky deepen in black and with her supernatural sight, the stars were something she continuously stared at as she stayed there on the balcony despite the lights from the city. She found it so easily to get lost in her thoughts recently. Mostly because she was so close to getting what was stolen from her back. She just didn't know how to ask Davina for the help she needed.

Elizabeth had known nothing of the events earlier between Elijah, Freya and Davina. She had been distracted by Malakai continuously making her laugh after she had somewhat gotten over the fact that Kol was back from the dead. Her best friend had made it so easy to forget the world around her. He was still learning the ways of the world but had been enjoying it every minute. Elizabeth already missed Malakai. Since he had woken up, he hadn't been that far from her. And now that he had agreed to go with Klaus to make sure they had gotten to their destination safely, Elizabeth felt a bit lonely.

Around two in the morning, Elizabeth left the balcony and went to the kitchen. Knowing her mind would continue to be restless, Elizabeth thought tea would be the perfect remedy to calm her chaotic thoughts. She hadn't been in the kitchen long when she heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" Elizabeth heard Elijah's voice as she filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat.

"Not a wink." She replied going and taking a seat at the small table across from where he had taken a seat. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Of course not. " He said with a shake of his head. There was still a hint of sadness in his voice and Elizabeth knew it was from the events from hours before. She wanted to say something. Anything that could help him feel better, but she couldnt find the words. She had used to be able to say the right things and in that moment she wished for that spell to have never exist. But what she could do was explain. She could finally say what she had been holding back for some time.

"Elijah," Elizabeth said at the exact moment Elijah had said her name. It caused them both to chuckle slightly. "Please, " She said. "You first."

"Alright, then." He said with a small smile before it faded. "I've been meaning to ask. What happened after my family had ran from your village?" Elizabeth was slightly relieved that he hadn't asked about Aya and the spell. But she supposed this would lead it into it. She was prepared this time.

"It didnt seem like it had been long after that you had fed me your blood, that he came to the village." She said thinking back to that night. It had been after Elijah had started to visit her from time to time. Her husband hated Elijah and every time he had saw Elijah speaking to Elizabeth for even a second, he'd take it out on Elizabeth that night. One night he had taken it to far and almost killed Elizabeth. If Elijah hadn't sensed something was wrong, Elizabeth would have died at the hands of her husband. Elijah had killed him and fed Elizabeth his blood. "I remember Rebekah coming into the hut and telling you that he was almost there and that you two needed to leave. And I understood that that may be the last time I would see you both. And I accepted it. "

The kettle began to whistle and Elizabeth got up and turned off the stove. She poured herself and Elijah a cup of hot water. She carried them to the table along with a few bags of tea and placed them on the table. Elijah had smiled at her and took his cup and selected a tea. He patiently waited for Elizabeth to continue.

"Everyone in the village didn't know what was coming to them. I had barely made it outside when I seen him tearing apart a hut." She sighed slightly. "That man had fire in his eyes. I have never seen someone so hell bent on killing his children. I thought he would just tear the village to pieces and leave the villagers alone, but he didn't. By the time he reached me, he could smell both yours and Rebekah's scent inside. I welcomed him in and he had seen the body on the floor and looked at me with anger and that fire in his eyes. He had asked me where you had run off to but I gave him no answer. I had refused to do so. Mikael was not happy at all about my decision. The last thing I remember was him throwing me across the room and hitting my head pretty hard." Elizabeth watched as Elijah looked away shaking his head.

"I woke up some time later wondering how it was that I was alive." She took a sip of her tea. "I was the only survivor. And I remember there being a thirst and the blood from those that were already dead had called to me. It smelled so inviting and I couldnt stop myself."

"How did you manage to get a daylight ring?"Elijah asked and watched the smile grow on Elizabeth's lips.

"Rebekah had sent a witch to find me. How she managed, that I have no clue. But she's Rebekah." Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "But the witch had helped me. It took a few times with her using magic on me not to want to eat her, but it helped. I was able to control myself. From there I managed to make it in another village for a few years before moving on."

"What did you do with Malakai all those years?"

"I kept him in a crypt. Safest place to put him was somewhere no one really bothers the dead. I went back to check on him every few weeks. I had to make sure that he was still alive. As much as he could be anyways."

"How did you know about the doppelganger blood being the only way to save him?"

"The witch we went to, Silvia. She had known of Ester's spell. I think every witch knew about it. But Silvia had told me there would be a few chances to get the blood we needed." She smiled at him. "I have seen you a few times throughout the years. Lord Elijah." He laughed and shook his head.

"All apart of the plan to stay hidden from Mikael." He said with a nod.

"I know. From all the close encounters that we've had over the years, It was great to see you. It was even good to see you had became smitten over Katerina."

"You had been around for a while then." It hadn't been a question but Elizabeth felt the need to answer it.

"I needed her blood Elijah. I had hoped that Niklaus would break the curse so I could wake Malakai. But we know how that played out." Elijah nodded.

"And when you ran into Aya?" He asked. "If the story continues, you must have met Aya sometime after that."

Elizabeth nodded. "Before I start that story, during the time Niklaus and I had been after Katerina, did you feel like I was close by?"

"There was something that told me you were close by. A type of pull that I couldnt seem to shake. Though every time I had in fact tried to follow that pull, It'd would lead me to another village or another town."

"When did it stop?" She asked curiously. "When was it that you actually knew my presence was gone?"

The question had actually stumped Elijah. He couldnt remember when he stopped knowing that Elizabeth was okay. The last time he had felt any kind of reassurance that Elizabeth was okay, had been right before Klaus had daggered him for the second time. "After I had the dagger removed the second time." Elijah said with a slight nod.

Elizabeth nodded in return. It made sense now. He had been in a box when Aya had done the spell. "I only ask because it will make a lot of sense once I tell you the story." Elizabeth drank the rest of her tea before she started.

"I had heard the Strix had we having this party. And all of those that were from your sire line were invited. I was a curious one and wanted to see what it was that you had created, even though you were no longer apart of it. While welcoming at first, I saw no threat to the others that had belonged to your line. They had a witch shake the hands of all the guests that attended. When she shook mine, her eyes had widened and I had asked what it was that she had seen. But she refused to say anything." She took a deep breath.

"Later on, Aya had her witches attack me. I'd rather have my neck snapped several hundred times than go through that pain again." She shook her head trying to get the memories of it all out of her head, but they were permanently there. Elizabeth could see Elijah holding back his anger. But there would be no one to take his anger out on even if he did. Aya and those witches had been dead. "I woke up bound in the middle of a circle that they had created. Aya had came into the room, with a devilish grin that I could never forget. And I remember the words she had said clearly. 'You must be the young one he turned. That happiness you feel wont be there once they are done with this spell.' I was so confused as to what she meant. I didn't get a chance to question her, because the witches had started the spell."

Elizabeth paused for a moment. She ran her finger over the rim of the cup, trying not to lose her composure. Tears had started to form. "During the spell, I felt like something had been ripped away from me. And after the spell I had felt empty. There was something missing. I found out what Aya had meant after the spell. "I couldnt feel you anymore. I couldnt feel that you were safe. It had felt like I lost any sense to you." Elizabeth had looked at Elijah. He had a concerned and slightly confused look on his face. "The reason you had easily forgotten of my existence after you had the dagger removed was because of the spell. Aya took away the bond between us that isn't uncommon, but a true rarity to be able to find them."

Elijah had realized what it was that Elizabeth had been talking about. It had made sense to him now. It made sense as to why when Elizabeth was human, he had been able to know when she was in trouble and when she was lying to him. He hadn't been able to sense that since her arrival in New Orleans. He had in fact known when Elizabeth was safe, but he had lost that once he had been daggered. Guilt had filled him along with anger. He should have known something was wrong. He should have known something had felt different, but at that time, he had thought that it had been from being daggered. But it wasn't what it was.

"Why did she do it?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"To hurt you for leaving her when Mikael had come." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. "One of those, if she couldn't have you then your mate couldn't." She sightly. "It shouldn't change anything, me telling you this story." She said watching Elijah carefully.

"How would that change anything between us?" He asked softly. He knew the answer though he had to ask just to be sure.

"You loved her. " She said with a sigh. "And even though she left, I don't expect for me to undo this spell and for everything to be the way things should have been. I want you happy, Elijah. "

Elijah sighed and nodded at her words. She had said the very thing that he had been thinking. But the thoughts that were now coursing through his head were guilt. He some how should have known something was different. He wanted to fix things like he always done. And then he remembered that earlier yesterday Davina had came to the compound with the spell.

"She found the spell." He said softly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head slightly. "I didn't ask her to find it yet."

"Freya and I did. I wanted what was taken from you to be given back. Even if I hadn't known what it was, I felt you deserved to have it back."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "And she found it?"

"From my understanding, she did. She even handed it to Freya before Niklaus had rudely kicked her out."

"But Freya wouldn't be able to do the spell..."

"Davina plans to speak with you about it. She seems on board with helping you get back what you lost."

Elizabeth sighed. "You'll get it back too. It wont just be me." She tried saying it as a whisper, but with them being vampires, it sounded louder than that.

"I know I will." Elijah said standing up. "You should get some rest. The sun is beginning to rise."

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Elijah walked out of the kitchen. There was some relief in Elizabeth. She had been able to get the one thing off of her chest that she had been holding on to five centuries. Standing, she collected the dishes and placed them in the sink before heading up to her room. Getting into her bed, she looked up at the ceiling hoping that sleep would actually take over. It took its sweet time doing so. But when she did, it only seemed like she closed her eyes for a moment before someone began knocking on her room door.


	7. Alone part 1

**Hello readers! Thank you to those that are new to following this story! It really does mean a lot to me! Okay, its not Monday, but I finished this chapter and felt the strong need to post it. I was going to wait until Midnight, my time, to post it and be like 'Oh look its Monday!' But seeing as that is less than ten hours away... I couldnt bring myself to. SO IT'S A DAY EARLY!**

 **WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! In this chapter it contains spoilers to episode 3.16. If you have not seen the episode, I do not advise that you read this chapter since it does contain certain parts from the episode. While a majority of this chapter has a twist of my own creation, I think it is best to add in that there are a lot of spoilers! Moving on!**

 **Answering Reviews.**  
 **To the guests, thank you for taking the time to read my story and I am glad you are enjoying it. I will update as much as I can.**

 **Roheline, Thank you. When creating Elizabeth, I had changed her personality so many times that I wasn't happy. Finally I settled on the Elizabeth we know now. I am glad you like her.**

 **Keila, I am glad it was enough, but be ready to guard your feels with these next two chapters. And to answer your question, yes, just like that. But also no, because I changed the rules a bit and made it so Elizabeth is willing to see him happy with someone else even if they really are 'meant to be'. I put my own twist on it and you'll see as the story progresses. :)**

* * *

As much as Elizabeth didn't want to get up and open her door, she got up anyways. She opened the door and began to say "This better be impor-" and cut herself off once she seen who was on the other side. Her hand dropped from the door knob and her mouth opened in shock. At first she didn't believe her eyes and she blinked a few times.

"Finn." She said with a grin on her face. She moved forward to hug him and he gladly hugged her back.

"Little Lizzy." He said with a smile as they pulled away from each other.

"How are you-I thought you were-" She shook her head trying to wrap her head around how Finn was alive and back in his original body.

"Lets not discuss details right now." He said with a nod. "I had heard you were staying here and figured I'd stop by and see the little girl that annoyed me so much. And I must say, you look like a mess."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "I haven't really slept." Then something hit Elizabeth. "Does Elijah know you are here?"

"Not yet." Before Finn could say anything else, Elizabeth pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she smacked him over the head. Elizabeth was well aware of what Finn had attempted to do several times. And while she should loath the man for trying to kill his siblings and what eventually would have been her, she still saw Finn as the older Mikaelson, besides Elijah, that allowed Elizabeth to be as bothersome as she was as a child. The smack she had given and the question she asked was to encompass everything he attempted to do as well as what he was doing here with out talking to his siblings first. "You know they hate you."

"And I was hoping to fix that while I was here. Freya was going to help with that." He said ignoring the fact that she had smacked him.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow before sighing. She gestured for him to take a seat and he had. Sitting across from him, she smiled at him. "Now, tell Lizzy why you are really here."

* * *

Jazz music filled St. James Infirmary. Elizabeth stood at the bar with a smile on her face as she watched the band play with Elijah joining them by playing the piano. For the moment it seemed like this had been entertainment enough from what they had been through the last day. But that wasn't the case. As much as it seemed that the two were having fun and enjoying themselves, they both were watching the new vampires that arrived in town.

While Elijah would have been just fine that Elizabeth was following him around, he wasn't happy with the Strix following him. With the two in the club now, he knew that they were watching his every move and couldnt follow the one vampire that caught Elijah's attention with one eavesdropped phone call. His eyes met Elizabeth's for a moment, a way of trying to tell her to create a distraction. Elizabeth understood a moment later when his eyes flickered to the vampire a few feet away from her.

As a waitress passed, Elizabeth stopped her and compelled her before walking out into the night to wait for the vampire to walk out as well as Elijah. Waiting around the corner, she watched as the vampire walked out. She kept her eyes on the path he was going until Elijah walked out. Walking with him, they followed the vampire until to the two Strix members from the club show up in front of them.

"Well it was worth a shot." Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

Elijah nodded slightly at the Strix members in front of them. "Gentlemen."

"Come on, Elijah! I thought we agreed." Elizabeth knew that voice anywhere.

"Marcel Gerard." She said turning to face him. "It's been some time since I've actually last seen you." She was purposely trying to change the subject.

"Yes it has, Liz. And I must give it to you, the compelled waitress was a nice touch." Marcel said before turning to Elijah. "But _you're_ the one who wanted to keep the Strix around for security."

"Maybe I was enough security for him to walk home." Elizabeth said with a shrug. But her words received a disapproving look from both Marcel and the Strixs members. "What? Just because you guys are apart of some society that I cant be there to watch over my sire?"

"Look, Liz. Its not that we don't trust you. But with there being a legion of Mikaelson enemies in town, we need the Strix to do their job."

Elijah turned to look at Marcel. "Maybe I was just looking for a little me-time."

"With Liz, following you?" Marcel wasn't buying it. "As soon as they know you are safe and sound, they will be more than happy to give you all the 'me-time' you want. But in the meantime... If you stayed PUT, maybe they could devote more of their energy to finding out who has their hands on that missing white oak bullet?"

A groan passed Elizabeth's lips. "And when you say stay put, you actually mean for him to stay locked away in his own home."

Marcel shrugged. "More or less."

Elizabeth looks to Elijah. "When was the last time you played a board game to keep yourself entertained?"

Without wasting anymore time, The Strix members and Marcel walked with Elijah and Elizabeth towards the compound. While Elizabeth wasn't excited about it, she did have some kind of distraction from it. Her phone kept buzzing from the text messages she was receiving from Malakai. And with the new one coming in, she couldnt help but chuckle. It caused Elijah to look over at her.

"Is Malakai enjoying his time with my brother?" He asked.

"From the message I just got stating, in all caps, 'Why did I agree to this trip when all they do is bicker with each other' I'd say he's not enjoying himself like he thought he would be." Elizabeth smiled down at her phone as she typed a quick reply before looking back up at Elijah. "With as much time as I've spent with him since he has been awake, there was a moment I was angry for Niklaus taking him away from me."

Elijah chuckled. "I am surprised he had actually decided to leave with my brother. I half expected him to stay by your side."

Elizabeth shrugged. "He wanted to help Niklaus. Something about the hybrids needing to stick together."

"Home sweet home." Marcel said interrupting their conversation. Both Elijah and Elizabeth walked into the compound. Marcel left, leaving the Strix members at the entry way of the compound.

The next morning, Elizabeth had woken up to several messages on her phone from Malakai.

 _You should see the hat Hayley bought for Klaus! It literally says Mother Trucker on it._

 _Ohhh she's driving now. I wonder how long before Klaus demands the keys back._

 _Liiiizzzzz how are you not up yet?_

 _Woman, I swear if you're lying in bed with a certain vampire and not answering your best friend's text messages, we are going to have a problem._

Elizabeth laughed at the messages. They had all been minutes apart from each other. Quickly sending out a message that she was alright and she had been sleeping in her own bed alone, she got up and got ready for the day. Once she was to her own standards of ready, which was with light makeup and her usual style of clothing: black skinny jean, heels, and a light colored top. She left the room. Elizabeth knew that if Elijah wasn't leaving the compound because of the Strix, then she shouldn't. She wouldn't dare leave him here with them or even alone with Kol for so long. She didn't trust him still.

As she walked out of her room and down the stairs to the courtyard, she heard a voice that caused her to stop in her tracks. Walking to the entrance of the compound, she seen Lucian standing in front of two Strix members. "I wouldn't let him him." She said as she stopped right next to the two guarding the door.

"Elizabeth isn't it?" Lucian said with a small smirk on his face. "The last time I had saw you, you had just left the Strix party." That had caused Elizabeth to stiffen a bit. "Ah, I can see you still haven't gotten that part of you back yet. But think of it as a good thing, darling. If you still had that connection between the two of you, you'd have a target on your back just for others to get to him."

Elizabeth glared at him before looking to the two that were guarding. "Do not let him unless Elijah or Freya say to do so." The two nodded and Elizabeth turned to walk away.

"Oh come now love." Lucian said and that stopped her mid step. She turned around and walked back to him until she was standing on the other side of the members with Lucian. She walked up to him until their faces were inches away from each other.

"You may be older, and you may be stronger than me. But don't think for a second that I don't know what you've been up to." She said watching Lucian. She could see the flicker of shock and amusement in his eyes. "I do not trust you. I never have. It was _your_ witch working that night. You knew before any of us did. But when Aya found out, you were the one that had placed the idea in her head through _your_ witch. I'll gladly watch you suffer when the comes and it will Lucian."

He chuckled. "Is that a threat?"

Elizabeth only smirked before turning and walking away. She wanted to say it was a promise. But leaving it with nothing at all, felt even better to her. She headed back upstairs to find Elijah. Seeing Lucian placed a bit of fear in her. She should tell him about it. Finding him in his study with Kol, she stopped at the door. She felt it rude to interrupt anything between family, even if it had been Kol he was talking to. She listened to the conversation before Freya walked up to her.

"Whats going on in there?" She asked curiously.

"They are talking about Finn." She said with a slight nod. Freya sighed and began walking in. Elizabeth took the opportunity to follow her in.

"You're wrong." Freya said already knowing what was just said moments before. "Those rumors began before either of you returned. Finn is innocent."

"Innocent?" Kol asked looking at Freya a slight glare. "Pardon me, love, but Finn tried to kill the rest of us more than once! He's an _enemy_ of our family."

"He had his reasons." Elizabeth said. It had caused both Elijah and Kol to look at her in shock. "While I do not approve on a majority on what he has done, he is your family."

"Finn's return is an opportunity to mend old wounds and fix what is broken." Freya said with a slight nod.

"He didn't just drop a bloody vase!" Kol said practically yelling at two. "He murdered me."

"Look at you." Elizabeth said with almost the same volume. "Look at who you were before you came back. Believe me Kol, if I had the chance to do it, I would have."

"Liz." Freya said placing her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth sighed softly.

"Finn isn't here to harm you." Elizabeth said. She wasn't going to mention that he had stopped by to see her, but she knew from their talk, he wasn't going to cause any problems.

Elijah took a few steps towards Elizabeth and Freya. "You both seem so certain."

"Are you honestly siding with both of them?" Kol asked and Elijah raised his hand to silence him.

"Time and time again, Finn has demonstrated nothing but contempt toward his family. So, you tell me-how can you be so certain that he would return to us in peace?" Elijah asked watching both of them.

"Trust me Elijah," Elizabeth said looking straight at him. "He wants peace between all of you." Elizabeth could see that Elijah was willing to trust her.

"Elizabeth and Freya know me well." Finn said walking into the room with his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Though, perhaps you are right to doubt my intentions. By all means, let's discuss our family quarrels. I believe we are long overdue."

Elizabeth stepped out to let the Mikaelsons speak too each other. It wasn't her place to stay. Just as she walked out the door, her phone buzzed with a message from Malakai.

 _Does Elijah know that Hayley used to dance on top of bars?_

Elizabeth shook her head and replied with: _How am I supposed to know?_

 _Free moonshine! I like her. She gets us free stuff._

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and typed in a quick have fun and that she would text him later before she placed her phone back in her pocket. She walked over to the railing and looked down in the courtyard. It seemed that the number of Strix multiplied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the sight of it. When she looked up from the courtyard, she seen Elijah looking down at all of them. He had been on the phone with someone and a moment later he had hung up the phone and stuck it in his inner jacket pocket.

Elizabeth was about to open her mouth to say something to him when they both heard Kol yelling. Both of them rush into the room. Once there, Elizabeth could see Kol attempting to get around Freya to get to Finn, and before she knew it, Lucian had Kol up against a book shelf with his hand around Kol's neck.

"Perhaps we should let them fight? After all, they cant kill each other." Lucian said looking to Freya.

"Behave yourselves!" Elijah's voice filled the room. "Particularly considering we will be confined here together for the foreseeable future."

Taking advantage of Lucian's distraction, Kol pushes him off and walk towards Elijah.

"What does that mean?" Kol asked.

"I believe the term is 'staycation.'" Elijah said with a slight nod. "You see, Niklaus isn't the only one who has inspired revenge fantasies. Right now, we are _all_ at risk. So, While Marcel works to retrieve the white oak, I recommend we dispense with the posturing and get down to some good, old-fashioned family bonding."

Everyone else had seemed to react to Elijah's words. But Elizabeth hadn't. The whole time she had been watching Lucian. It seemed that either Elijah or Freya had allowed him into the compound. And as much as she had told the Strix to do so, she wished they hadn't. Her mind was reeling with thoughts and a lot of it weren't good at all. Shaking her head slightly to rid her mind with the thoughts, she looked to Elijah.

"Elijah, may I have a moment to speak with you alone?" Elizabeth asked and he nodded. The others left the room and Elijah closed the door behind them.

"What is troubling you Elizabeth?" He asked taking a few steps towards her.

" I know in the past you already dealt with Lucian, but him being here, I'm getting all the wrong vibes from him." She said watching him.

"Elizabeth, as much I thank you for your concern, I believe Lucian is the least of our worries for the time being."

"I get that we are dealing with other things, but he always has a plan up his sleeves and I honestly believe that him being here will end badly."

"Is there anything to prove that he is actually up to something?" Elijah asked not really concerned by it.

"It's Lucian, Elijah. The only proof I have is past experiences and the gut feeling that I have now that we should not be trusting him."

Elijah sighed. "I can not go off your gut instinct, Elizabeth. He has not shown any resistance in helping us. And I feel that he is not a threat to us."

Elizabeth nodded. "Just think about it though, Elijah. Why is he so suddenly interested in helping us out?"

"I believe that has something to do with Freya." Elijah said shrugging slightly. "But for now Elizabeth, it is best to leave things be and to focus on what is important right now."

"But, Elijah-"

"Enough, Elizabeth. What matters in this moment is finding that last white oak bullet. And while we are stuck in the compound my worries are on if Marcel can retrieve it or not. If he can do so, then I will look into your suspicions of Lucian, but until then, I cannot."

Elizabeth nodded. "Forgive me." She said before walking out of the room, leaving Elijah behind watching her leave.

* * *

Elizabeth once again found herself on the balcony looking out into the city. She had her phone placed to her ear and had Malakai talking away to her. She had a smile on her face, but she missed him dearly.

"At least you aren't dealing with Kol and Lucian in the same house." Elizabeth said looking out into the city

 _Wait, Lucian is there?_

"Yes. And I have this bad feeling, Kai. It's not going to end well."

 _Have you spoken to Elijah about it._

"I have. But his main priority is the last white oak bullet, which I completely understand. " She paused for a minute. "Let's not talk about Lucian."

 _Okay, Any luck on the spell?_

Elizabeth chuckled. "Davina is going to help me with it. She is supposed to be coming by later to actually do the spell. I'm nervous, Kai."

 _What for? It is one spell to get back what you lost and then you have nothing to worry about. It may be a hell of a lot of pain, but isn't worth it._

"It is." She said with a sigh. "If Davina can undo it-"

 _She can undo it. Stop doubting it all. Later on tonight you should be your old self again._

"I should be. And hopefully, I will feel a lot better."

 _I'm sure you will._

"Now tell me about where you are at and what you are doing without actually telling me where exactly you are at." She said with a smile. While Elizabeth continued her conversation with Malakai, she was unaware of Lucian standing just behind the door listening in on the beginning of the conversation. He walked away quietly with a smirk on his face. Pulling out his phone he began to dial a number. Once the person on the other end answered, all Lucian said was "Be ready to receive two, not one."


	8. Alone Part 2

**And here is part two darlings! So many new followers! I love each one of you because it makes me want to write more! I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter!**

 **Lets get to the reviews!**

 **Kelia and Roheline, here is the next update and I do hope you enjoy it. It's time to make Elizabeth whole again. I think we can all agree she needs it.**

 **This chapter is the second half of Episode 3.16. I have added several of my own touches and feel that this chapter is really mostly my own creation. I only looked to the episode a few times. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own my own characters as well as the ideas and scenes I put into the chapters that are no where in the episodes.**

* * *

After her phone call with Malakai, Elizabeth found herself in the courtyard pacing, waiting for Davina. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She never knew the specifics of the spell. She never was able to know why a Claire witch had to undo it. She never knew if she was the only one that would have to go through the spell, or if Elijah needed to participate. And to Elizabeth, she didn't want to involve Elijah when he had a lot on his mind. She hoped that Aya hadn't made Emmalina put elements into it that it would be difficult to do it.

"You are wearing down the cement with all that pacing you are doing." the voice caused Elizabeth to stop in her tracks. It should have scared her with her being so lost in thought, but it didn't. She turned to see Freya standing there.

"Call it 'prespell jitters.'" Elizabeth said with a smile. "You would think that I wouldn't be this nervous over something like this."

"You have a right to be." Freya said taking a few steps to stand next to her. "Five centuries of having a part of yourself is a big deal. To get it back, its perfectly fine to feel nervous. "

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "How is Finn doing?" She asked trying to take her mind off the spell.

"As can be expected." She said with a small nod. "Thank you for earlier."

"For what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"For saying Finn is innocent and that he was here to make things better."

"Well, he is. I spent the other morning with him." She said with a slight shrug. "I know how he feels and what he really wants. While I should hate him for trying to kill them, I can't. I can see where he is coming from."

"And that is what my brothers have yet to see." Freya said with a slight nod.

"Finn has changed. I can see that. I may have only been four when I met him and only had a year to spend with your siblings, but Finn I could tell then he wasn't happy. He tried living a normal life and I had spent a lot of time annoying the hell out of him to see him laugh at least once."

Freya chuckled. "I wish I could have seen that. I do envy you, Liz. You've been able to spend more time with my siblings than I have."

"You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. I've heard the stories of your mother and actually had met her once. She seemed so..." Elizabeth shook her head slightly trying to find the right word to explain Ester. "Yeah, I got nothing nice to say about the woman." It caused Freya to chuckle again.

"I'd have to agree with you there." Freya shook her head.

"Freya, Liz? Can you ask the bodyguards to let me in?" They both turned to see Davina standing behind the Strix. One of them looked over their shoulder for confirmation and Freya nodded at them. Letting Davina pass, she headed towards the girls.

"Sorry I am late, Liz." She said with a small smile. "I had to get everything I needed."

"It's okay." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I could have waited a little longer if need."

Davina looked to Freya. "You still have the spell?"

"Of course." Freya said. "Lets get set up in the library." She said turning and walking away. Elizabeth and Davina followed her.

Elizabeth had to admit, she was now a nervous wreck. All of her earlier worries were back and her mind seemed to be going on with thoughts. While she wanted to just sit back and watch as Davina set everything up, she couldnt. The woman needed to know what all Aya had done. Davina held her hand out towards Freya for the spell. Nodding, Freya pulled the spell from her back pocket and handed it to Davina.

"Aya wasn't going to make it easy for you to undo this spell, Liz." Davina said unfolding the old paper in her hand.

"I expected as much." Elizabeth said sighing. "What was it that the old bitch decided to add to make this worse?"

Davina gave a small smile as she walked over to the table in the room. "Aya made it very clear that she didn't want you to undo this spell. She went as far as needing her own blood as apart of the spell." Elizabeth's mouth dropped slightly. There was no blood of Aya's left. She had saw to that when she had pulled her heart out and left her body in the Davilla estate. "But thankfully, something told me to collect her blood for a special occasion." Davina said with a smirk on her face as she pulled a few items out of her bag. Out of Davina's bag came several different trinkets and candles. The last thing that came out was a jar with Aya's heart with blood at the bottom of the jar.

A sigh of relief passed Elizabeth'a lips. "You really are a Claire." She said with a shake of her head. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"There is one thing, that may screw this whole thing up." Davina said with a small sigh. " You need the blood of someone who knew you while you were human. And Aya had it perfectly clear that it couldnt be Elijah."

Elizabeth shook her head. "There are five people that do. And three of them are incapable of helping out."

"Who are the other two?" Freya asked.

"Finn and Kol." She said watching Davina. "Though as much as I am trying not to kill your boyfriend. I'd prefer Finn's blood since I did have more of a friendship with him than Kol."

"I'd be happy to help." Finn said leaning against the door frame. "Anything to help Lizzy." It caused Elizabeth to smile

"How did that nickname even stick?" Freya asked and it caused both Elizabeth and Finn to laugh.

"My sister couldnt say my name when she was three. So Lizzy was the only thing she could manage to say. " Elizabeth explained.

"And I found it to be it fitting as she would come up to us at times with lizards in her hands. So it stuck with her. " Finn added in.

Elizabeth smiled and looked to Davina. "What else do we need for the spell?"

"Now, just you." She said with a small nod.

"Will he feel anything?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Davina begin her prep for the spell.

"Not until the very end. He'll start to feel uncomfortable because you will be, but the only thing he will actually feel is that connection being restored at the end." Davina began drawing the circle with salt. Once it was half way done, Davina placed the chair in the center and Elizabeth stepped into the center of it.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Davina asked as she finished making the circle around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grinned and chuckled as she took a seat. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." She said watching Freya and Davina. "At least this time I'm not strapped down to a chair."

Freya shook her head. "But the pain will be the same, Elizabeth. Maybe we should take some precaution?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "I know what is going to happen. I know I can handle it. I wont be breaking the circle. Not like I could anyways."

Davina had finished placing the items needed for the spell around the circle and stood by Freya. "When ever you are ready, Liz." She said with a small nod.

"Start away." Elizabeth said looking at the doorway where Elijah had now been watching. She nodded slightly, letting him know she would be alright.

Both Davina and Freya began their chanting. While at first Elizabeth felt nothing, it soon came just like she remembered it. A sharp pain in her chest, as if the wind had been knocked out of her. And as they continued, the pain grew. As much as Elizabeth had wanted to scream out in agony she didn't. But when Elijah began to feel faint pain, he looked to his sister.

"Freya, Davina, stop this." He said taking a few steps towards them. "You are causing her pain."

"No, Elijah." Elizabeth said through clenched teeth. "I-I'm fine." She watched as Finn placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder. At least there was someone letting him know she would in fact be okay.

At least Elizabeth knew the spell was working. She was feeling pieces of her being put back together. It was like a puzzle that had been difficult to put together and now, it was finally almost finished. A sharp pain coursed through her body and it caused her to cry out. But at the same time so did Elijah. Just as their cries of pain ended, Freya and Davina stopped their chanting. They both had a smirk on their faces as they looked back and forth between Elizabeth and Elijah. Davina was the first one to move as she broke the circle around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled at Davina. It had worked. She could feel that. She could feel that Elijah was safe regardless that he had been standing in the same room as her. And Elijah could feel her. The old familiar feeling seemed to bring back so many memories of all the times that he had sensed Elizabeth was in danger. And now that it was back, he hated himself for a moment for not noticing all those years ago that it was no longer there.

"So, how do you feel?" Davina asked watching Elizabeth as she stood.

"I feel like myself again." Elizabeth said with a grin on her face. " I feel like I remember it to be." She looked to Elijah. "That feeling that your are safe, I like having that back." Elijah smiled at her before she turned back to Davina. "Thank you so much, Davina."

"No, problem Liz. You are the only family that I'd actually help out." Davina said with a smile.

"Speaking of family, what was Emmalina's part in the original spell?" Elizabeth asked. It was the only thing left that left her curious about the spell.

"You never needed a Claire witch, Liz." Elizabeth looked at her confused and Davina chuckled. "Aya wanted to make you believe that you needed a Claire witch to do the spell. She compelled Emmalina to tell you that she was forced to do it. The sisters where the one that put the spell together."

"How do you know all that?" Freya asked.

Davina walked over to her bag and pulled out an old journal. "Emmalina kept a journal, she had another witch remove the compulsion long after you had left and she wrote it all down."

Elizabeth shook her head. "And you see why I took so much pleasure in holding that heart in my hand."

* * *

Some time later, Elizabeth had found herself walking through the halls of the compound. She had been on her way to her room when she heard Finn crying out in pain. Rushing over to the other side of the compound she had shown up in time to see Finn and Kol begin to fight again.

"Davina, what happened?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to get in between the two brothers. But before Davina could answer, Kol threw Finn through the glass doors. Not wasting any time, Elizabeth rushed to Finn's side, trying to help him up. She turned to see Kol grab a candle from the table. "Kol, Don't even think about it." She said standing in between him and Finn.

"Enough!" Elijah said appearing between him and Elizabeth.

"This isn't your fight!" Kol replied

"I told you to stay your hand!" Elijah took a step closer to Kol. Elizabeth watched as Kol scowled at Elijah before taking a step back and chucking the candle across the room.

"Fine." Kol said looking Elijah straight in the eye. "I'd rather take my chances out there with the white oak then stay here with you lot."

Elizabeth turned around to check on Finn one more time while Freya made her way towards him.

"Elijah?" Freya was concerned for Kol's safety out there.

"He'll be fine. Marcel has paid us a visit." Elijah said causing Elizabeth's eyebrow to raise. She watched as Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet. "The last remaining white oak in the world...right here."

Elizabeth watched as Lucian and Finn eyed Elijah and the bullet. While she knew of some of the intentions of Finn, her main concern had been the way Lucian had been looking at it.

"Sister, if you would be so kind?" Elijah asked and Freya nodded. With a simple flick of her wrist, the nearby fire pit burst into flames. Everyone had watched as Elijah tossed it into the flames.

"No!" Finn had yelled and reached into the fire, groaning from the pain as he grabs and pulls out the bullet.

"Finn," Elizabeth said walking over to him, concerned.

"The little witch has condemned me to _this_!" Finn said showing them the mark Davina had left on him. Elizabeth's eyes widened seeing the mark. "To remain a beast."

"How could she do that to you?" Elizabeth asked looking between Finn and the others.

"To get back at him for the hex had put on Kol." Freya said

"Elijah.." Finn started. "I can't bear an eternity with no hope of escape. Can you?"

Elizabeth shook her head and looked at Elijah who was watching Finn. Elizabeth could see the conflicted look he had about this. Everyone knew that Finn had never wanted to be a vampire. And now, that was Finn's only escape from the life of a vampire.

"Give it to me." Elijah said to Finn. Finn only looked devastated that Elijah was asking for it back.

Elizabeth looked to Finn. "Please Finn, give it back to Elijah. " But even with Elizabeth asking nicely and hoping that Finn would hand over the bullet, he didn't seem to want to. "There has to be another way."

Before anyone could try to negotiate with Finn anymore, Lucian flashed over to Finn and took the bullet out of his hand before anyone noticed. When he stood before them with the bullet, Elizabeth stood quickly and went to take a step towards Lucian when he tossed it back to Elijah. Elizabeth had been shocked that he had done so. She hadn't expected him to. She was still waiting for Lucian to do something to out himself. She still didn't trust him.

"Come on, then. After all this time... go on and destroy it." Lucian said watching everyone in the room.

"Elijah, please. Forever is a burden that nobody should have to bear." Finn pleaded and Elizabeth's heart ached for Finn. She hated that he was looking so lost and devastated.

"You cannot keep that in this house, Elijah. It is already a beacon drawing your enemies to you." Lucian said trying to get Elijah to destroy it.

"Shut up Lucian." Elizabeth finally said, irritated with the way he was messing with both of the brothers' heads. Lucian gave Elizabeth a glare before looking between Elijah and Finn.

"Perhaps the best solution is obvious? Entrust it to the one who loves each of you most." Lucian said looking at Freya.

Elizabeth didn't know how she felt about that idea. She wasn't sure if having Lucian so close to Freya now would be a good thing if she had the bullet. Elizabeth was about to voice her opinion when Freya spoke.

"I can cloak myself." She said taking a few steps towards Elijah. "If it has to exist, at least I can take it far away. Hide it under a thousand spells, somewhere where no one else will ever find it. " Elizabeth could see the hurt in Freya's eyes about having to keep the bullet around. Just like Elijah, they did not want their brother to die. "Until the day comes when... you are ready for release."

Elizabeth looked to Finn and saw some relief in him. But at the same time, there was no escaping the fact that he no longer wanted to live. She hoped that with Freya being able to take it away and hide it, Finn may want to stay around some more. She turned to Elijah who had been watching her. She gave him a slight nod. They all wanted Finn around. The was the best solution they had.

Elijah sighed and handed the bullet to Freya. There had been a serious expression on his face and Freya had understood what it meant. She needed to make sure no one else got their hands on it. And they couldn't lose Finn again after he just returned.

Elizabeth watched Freya and Lucian walk out of the courtyard. Elijah had went back to the parlor to speak with Marcel. Elizabeth sighed and looked at Finn with a small smile. He had still looked hurt about the whole situation. Elizabeth followed Finn and had a seat next to him on the couch in the courtyard.

"There has to be another way, Finn." She said softly.

"Not with this mark on me." He said shaking his head.

"I waited five centuries, for something that was taken from me." Elizabeth said watching him. "I hope you do not have to wait as long as I have, but there is always a way to undo it."

"This one isn't one that can be undone, Lizzy." The hurt in his voice made Elizabeth sigh.

"Have hope." She said with a small smile before patting his knee and getting up. "It's the best thing to have in times like this, Finn. With out it, we'd be lost with no sense of finding ourselves again." She gave once more comforting smile before going to look for Freya.

Elijah had just finished speaking to Marcel about the white oak and his brothers when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. While walking out onto the balcony, Elijah answered it.

"We got the white oak." He said into the phone. "Time to come home."

 _Well, at least one of us something good to report... Because Hayley and I have made a rather unsettling discovery. Seems our friends at Kingmaker Land Development are still targeting wolves. What we don't know is why._

Elijah didn't answer right away. There was a thought forming in his head and while he had never wanted to consider the possibility, he had to now.

"This whole time, we've been so consumed with everything out there. This auction, the swarm of old enemies... what if it was just a distraction? Niklaus, I am beginning to fear the real threat has been in front of us all along. Elizabeth had been right."

A few moments before the phone call, Elizabeth wanted to walk Freya out to her car. She wanted to make sure Freya had gotten to car safely since she was carrying the white oak. As much as Freya could take care of herself, she was still human. Elizabeth couldn't leave her unprotected.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked as they headed out of the compound.

"Whole again." Elizabeth smiled. It felt great to finally feel whole once more. She could feel that Elijah was near and safe. A feeling she had longed to remember for centuries.

"Now I know you'll be staying in the family for a while." Freya said with a smile and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Its not like that Freya. All I want is Elijah happy. It doesn't need to be with me."

Freya chuckled. "I know that is what you want. But I'm sure when he starts to feel what you feel, it will only be a matter of time. Elijah does need to be happy Liz. And I truly believe you are what he needs."

Elizabeth sighed softly as they reached Freya's car. "I'm in no rush."

Hearing footsteps they both looked towards the direction it came from, ready for a fight. Seeing Vincent they both calmed down a bit. It was Freya who noticed something wrong with Vincent.

"Something wrong?" Freya asked watching him.

"Very much." He said with a sigh before using magic against Freya. Elizabeth went to try and knock him unconscious before Vince close a fist and caused Elizabeth's neck to snap.

 _What do you mean she's right?_ Klaus said from the other side of the line. Elijah felt a faint pain move along his neck and it caused Elijah to gasp at the feeling. _Elijah, what is it?_

"Elizabeth just had her neck snapped and I felt it." Elijah said looking around, now worried for Elizabeth.

 _She undid it didn't she?_ Elijah heard Malakai say followed by 'undid what?' from both Klaus and Hayley.

"She did, Malakai." Elijah said while he rushed through the whole compound before reaching outside and seeing Freya's car door open and both of them no where in sight. "And now I believe both her and Freya are in danger."

 _I leave her for one day in your care and she gets kidnapped?! When I get there, Elijah we are going to have a long talk._

 _Elijah, find them. Hybrid, you tells what ever it was Eli-_

Klaus had hung up the phone leaving Elijah calling Marcel.

* * *

A groan passed Elizabeth's lips as she was coming to. She really hated getting her neck snapped. She was going to have a to kick Vincent's ass for doing that. But when she looked around, she found herself in Lucian's apartment. She was tied down to a chair and gagged. When she moved her arms there was a slight sting from the vervain. That should have brought a smile to her lips that Lucian thought he could keep her still with verain. But it didn't. She felt off. She felt sick.

She looked around the room to find Freya across from her with a gag in her mouth. It caused Elizabeth to try to pull herself from the ropes. But she couldnt, she felt so weak. She shouldn't have. She had grown an immunity to vervain. She should have been able to easily rip out of them.

"That isn't going to help you, Liz." She heard Lucian's voice from behind her. "See, I knew like many of us old vampires, we train ourselves to grow immune to vervain. While it helps keep you weak for the time being, I had to take some extra precautions with you." He said stepping in front of her and kneeling down to her level. "Wolf venom seems to be doing just the trick to keeping you where you should be. Though I didn't trust one dose, since you have that best friend of yours. So I gave you two."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at him. She knew she was in trouble. Klaus was out of the city, for all she knew he was out of the state, and wasn't going to be back anytime soon. She had no clue what Lucian's plans were, but it now made it so she was running out of time. And with what ever time she had left, she'd at least somehow try to kill the man before her.

* * *

 **Don't hate me to much for that ending of this chapter. And with the preview of the next episode, I already have big plans. I even decided to make the next chapter to be a crossover of my own. We'll see a few characters from TVD next chapter. With werewolf venom running through Elizabeth, we will get to see more of what she sees with the effects of the venom. Next update will be this weekend after the episode!**


	9. Black Horizon Part 1

**21 followers! You dont know how happy that makes me feel. Every time I see that number go up, it makes me excited and all I want to do is write more for you guys. I had to post this today because it had been staring at me since I finished chapter 8 and started on chapter 9. I had so many ideas and wanted to write it and be ready to post it sometime this weekend. I went off of what I could from the promo video, some sneak peaks and some photos from episode 3.17. And of course once I watched it, I did change some things. It was for the better. But I couldnt wait for the weekend to be over. So here it is! Overall I am happy with the way this chapter turned out. And I cannot wait for you guys to read it! Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter will be post**

 **Keila, I had to end it there. It keeps you coming back for more ;)**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains spoilers from episode 3.17 read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Originals (and in this specific chapter TVD) or its characters. I do own my own characters and the bits and pieces that do were not apart of the episode.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Two of Lucian's men dragged Elizabeth through the woods right behind Vincent and Lucian as he lead Freya forward. As much as Freya had still been safe, Freya had been worried about the condition Elizabeth had been in. She hadn't looked good. She was already starting to hallucinate and Freya wast sure how much longer Elizabeth had left. She needed to find someway to get a message to Niklaus or even Elijah to help her out. But she knew with Vincent there watching her and what ever magic she would try to use, there wasn't much she could do. The only thing she could do was try and distract Lucian some how.

"After all that flirtation, this is your idea of a first date?" Freya said and a weak chuckle from Elizabeth caused Freya to smile for a moment. At least she was still able to know what was going on and wasn't completely lost in her hallucinations.

"Should have listened to me." Elizabeth said with an 'I told you so' tone. And while Elizabeth had been feeling horrible in that moment with the venom coursing through her body, she had watched the two that were currently dragging her as much as she could in between her hallucinations. She knew they were several hundred years younger than her. She just needed to find the right moment to get herself out of their hold.

Lucian had ignored Elizabeth and chuckled at Freya. "Think of it as a date with Destiny, love. While I'll admit, six is a bit much. Vincent is a necessary evil I am afraid. He had to keep you in check."

"What about Elizabeth?" Freya asked. She received a devilish grin from Lucian.

"Elizabeth, while more of annoyance, is here because she is dying and while she will eventually die, It means I will have hurt your brother in the most diabolical way." He looked back at Elizabeth for a moment and she glared at him. "Taking his mate away will make things much more easier for me to put my plans into action with him fighting with himself on wanting to keep his existence or not."

"What are you talking about?!" Elizabeth asked. She was trying to fight off a hallucination. She couldnt let it take over her before knowing what he had meant by that. She shook her head several times until the she found herself back in the woods with them.

Lucian stopped and walked over to her. "You honestly don't know?" A smirk played on his lips and he chuckled. "He's going to feel you die over and over, love. That's how the lovely bond works between the two of you. You feel when he is in trouble, and he felt when you were in trouble. And when you die, he'll feel that without a doubt. Its going to cause him to go mad, Liz. And it's all because you wanted that spell undone. I do remember saying that you would have a target on your back just for others to get to him. Myself included."

Elizabeth shook her head not wanting to believe anything that he had said. She couldnt believe it. "No." She said almost sounding broken. "You can't do that to him."

"I already have, love." He said with his smirk still growing on his face. "That venom in your system isn't going to last much longer. I'd give it another two or three hours and you'll be in oblivion while he is on this earth debating on joining you or not." Looking away from her and to the men that held her, he gave them a nod. "Stay here and watch her." They agreed and held Elizabeth back as she struggled slightly not wanting to leave Freya alone with them.

Once they were no longer in ear shot, even for her super hearing, she gave up her struggle and sat on the ground. She wanted to just sit there and torment herself on her decision of wanting that spell undone. She wanted to tell herself that she would find a way to get the venom out of her system just so she wouldn't die. She didn't want to die and have Elijah suffer because of it. He had suffered enough through out the centuries and she wasn't going to let him suffer anymore. It seemed that those thoughts alone had been enough to give her the strength and the time she needed to quickly stand and pull on of their hearts out and running in the opposite direction of where Freya and Lucian had been headed. She needed blood and she needed to find away to keep herself sane a little longer to get a hold of anyone that may have had a Klaus's blood stored.

Elizabeth hadn't gotten far when a hallucination began to take over her. The woods that surrounded her had seemed so familiar to her and that had made it so easy for her mind to accept the hallucination as real. While in her mind she could hear children laughing, and she had easily followed the sounds of them, out side of her mind, she had just been walking through the trees that lead no where in particular. Her grip on reality was coming back when she began coughing excessively until the world around her began to spin and she passed out.

* * *

Elijah paced the study as Davina explained the video she had found from Vincent to him and Finn. Elijah had stayed up the whole night searching the city for Freya and Elizabeth. None of his efforts had been enough to find them. He hadn't slept a wink and he hand no plans on doing so until they were both home safely. He only stopped his pacing for a moment to look towards Davina.

"Have you ever done anything like this?" Elijah asked about the possible link Vincent spoke of.

"I don't even know if it is possible. But I do have Vincent's blood. If I can take Finn's blood, and do the spell right, I may be able to track Vincent down." Elijah had nodded and looked out the window.

"Now Lucian has a head start." Finn said beginning to pace in his own spot. "Go witch, tend to your spells. I wont rest until they are found."

Davina sighed softly standing up from her seat. "There is one more thing, Elijah."

Elijah looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked.

"Vincent also mentioned Elizabeth." It caused both Elijah and Finn to look even more worried. "She wasn't just taken because she had been there with Freya, Lucian wanted her as well." She paused for a moment. "But unlike with Freya being a witch and needing Vincent to keep her in check, he needed something else to keep Liz in check. And I think you should try getting a hold of Malakai."

"For what?" Finn asked.

"He's going to need to ask Klaus for some of his blood and bring it to us. She's been injected with werewolf venom." The look Davina saw on Elijah's face said it all. He was now even more concerned about Elizabeth now.

Finn looked to Elijah and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We may not even need the spell. You can find her."

"How can I?" Elijah asked. "There is no way to tell where she can be."

"But you can get inside her head with that bond of yours. If she has venom in her system, that's going to leave her mind vulnerable for anyone to get inside of her head. If you used the bond between the two of you, you may be able to get inside her head."

"It's worth a shot, Elijah." Davina said. "We don't even know if I can get the link between Finn and Vincent to work. But what you and Liz have is a better chance."

"Its worth a shot." Elijah said with a nod. "Anything to get them back home." He looked to Finn. "Lets hit the road just in case I can get inside her head and she can tell us where they are at." He looked back to Davina. "Please work on the spell just in case if she cannot." Davina nodded and watched Elijah and Finn head out before turning to go work on the spell.

Once Elijah and Finn were in the car, Finn began to drive out of the city. Elijah sat back and tried reaching out to Elizabeth. He had opened his mind and tried feeling for the bond that was between them. He had gotten nothing at first until his mind began to be pulled into Elizabeth's mind. He found himself surrounded by trees and he could tell that he wasn't in any present time. He was in a memory of hers. He walked in one direction until he heard laughter and he followed it.

He walked through the trees following the laughter until he found Elizabeth leaning against one of the trees looking at the children running around in the village. There was a smile plastered on her face as she watched one little girl in particular. It made Elijah smile knowing that in her mind, she wasn't feeling the full effects of the werewolf venom. Elijah stood next to her and it caused Elizabeth to look over at him and back at the little girl.

"I used to come by and watch her." Elizabeth said with her smile fading a bit. "But look at her, she looks more like her father."

"That isn't true." Elijah said watching the girl that Elizabeth had her eyes on. The girl wasn't any older than five. Her hair was black and eyes that matched Elizabeth's light brown eyes. "I see more of you in her than of him. She has the same spirit you had when you were her age. Look at her, not giving a care about the others around her. She's in her own world just like you always were."

Elizabeth chuckled a bit. "You know, watching her like this, from afar, had been the hardest thing to do." She shook her head as she watched her daughter run into a hut and turned to Elijah. "I wanted to take her back and be her mother again. But with my blood lust I couldnt. And by the time I had gotten that under control, she was already apart of another family, I couldnt do it. I couldnt take her way from the only place she had known."

"Then why revisit this particular memory?" Elijah asked curiously as he watched her.

"I'm dying Elijah." She said with a shake of her head. "The last thing I remember was walking through the woods trying to find some way back to you and I passed out. And the first thing that came to mind was this. Was her. I had to see her one last time."

"You will not die, Elizabeth." Elijah said with a stern voice.

Elizabeth smiled. "You always did care for me. It seems this bond between us was around even when I was human." Elijah said nothing, he just watched her. "When you told me you came and checked on me, it wasn't because of any guilt you felt for what your brothers had done. It had been there the whole time. It was how you knew my husband hit me for the first time. And it was how you knew to save me from him that night Mikael came."

"And now I am using that bond to try and find you." Elijah said taking a few steps closer to her and placing his hand on her cheek. She leaned it to his hand, watching him. "It will be alright. Just tell me what you remember about where you are."

Elizabeth nodded slightly. "I know we passed through a small town in Northern Virginia." Elizabeth could see the realization in Elijah. "What is it?"

"I know where you are." He said with nod.

"Where are we?" She asked. "I was going in and out of head the whole way here."

"A town called Mystic Falls." It was then that Elijah realized there was something off about Elizabeth now. When she started shaking her head there was a bit of relief.

"The birth place of both the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores." She said with a small smirk. Elijah shook his head at the mention of the Salvatores. He had remembered Malakai asking the night they arrived in New Orleans if she had dated a Salvatore.

"I need to let Finn know where to go, he is driving." Elijah said taking a step back from her.

"Finn is with you?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "Its good you two are getting a long enough to look for us."

"We are only tolerating each other. It would be different if you two were safe."

"Will you be back?" She asked hopeful. She didn't know how much longer she had and she didn't want to be alone. Elijah could see that in her eyes.

"You have my word." He said before Elizabeth watched him disappear from her mind.

Elizabeth found herself waking up and staring up at the sky. She got up slowly, and started making her way towards the sounds of voices. She knew she was near the town and as much as she wanted to avoid it there, she found herself drawn to it and the humans that were there. Luckily for her, there had been a human wondering in the woods by himself. Elizabeth couldnt stop herself as she rushed over to him and sank her teeth into his neck. She had continued to drink until the body had run dry.

 _Elizabeth!_

Elizabeth looked around her for the voice. But she couldnt see anyone. Dropping the body, she turned in a circle trying to listen for it again. Hearing nothing, she made her way towards the town again.

 _I wouldn't do that Liz._

She turned around and found no one there. She started to believe this was now all in her head. The voice had sounded louder though and so much familiar. She just couldnt place who it belonged to or where it was coming from. She placed her hands on her head trying to get her grip on reality.

"And here you are all lost and confused." This time the voice sounded right next to her and when she turned, she saw who it belonged to. There was a shock look on her face. "Don't look so surprised to see me Liz. Its only been what, three years since you've last seen me?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You are supposed to be desiccating, Damon." She shook her head trying to get rid of what she was seeing. "You aren't real."

"No, but maybe I'm here because you felt guilty about something?" Damon asked taking a step towards her. With each step he took towards her, Elizabeth took a step back away from him.

"I don't feel guilty about anything." She said still trying to prove to herself that this was not real. She had heard that he was in a coffin waiting for his girl friend to wake up from what ever spell was put on her.

"Yes you do, Liz. Think about it. That's the thing about having that humanity switch on. You always feel something about the thing you've done."

"I do not feel guilty about compelling her or taking her blood right from under all of your noses. You were all to busy caring about what mess Klaus had made, no one was going to notice that little Elena was missing a few vials of blood from her system."

"Okay so maybe you aren't guilty. Then maybe you regret something?" He asked.

"The only thing I regret is not taking back my daughter." She said turning and rushing towards the town. She found herself right at the edge of the woods when she felt pain pass through her whole body. It caused her to double over and fall onto the ground. The venom was no longer just affecting her mind, it was now affecting her body even more than it had been. It had been enough to make her pass out once more.

Elijah felt the faint pain and knew something was wrong with Elizabeth. He had been able to tell Finn where to go, as well as get a call to Malakai before he began to feel anything. The hybrid hadn't been happy about the situation, but he managed to get Klaus to give him some blood and was on his way. They were almost to Mystic Falls when Elijah found himself entering Elizabeth's mind again.

This time, it had been night. There were torches lit in several different places in a clearing. He didn't know what memory she had been reliving or what it was about this place that had drawn her here. Walking past the torches, he walked into the clearing. He did not see here anywhere near until he saw the other end of the clearing. It lead out to an edge of a small cliff that over looked the ocean. He found Elizabeth sitting on a blanket with a single torch lit a few feet behind her as she looked out into the ocean.

Elijah sighed softly as he walked over to her and sat down on the blanket next to her. Elizabeth didn't look at him this time. She continued to look out into the dark. Even though it was dark, she was glad she could see the details the beginning of the waves. While she couldnt see them crashing onto the shore below, it was still nice to see it.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked never moving her eyes away from the view.

"Yes." He said watching her. And with his answer, he could see a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know you are trying hard to get to me." She said sounding broken. "But if you cant, I want to apologize."

While Elijah knew he would do everything he could to get to her, he wasn't sure what it was that she wanted to apologize for. She had not been at fault for anything. This had all been Lucian's fault. "What is there for you to apologize for?"

"For what ever pain you'll feel when I am gone." She could hear her own voice crack a bit. She finally looked over at him. He could see that she had been crying since before he had arrived. "I didn't know the full extent of our bond. But if I die it will be worse for you. I am so sorry 'Lijah. I never wanted that for you."

Elijah shook his head slightly and pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her. He couldn't stand to see her upset. Seeing her like this, and feeling her emotions, was different. It had been something he had never expected to feel and while he could feel the guilt she felt and the hatred she had towards herself, he knew that this had never been her fault. It was all at the wrong time.

"Malakai is on his way with Niklaus's blood." He whispered in hopes to make her feel better. He could feel Elizabeth nod against his shoulder. She couldnt get herself to speak. She should have been glad that Malakai was on his way, but she worried if he would make it on time. "Where are we?" Elijah asked, breaking her thoughts.

"It is the clearing Malakai and I had always went to when we wanted to escape from the world. " She said softly. "In the present, it no longer exists. Its all beach front property houses and condos. I love it like this though. " She looked up at him. "Can you tell Malakai something for me?"

Elijah nodded, looking back at her. He only wanted to make her happy. He hoped as hell he wouldn't have to tell Malakai, that she had died, or to even tell him her last message. "Of course, though I believe you'll be able to tell him yourself."

"Just in case." She said with a small smile. "Just let him know that it is time for him to have his adventure." She said tearing up again. "One that doesn't include revenge or guilt. He's been cooped up in a box for so long, I don't need him babysitting mine."

"He wont have to." Elijah said trying to be as positive as he could be. "I know both of us will stop at nothing until you have my brother's blood in your hands."

"Where are you at?" She asked.

"We've arrived in Mystic Falls." He said with a slight nod.

"I can feel you close." She said with a smile. "Like I should wake up and find you."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling her up with him as he stood up. "I'll find you, Elizabeth. Just stay a sleep a little longer so you don't feel anymore pain."

She nodded and took a step back from him. "Its better for both of us if I don't feel pain." She said with a small chuckle. She watched as he began to fade from her mind. She sighed softly as she looked at the clearing. She only wished she could speak to Malakai before the venom killed her.

"Elizabeth." Hearing her name caused her to look around for the source of the voice. She was already asleep. How could she be hallucinating while dreaming?

"Wake up, Liz." The voice said again, and this time she felt a jolt of her body. Had Elijah found her already? But he wouldn't have woken her up, he would have left her to sleep.

The dream world around her began to fade as she began to wake up. Her vision was blurry as she looked up at who was waking her. "Elijah?" She asked softly.

"No, but I'm going to attempt to kick his ass for letting you out of his sight." It caused Elizabeth to chuckle at the familiarity of his voice.

"Kai." She said with a weak smile. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"Now you get to see my face until you drink this." He said bringing the vile up to her lips. " Drink it , Liz and the pain will stop." With a weak nod, Elizabeth placed her lips on the vial as Malakai tilted it, letting the blood flow into her mouth and she drank every last drop. Satisfied, Malakai helped her up, and looked her over to make sure there was nothing that showed she had any of the effects of the venom.

"I'm fine, Kai. I feel a lot better than I did." She said swatting him away.

"Good, now let's go kick Lucian's ass before he does what ever it is that he is planning on doing." He said with a smirk on his face.

The idea had been the best thing that Elizabeth had heard all day. Just before they were about to take off, Elijah and Finn showed up with Matt Donovan. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him. She knew exactly who he was, but she didn't understand why he had been there with them.

"Sorry, Elijah." Matt said to him before raising the gun at Elizabeth and shooting her shoulder." It caused Elijah, Finn and Malakai to take a step closer to Matt. They stopped their advances when they heard Elizabeth speak.

"Yeah," Elizabeth groaned. "I deserved that." She said holding her shoulder. Elijah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Instead of answering the question the three of them were wanting to ask, instead she shook her head. "Can we go kill Lucian now, or are you going to let the human continue to shoot at me?"


	10. Black Horizon Part 2

**Ready for part two?! I know I've already screwed up the posting schedule that I wanted, but I couldnt help myself. So lets just say I'll just post the moment I get my chapters written out. I love writing my own twists to the episodes and adding my own chapters. I want to let you guys know that I've fought with myself about this chapter. I've deleted, I've rewritten, and I've stared at what I wrote like I was some crazy person. I wanted to add more to this chapter since it had been the ending of episode 3.17. I wanted to give more of an insight to Elizabeth and Malakai as well as keep the emotions the episode gave us. There was already a lot of emotions and I one point I felt like this chapter ended up as a feel fest. I toned it down some and I hope it is still okay. Either way I am happy with the way this chapter came out. I hope you are as well.**

 **Welcome to the new followers! It makes me happy that you are taking the time to read my story! It also helps me to write more knowing that there are people out there that take interest in it as well. :)**

 **Reviews!**

 **Roheline, hopefully you had a moment to relax the feelings you had from the last chapter, you'll see more of it in this one. Brace yourself.**

 **Adela, Here is the next chapter and I do not plan on stopping this story any time soon. You can always expect another chapter from me :)**

 **To the Guest that pointed out some mistakes of mine, thank you. I do need to go through the chapters and fix them. I must admit that I do feel a little embarrassed that I had been spelling Lucien's name wrong the last three chapters. Again thank you.**

 **This is the second half...well more like the ending of episode 3.17.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals (and in this chapter TVD) or its characters. I do own Elizabeth and Malakai and everything that does not happen in the episodes.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Elizabeth was pulling the bullet out of her shoulder as they continued to make their way to find Lucien. Malakai had kept his eyes on Elizabeth the whole time. He wanted to rip Matt's head off for shooting her. In the split second that Elizabeth looked away from her shoulder and up at Malakai, she could see exactly what was on his mind from the look he gave her. Elizabeth shook her head and looked down at the bullet in her hand.

"I deserved it because I almost killed him twice." She said to Malakai, though she was sure Elijah and Finn had heard her say it. "Once when I came to get the doppelganger's blood and the second time he had been off on some vacation with Rebekah and he had pissed me off."

"Wait you mean the human in that bar that you wanted to go back and eat?" Malakai asked with some amusement in his words.

"Yes, that one." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "The only reason I didn't was because Rebekah had a thing for him, and I wasn't about to piss her off." She looked over her shoulder at Matt. "Call it even."

Before Matt could say anything, Elijah had walked faster, causing everyone to look at where they were at. Not a moment later they found Lucien with Freya in a choke hold.

"Just in time for the party." Lucian said looking at all of them. They watched as he popped off the lid to the serum he created. "Cheers!" He said before drinking the serum. "Let the fun begin! Can any of you get to me faster than I can rip her head off?" His question caused them all to look at one another. Elizabeth knew she couldnt and the look between the brothers told her they might not be able to. "Didn't think so."

Elizabeth was about to try and get Freya away from Lucian when she heard the gun go off. Looking over at Matt, she seen it had been Finn that had been doing the shooting. Looking back at Freya, Elizabeth noticed she had been shot and that the bullets went through her and straight into Lucien's heart. A sigh of relief passed her lips as he fell to the ground and they helped Freya. As Elijah and Finn tend to Freya, Elizabeth walked over to Lucien's body.

There had been some relief that he had been dead. There was nothing more satisfying to see him desiccated. He had tried to kill her and while she hadn't been the one to kill him, it still felt good to see him dead. But the feeling she had in her gut wasn't leaving. As much as she had felt relief, there was something wrong and she couldnt place what it had been. Hearing Freya start coughing, Elizabeth went to her and watched as her brothers tried to calm her.

"It's okay." Finn said soothingly. "You're okay."

"Where is he?" Freya asked looking around frantically. She looked up at Elizabeth and the feeling in her gut had grew. There was something wrong if Freya looked as scared as she had.

"That guy?" Matt asked as he sat down next to Vincent and pointed towards Lucien's body. "Dead"

Freya shook her head. "No.." She said weakly as she tried looking for Lucien's body. Elijah got Freya's attention and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Listen to me." Elijah said trying to calm Freya. "It's done. It's over."

Freya looked back and forth between Elijah, Finn and Elizabeth. "You don't understand- he drank the serum." Elizabeth kept looking at Freya, just as Elijah looked at her in confusion. Elizabeth knew now it wasn't over. There was something that Freya had been afraid of and Elizabeth now felt fear. "He wanted you to kill him. You helped him take the final step..." There was fear in Elijah when he looked behind him to see Lucien rise to his feet.

Lucian had a new appearance and it was enough to cause all of them to look stunned at what Lucien had developed. Lucien had double fangs and his eyes had become bright red. Elizabeth had never seen anything like that before and she didn't know what to think about what he had become. Her thoughts were interrupted by gunshots. Several rounds went into Lucien and it had done nothing to him. They healed just as the bullets had gone through. The laugh that left Lucien's lips had been dark enough to send a shiver down Elizabeth's back.

Elijah leaped up to his feet the moment, Lucien had backhanded Matt. Elijah went to fit Lucien, but with every punch he tried, Lucien had easily evaded it and knock down Elijah. Finn got up and lunged at Lucien but was only hit by Lucien and sent flying back. Elizabeth had taken a step to try her luck with taking Lucien down but was held back by Malakai.

"You're younger Liz." Malakai said trying to keep her there. "You'll get yourself killed."

Lucien laughed as he looked at everyone. "Poor Show! Come on, gents. You can do better, surely." Lucien said enjoying the new power he had. Elijah had tried to take down Lucien again but he only got kicked back. "What do you think, Elijah? This new power- it suits me, no?" Elizabeth watched as Elijah had continued to fight with Lucien. But with each turn, Lucien seemed to have him beat. "I've pondered this... Whom to end first, you or Klaus? I had thought him. But now that I'm here, I think it should be you." Seeing Lucien lift Elijah and was about to bite him, Elizabeth broke out of Malakai's hold and jumped on Lucien's back attempting to snap his neck. It caused him to let go of Elijah and grab a hold of her. "Maybe you love, would be more suited for it." Elizabeth tried pulling herself out of his hold but she couldnt.

There had been some relief that Elizabeth felt when she seen Finn come up from behind Lucien and smashed the basin against his head. Elizabeth was free from his grasp and Elijah pulled her away, placing her behind him to keep himself between her and Lucien. But his attention had been on Finn. They could only watch as Lucien bit into Finn's neck and as he cried out in pain. Elijah was able to catch Finn before he fell to the ground.

Elizabeth had never been afraid of anyone or any vampire. But what ever Lucien had become, it scared her. She knew it scared the others as well. He had easily fought them off and two of them had been the oldest vampires in existence. The look in Lucien's eyes is what scared her the most. And when he took a step towards them, Elizabeth found herself taking a step back. When Lucien couldnt pass, Elizabeth had been confused until she saw Freya.

"A barrier spell? How delicious." Lucien said as he ran his fingers along the the barrier that Freya had put up. Now that Elizabeth knew that Lucien wasn't going to get to them, she motioned for Malakai to check on Matt and Vincent. "I do appreciate a bit of spice being thrown into the hunt." Lucien said as he watched them from the other side of the barrier. "It isn't very fun if the quarry just rolls over and offers its neck, is it?"

"I can keep this up as long as I need to." Freya said looking up at Lucien. Elizabeth went to her side, just in case. She trusted that Freya would keep the barrier up, but with Lucien, there was no telling what he could do now. If he was able to break through the barrier somehow, she wanted to be there to help protect Freya.  
They watched as a smirk grew on Lucien's lips. "I don't doubt it, you little minx." He said looking at Freya from his spot on the other side. "Never mind. I have waited a thousand years... I can wait a tad longer. I'm gonna enjoy making this last a long time."

Right before everyone's eyes, Lucien seemed to disappear. The serum made his vampire speed several times faster. But with him gone for the moment, it seemed like everyone began to relax some. Their worry was no longer on Lucien, but Finn. Elijah had checked Finn over and seen that the bite from Lucien wasn't healing at all. It left the puzzled as to why. Finn was an Original, he should already be beginning to heal.

* * *

Elizabeth had sped the whole way back to New Orleans. Elijah and Freya spent the whole ride there trying to keep Finn as comfortable as possible. Hearing his cries of pain had hurt the siblings and Elizabeth. While his hallucinations hadn't started, she wasn't sure how much more time he had before they started. Elijah had called Klaus before they had gotten in the car and he and the women hoped that Klaus wouldn't take his time getting back to the compound. They needed Finn cured. When they arrived back at the compound, Elijah and Elizabeth had carried Finn in. Freya followed closely behind them as they walked into a room.

"Don't leave me in here." Finn yelled out and Elizabeth and Elijah knew the hallucinations were beginning. "Don't leave me alone!"

"Put him down." Elijah said motioning to the couch. Elizabeth did what she was told and helped place him down. Freya went straight to his side trying to calm him.

"Hey, hey. You're not alone, Finn." Freya said taking his hand. Elizabeth stood off to the side as she watched Finn grab Elijah's hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't leave..." He Finn whispered before looking at Freya.

"Why is he talking like this?" Freya asked looking at Elijah.

"He's hallucinating." Elizabeth said coming to Freya's side and placing her hand on top of Freya's and Finn's.

"It's of our betrayal." Elijah admitted. "It's his nightmare."

Both Elizabeth and Freya looked at Finn worried. They never had to endure what he had. While Elizabeth couldnt imagine being locked away in a box, her mind went to someone who had and she couldnt help but feel guilty. Her eyes wandered away from Finn as she looked at Malakai leaning in the door way. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the thoughts that passed through her head. She looked back at Finn trying to keep her thoughts away from where they were.

"Well, he looks awful." Kol said as he walked into the room and laying back on the couch opposite of the one Finn was on. "That's got to hurt mate. So Lucien's a bloody hybrid?"

"We don't know what he is." Elijah said giving Kol a look. "His venom seems to work twice as fast."

"That's good." Freya said looking between Finn and Elijah. "Maybe it'll work through his system twice as fast."

"Or it's twice as lethal." Kol said getting up from his spot and shrugging. "Now if Niklaus doesn't get here in time, he might die. With a bit of luck."

Elizabeth got up from her spot and walked over to Kol and punched him before pushing him up against a wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked as Kol pushed her away. Both of them were ready to fight each other.

"Behave yourselves!" Elijah yelled from his spot. "Both of you." Elizabeth Glared at Kol. She couldnt believe him. His brother could possibly be dying and he showed no care. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to kill the man before her. But with the way things were already going, they didn't need more blood shed.

"This looks familiar." Klaus said walking into the room. "Although it seems that no one seems to be holding her back... Someone care to tell me why?"

"Your brother needs you and Kol has decided that he isn't really in the 'family' spirit." Elizabeth said still glaring at Kol. Hearing the wheezing from Finn, Elizabeth looked over at him, worried. Everyone, but Kol, looked as worried as she did. They watched as Klaus walked over to couch. Biting into his wrist he feeds Finn his blood. It seemed that everyone who had been watching Klaus feed Finn was holding their breath until they heard Finn's sigh of relief.

"Thank you, brother." Finn said looking up at Klaus.

"How are you feeling?" Freya asked with a smile as she watched Finn.

"Strangely euphoric." Finn said and it caused the others to smile at him.

"I've been known to have that effect." Klaus said with a smirk, causing everyone to shake their head at him. Kol began slow clapping and made his way to stand by Elijah. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his display and still wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"What a precious family moment." Kol said dramatically. "Pardon me while I go and gouge my eyes with a hot poker."

"I'd be happy to help with that." Elizabeth said going to stand by Freya. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Lizzie," Finn said catching Elizabeth's attention. "You aren't even family yet, you are willing to protect us like we are."

"For a year you were my family." Elizabeth said getting teary eyed. Finn looked over at Kol.

"I even thank you, Kol." Finn said. "Your little witch came through today as well." Davina had been able to help with her spell even though Elijah had used Elizabeth to find her and Freya. "Today... I saw a glimpse of your coveted 'Always and Forever.'" Finn looked at each of them. It caused them to smile. "And... I..." He was cut off by a coughing fit that caused him to cough up a lot of blood he had just consumed. Elijah, Klaus and Elizabeth rushed over to him, trying to get him back in a comfortable position.

"Finn!" Both Elijah and Klaus said at the same time. They were worried for their brother.

"What's wrong with him?" Elijah asked as he and Elizabeth help Freya hold Finn down as he thrashes around.

"His body, it's dying..." Elizabeth looked horrified as she looked at the Mikaelsons.

"No! No, it's not possible!" Klaus yelled as he began to pace. "I cured him!" Finn continued to thrash and claw against their grips.

"Freya-" Finn began but was cut off with a groan that passed his lips from the pain. Freya had looked completely desperate for a way to save him.

"Hey, its going to be all right, brother." Freya said as she watched Finn. "We'll fix this, you'll see. Okay?" Freya looked to her brothers. "Get my pendant."

"It wont work." Kol said now concerned for his brother's well being.

"We have to try." Elizabeth said looking between Kol and Elijah.

"There's no Other Side!" Freya said frustrated. "No Ancestral Well if he dies."

Klaus had stopped his pacing and looked to Kol. "No, get Davina back here to undo what she's done!" Klaus then looked to Finn. "You will drink from the source until Freya can move you." He began to bite his wrist, but Finn stopped him.

"No." Finn said shaking his head. "Don't leave me alone."

Everyone moved back to the couch. Elijah took Finn's left hand while Freya clung to his right hand. Elizabeth placed one hand on his shoulder while the she placed the other on top of Freya's. Klaus stood behind his head and lays his hand on Finn's chest. They watched as a small smile appeared on Finn's lips at knowing he wasn't alone.

"Brother?" Freya tried getting Finn's attention. "Finn, we're here. I'm here."

"Please..." Finn said softly. Seeing Finn the way he was had caused Elizabeth and Freya to cry while the men tried to keep themselves from crying.

"You are not alone." Elizabeth said squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"I'm here, Finn." Freya said holding his hand tighter. "I am here with you. Okay?" They watched as Finn looked up at Elijah for a moment before his skin desiccates and he turns gray. When the life in his eyes slowly left, it caused Freya to break down and cry. Elizabeth looked up at Klaus and Elijah to see that tears had fallen down their cheeks.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor as she removed her hands from Finn's body. She couldnt believe that he was gone. They all just got him back and in a blink of an eye, he was gone once more. Standing up, she gave each of the siblings an apologetic look before she turned to leave. She walked out of the room and into the courtyard. She walked over to one of the columns and leaned her back on it and slid down until he sat of the base of it. She rested her head back on the column letting the rest of her tears fall. She wanted the family to have a moment alone with their brother. She hardly had any right to be there. She only known Finn for a short time and even then, there were things she no longer remembered. She had a few memories of the man when he had came into their village, but only one stood out in that moment.

 _Elizabeth was chasing the other children around the village. She ran with her hands covering a lizard as she tried scaring the others with it. Once the others had hidden from her she had ran past her father and Elijah and straight for Finn._

 _"Finn!" Elizabeth called to him and stopped in front of him. Finn gave her a small smile as he kneel down to her level._

 _"What do you have there, Elizabeth?" He asked watching as she opened her hand slightly showing him the lizard she held._

 _"Its a lizard!" She said with excitement and it caused Finn's smile to grow. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile like that. "Do you think mother will let me keep him?"_

 _"Why would you want to keep him for?" Finn asked and looked around for the other children. "To frighten the others with it?"_

 _Elizabeth nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Yes."_

 _"But that would make the lizard unhappy." Finn watched as her grin slowly dropped._

 _"Why would he be unhappy?" Finn chuckled and opened her hands up._

 _"It is used to being out there in the woods." She watched as the lizard crawled up her arm and she giggled at the feeling of its feet on her skin. Finn let it crawl on her a second longer before grabbing a hold of it. "If you keep it, you take it away from it's home. Your home is not where the lizard wishes to be apart of." He walked over to a tree and Elizabeth followed him. She watched as he placed it on the tree and it ran off._

 _"The lizard wishes to stay in the woods?"_

 _"Yes. That way it will be free. You wouldn't want to be somewhere you dislike. It would make you unhappy." Elizabeth nodded understanding him._

 _"We all want to be free." She said smiling at him._

 _"That is all any of us can ask for, Lizzy." He said ruffling her hair a bit, which caused her to giggle. "To be free from things that hold us captive."_

Elizabeth smiled to herself as the memory ended. When she looked over and saw Malakai watching her.

"What's that smile for?" He asked walking over to her and sat down next to her.

"A memory of Finn. One of the few that I have." She said looking down at her hands.

"But you have them. You have something that you can always look back on."

She nodded. "It made me think about what he told me when he came to visit me the other day. And then when he began hallucinating, I though of it again."

"When did he visit?" Malakai asked.

"The day after you left with Klaus. He told me that he had a lot of time to think. He spent a lot of time in coffin and in a pendent. And that got me thinking, I left you in a box for almost eight centuries."

"Liz, that is completely different." Malakai said interrupting her. He knew what she was trying to say. "I am not angry with you. You saved my life when you could have left me to die. These past three years have been amazing. While I am adjusting to everything, I do not feel regret or hate for you having that witch put me to sleep. I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"I know that, Kai." She said with a small smile. "I just want you to get the adventure you always wanted."

"And I'll get it. I'm just starting out. Don't worry that head of yours. But for now, it seems like I have to watch over you."

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. "I think I can handle myself."

Malakai scoffed. "Says the woman I found lying in the woods minutes away from dying."

"That wasn't my fault. Its not like I chose to get injected with werewolf venom."

"No, You may have not, but it happened. Do you know how scared I was when Elijah called saying you had werewolf venom in your system?" Elizabeth smiled at him and placed her hand on his lap.

"I'd say about the same level of scared I was when the witch told me there was no way of stopping what Klaus had done." She said thinking back to when she had to get Malakai to the witch in hopes of saving him.

"I didn't think I was going to get to you in time." He looked over at Elizabeth and she could only assume what thoughts he had.

"And if you didn't," She looked at him in all seriousness. "you would have gone on that adventure of yours and not looked back. "

"I couldn't have done that and you know it." Elizabeth did know it. She knew Malakai wasn't one to walk away. He always had to finish what someone else couldn't finish. And if Elizabeth had died, he would have done everything he could to avenge her and it was what Elizabeth had been afraid of.

"You would have if it had been my last wish for you." She said knowing that this was hard for both of them to talk about. They were like siblings that only had each other. "There was a part of me that hoped you'd make it in time. But I prepared myself for the worse. I picked the clearing." Hearing that Malakai raised en eyebrow at her. He knew what the clearing had meant to them as they grew up. The place to get away from hurt and pain. "I had even asked Elijah to tell you to leave and and have your fun. I wanted to be sure you wouldn't get yourself into trouble."

Malakai chuckled. "Have you forgotten that trouble is in my nature?" Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I could never forget that. Look at how much trouble you've gotten in since you've been up." She said with a smirk.

"This is why we need each other around." Malakai said pushing her slightly with his shoulder. "We'd be dead with out each other looking out for the other."

Elizabeth pushed him back with her shoulder. "Maybe you are right. For once."

Malakai laughed and shook his head. "There are other times that I am right." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Thank you for being there on time."

"I'll always try my hardest to be there before it is to late. You have my word on that."

"You sound just like Elijah." Freya said wiping her eyes. Elizabeth sighed softly and stood up. She walked over to Freya and pulled her into a hug. It seemed like the only thing she could do. They all had seen death before. But losing someone that is blood, Elizabeth knew it was hard. There would never be any words that she could give Freya or the others to make it any better. This time Finn was gone and there was no coming back. Freya hugged Elizabeth back and accepted the comfort she gave. "I should get ready to leave." Freya said with a small nod. "We are going to spread his ashes, if you wish to come with us." Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course I'll go."

* * *

As the Mikaelsons and Elizabeth walked out onto the bridge , there was nothing said between them. All that could be heard was the sniffling from both Freya and Elizabeth. The others had been able to hold it in. Elijah lead them out to the end of the dock. Elizabeth had her arm in Freya's giving her the comfort and support she needed. They all came to a stop at the railing. Each of them were looking out at the city lights. There was a moment before Elijah began to open Finn's urn. The others looked over at him as he looked at the urn.

"You fought against what time and circumstance made you." Elijah said as he scooped up a handful of ashes. "You're free, now, Finn." He tossed the ashes towards the water and handed the urn to Kol.

Taking the urn, Kol looked at it for a moment before speaking. "I loathed you for centuries." He said never taking his eyes off the urn. "Even now, it remains unabated." His words caused the others to look at him with some disbelief. "But I know torment, brother. " Kol scooped a handful of ashes from the urn and looked out into their surroundings. "So, I hope you somehow find peace in the abyss." He dropped the ashes before handing the urn to Freya. She held the urn close to her as she looked down.

"When you were born, you gave me a gift- you were my first friend." She said trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to pass her lips. "Today, you gifted me my life... as well as Elizabeth's." She said looking over at Elizabeth before the sobs finally pass her lips. "And my brothers united...even if for a moment. I love you." Freya threw the handful of ashes. "Always and forever, brother. 'Til forever ends."

As Freya handed the urn to Elizabeth she took a moment to collect her thoughts as she grab a handful of ashes. She had already been crying and her own thoughts made it worse. "Just like the lizard, you are no longer held within a world you do not wish to be apart of." She could feel the siblings look towards her, wondering what she had meant. "I'll never forget that day. You are free, Finn." She started letting the ashes fall from her hand. "You'll find peace. I know you will." She turned and passed the urn to Klaus. He gave her a nod before he sighed softly.

He grabbed a handful of ashes and paused for a moment. "Just know...that you will be avenged." His eyes filled with tears as he dropped the ashes in the river.

They stood there for a moment before Elijah was the first one to walk away. Elizabeth had been the first to follow. She found him pacing in front of the car they had taken. She watched him for a moment before she took a few steps towards him. Elijah turned and saw her. She gave him a small smiled and he returned one.

"You had mentioned a lizard." Elijah said watching her. Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"It was a conversation I had with him when I was still human." She leaned against the car. "He told me that if you take a living creature out of the environment that they are used to, they will be unhappy."

"I remember that day." He said with a small smile. "You had been the one to get him to smile for the first time in a while. All because of you."

"Annoying, outgoing child remember?" It caused Elijah to chuckle. "I never picked up a lizard after that."

Elijah shook his head slightly. "You have a way of bringing out another side in people, Elizabeth."

"Does that include the jealous sides as well?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I felt your jealousy twice today. As well as your anger and your fear. Just like you keep feeling my guilt." She said watching him.

"I had believe that it had been my own guilt I had been feeling."

"It's my own guilt. " Elizabeth said looking down at her shoes. "I've been feeling guilty since right before Finn died."

"Why?" Elijah asked taking a step toward her.

"When Finn had his hallucinations, I could only think of Malakai." She said sighing. "I put him in box, Elijah. And no matter how many times he tells me he does not hate me for doing so, I still feel this guilt that I took away centuries from him. And it was all because I was selfish."

"No, Elizabeth." Elijah said shaking his head and taking the last few step until he was right in front of her. "You cannot do that to yourself."

"I already have." She looked up at him before wiping the tears from her cheeks. "How do you stop the guilt without hitting the switch?"

Elijah couldnt answer her right away. He had been used to shutting things behind that red door that he had for so long. After it had been opened, he no longer kept things hidden. He let them be as they were and left them out in the open. He did not want Elizabeth to develop a door as he had. He didn't even know if she in fact had one. But he'd rather have her share what's hidden in the back of her mind with him. "It will take time." He finally said. "Eventually, you will learn that there is nothing to be guilty for."

Elizabeth could only nod. She wasn't focused on the guilt anymore. Even though it was there and she was sure he could feel it still. But it was the new feeling that seemed to be making itself present and Elizabeth couldnt tell if she had been feeling it or if he had. There was comfort and warmth in this feeling. It was giving them both a sense of hope. Elizabeth had an idea what this would lead to. It just wasn't the right time. But the hope it gave her was enough. Even if they were all saddened by their loss, this feeling was the only thing that gave both of them a sense that everything was going to be alright in the end.


	11. A Devil's Gleam

**Hello readers! Sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to post! I've had a majority of this written since last weekend and I just couldnt get the ending right. But now I feel that it is!**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this story! And if you are a new reader, I do hope you are enjoying the story I've been writing. Seeing as episode 3.18 aired last week and 3.19 will be airing this Friday, I am going to throw in a chapter before I actually go cannon with 3.18. This chapter will be in between 3.17 and 3.18. And the chapter that I post afterwards will be set up with 3.18. And even then I will be changing things...Lots of things. You'll see when the time comes. Before I forget, welcome to the new Followers! It means a lot to me that you want to continue to read my story! I cannot wait for you to read the next few chapters.**

 **ON TO THE REVIEWS! :**

 **TheBae E.M, more Elijah/Liz moments coming right on up :)**

 **Adela, I'm glad you love it! On to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do however own Elizabeth and Malakai, as well as the bits and pieces that do not appear in the episode.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The fire in the fireplace had lit the whole room. The crackle of the fire was the only thing that could be heard. Elizabeth laid on the floor looking up the ceiling. On the floor next to her was an old small chest. Elizabeth had taken that chest with her everywhere. It held things from her past that meant something to her. For being alive for eight centuries she didn't have a lot in that box. Inside, it held many photos, letters and trinkets that meant the world to her. Most of those trinkets belonged to those she had cared for that had passed. Since they had been back from spreading Finn's ashes, Elizabeth had left the family in the living room to leave them be as a family.

Finn's death had reminded her of the deaths of those that had grown close to her. She had seen a lot of death over some time. But no matter how many times Elizabeth had lost someone, she grieved like any other human did. She should have easily had been able to say they had died and moved on. But it had been impossible for her to do so. It was one of the things that made Elizabeth herself. Elizabeth knew that she would no longer feel the grief after a few days. But until then she always found herself with the chest next to her debating on opening it up or leaving it locked up.

Even as she looked up at the ceiling, her hand was wrapped around the small key that hung from a necklace around her neck. She hadn't opened it yet. She tired telling herself that there was nothing that she could put into this time. She only ever placed something in there that belonged to the deceased when they were close friends. Elizabeth and Finn hadn't even known each other that long. She had no right to add anything of his in there. That had been the reason she had not opened the chest yet.

Elizabeth heard footsteps approach her room but she didn't move her eyes away from the ceiling until the person stood looking over her. Turning her head slightly, she saw Elijah standing over her. He gave a small smile as he looked down at her. She smiled back at him and let go of the key.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said with a sigh.

"Can't we just save the bad news for tomorrow?" She asked looking back up at the ceiling. There was always something. Elizabeth learned that a long time ago. "What ever news it is, what is a few hours going to do if we just ignore it?"

"Lucien freed Aurora." Elijah said softly.

"He already has a head start, Elijah." She said turning her head towards him. "For all we know he already freed her when he left us in Mystic Falls." She sighed softly. "You just lost your brother. It may be the second time, Elijah, but you need to give yourself time to grieve." She sat up in her spot. "I may have never had any siblings. But I had Malakai. And I may not have lost him, but it felt like it."

Elijah had sighed once more as he moved to sit down next to her. He had noticed the chest and picked it up and placed it on his lap. "Chest full of secrets?" He asked with a small smile.

Elizabeth shook her head and she pulled the necklace over her head and held her hand out to him. "A box of memories." She said as he took the key from her. "I had been debating on opening it. I usually do after a funeral."

"Why haven't you opened it yet?" He asked examining the key. He wouldn't open it without her permission.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." She said looking down at the box. "I have everything that is in there memorized front and back." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on one knee. "It's the things I collected over the centuries from those I cared about that died."

"Like trophies." He whispered. And Elizabeth shook her head.

"Like memories." She said looking at the chest. "Open it up." She looked back up at him.

Elijah hesitated at first, but he opened it. And when he did, he looked at how the chest was neatly organized. Some of the items he vaguely remember them. He pulled out a chain that held a marble that looked like it held the universe in it. Elijah couldnt place where he had seen it before. He looked at it for a moment before placing it back into the chest. Next, he pulled out a small blanket and looked at Elizabeth, curious.

"That was hers." She said with a small nod. It was the first blanket she was wrapped in before we sent her to the other village.

"We had gone through a lot to ensure her safety." Elijah said with a small nod.

"We did." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered the planning it had taken for them to ensure her daughter would not come into a world with an abusive father. Elijah had gone through the trouble of compelling everyone in the village for them to forget that she had been pregnant, even her own husband. And when the night came that Elizabeth went into labor, Rebekah had been the one to help deliver her daughter. "She got to live a happy life." She smiled slightly.

"I thought the last time you saw her was when she was younger." Elijah asked thinking about when he had been inside her head.

"It was, but being that I always wanted to know how she was doing, I compelled her neighbor to tell me how she was doing. If I saw her, I would have either tried taking her back or told her that I was her mother. They named her Jane. Its not the name I wanted for her, but it's her name."

"If I recall correctly, you wanted her name to be Lily." Elizabeth's smile grew.

"Because I remember seeing the lilies growing and they had bloomed so beautifully that year. And then I gave birth to her a few weeks later. "

"I remember walking through the field with you that day." Elijah said with a smile on his face.

"Things seemed so much simpler then." Elizabeth said with a slight shake of her head. "It was in those moments that everything felt at peace. Like I'd be safe and wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"They were simple for you, Elizabeth." Elijah said watching her. "I had still been in hiding from Mikael. Coming to see you could have put you in danger."

"Mikael came because Niklaus decided to try and make hybrids." She said with some hate towards both Mikael and Klaus. Even though Elizabeth had forgiven Klaus for what happened, it still didn't change the fact that a lot of those that lived in her village had died just because they had activated their werewolf curse. She could remember that day as if it had been yesterday. She hadn't understand what vampire blood could do until that night. She had watched as Klaus fed and killed them all. "Compulsion or not, others knew about what he had done and that had spread like a wildfire. I'm just surprised he didn't try killing me for taking and hiding Malakai."

"It was only a matter of time until he died, Elizabeth. He thought of it as a waste of time to chase after you for someone that was bound to die."

"Joke is on him right?" She said with a smirk on her face. Elijah chuckled and closed the chest, handing it to her along with the key. She placed the key around her neck before standing up to place the chest back in it's spot. When she turned back, she found Elijah standing up, with his arm leaning on the mantle of the fireplace and his eyes on the fire. Elizabeth stood there for a moment just watching him. As he watched the flames flicker, she could feel the feeling of guilt began to build. She knew this time he had felt guilty for something. Along with that guilt, there was sadness. And Elizabeth knew it had to do with Finn.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked taking a few steps towards him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Elijah looked over at her and sighed.

"I should have had that bullet destroyed. " He said almost emotionless.

"You had no idea that any of this would happen." She said trying to comfort him. "You wanted to keep your family whole. Destroying it would have broken this family more than it already had been."

"My family has been broken for some time, Elizabeth. I have no reason to believe it could have been any worse than it already has been."

"What would destroying it have done to Finn?" She asked shaking her head slightly. "He had wanted to live a life in a witch's body and live at peace. You would have had your family back. It isn't good to think about the 'what ifs' Elijah." She watched as he looked away from her and back to the fire. A thought crossed her mind and she hoped that it would help him now, just as he helped her when she needed it. "Remember what you said the night I came back from hiding Malakai?"

Elijah looked up at her once more. There was confusion in his eyes for a moment before he nodded. "We can not change what has already been done. We can only take what we've learned from it and move on."

"Remember what I said to that?" She asked with a small smirk. "I'll be the one to make sure Malakai makes it, even if I had to make a deal with a devil to do so."

"How can I forget?" He said with a smile now on his lips. "That was the first time I ever saw a hint of the devil in your eyes."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I was a pregnant at the time, you were bound to see different things." She could no longer feel his guilt. She was glad she was able to distract him from it.

"Pregnant or not, that particular gleam is still there, and I cant help to wonder why?" He said looking her in the eyes. "Malakai is alive and well. What is it that still has the devil hiding behind those eyes?"

All Elizabeth could do was smirk slightly looking into his eyes. It took her a moment to find the right words about the devil he claimed to be hiding. "My deal with the devil is far from over." She said and watched as his eyebrow raised. The truth was Elizabeth had made several other promises to herself over the centuries. They seemed to pile together and the gleam that was in her eyes was the need for her own revenge free happiness. While she was able to hide the feelings that came with those promises, her mind couldn't easily forget them and there would be a time where she would no longer seek anymore bloodshed.

"What is it that you have yet to finish?" He asked. They both had not seemed to notice that they had moved closer to each other during their conversation. They were only standing inches apart. The fire that had light the room up earlier had now dimmed from not being fed.

"You'll just have to compel that out of me." Elizabeth still had a smirk playing on the corner of her lips. She wasn't sure if he would actually do it or if he would leave it as it was.

"Such a tempting offer, Liz." He said as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Elizabeth looked at Elijah surprised. He had never once called her by her nickname. It had been different to hear it coming from his lips. "But I won't force it out of you. I'd like to help you though."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat. "Some devils and demons are better left unknown to others." Elizabeth knew she could trust Elijah. She knew that everyone had a dark place that other kept their secrets. She even knew about Elijah's red door, and what it once held. She had heard the stories what Ester had done to open that door. But it was what her own memories would do to him. It was what she had done and some of the things she had witnessed that would make him possibly think differently of her or even himself.

"May, I?" Elijah asked bring his hand up to her head. He wanted to see into her mind. He wanted to see what creatures filled her with the need for revenge. He wanted to see the life she had while he had forgotten about her. Elizabeth had hesitated a moment at his question. She knew that he wanted to see the demons that she hid. She nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off his.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." She said as he placed his hand on her head and she opened her mind to him.

Elijah said nothing as several images had passed through his mind. They were quick flashes of memories and moments in Elizabeth's life that had caused the gleam to stay with in her eyes. He could see and feel the hatred she had towards Aya the night she had taken everything from her. The satisfying pleasure she received from being the one to end Aya's life was something Elijah may have witnessed but feeling it and seeing it from her view had given him a different view on it. He caught the glimpse of a memory of Elizabeth arguing with Lucien about his witch that laid dead at Elizabeth's feet. The witch's death had triggered Elizabeth's blood lust and the deaths that had followed had been more than Elijah had ever killed. He watched as she had fallen far off the wagon before she had been brought back by a human that had only wished to help her. She had fallen in love with him. And while she had loved him, it had always felt off in someway that Elizabeth could never understand.

Elijah then found one of the demons that Elizabeth had warned him about. The human Elizabeth had fallen in love with had stopped to eat at a Diner on his way to meet Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been on her way to meet him from checking on Malakai who had been enjoying his life since he had been up. He had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Elijah knew the diner very well. He had recognized it the moment he saw through Elizabeth's eyes as she had run up to it, only to hide herself from the windows. Through her memories, Elijah saw himself speaking with Rebekah before she had snapped his neck. It was then Elijah had realized what had been done. He had lost himself in the moment and killed many in the diner. And one of them had been Elizabeth's human. It was why the chain in Elizabeth's chest had looked so familiar to him.

Elijah wanted to pull his hand away from her head, but Elizabeth continued to show him the other demons that awaited for their revenge. And for a woman that he had thought lived a better life than he had while she was away had seen more betrayal and suffering than he had living with Klaus or on the run from Mikael. Elizabeth had easily been able to put her revenge aside for those that she had cared about. She had dropped everything the moment Malakai had gotten into some trouble and they fled the country. It was how they had ended up in Paris until Elizabeth found out about the Strix. And with their return to the states, she knew it was only a matter of time until the pack Malakai had betrayed would find them again. While Elijah had no need to know the worries of Malakai there had been one thing that had stuck out like to him. Another demon to be warned about.

Elijah saw her conversations with Hayley and how she had convinced her to have a kill list. And with that, Elijah learned that the pack Malakai had betrayed had been one close to the Crescents. They wanted Malakai dead and it was why he always stayed away when a wolf was near. And with Elizabeth doing anything to protect those she cares about, she did what she had to. Elizabeth wanted the Alpha as far away from them as possible. It had been why Elizabeth had planted the idea of keeping Hope safe by leaving with Klaus in Hayley's head when she didn't expect it. While Elizabeth hated doing it, she had to keep the person she cared about safe. She just never expected Malakai to take off with both of them. Elizabeth had kept the selfish reasons she had done it hidden from Elijah, though. There was no way she would allow that to be seen.

Pulling his hand away from her head, he looked with several emotions passing his face. He wanted to be angry at her for getting Hayley to agree to killing the Strix. He wanted to apologize for killing the human. He wanted to comfort her for the pain and suffering she had endured. But he couldn't bring himself to show any of those. Elizabeth could see it in his eyes that he was trying to process everything she had allowed him to see.

She sighed softly looking down at her feet. "I warned you." She said softly before looking back up at him. "And I don't expect you to feel pity for what had been done at that Diner, Elijah. " She shook her head slightly. "I do, however, expect that anger to come back out." She said watching him. And when she hadn't seen the anger return or even any of the other emotions return, she had began to wonder why. Her eyebrow raised slightly as she waited for him to say or do anything. When a sigh passed his lips, she had relaxed a little.

"I can't be angry with you." He said with a small nod. A small smirk played at the corner of his lips. "As much as I would like to feel some anger towards you, it is just not there."

"Then what is the-"Elijah had cut Elizabeth off by pressing his lips to her. While it had surprised Elizabeth, she hadn't pulled away from him. The kiss had been slow and sweet. There was no reason to rush anything. While Elizabeth had been surprised, Elijah had been surprised with himself. It had been so much easier to let Elizabeth in. There was no fight with himself on deciding if this was wrong or right. Elijah had just felt it to be the right thing to do. But just as sudden as the kiss started, it ended with the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Elizabeth had been the first one to pull away seeing as it had been her room that they were still standing in. Who ever it was that was trying to get their attention had obviously came to see her. Her eyes looked away from Elijah and toward the door. While she should be surprised to see who had been standing there she wasn't. And if Elizabeth had to be completely honest, she had been smirking on the inside. "Hayley."

* * *

 **I had fought with myself on how this chapter should end. I really did. I must have rewritten it several times. I had gone back and forth between it being Klaus or Malakai to interrupt them, but just when I had thought it was perfect, I changed my mind and decided Hayley would have been better suited for the job. Ready for drama in the future?!**

 **Also! While writing this chapter there were scenes that I wanted to continuously have flash backs on, but I felt them to be unnecessary. However, I have kept them in a notepad on my computer and I will be posting a companion story soon. It will mostly have the flash backs that I wanted to put into this story. Believe me there are a few. I will let you guys know when that is up and I do hope that you will take the time to read them as well. Because some of them are cute and adorable, I just felt that they may have been a bit much for the story. Maybe I am crazy. When I do post it, please let me know if you'd rather me to continue to put the flashbacks separately or in the chapters they would be long to.**


	12. The Devil Comes Part 1

**Here is the next chapter! I honestly love what I have done with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Welcome to the new followers! It means a lot that you are here :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jealexandra: Welcome! I am glad you love the story and I promise there is more to come. Also, thank you for your input about the flashbacks!**

 **Guest: As much as I am a Halijah fan and would absolutely love to see them together in the show, you do have a point. If the angst had been cut back a little bit, I think things would have turned out a lot better for them. And just to add in here, its Elizabeth's gain now. I am glad you enjoyed the differences. I try to add my own touches so the readers don't go 'omg this is the same thing'. Later on, chapters will be almost completely off track with episodes. I have plans and I don't intend on the episodes ruining that for me.**

 **This chapter takes place where we left off in A Devil's Gleam and will tie into episode 3.18. Some things will be completely altered.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters. I do however own Elizabeth and Malakai as well as all the little details that aren't in the episode.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"You mean to tell me you left Elizabeth alone with Hayley after you kissed her?" Malakai asked with a raised eyebrow. He had found Elijah in his study with a book in his hand. When Malakai came in asking why there was an angry hybrid pacing around the compound Elijah hadn't looked away from his book or even why Hayley had been pissed off. Malakai didn't even have a clue where Elizabeth was.

"Malakai, they are both grown adults." Elijah said turning the page in his book. "Hayley had wished to speak to Elizabeth alone and I gave them the space they needed."

"Now I know you had to have been listening in. That was your mate and a woman you used to be with. That had to have peaked your interest in some way." Malakai just wanted to know the details of what caused Hayley to storm around and for Elizabeth to be just not in the compound.

Elijah rolled his eyes and closed the book and placed it on the arm rest before looking over at Malakai. "Elizabeth can handle herself if that is even what you are worried about." He said with no doubts in his words. "But I do believe you are worried about the woman that could possibly turn you in to your enemies."

Malakai looked at Elijah in shock. He should have known that Elizabeth would have eventually told him everything, but he had at least expected her to give him a heads up that Elijah knew. "I had never once asked her to do any of it. She made that decision on her own."

"Elizabeth makes the decisions for those she cares about." Elijah said standing from his chair. "That is what makes her Elizabeth. If she had not done it, where would the both of you be right now?" Elijah had been able to question Malakai a lot easier since Elizabeth had allowed him inside her head. "Tell me Malakai, what is it that you have done for her since she woke you?"

Malakai laughed at the question. "The noble Mikaelson is actually jealous of me." He said with a shake of his head. "Elizabeth may care, but she didn't wait five centuries to get something that was taken from her because of me. She did it because she wanted you." Malakai had started to turn to leave but stopped and looked back at Elijah. "You want to know what I've done for her? From the moment I've been up, her happiness is what I've worked towards. She was happy at one point. I saw her enjoy life as much as she could in the four years she had been with that human. And the year and a half that I witnessed, I had thought she finally found someone to make her happy. I had been the one up with her all night as I watched her burn the body of someone she loved." Malakai looked at Elijah in the eye. "So even while she fell apart and almost flipped her switch, I had been the one to set her on the path to finding you again. I knew you would be able to talk some sense into her. And _that_ is how I got into trouble with the wolves. Not just because I am some hybrid that is just learning to live again after being in box for almost eight centuries."

Elijah said nothing while he watched Malakai leave the room. While he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, there was now this need to be possessive over Elizabeth. He may not be wanting to know where she was at or who she was with, but when it come to the other men that are close to her, there was something inside of him that would ignite. It was not something that Elijah was used to. He had never acted like that towards anyone. While he had wanted to protect his past lovers, he had never once felt this new possessive feeling. He had never felt the need to make it clear that Elizabeth was now his.

* * *

"And that was how we met." Davina said before taking a sip of her tea. Elizabeth had left the compound to spend some time with Davina. It had been a while since she actually spent time with one of her descendants and she missed doing so. They were in the attic Davina had spent a lot of time in.

"I wish you hadn't met him though." Elizabeth was being honest. She still hated Kol and to see another Claire falling for him had made her shake her head. "I don't know how much of him has actually changed with the way things have been, Davina."

"Liz, he has had his problems but I know he would never intend to hurt me." Davina nodded with a small smile on her lips. "I'm happy with him."

"I just worry. A lot." Elizabeth said sighing. "I haven't trusted him since I was five." That had caused Davina to laugh slightly.

"What were they like back then?" She asked curiously.

Elizabeth chuckled shaking her head. "Not much has changed with them." She admitted. "Klaus was always paranoid. I remember seeing him always looking over his shoulder. He never seemed happy with the village. My father had tried making him feel at home but it never helped him. Rebekah was always spending time with the children. She was always happy with us running around. She adored my sister since she had been the youngest in the village at the time. She was happy with being surrounded by children, but you could see that she still wanted one of her own. Kol," Elizabeth sighed. "He had scared me as a child and I wasn't usually scared. There was something about him that I couldn't be around him. I remember even seeing him walk out of their home and I hid behind Elijah just because he was the closest person I could hide behind. I had been right to fear him." Elizabeth stopped to think back to the night she had seen Klaus and Kol standing in the middle of the village with piles of bodies surrounding them. "We both know how that plays out." She said with a nod.

Davina nodded. "What about Finn and Elijah?"

"Finn had been the quiet loner. He never really spoke to anyone and preferred to be alone. Of course me being the annoying child that I was, I always tried getting him to talk. Eventually I did and it had been nice. Unfortunately a few weeks later, he had a dagger in his chest and I never saw him again until he came back recently." Elizabeth sighed at the thought of him being gone still. "I know we have our different thoughts on him, but If you had met him before he had been daggered, you'd understand why he wanted to do the things he did. As for Elijah, He hasn't changed one bit. He was the one that always had the need to protect his family and keep them in line. While Finn had been the oldest, I had always remembered Elijah being the one that wanted what was best for them. I had never seen him lose his composure, even when Klaus caused a scene in the village. He had stayed calm and got Klaus to take things elsewhere."

"I have never seen a different side to Elijah. " Davina said running her finger along the rim of her cup. "I mean I've seen him angry and murderous from time to time, but that is apart of Elijah, isn't it?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It is. And he wouldn't be him if he didn't fight for his family. Since I have been in the Quarter, I have seen more of that with the Mikaelsons than with any other family. "

"Aren't you considered a part of the family since you are Elijah's mate?"

Elizabeth stopped and actually thought about if she was or not. She always felt like she had felt at home where ever Elijah had been. That had been all because of the bond between them. If that had not been there, would she still be there? Would she have stayed after making sure he was safe? She wasn't sure she could answer that. "I do not know if I am or not." She said with a small shrug. "I am not sure all members of the family accept me as being a member." There was a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

Davina hadn't missed the smirk. Her eyebrow raised and she tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean? I know you and Kol aren't on the best of terms but if you are with Elijah, I'm sure he counts you as a part of the family."

Elizabeth laughed. "I wasn't talking about Kol. As much as I hate him, he is the least of my worries."

"Wait, then who are you talking about?" Davina asked confused.

"Hayley." Elizabeth said with a slight chuckle. "I know the situation between her and Elijah were complicated. That they both have feelings for each other. " She sighed slightly. "I can feel that he still has them for her. But I can feel that its slowly fading while his feelings for me are growing. While I know that he will always have a place in his heart for her, its like I have this possessive need to say he is mine every time the three of us happen to be in the same room."

Davina laughed. "I believe that is the bond talking." She said with a smile on her face. "Something tells me jealousy is going to be a frequent emotion in the Mikaelson household between the two of you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I have never been a jealous person, Davina." She said standing from her seat."But if it is, you are right, because I've felt his jealousy on several different occasions." She said with a smile.

"Remind me not to be in the same room with you guys when you do feel this jealousy happen." Davina said with a chuckle as she stood from her own seat.

"I'll try to remember to remind you." Elizabeth walked towards Davina and gave her a hug. "It was nice to spend some time with you." They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"When ever you need a break from the Mikaelsons, I am always here." Davina said with a nod and Elizabeth chuckled. Elizabeth turned and left the attic and headed back towards the compound.

When Elizabeth made it to the compound, she had tried walking in. But each time she tried, she couldnt. A sigh passed her lips as she looked up. "Freya." She said softly and walked back out and around the compound. She listened for Freya and found her in her study. Jumping up into the balcony of her study, Elizabeth opened the balcony door and looked around. She found Freya at a table working on something. "You know it would have been nice to know the deed to the house was being switched."

Freya looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "You've been gone all morning, and it seemed that you've also left your cell phone here. Come in, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked in and smiled at Freya. "I couldnt have a phone call interrupting my time with my many time great granddaughter."

Freya had went back to work on what ever it was she was working on. "How is Davina?"

"She's good. I still think she is spending way to much time with that brother of yours." Elizabeth said walking to the other side of the table and seeing all the pages spread across the table while she wrote and started drawing in an empty grimoire. "What is it that you are working on?"

Freya stopped and smirked up at Elizabeth. "Something special for Lucien. I just have to get it right."

Elizabeth smiled at her and sat down in the chair. "Make it hurt." She said with her smile growing into a grin. Freya only chuckled as she went back to work on it. Elizabeth pulled a book off the shelf and started reading. While she said nothing else to Freya, she was there to keep her company while she worked on the beginning of a sigil. There had been a comfortable silence in the room while Freya had poured everything she could in trying to create something that would work against Lucien.

Klaus had entered the room shortly after Elizabeth had. And while Elizabeth had been more courteous to Freya working, Klaus didn't seem to care. His pacing in the room had started to annoy Elizabeth. She knew how all of this was putting them on edge and it made Klaus more anxious than any of them.

"Must you pace like that?" Elizabeth asked as she closed the book and placed it back on its shelf.

"She's right." Freya said looking over at Klaus. "You're hovering."

"I'm supervising." He said looking between the two of them. "How else to speed up your endeavors? Let's see." It seemed that Elizabeth and Freya both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Here we go." Elizabeth said as she placed her head back against the chair.

"Perhaps I should bring Vincent here? Force him to aid you by removing his legs?" Klaus said looking at Freya.

"Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien, either." Elizabeth said standing from her seat.

"If he leaves the St. James, who knows what the Ancestors will do." Freya said continuing to work.

"The Ancestors are thoroughly occupied," Elijah said entering the room. "according to Davina, terrorizing our brother."

Elizabeth looked to Elijah slightly confused. "She didn't mention that earlier while I was with her."

"Circumstances." Elijah said with a slight smile. Elizabeth nodded and smiled back at him. This time the circumstance was that Davina wasn't going to tell Elizabeth something that may or may not cause her to laugh about the situation.

"What a Surprise!" Klaus said shaking his head. "Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta."

"Well, Davina can take care of Kol for now." He said looking at the others. "Let us focus our energies on Lucien. How do we demolish that rodent?"

Freya sighed and looked up at Elijah. "I am working on it."

"Yes!" Klaus said raising his voice slightly. "While we have our roles to play, Elijah or even Elizabeth can stay here and oversee whatever Freya is doing." Klaus began to walking towards the door. " _I'm_ going to actually accomplish something."

"Brother, accomplishing something-" Elijah began to say but was interrupted by Klaus when he turned around and seemed to have lost his temper.

"The time for taking is done!" He yelled before leaving the room. It seemed that the moment he left the room, all three of them had sighed. They were worried about what it was that Klaus was going to get himself into.

Elizabeth placed her hand on Elijah's shoulder. "He'll be okay." She said softly. "We will get through this. " She heard him sigh as he pulled her hand from his shoulder and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. She smiled before he let go of her and and turned to her and Freya.

"I have a call to make. Freya, I may not need to remind you, but time is off the essence." He said before walking out of the room.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched him leave. "He's afraid." She said softly. It had been more to herself but it had been loud enough for Freya to hear her.

"Aren't we all?" She asked not moving her eyes away from the page before her.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "It's different when you know someone is afraid. But to feel the fear of someone else, it is more intense."

"You still have a lot to learn with the bond, Liz." Freya said looking up at her for a moment. "It's going to be a learning process for both of you."

"I know it will be. It's just a different feeling." After Elizabeth spoke, they had fallen back into the comfortable silence while Freya tried desperately to complete the sigil. Elizabeth found herself walking towards the window and looking out. Things had changed so much in the last few weeks that she had been in New Orleans. Her life before all of this had seemed so boring in comparison. But now she had been becoming a part of the Mikaelson family and she was losing those she cared about slowly.

Elizabeth wanted them to find away out of this. They needed a way to kill Lucien and be done with the recent events. And if she was lucky enough to be able to kill the man that had caused so many problems for them all, she'd take it without hesitation.

It only seemed like Elijah had been gone for a few moments before he entered the room and began to pace. Elizabeth had turned away from the window and watched as he did. Elizabeth opened her mouth to try and say something, anything that would help him relax. But before she could get a word out, he spoke to Freya.

"Freya, we are out of time." He said as he stopped his pacing.

"A sigil is a complicated magical symbol, weaponized and condensed to its most potent form." Freya said trying to explain the importance of what she was trying to accomplish. "If I combine the right elements, we'll have a chance at stopping Lucien, and if I don't..." She tilted her head to the side slightly not wanting to say the words they did not want to hear.

The sound of loud, panicked knocking filled their ears and they all looked towards the door before rushing downstairs to see who it had been. As they walked to the door of the compound, they found Hayley already there talking to Cami.

"Freya!" Hayley had called out thinking she hadn't been close by. But when Hayley turned around, she saw all three of them standing in the hall. "Invite her in."

"Yeah," Frey said with a nod. "come in, you're invited."

They had all watched as Cami crossed over the threshold and walk towards the courtyard. Elizabeth had lingered a moment longer as she watched Hayley look to see if anyone else was coming. When Hayley turned around, Elizabeth gave her a slight glare before turning and walking to meet up with the others in the courtyard.

In the courtyard, Elijah and Elizabeth stood off to the side of Cami, while Hayley sat on the couch with Freya behind her. And while almost everyone in the courtyard had been focused on what had happened with Klaus, Elizabeth wasn't. Her mind seemed to be on that possessive feeling in her gut again. Her eyes weren't on Cami, they were on Hayley.

"Tell us what happened." Elijah said looking at Cami. While He was trying to get the information as to what happened to his brother, it didn't stop him from noticing the same feeling he had earlier when he had been with Malakai, only it had been coming from Elizabeth. He glanced at Elizabeth and seen that she had been giving Hayley a deathly glare. While he wanted to smirk at her, he stayed focus on the matter at hand.

"Lucien ambushed him." Cami said looking around at everyone. "He knocked him around like it was _nothing_. " There had been worry in her voice as she looked at the others.

"Did he bite him?" Hayley asked looking at Cami. She watched as she shook her head. There had been some relief in the siblings and Hayley when she shook her head.

"No. I think he wanted him alive. I followed them. Lucien took Klaus back to the penthouse."

"Why does he always decide to go back to that damn penthouse." Elizabeth had said. She may have been stuck on the possessive feeling, but she didn't miss the conversation. At least we know he isn't planning on doing anything right away." But even Elizabeth spoke, her eyes never left Hayley. It was only until they all heard the buzzing of Elijah's phone buzzing, that her eyes moved to Elijah.

"Lucien is demanding my presence at the Whiskey Cask." He said as he read the message. "Alone and immediately. He says if I delay, Niklaus will die." Without saying anything else, Elijah headed elsewhere. Elizabeth followed him while the others had stayed behind a talked a little more.

"Elijah." Elizabeth said as she had followed him into a downstairs study. "You cannot actually be thinking about going out there." The moment Elizabeth had been in the room with him, Elijah pulled her to him and kissed her. For a moment she had kissed him back until a thought crossed her mind and she pulled away from him. "Don't you dare be trying to say goodbye Elijah." She said looking up at him.

A chuckle passed his lips and he shook his head. "That was never my intention." He said still holding her close to him.

"Then why the sudden kiss?" She asked. "Why did it seem like you wanted to say goodbye?" While she had not mind that he had kissed her. She had actually been happy that he had.

"That had been for the possessive need you had out there." There was a grin on his face as he looked at her. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Sorry you felt that." She said but her tone had been anything but apologetic. She felt anything but apologetic for how she had been feeling.

"I don't believe that apology for one second." He said and it had caused her to laugh and lifted her chin before kissing her softly. "I'd rather you feel this possessiveness that we both feel than you having that doubt that is in here," Elijah brought a hand up and ran through her hair. "about what is going on between us."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "That makes me feel better." She admitted. And she had felt better. While she knew his feelings had been growing for her, she knew that there was a possibility of things going differently. She had told once that no matter who he had been with, she wanted him happy.

Elijah smiled at her and kissed her forehead before stepping back. "I must go."

"Please be safe out there." She said watching as he began to walk towards the door. "Don't make me have to go and try to save you."

Her words had caused him to laugh as he looked back at her and smiled at her. "You have my word." He said before walking out into the courtyard. He had been almost out of the compound when Hayley had came out.

" Are you _seriously_ going out there?" She asked following him.

Elijah sighed with a bit of annoyance. "I'm _seriously_ going out there." He hadn't bothered looking back at her. He wanted to go and see what Lucien wanted. And while he allowed himself to stay behind a few moments for Elizabeth, he wasn't going to stay any longer for anyone else.

"Elijah, the whole point of putting the deed to the compound in Freya's name was to make this place impenetrable." She said shaking her head. "Now, you're gonna pick a fight with a guy who can kill you?"

"Yes, when you put it that way..." He said turning around to look at her. "It does sound a little reckless." He had thought about what he was doing. But it didn't matter how reckless this was when it came to those he cared about. He had barely turned around when he heard her speak again.

"Elijah?" She said with a small sigh. Elijah turned once more to look at her "Be careful." There was so much care and feelings behind her saying that. While Elijah knew that he did still have feelings for the woman in front of him, it seemed that as he looked at her now, the words she had said were nothing like they used to be. Instead of saying anything, he simply nodded and went on his way. Hayley sighed and turned to find Elizabeth standing close by. Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed over her chest and smirk on her lips.

"I can see you still haven't really let him go." Elizabeth said watching Hayley.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley asked.

"I mean after last night and accusing me of doing everything I've done since me being here was just because I wanted him to myself, it clearly showed you still want to be with him."

"My feelings for him are none of your business." Hayley said with a slight growl.

"They became my business when you came into my room and started throwing accusations at me. " Elizabeth took a step closer to her. "I have made my intentions very clear since the first time we actually spoke. I do things for people that I care about. And while I am not innocent on _how_ I do things, never once have I just woke up and said 'I want Elijah all to myself.'" Elizabeth had growled out the last of her sentence. "You on the other hand, need to let him go like you said you were." When Hayley didn't say anything, Elizabeth took a few steps towards her. "Let him be happy, Hayley. I get that you still have feelings for him and its not that easy just to let him go, but he's moving on. And if you don't, you wont like what happens next."

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "Is that a threat."

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head. "No, that is just friendly advice." Elizabeth turned and started walking away. "Let him be happy Hayley. Let him go and this time for good."

* * *

 **I felt like this was the perfect place to end this chapter. While there is still a majority of the episode left I have plans for it and I can not wait to finish writing it! Part two will be out probably tomorrow or on Monday when I get out of class. I know I am an episode behind and I will be trying my best to get the next three chapters out soon. Also, my companion story for FA will be out sometime soon as well. I've decided that it will basically hold all the deleted scenes and flash backs that didn't make it into the chapters. So be on the look out for that as well!**


	13. The Devil Comes Part 2

**Over 5,000 views! I know it doesn't seem like much, but that means a lot to me! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story!**

 **I always have a slight problem when it comes to ending a chapter. I always want to make it special and also have something there that leaves you guys coming back for more. I would have had this chapter posted earlier this week, but I wanted the ending to be right. And now I think it is. As always, thank you to the new followers! I really does make me happy and encourages me to continue this story. Thank you for giving FA a chance. :D**

 **On to the review!**

 **Jealexandra, I loved your review. Two words that made me smile.**

 **This chapter is takes place at the second half of episode 3.18. Minor details have been changed and a scene has been added in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I only own Elizabeth and Malakai as well as the scenes, and the bits and pieces, that do not appear in the show.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The moment Elizabeth made it to her room, her phone had buzzed on the night stand. Picking it up there had been an incoming call from Marcel. With a raised eyebrow and answered the phone.

"Marcel." She said into the phone.

 _I need you at ST. James as quickly as you can._ Marcel said from the other side of the line.

"What's wrong." She asked starting to make her way down stairs.

 _Complications. Believe me you are going to want to be here._

"I'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth said hanging up the phone and rushed over to St. James.

When she arrived, the music had filled her ears. There were several people enjoying themselves with the festival. Her eyes scanned the room for Marcel, but she had found Kol and Davina dancing first. She watched them for a moment. She could see how happy Davina was with Kol. It wasn't going to matter what Elizabeth said to her, Davina was going to see Kol. Elizabeth sighed and walked in further looking for Marcel.

Marcel ended up being on the other end of the room watching Davina and Kol. She walked up to him and looked between him and the couple on the dance floor.

"Please tell me you didn't call me just to watch them dance." She said to him.

He shook his head. "Vincent said to watch out for them." He said never taking his eyes of Davina and Kol. "Something is about to happen. He just doesn't know what exactly will be done."

"I'd like to meet these Ancestors that are deciding to take the side of a lunatic like Lucien." She said shaking her head. She still couldn't wrap her head around why the Ancestors were willing to put their faith in Lucien.

"It always revolves around the Mikaelsons." He said with a sigh. "Trouble is going to follow them wherever they go. The Ancestors are just deciding to fight back and are crazy enough to enlist Luc-" Marcel cut himself off and Elizabeth looked towards Kol and Davina.

Elizabeth shook her head when she saw Kol's fangs appeared. "We have to get these people out of here."

"Let's worry about getting him away from her first." He said before they both made their way over to Davina and Kol. Seeing the opportunity, Elizabeth walked right up behind Kol and snapped his neck. Davina had looked at her in shock.

"Sorry to interrupt date night." She said just as Marcel showed up next to her.

"What are you doing?" Davina asked both of them.

"Preventing a bloodbath in the middle of my city, and I'm freeing you up to help Vincent. He's in trouble at the cemetery." Marcel said looking at Davina.

"Go." Elizabeth said to her with a nod. "We'll clear this place out and watch over him." Davina nodded and made her way over to the exit and left. A sigh passed her lips as they both started on making up some excuse for everyone to leave. Right as they were clearing everyone out, there had been a slight pain on her chin. "Elijah." She said worried and was about to start making her way towards the exit when Marcel grabbed a hold of her.

"He'll be okay, Liz." Marcel said looking at her. "He's got Freya with him. They will be able to handle themselves."

Elizabeth glared at him for a moment. "If I feel anything else, I will leave to find him, Marcel." She received a nod from Marcel and they went back to work on making sure everyone cleared out. Once everyone was gone, they sat at a table away from Kol. They each had a drink in their hand.

"What's it like?" Marcel asked. It caused Elizabeth to raise her eyebrow.

"What is what like?" She asked before taking a drink.

"Having a soul mate." He said with a slight chuckle.

Elizabeth chuckled with him. "It is different. I can tell when he is happy. I can tell when he is in trouble. And I'm worried about that. Which I know he knows I'm worried..." Elizabeth stopped herself. "It probably sounds like a mess."

"When is love ever not a mess?" Marcel asked with a small nod.

"You have a point there." She said with a smile. "There are things that are going to be messy along the way. It just depends on who you are willing to clean up the mess with."

"You haven't change much. You still seem to be the woman that was hell bent on saving her best friend."

"Now I am just hell bent on making sure those I care about are safe from Lucien." She said with a small smirk.

"Seems like we have that in common." Marcel said before bringing his glass to his lips and taking a drink.

"You care for her like she is your own blood." Elizabeth said watching Marcel.

"Come on, Liz. You know her story and what she had been through." Marcel said placing the glass back on the table.

"I know you were the one that saved her."Elizabeth said with a nod. "And that you kept her safe. And while she did die under your care, you fought until she was back. And now look at her, strong as ever."

Marcel chuckled. "I get it, I got the award for worst pseudo-parent ever."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "I wouldn't exactly say that, Marcel. I'm just saying that when everyone else abandoned her, you were there. If I had known sooner about the whole harvest thing, I would have came to help keep her hidden."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, she would have died either way."

"True, but maybe she would have been able to enjoy that time instead of being locked away in an attic."

"Like I said, worst pseudo-parent ever." They both shook their heads and chuckled. Before their conversation could continue, they heard Kol beginning to wake up. Marcel stood up and grabbed a blood bag and walked over to Kol and tossed it onto the table. "That should help."

"I suggest you drink up before you do something you regret." Elizabeth said watching him as he drank the blood bag clean and she tossed him another. Even when that didn't seem to fill him, Elizabeth and Marcel looked towards each other with a worried expression. Marcel handed him a few more bags and hoped that would be enough.

They watched as Kol paced a small area as he drank blood bag after blood bad. When he finished the last one and slammed it onto the bar, Elizabeth had hoped that would be enough.

"Thanks for the appetizer." Kol said turning around to face them. "Now I best be on my way."

Elizabeth chuckled and blocked his path to the door. "We can't let you do that." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"My family is under attack!" Kol yelled. "Davina might be in trouble."

"Your family, can handle themselves." Elizabeth said watching Marcel taking a few steps towards Kol. "While I would rather be there than here to help them out, I'm here because of Davina."

"We aren't letting you anywhere near her, all right?" Marcel said with a nod. "Not while you are like this." Before any other words could be said, Kol snapped Marcel's neck and grabbed Elizabeth in a choke hold. He pushed her against the bar and continued to tighten his hold on her neck.

"Alright, I know we hat each other," She said attempting to reason with him. "But this isn't you. You have to feel what they are doing to you." The only response she got was a growl and his other hand came to her neck and started tightening more. "You are slipping up and we both know how that ends for you one way or another. Fight the Ancestors' control over you." Elizabeth tried pulling his hands away from her neck. She knew Elijah was probably feeling this and she didn't need him to be worried about her now. "If you continue to let them do this to you, guess who you are gonna end up killing. Davina." She felt his hands tighten more as he growled out again. "You have to get out of the city, Kol. Its the only way she'll be safe."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how much she could continue to try to to reason with him. It seemed like he was determined to kill her and she knew it was because of the Ancestors. A second later, Kol let go of her and he stepped back horrified at what he had done. Elizabeth rubbed her neck slightly and tried catching her breath.

"You have to believe me, Lizzy." Kol said sounding devastated. "I would _never_ hurt Davina."

Elizabeth sighed shaking her head at him. "It's not safe for her when you are here, Kol." She said softly. "I get that you have changed since you've been with her, but I cant have you around her."

"I can't just leave her!" Kol said almost yelling again.

"You will if you actually love her." Elizabeth said watching him. "If you care about her at all, you'll get out of town."

"Eliz-" Kol was going to try and plead with her again, but she cut him off.

"Do the right thing by her, Kol." She said nodding her head towards the door. "Go and don't come back. It's the only way to keep her safe."

Elizabeth watched as Kol thought about it for a moment before he took off. She sat down in a chair and pulled out her phone. She opened up her text messages and sent a message to Elijah.

 _I'm okay. I'll explain later._

Looking around St. James, she knew it was only a matter of time before Davina was going to be back looking for Kol. She just hoped that Davina would understand what she had done. Standing up, she went behind the bar and poured herself a glass. Just as she brought the glass up to her lips, she heard Marcel to groan. Elizabeth grabbed another glass and poured him one.

"I made him leave town." Elizabeth said as she watched Marcel get up and sit at the bar.

"How'd you manage that one?" He asked taking a drink from his glass.

"Simple, we both know how much he cares for her, so I told him if he didn't he'd hurt her." She shrugged slightly.

"It is what's best for her though." Marcel said with a nod.

"You'd think as one of her grandmothers I should be spoiling her, not taking things away from her." Elizabeth shook her head. "I just sent the love of her life out of town. She is going to be either pissed or upset."

Marcel laughed. "Now who has the award for horrible family member?"

Elizabeth just smiled. "We all have our reasons for having one of those awards, Marcel."

Elizabeth's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. Seeing that she had a message from Elijah, it had brought a smile to her face. Opening the text it read:

 _Everyone is safe for now. Come home._

Elizabeth read come home several times with in a minute. Home. Elizabeth hadn't actually had a place to call her real home in such a long time. She looked towards Marcel and sighed. "Tell her I'm sorry for doing it, but it needed to be done."

"I would have done the same thing, Liz." Marcel said watching as she made her way around the bar and towards the exit.

"If she needs someone to hate, just put the blame all on me." She said before walking out of St James.

* * *

When Elizabeth arrived back at the compound, She found the Mikaelsons in the dinning room. They had been gathered around the items that Klaus had been bound to while at Lucien's penthouse. Elizabeth's eyebrow raised when she walked in and heard the conversation going on.

"Perhaps you could fasten something to his mouth." Elijah said with a small smirk as he looked at Freya.

"Maybe it is just me coming into the room at the wrong time," Elizabeth said making herself known. "or you Mikaelsons are into some very kinky things." It had earned a laugh from them. Elijah had moved from his spot and walked over to her. Once he was in front of her, he moved his hand up to her neck checking for any sign that she was still hurt. Elizabeth smiled up at him and placed her hand on top of his. "If I was human there would be bruising. I'm fine." She promised.

"What did you get yourself into?" Elijah asked curiously. He had no clue where she had been or who she had been with.

"Trying to help Marcel with your brother." She said with a nod. "The Ancestors have their hooks deep in him."

"That doesn't surprise me." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Maybe we can try to do something to help him." Freya suggested.

"No use." Elizabeth said looking at all of them. "I sent him out of the city."

"How was it that simple to persuade my brother to do so?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth chuckled. "His love for Davina. We want her safe and the only way for him to do that was for him to leave. As long as he is out of New Orleans, the Ancestors cant reach him."

"Let's just hope that works." Freya said with a nod. Before anyone else could say anything else, Hayley walked in

"Aurora is still out cold." She said stopping in the middle of the dinning room. "What are the chances of keeping her that way?"

"Oh my spell will keep her down long enough to use the serum in her blood to figure out a way to kill both her and Lucien." Freya said with a smirk.

"I must say," Klaus said looking at everyone in the room. "I'm rather looking forward to it."

Freya chuckled. "You're welcome." She said giving him a smile before leaving the room. While Klaus turned to talk to Hayley, Elizabeth and Elijah had been having there own conversation.

"What happened with Lucien?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

"Nothing that will help us." Elijah said with a sigh. "Even with Freya's sigil he was able to get out of it with the Ancestors' help."

"We'll find a way to kill him." She said with a small nod. "The only thing we can do is take it a day at a time."

"And with each of those days, we'll grow more paranoid." He said shaking his head. "Or grow sleepless with trying to come up with some way to kill him."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. We'll find a way to keep our minds off of it for now."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Elijah asked curiously. He knew he would be sitting there trying to find a way to get his family out of the situation they found themselves in. To see Elizabeth always trying to find some ray of sunshine in a sky darkened by the storm had been refreshing.

Elizabeth actually stopped and thought for a moment. While she was sure the others could find a way to occupy themselves, she wasn't sure what they could do. A moment later and idea popped into her head and a smile slowly spread on her lips. "I have an idea."

Seeing the smile on her face and the look of excitement in her eyes, Elijah raised his eyebrow. "What is going through that head of yours?"

Elizabeth's smile widened and she stepped back and tilted her head towards the door and she turned and walked away. Elijah had watched as she began to walk away before he followed her out of the room. Klaus had watched as the two left and he shook his head slightly.

"That girl has always been trouble." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked concerned.

Klaus chuckled as he saw the concern written all over Hayley. "Even as a child she had him wrapped around her finger. " He looked towards the doorway and then back at Hayley. "While she has spoiled some of my plans when she was younger and I should have killed her, Elijah has always been there to protect her." He paused for a moment and sighed. "That bond may be the best thing that has happened to him." Hayley only rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Ah, someone is jealous." Klaus said crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Hayley said walking away from Klaus and out of the room. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

Upstairs, Elizabeth had lead Elijah to a study. Once they were in the room, she practically ran to the balcony doors and opened them to allow the music from the street to flow into the room. Elijah leaned against the door frame as he watched her. She had seemed excited about what ever idea she had. The last time she had been this excited about anything, it had been a day or two before she gave birth to her daughter. Elijah had came for a visit and Elizabeth been running around her home trying to get everything ready for her child, even though she knew she was giving it up.

When Elizabeth turned around she had seen him watching her. Another smile formed on her lips. "What?" She asked watching him.

"You becoming a vampire hasn't changed you at all." He said walking over to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"I'd like to think I have a good grip on my humanity." She said looking up at him with a smile. "If I didn't I believe things would be different now."

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"I could be dead for being reckless, for one." She said with a smirk. It had caused Elijah to chuckle. "I would probably be off in some country on killing spree, while my best friend was still in box." She shook her head slightly. "There would be so many things that wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be here with you distracting me from the great idea that I had."

Elijah smiled at her. "And what is this idea of yours?"

"When was the last time you actually had fun, Elijah?" She asked as she walked towards the couch and sat down. Elijah followed and sat next to her.

"It's been quite some time. I don't have the time for fun." He said wondering what it was that Elizabeth wanted to do.

"You are going to make time now." She said with a smile. "I know we cant leave the compound. So I figure we'd go inside someone's mind and have some fun. And if you aren't having any fun, we can leave and go back to being paranoid." Elijah laughed and shook his head. Elizabeth smiled at him. "Hey, that's what it will be like. Everyone with everyone wondering when Lucien will strike. I'd rather not be like that."

Elijah sighed and lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it before placing it on the side of his head. Elizabeth smiled and watched him the whole time he did. Elijah was all aboard for her plan. He wanted to make her happy and at the same time he honestly wanted to spend time with her where ever it was she wished to. "Where to?" He asked giving her a smile. A grin formed on Elizabeth's lips before she concentrated on her destination. Elijah allowed her into his mind and he found himself for once actually having fun without having to worry about the world around them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I do want to mention that after watching episode 3.19, I have thought of every possible way to make it unique with Elizabeth added in. And while it was touching that we lost Cami and Davina in one episode, I feel like that episode had been Cami oriented (not a bad thing I swear!) and I feel like it would be pointless to add it to FA. Elizabeth isn't one of Cami's friends. And while I tried thinking of how to make it work, I couldnt. Through out that episode, Elizabeth would have probably been in the background like "I'm not her friend, I'm just gonna stand in the background looking awkward as hell."** **SO with that being said, the next chapter will be almost cannon with 3.20. The events from 3.19 will have happened. I will be able to do so much with episode 3.20 and I cannot wait for you to be able to read it!**


	14. Nothing Stays Buried Part 1

**Hello readers! Here is another chapter! I would have posted this sooner but I have been binge watching Saving Hope. Its a great show and seeing Daniel play a doctor just makes it even better! ;D And the Season 3 finale brought me to tears. -sniffles; Okay, attempting (And failing) to move on! I am excited for you to read this chapter. I have twisted a lot and I do hope you enjoy it! I have so many ideas that I already have most of the next chapter done as well as bits and pieces for chapter 15/16! Some big things are coming to AF and you may or may not hate me for it. You'll just have to wait and see if you do.**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 **TheBae E.M., I couldnt have Elijah just be relaxed about the whole thing. There has to be some jealousy and possessiveness ;) I am glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. Malakai is actually back in this chapter as well as the next. He has been having an adventure on his own while Elizabeth has been dealing with the Mikaelsons and their problems.**

 **This chapter is canon with episode 3.20. As a reminder, I had decided that episode 3.19 (as saddening as it was) did not belong in the story. I felt as if I could not manipulate it to my liking and felt it pointless. And as a reminder, the events of 3.19 did in fact happen. I just couldnt write a chapter where Elizabeth would have been feeling awkward the whole time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own Elizabeth and Malakai as well as the added twists of each chapter that do not happen in the episodes.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

The compound had felt gloomy to Elizabeth. While she had not spent time with Cami and wasn't any way close to her, she could see that the Mikaelsons loved and cared for her. With a death once more, she knew it was putting the family closer to the edge. They needed a way to kill Lucien and they needed to find it quickly. There was no telling what their grief could bring. Cami's death should have already caused Klaus to take action already, but he hadn't. It had surprised Elizabeth that Klaus did not go out and seek revenge for his love. Instead, he stayed by her body all night.

Elizabeth had felt the bed sink down next to her. She had been awake for hours but she did not want to get up and face the grief that was just outside her bedroom doors. Turning around, Elizabeth saw Malakai sitting there. She smiled up at him for a moment before it faded and she shook her head. The look on his face alone to Elizabeth everything she needed to know.

"Was she worth it?" Elizabeth asked. Malakai's face had told her that he had spent the last few days with a girl. Who she was, Elizabeth would never know. There was a mixed expression on Malakai's face that pretty much stated 'I had a blast, spent some time with a girl and I killed her.'

"I would answer that, but I have a feeling I'd get smacked." He said with a slight nod. "Or get my neck broken."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just please tell me she wasn't a local."

"She wasn't a local." He said nodding. Elizabeth eyed him for a moment. She wasn't sure she believed him but she trusted him.

"Did you dispose of the body?" She asked sitting up. "Do I need to clean up after you?"

Malakai chuckled and shook his head. "No, you don't. I took care of everything. Even compelled a few people for some help." Elizabeth rose her eyebrow and Malakai raised his hands up as if he was surrendering. "No one else saw beside the...six of us..." Elizabeth was about to open her mouth and say something when Malakai continued. "It was a party with some humans that went a tad bit wrong in the end and I got it all taken care of. You can relax, Liz."

"I swear I feel more like your mother than I do your best friend." She said shaking her head and getting out of bed.

"You're both." He said with a not so innocent smile.

"I am not both." She said picking up a shoe and tossing it at him. "I am your best friend." She walked to the closet and pulled out clothes for the day. "And that is why as your best friend, we are going to spend the day together-"

"And you play shrink the whole day to make sure I haven't thought about some crazy blood lust." Malakai rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help-"

"So that I don't end up like you." Elizabeth sighed. She must had that conversation with him several hundred times. Since Malakai had been awake, he had only killed a few people. Compared to Elizabeth, his record was still clean.

"I'm sorry, Kai." She said softly. "I guess I'd rather you have very few deaths on your hands. It's not fun being responsible for thousands of deaths."

"Your numbers aren't even close to being in the thousands." He shook his head and smiled. "You keep trying to make it seem like you are a killer."

"About sixty more and I would have reached the thousands." Malakai rolled his eyes. He knew the number was so much less than what she was making it out to be. One time she had admitted to how many people she actually killed. Rounding it off, she barely made it past 700 people. He was going to comment on what her real number was when her phone started buzzing. He picked it up off the night stand and tossed it to her.

Elizabeth looked at who was calling her and sighed. Answering it, she placed the phone against her ear. "Does she hate me?" Elizabeth asked Marcel about Davina. While everyone had said their goodbyes to Cami, Elizabeth hadn't bothered asking Davina or Marcel about what happened when Davina had come back to St. James.

 _Liz, I-_ Elizabeth could tell something was wrong just by the sound of his voice.

"Marcel, what is it?" She asked getting worried. She knew he wouldn't have called unless it had something to do with Davina. She heard a sigh from Marcel but the words she heard next didn't belong to him.

 _Lizzy, I'm sorry._

"Please tell me that was just my imagination and Kol is not standing there next you." Elizabeth's worry grew. If Kol was there, something must have gone wrong. "Is she okay?"

 _No Liz, she isn't. She's dead._ Elizabeth had froze for a moment hearing Marcel's words.

"I'm going to kill him." That had been the last thing Marcel had heard before the line had gone dead from Elizabeth throwing the phone at the nearest wall. Elizabeth was fuming now. With her sudden changes of emotions from worry to complete anger, Elijah had rushed to her room to see what had happened. He only caught her throwing the phone at the wall.

"What happened?" He asked looking back and forth between Malakai and Elizabeth.

"She's going to kill someone." Malakai said. "Marcel called and the next thing I know is she's throwing her phone at the wall." Elizabeth hadn't bothered to comment on anything. Instead she grabbed the clothes that she had picked out and walked behind the changing wall. Elijah raised his eyebrow as he watched Elizabeth walk behind it.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Elijah asked taking a step closer to the changing wall. Elizabeth said nothing as she changed and came back around it. She shook her head and sighed.

"Davina is dead." She said without a once of sadness in her voice. She was to angry to be sad. She wanted Kol dead for what he had done. She looked back and forth between Elijah and Malakai.

Malakai sighed and looked towards Elijah. "You might want to keep your brother away from her until she calms down."

"Oh there isn't any calming down." Elizabeth said shaking her head as she began to head towards the door. Elijah grabbed a hold of her arm and it caused Elizabeth to stop mid step and turn and look at him.

"Malakai, could you give us a moment?" Elijah asked as his eyes never left Elizabeth's eyes.

"Sure." Malakai said headed towards the door.

"Don't wander to far," Elizabeth said still looking at Elijah. "We're gonna have a body to bury soon. Wouldn't want you to miss it."

"You aren't thinking clearly." Elijah said the moment Malakai left the room. Elizabeth scoffed.

"I am thinking clearly." She said with a smile on her face. Elijah could see past it though. He could feel the anger that was alight inside her. He knew that this was one of the things that Elizabeth wouldn't rest until she did what she thought was needed to be done.

"You are angry with my brother, I understand. But I can not let you kill him." Elijah was going to try his hardest to get her to calm down. He hated for her to feel the way she did. If it had been anyone else but Kol, Elijah wouldn't have held her back. He wanted the demons that hid inside her to be gone. Kol was family.

"You want me to forget the promise-no, threat-I made to him?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head a moment later. "I can't just do that, 'Lijah."

Elijah sighed. "Please understand this won't make the situation any better." He said bringing his hand up to her cheek. "And with you being technically younger than Kol, I'd hate to see you get hurt, or even killed. "

Elizabeth sighed and leaned into his hand. She couldn't get herself killed, she knew that. Even though she did, she wanted some kind of punishment for Kol. "Can I put a dagger in his heart at least?" She asked in all seriousness.

"You would have to ask Niklaus for one." He said with a small smile. "Though I am not sure there is one in this compound anymore."

"If there is, I will find it." She said with a small shrug. "And when I do put a dagger in his heart, I will be the one to put him six feet under only when I see fit will he be able to walk this earth again."

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle. Elizabeth may have been serious, but he couldn't see it that way. Not when she was trying so hard to stay angry with him around her. They were each others balance. When one was angry and murderous, the other could easily calm the other down. It amazed them both how this bond between them had made things so much different. It was a good different.

* * *

Elijah and Elizabeth walked into a room to find Freya looking over a spell. She had been shaking her head and Elizabeth had wondered what it was that Freya was working on.

"Something the matter?" Elijah asked as they walked closer to the table Freya had been working at.

"I need a strand of hair from both of you." Freya said with a small nod. Elijah and Elizabeth both plucked a strand of hair from their heads before handing them to Frey. "I'm working on an early warning system. Lucien has all the witch Ancestors in New Orleans on his side. I need to know if they tried to magically interfere with any one of you."

"Freya, when we said no rest for the wicked," Elijah said walking around the table looking at the ingredients on the table. "I certainly didn't expect you to-"

"I'm up against centuries of dead witches who are apparently now strong enough to reach beyond the grave and shake the entire city on its foundation." Freya said interrupting Elijah. "I'll rest once I've sent them all running back to hell."

"That seems like a lot of sleepless days." Elizabeth said looking at Freya. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?" All Elizabeth got back was a smirk that made Elizabeth smile back.

"Elijah!"Marcel's voice filled the compound. Elijah started to walk out of the room and Elizabeth followed. She knew if Marcel was here, it meant Kol wasn't far behind. Walking into the courtyard, Elizabeth saw Kol standing there.

"You just couldn't keep away, could you?" She asked starting to walk towards him. Elijah grabbed her arm and Marcel stepped in front of her.

"Listen, Liz." Marcel said getting her attention. "We have a plan."

"And what is that?" She asked. "Allow him to live while Davina is dead?!"

"We intend to bring Davina back." Marcel said looking at Elizabeth hoping that she would actually calm down.

"How can you do that when only a rege-" Elizabeth stopped herself from continuing her sentence. "You are going to force Van to do it." It had made Elizabeth relax a bit. She knew that if they were able to get Davina back, it would be like she never left.

"More like persuade him to do it." He said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Doing so will only anger the witches even more." Elijah said shaking his head.

"If it is a chance to bring back Davina," Kol said taking a step closer to Elijah. "We will risk it."

"This is a war." Elijah said looking at all of them. "Please understand, I despise the situation."

"No," Kol said shaking his head and raising his voice. "that's the wrong answer!" Both Marcel and Elizabeth stepped in between both brothers.

"No, no, no." Marcel said looking back and forth between them. "I know this is a war, but I've lost a lot of friends, too." He stopped and looked at Elizabeth before looking at Elijah. "Today I need your help."

"And you shall have it. I'm not just going to let her die or worse. We don't even know what the ancestors have planned for her." Elizabeth said with a nod before looking at Elijah, pleading with her eyes for him to agree with her. Sighing and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he nodded.

"She speaks as if she is the one to be making decisions." Klaus said as he walked down the stairs. "I must say it takes some guts to do so in my home."

"Someone has to make the right decisions." She said as she smirked at Klaus.

"What ever you say orphan." Klaus said before walking over to Kol. "Come on, Kol. Let's get you cleaned up." Klaus lead Kol out of the courtyard leaving the others.

"Thank you." Marcel said to Elizabeth and Elijah.

"Anything to get her back." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Maybe then we will get our awards taken away." Her words caused Marcel to laugh.

"Even if we do, I'm sure we will find another way to get them back." Marcel said with a small shake of his head.

"I think it's best if we try not to. I wouldn't want to make her hate me after bringing her back from the dead."

"You have a point there." Marcel said before nodding and walking out of the courtyard.

Elijah watched as he did and once he was gone, an eyebrow raised and he looked at Elizabeth. "Awards?"

Elizabeth chuckled and took a step closer to Elijah. "We talked a few days ago about how we got the awards for being the worst family to Davina." She said with smile.

"You are not." Elijah said smiling at her.

"I did tell her boyfriend to leave her and to leave town." She said reminding him. "Horrible grandmother."

"Indeed you are." He said with a smirk. She shook her head and laughed before walking back towards the room Freya was in. The others were already in there when Elizabeth and Elijah walked into the room. Freya was looking over the spell.

"I'll draw Davina's spirit to a circle. As long as she's there, the Ancestors won't be able to torment her." She said looking at everyone before looking back at the spell in front of her. "With luck that will buy you some time to find a way to resurrect her, but I'll need to channel an Original if I'm going to sustain the spell."

Kol stepped closer to her. "Well, take me." He said all to willing to volunteer. He wanted to do anything to get Davina back and if it meant using himself, he would be glad to do it. "Put me down for all I care, if it keeps her safe."

"No, " Freya said shaking her head. "you've been marred by the Ancestors' magic, so, Klaus, Elijah, rock, paper, scissors."

Elijah took a few steps towards Freya. He knew he would be the one to help Freya with the spell. He couldn't see Klaus helping Davina in anyway. He stopped in his tracks when they all seen the candles alight at once.

"That can't be good." Elizabeth said walking over to where Elijah was currently standing. Freya looked at the candles in surprise.

"My early warning system." She said never taking her eyes off the candles. "I think a New Orleans witch is trying to meddle with one of you."

"Lucien has the new Regent at his beck and call." Klaus said looking at Freya. "It's me he's coming after." A second later, the portrait of Rebekah hanging on the wall burst into flames.

"I don't think it is you, Klaus." Elizabeth said as she watched the flames cover the whole portrait.

"He's going after Rebekah. " Freya said looking at the portrait before looking towards Klaus.

"Lucien thought that killing Cami would have me charging into his lair on a suicide mission." He said beginning to walk towards the door. " When it didn't, he set his sights on Rebekah. He's kicking hornets' nests, until we have no choice but to confront him." He turned to face the others.

"Presumably, he still believes she's at the bottom of the ocean." Elijah said as he began to worry if Lucien would be able to find their sister or not.

"I cloaked all of you, but with the Ancestors working for Lucien, it may take awhile, but if he wants to find Rebekah, he will." Freya said knowing it was only a matter of time.

"I'll go get her." Klaus said turning to leave again.

"It's not safe out there." Elizabeth said. It had surprised her but for right now, she had been right, it wasn't safe for any of them to be out there.

"What then?!" Klaus asked raising his voice as he stopped and looked at them all. His only concern had been getting to Rebekah. He did not care that there was the possibility of him being in danger if he left the compound. "Are we to sit here and play cards until Lucien slides Rebekah's bitten corpse down the hall?"

"Let me go." Elijah said as he began to go towards the door before Klaus grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I moved her." Klaus said to Elijah and everyone could see the surprised look on Elijah's face. "What, don't look so surprised. I never did like you two sharing secrets."

"Tell me where she is, " Elijah said becoming protective of Rebekah. He didn't like that Klaus had moved her. "unless you expect me to stay here and leave our sister entirely defenseless."

Klaus took a step closer to Elijah. "I expect you to prevent Kol from suffering the same loss that I did. Lucien deserves our collective ire. Today, your grievances are tabled." He said before leaving the room.

Elijah looked at his siblings and at Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave a small smile at him and walked over to him once more. "Rebekah will be okay." She said placing her hand on Elijah's arm. "Klaus can take care of himself and Rebekah." Elijah only nodded. "Now lets help Freya get ready to help Davina."

Moments later, everything was set up. All they needed to make sure Davina would be safe once in the circle had been put in their proper places. Elizabeth stood next to Marcel and Kol on one side of the circle while Elijah and Freya were on the other.

"Tell Vincent to begin the consecration." Freya said to Marcel who sent a quick text.

They watched as Freya waited a moment for Vincent to complete the consecration before she began the spell. With each repeated chant, Elizabeth hoped that it would work. While she knew Kol and Marcel were feeling the same way, she couldn't help but wonder what the ancestors were doing now that Davina was now in their domain. There had been a sigh of relief from everyone when Davina appeared in the circle.

"What ever it is you did, thank you." Davina said looking at everyone. Elizabeth could see how scared she looked and Elizabeth didn't like it. To see her safe gave her some piece of mind. She just wanted her back alive now.

Seeing the sweet moment between her and Kol, Elizabeth smiled a bit and looked at the others. "Lets give them a moment, shall we?" The others nodded and they left the room, giving Kol and Davina a moment of privacy.

* * *

Freya, Elizabeth and Elijah walked out onto the balcony. Freya had asked to speak to them alone for a moment. Once they were out, Freya closed the door behind them.

"I think there is a way to Kill Lucien." Freya said turning to them.

"I'm all ears to hear this plan of yours, Freya." Elizabeth said nodding, eager to hear whatever it is.

"What is it?" Elijah asked looking between the women in front of him.

"As long as Davina is caught between our worlds, I can use her as a conduit to channel power from the Ancestors." Freya said hoping that they would agree to this idea especially Elizabeth. " The same power to create Lucien. Once I have it, I can make Lucien killable again."

"That sounds like something that could work." Elizabeth said with a nod. "As long as that circle stays intact, she'll be okay. Would you be able to do it without breaking the circle?"

"Everything comes with a price." Freya said beginning to pace. It caused Elizabeth to start shaking her head. She knew where this was going. "In order to take power from the Ancestors, you have to steal it. Which means to make Lucien killable, I'll have to draw through Davina while she is in the ancestral well. And to do that, I will have to break the circle that protects her."

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head again. "Not if it puts her in danger. "

"Freya, they will destroy her." Elijah said looking at Freya. He didn't like the idea at all and with Elizabeth saying no as well to this, it should have been made clear that this wasn't such a good idea.

"I know what is at stake, Elijah." Freya said.

"Do you?" Elizabeth asked getting angry. "She's a child. She goes back we lose her. There is no chance for her to come back if she goes back in there." Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm down some of the anger. She wanted to shrug his hand off but didn't. "Doing that will kill her all over again. We are not doing this. At all. Try and you wont like what happens." She looked at both of them wanting to make it clear that she would try and stop them if they had tired.

Elijah sighed and looked at Freya. "We cant do that."

"What the hell do we do?" Freya asked looking at both of them.

"We find another way." Elizabeth said before turning and walking away. She didnt want to hear anymore of it. She made it clear that she would in no way put Davina through something just to kill Lucien. As much as Elizabeth wanted him dead, she would rather have Davina back.

Elijah watched as Elizabeth walked away before turning to Freya. A though crossed his mind before he pulled out his phone and dialed Klaus's number. He explained the situation to his brother.

 _And Freya is certain that this power is enough to kill Lucien?_ Klaus asked.

"Yes, we would be placing Davina in terrible danger. The only thing protecting her from the Ancestors is Freya's circle. Now if that circle is broken-"

 _They will rip her apart, Elijah._ Hayley said into the speaker. _She is just a kid._

Elijah sighed. "Elizabeth has even stated that if we tried this she would stop us. But what choice do we have?"

 _No._ Klaus said. _Find another way. If we destroy Davina, we don't only lose Kol and Marcel, you lose Elizabeth. I wont have us all turning on each other and I don't think you'd want to feel the betrayal coming from your mate if you did this. Keep looking brother._

The call went dead and Elijah looked to Freya. Klaus had been right though, doing this would betray Elizabeth and he wasn't sure he wanted that. He cared for Elizabeth and doing anything to Davina would surely cause Elizabeth to feel betrayed and he did not want to be at the other end of that.

* * *

Elizabeth had joined Marcel and Davina. She didn't mention the conversation she had with Freya and Elijah. She couldn't even think about what would happen if anything had happened to her. She stood by Marcel by the circle looking at Davina. Elizabeth felt better about Davina being close by. Even though she was dead, it was good to see her.

"This wasn't your fault." She said to Marcel. "Or Kol's. The ancestors hate me because of the decisions I have made. I'm not a kid."

"To me you are." Elizabeth said with a smile. "You'll be a kid to me until you've reached my age." It caused them both to laugh.

"She's got a point there, D." Marcel said with a smile.

Davina smiled back. "But I'm not your responsibility anymore."

Marcel shook his head. "Honey, you will always be my responsibility."

"What were you supposed to do? Lock me away in an attic and keep the world at bay forever?" It caused both Elizabeth and Marcel to laugh.

"And the award goes to.." Elizabeth whispered with a smile looking back and forth between Marcel and Davina and she placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder. Marcel smiled at Elizabeth for a moment.

"I would do anything to keep you safe if I could." He said.

"So would I." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"You didn't let me down." Davina said looking back and forth between them. While Elizabeth had only been in her life a few weeks, Davina knew she would have done anything to make sure she was alright. And while Elizabeth had been there, she never once disappointed Davina. "Neither of you did. I just grew up." She looked to Marcel and smiled. "Thank you for saving me that first time. And for everything else after. I love you Marcel."

Marcel smiled at her. "I love you too, Davina." They smiled at each other for a few minutes. If he could have, Marcel would have hugged her and not let her go. Elizabeth smiled at them before turning to Marcel.

"Go check on Vincent and Kol." Elizabeth said with a small smile. "I'll keep her company." Marcel nodded and headed out of the room. Elizabeth sighed and gave a small smile to Davina. "When Marcel called me this morning, I had been so ready to kill Kol."

"Good thing you couldnt." Davina said with a shake of her head. "It wasn't his fault, Liz. If it had been, I would have understood."

"I made a promise to Kol when he had first come back that if he in anyway messed up, I'd kill him." Elizabeth shook her head. "Even though I know the Ancestors have their hold on him Davina, I can't forgive him."

"I don't expect you to, Liz." Davina said with a smile. "I don't even expect you to be nice to him anymore."

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head. "I haven't been nice to him at all. Even when they came to the compound before Freya did her spell, I was about ready to try. But Marcel and Elijah stopped me."

"I'm glad they did." She said with a small nod. A thought crossed her mind and she sighed softly. "Liz, if this doesn't work out, can you promise me something?"

"You know this will work." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "You know we will do everything we can to make sure you come back to us. I can't have my granddaughter suffering somewhere I can't protect her."

"If I go back, my soul is in trouble." She said scared. "No matter how this goes, just keep the promise I tell you?" Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"Okay. What am I promising you?" Before Davina could tell Elizabeth, Elijah came in and pushed her with her back up against a column in the room. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him as to what he was doing and why he had been holding her firmly against it. "Elijah what are you doing?"

"Please forgive me, Elizabeth." He said watching her. He watched as her eyes widened when she heard Freya step into the room starting a spell.

"No." She said shaking her head and started to fight against Elijah's hold. "Freya, please don't do this to her." She watched as Freya grabbed a hold of Davina's hand.

"Don't please," Davina said trying to plead with Freya as she continued her spell. "You'll break the circle." Hearing Davina begging for Freya to stop, made Elizabeth fight harder against Elijah's hold. "Liz!" Davina pleaded for her help.

Elizabeth was able to push Elijah off of her for a moment. She had rushed to Freya and was about to snap the woman's neck when Elijah pulled her back and held onto her tighter.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried pulling herself out of Elijah's hold again. "Don't let her do this Elijah!" She begged as she stared at Freya as she continued her spell.

By the time the spell was done and Davina was gone, Elizabeth had froze in her spot. She couldn't believe what Freya had done. She also couldn't believe that Elijah had helped her do it. They both knew how much Davina had meant to Elizabeth and after their talk earlier, she thought they would have understood. Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that this had all been real. She had hoped that this had just been a bad dream and that she would wake up from this.

"It had to be done." Freya said looking back and forth between Elijah and Elizabeth. Elizabeth shook her head quickly at Freya's words.

"No." She said standing out of Elijah's hold and away from him. "You could have found another way!" She yelled as she stepped right in front of Freya.

"There was no other way, Liz." Freya said trying to get Elizabeth to see that this had been what they needed to do.

"Elizabeth." Elijah said and Elizabeth turned to him. She shook her head at him. He could see the tears that had formed and spilled down her cheeks. After Klaus did not answer his phone, he had felt this had been the right thing to do to save their family, to keep Elizabeth safe. But seeing her reactions now, he felt worse about the whole thing.

"We need to get to Klaus and Hayley." Freya said walking around them and out of the room.

Elijah sighed as he watched Elizabeth took a step closer to him. While he had felt Elizabeth's sadness a moment ago, it grew to betrayal. She shook her head again trying to clear her thoughts for something to say to him. Nothing came to mind. Instead, she brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the cheek. "We were supposed to find another way. I hope it was worth it." She said through clenched teeth.

Elijah knew he had deserved it. He had made her watch as the possibilities of bringing back her loved one from the dead diminished. The look on his face showed he had indeed hated himself for what had been done. Without saying anything, Elijah turned and walked out of the room.


	15. Nothing Stays Buried Part 2

**Welcome readers! Here is part two! I had an idea for the ending of this chapter and I wrote it all out and was completely happy with it. Some of this chapter is not canon with the episode. My twist on the ending of episode 3.20 makes things more unique and it is starting to set up for all of my own writing when the season finale comes. I'm excited for that and and since the season is going the way I _think_ it will, a lot of things are going to happen with the characters. And I am gonna say that after watching 3.21 I already have chapter 17 written out. I know.. what about 16?! That is almost done as well! I'm on a roll and I can not wait for you to read them!**

 **Thank you to the new followers! It means a lot to me that you are reading my story! My followers are the reason I write! :D**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, yes Elijah can talk Elizabeth out of anything, but after this chapter, something tells me he will have some trouble in doing so.**

 **Amazeballs96, earning her forgiveness is definitely going to take some time and with what I have planned for the story, he may have to jump through a few hoops before he can even try to begin to earn it.**

 **Adela, here is the next one :)**

 **This chapter goes with the ending of episode 3.20 as well as a bunch of added in scenes. For the ending scene, I went back and forth between two scenes. I spaced them out with '...' to help show that. I wanted both scenes to be right on top of each other, or even moments after and that was what I tried to accomplish. Hopefully its okay and you guys still understand what is going on with the back and forth that will be going on.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own Elizabeth and Malakai as well as the bits and pieces that are not in the show.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Elizabeth paced by the circle waiting for Marcel and the others to come back. She would have tried texting and calling him, but since she had broken her phone earlier, that was a bit impossible. This had been all her fault. If she hadn't sent Marcel to check on them, maybe they would have had a chance to stop Freya and talk some sense into them. Elizabeth didn't care where Elijah and Freya had gone to. She had gotten her hopes up about getting Davina back and now, she was afraid it may be to late.

"Who broke the circle?" Vincent asked walking into the room. It caused Elizabeth to stop her pacing and look at them.

"Freya and Elijah." She said trying to keep the tears from forming again. "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't."

"My brother?" Kol asked. "Why would he do that?"

"It doesn't matter." Both Marcel and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"We need to resurrect Davina now." Marcel said looking at Kol and Van.

"Van is going to use every bit of his regency power to bring her back." Vincent said looking at Elizabeth.

"Good." Elizabeth replied as she slowly began to pace again.

"I'll get Davina's body." Marcel said before leaving the room.

"Get everything set up." Elizabeth said as she continued to pace. "Be ready for when he gets back. There is no time to waste."

It didn't take them long to repair the circle and get the items Van needed to do the spell. Marcel had been quick in getting Davina's body. He had gently placed her in the center of the circle.

"Okay, its time to begin." Vincent said looking to Van. When the spell began, Elizabeth walked over by Marcel and watched Davina's body. All of them besides Van waited for her to wake up or show some sign that the spell was working.

"Wake up, Davina." Elizabeth said along with the others giving their own encouragement for her to wake up.

When the candles blew out and Van stopped the spell, Elizabeth looked at Van. "What happened?" She asked before looking back at Davina's body.

"Nothing." Van said looking at all of them. "It was like she wasn't there at all." Elizabeth shook her head not wanting to believe it. She looked at Marcel before looking at Vincent and Kol. "The Ancestors must have gotten to her first."

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" Kol asked Van. Van shook his head. He honestly didn't know where Davina was.

"That's it, man." Vincent said getting Kol's attention. "She's gone."

"No, no, no." Marcel said as he entered the circle and went to Davina. Elizabeth shook her head as the tears she had been fighting were now free. She couldn't believe that they couldn't bring Davina back and it had been Freya and Elijah's fault. They had to try it again or else they would have broken their promise to Davina about bringing her back.

Looking up at Van, Elizabeth rushed over to him and pinned him against the wall. "Do it again." She yelled at him.

"I can't." Van said looking afraid of her. "If I had another chance it is gone now."

"Then you just became disposable." Elizabeth said about to shove her hand in his chest when Vincent grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Liz, let him go." Vincent said. "Its over. Davina would have wanted it that way."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth wasn't just going to let him go. "Fine." She said with a small smirk growing on her lips. "You want him to live," She grabbed a hold of Van before walking towards a window before throwing him out of it. It earned horrified looks from Vincent "You just didn't say what condition he had to be in to leave here."

"That wasn't what I meant, Liz." Vincent said shaking his head. Elizabeth just shrugged not giving a damn.

Marcel stood, leaving Davina's side and walked towards Kol. "I should have known better than to trust your family." He said pointing a finger at Kol. "You people destroy everything you touch." They watched as Kol walked out of the room and out of the compound.

"Should have held off on the whole 'I hate you speech,'" Elizabeth said looking to Marcel and Vincent. "I would have loved to put a dagger in his heart."

* * *

Elizabeth was out on the balcony staring out into the city. It seemed like this exact spot had become her go to spot when things didn't seem to end well. Malakai stood beside her, trying to comfort her.

"It is no way your fault, Liz." He said as he leaned against the railing.

"I know it's not." She said shaking her head slightly. "I only feel that way because Elijah does. I can feel his guilt. That's the one thing about this bond that I didn't think of."

"What?" Malakai asked looking over at her.

"I can't shut his emotions off and just feel my own." She said looking at him.

"Why would you want to?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I am angry with him. That he had betrayed me when I had asked for him and Freya to find another way." She shook her head. "But since I feel his guilt and how hates what he has done, it makes me want to forgive him. Every fiber in me is telling me to forgive him but I can't."

"I get that it would take some time to forgive him, but isn't that going to be a bit hard since we live with the man?" Malakai did have a point.

She nodded and sighed. "You're right." She lived in the compound, one moment alone could mean her becoming a complete mess and allowing herself to forgive him. "Maybe I need some time away from here to clear my head a bit."

"Where we going?" He asked with a bit of excitement.

"We aren't leaving New Orleans." She said and watched Malakai's disappointment spread through his features. "Maybe a house to ourselves would be nice for a while."

"You know where ever you go, I go." He said pushing her with his shoulder slightly. She shook her head and pushed back with hers. She took a step back from the railing and turned to walk back inside.

"I'm going to go check on Marcel." She said softly. Malakai nodded and watched as she left.

Elizabeth sat in a chair with a drink in her hand. She watched as Marcel walked up to the counter and drank from a bottle. They didn't say a word to each other. There was nothing they could say to ease the pain they both felt. Elizabeth knew Marcel felt it more. He had spent more time with Davina. She just came into her life.

Elizabeth turned to see Elijah and Klaus walk into the room followed by the shattering of glass as Marcel threw a bottle at the wall. She stood and walked over to Marcel's side trying to think of anything that would calm him down, but nothing came to mind. She looked over at Elijah and Marcel and shook her head.

Marcel looked at her before turning to the Elijah and Klaus. "I did everything you asked." He said looking at both of them before turning to Elijah. "I joined your stupid cult. I left my friends in the dust because that is what you needed."

"Marcel.." Klaus started but Marcel continued.

"I fought for Hope. I kept Hayley breathing. I kept white oak from piercing your cold, black heart. I did everything."

"We know." Elijah said and Marcel shook his head. Elizabeth knew this had been between them. She wasn't going to say anything. Marcel had things to get off his chest and he was doing that. Elizabeth would get her turn soon.

"No you don't." Marcel said shaking his head at Elijah. "No you don't."

"Marcel, he had no choice." Klaus said trying to make Marcel see some reason. But it didn't work. Marcel shook his head and took a step closer to Klaus.

"Oh they were right about you." Marcel continued to walk closer to Klaus until he was standing right in front of him. "Yeah. Aurora, Tristan, Lucien. Anybody that is not your family is nothing to you. Nothing."

"Marcellus, you are family." Elijah said looking at Marcel.

"No I'm not." Marcel replied. "Not anymore." He looked back and forth between Elijah and Klaus. "Never again. I am not your family."

"Marcel." Klaus said as he began to take a step towards Marcel. Elizabeth stepped in front of Marcel and shook her head at Klaus.

"No." She said to Klaus. "That is going to fix nothing." Marcel stepped next to her.

"She's right." Marcel said turning to leave. "It wont." As Marcel walked out of the room he over turned any furniture that was in his way.

"Liz, we are only trying to help." Klaus said looking at Elizabeth.

"You've done enough today." She said looking at Elijah. "She was a daughter to him and he lost her. _I lost her._ " She tried blinking back the tears that started forming again. "This isn't something that is going to be made okay just because you hug it out. She didn't deserve it!"

"Elizabeth." Elijah said as he took a step towards her. She placed her hand up and he stopped.

"Don't." She said shaking her head. "I don't want your comfort right now."

Klaus looked between the two. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment." He said before walking out of the room.

Elijah sighed. "Tell me what I can do."

"You could have found another way!" She yelled. "Lucien could have been put off for another day. You could have done the right thing by Marcel, by _me_ and helped Davina come back to us. But you didn't."

"I could not just let my brother die, Elizabeth." He said shaking his head.

"She was a child! Your brother has lived several life times! But I get it," She said wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Always and Forever only applies to those that have 'Mikaelson' as their last name or when you are with one."

Elijah looked down and sighed. "If the situation had been reversed, what would you have done?" Elijah asked looking back up at her.

"If three people that I cared about begged me to help bring back the person they love, I would have done it. If my bigger problem had surfaced, I would have found a way to take care of both. I wouldn't have said to hell with one and worry about the other." She said trying to keep herself calm but it was failing. Elijah took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a hug.

At first, she didn't stop him. She just wanted to be held and she no longer cared. She had let herself go and began crying. While she had been crying since earlier, it had been where she had broke down completely. This time she had and as she cried, Elijah had only rubbed her back. He said nothing or did nothing else. He just held her. It was when Elizabeth realized that there was a part of her that was about to forgive him that she pulled back from him and took a few steps back. She shook her head slightly as she looked at him. There was confusion on his face. He had thought she would be okay. He could clearly see now that he had been wrong.

"I can't forgive you right now." She said softly. "It is going to take some time." She watched as he nodded slightly. Without him saying another word, Elizabeth walked out of the room and out of the compound as Elijah watched her leave.

Elizabeth found herself at Marcel's loft. She walked in and leaned against the entry way where Marcel was looking out the window. "Care for some company?" She asked taking a few steps into the room.

"I figured you would have been either arguing with Elijah or letting him comfort you." Marcel said still looking out the window.

"I did argue with him." She said as she walked to his side. "And I began to allow him to comfort me, but then I chose not to forgive him. And I left."

"And you chose to come here?" He asked looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We are both hurt by what they did, Marcel. I thought you wouldn't want to be alone right now."

"You are welcome to stay." He said with a slight shrug. "Just don't start saying that they did what they had to."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Those words wont be coming out of my mouth anytime soon." And they wouldn't be. She knew Elijah had chose to save Klaus instead of Davina. But that left them in a position where Elizabeth felt betrayed. She never wanted Davina to be gone. She took a step back and walked over to where Marcel had his drinks. She poured herself and Marcel a glass and walked back to the window. Handing him his glass, she gave a small smile. "To Davina." Marcel only nodded before taking a drink from the glass.

* * *

Hayley knocked on the wall and looked around the room. Elijah looked up at her and sighed.

"Come in." He said taking a drink from his cup.

"Where is Elizabeth at?" Hayley asked taking a few steps into the room.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "Malakai is trying to get her to come back home."

"Why aren't you trying?" She asked out of curiosity.

Elijah looked down at his glass for a moment. "Put yourself in her shoes, Hayley. If your mate helped keep a loved one from coming back from the dead, or stopped you from trying to kill the person who killed that loved one, them?" Elijah wanted to be where Elizabeth was. He wanted to comfort her. He had hoped that she felt the worry that filled him, as well as the guilt. He wanted to let her know how sorry he was for all of this. He just wish he could say it to her instead of her just feeling what he is.

Hayley sighed taking a seat next to him. "You really care about her don't you?"

"Yes." Elijah said looking over at Hayley. "I do. When she had first came to New Orleans, she seemed to change things with me. And when she had the spell done and we got the link between us restored, I felt everything I did the last time I saw her."

"Before she came here, when was the last time you saw her?" Hayley asked. She never bothered to ask much about their history, all the times she wondered about it, she stopped herself from asking.

"I left her in a village with my blood in her system. Mikael was looking for us and instead of taking her with us, I left her there." Elijah said with a slight nod. "I knew that if she died, she would come back and if things settled down, I'd go looking for her. I never did."

"She could have came looking for you." Hayley said with a shrug.

Elijah chuckled. "She did. But each time she did, she never once made herself known. "

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is a part of the mystery with Elizabeth." Elijah said standing from his spot. "She's always cared for others but if they had shown her a glimpse of happiness in their life, she never intervened."

"This time she did."

"Yes, only because my life and hers were on the line. If it had not, I'm not sure she would be here right now." Elijah began to walk out of the room when Hayley asked a question that stopped him from doing it.

"Do you love her?" She asked. He turned and looked at Hayley for a moment before looking away and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Marcel?" Malakai called through the loft as he made his way in.

"If you are here for Liz, she's right here having a drink." Marcel called out. When Malakai entered the room, Marcel and Elizabeth were sitting in chairs across from each other. They both had tears in their eyes.

Malakai sighed. "Elijah asked me to look for you." He said and it caused Elizabeth to shake her head. "I was also worried about where you had run off to. I know how you hate to be a lone."

"I'm not alone though, Kai." Elizabeth said with a small smile. "I'm here with Marcel. He shouldn't be alone either."

Before anyone else could say anything, Vincent walked into the room. His eyebrow raised as he looked at everyone. "Seems like a party here."

"No," Marcel said shaking his head. "It was just me and Liz, then you two showed up."

"Sorry to have interrupted." Vincent said. "May I have a quick word, Marcel."

"I'm not really in the mood for discussing anything." Marcel said taking a drink from his glass.

"I promise I wont take much of your time." Vincent said. Marcel eyed him for a moment before standing up and leading Vincent to another room to speak to him. Once they had left the room, Malakai went and sat down next to Elizabeth.

He could see the look on her face and he knew it very well. "Alright, tell me exactly what is on that mind of yours before you drive yourself insane."

It had taken her a moment to even get her thoughts in order. There was so much going on in her head that she wasn't quite sure she could explain it. "I feel so many emotions that I don't know how to calm it down, Kai." Elizabeth said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I feel scared, and I feel betrayed." She shook her head slightly. "I thirst for revenge and yet at the same time all I want to do just break down and cry because I lost her. I feel his guilt and I feel the worry and the love. But all of these emotions are making me feel so crowded in my own head that I don't know what to do."

"I think you are just tired of feeling everything, Liz." Malakai said with a sigh. "It's been a long day."

"Tell me how to get it to stop ,Kai." There was a pleading in her voice.

"Talk to him." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You know talking to him makes you feel better."

"I can't right now." She said shaking her head. "As much as I want to, I can't"

"Why not?" He asked curiously. Elizabeth didn't answer right away. Malakai noticed it and watched her for a moment. It seemed as if she had left her head for a bit. "Liz?"

"Yes?" She asked shaking her head slightly and looking at him.

"Why cant you go talk to Elijah?" He asked.

"Because the moment I get back there and we try to talk it out, I'll forgive him." Elizabeth said softly. "I'm not ready to forgive him."

"I don't know how to help than." Malakai was starting to worry about her.

"Maybe I can help." Marcel said walking back into the room holding up a bottle.

"I don't know how you'll help Marcel." Malakai said watching as he walked toward them. "You both are having a hard time controlling your emotions."

"And that is why the bottle of the good stuff will help." Marcel said looking at both of them. "We can forget about it all tonight and start fresh tomorrow."

Malakai looked over at Elizabeth and she nodded. "It's okay." She said softly. "You can go back to the compound. I'm sure I'll be there soon." Sighing, Malakai nodded and turned to leave Marcel's loft.

* * *

"You left her with Marcel?" Elijah asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She wanted to stay." Malakai said nodding. "They wanted to grieve their lost loved one. While I told them they weren't really going to help each other out since their emotions were all out of control, she wanted to stay. " He wasn't going to mention that they planned to drink themselves away until they forgot what happened. "What was I supposed to do, throw her over my shoulder against her will and bring her home?"

"Would have been interesting to see." Klaus said from his seat.

"I should go talk to her." Elijah said starting to leave the courtyard.

"I wouldn't." Malakai said sighing. "If you still feel that she is feeling hurt and betrayed, I'd wait until she comes and finds you."

"I cannot let her keep feeling the way she is, Malakai." Elijah said shaking his head.

"She is feeling this way because you decided to say 'to Hell with Davina.'" Malakai said. "If she had forgiven you for doing so, she'd be right here with us. "

"Maybe this is what she needs." Hayley said. "Like Malakai said, she wanted to be around someone who was feeling the same way she was. Let them grieve."

Elijah shook his head sighing. Without a word, he walked up stairs and headed into his study. Freya looked at the others before standing from her seat to go talk to Elijah. She knew she might be able to calm him down and if she had to, she would bring Elizabeth here.

...

"There is always a way to get it all to stop." Marcel said looking out the window.

"You mean drinking yourself into oblivion and hope that you forget about it in the morning?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head. "I thought that was what we were doing."

"No." He said turning to look at her. "I was thinking something else completely. To feel numb to it all." Elizabeth tilted her head as she looked at him. It took her a moment before Elizabeth was able to understand what he meant.

"That isn't freedom from what I feel. That is a temporary release and with the bond I'm sure it will follow." She said looking out the window.

"Bond or no bond, it stops _you_ from feeling anything for a while." He took another drink from his glass. "I'd love to do it myself, but I'm not the one being surrounded by unnecessary emotions." He paused for a moment and Elizabeth caught the slight smirk that formed on his lips. "Just think of all the fun you'll have after when all is said and done."

Elizabeth continued to look out the window thinking about what Marcel said. There was something so appealing about the idea. It wasn't freedom from what she felt. She knew that. If she did this, she would have to face it later down the road. That wouldn't be tomorrow or the next day. It would come when she was ready for it. She had tried so hard to never let herself slip. Now, it seemed like the easiest thing to do and she was willing to do it.

...

"None of this would have happened if we had just found a different way." Elijah said pacing the study in front of the balcony doors. "I wouldn't have hurt her. Our brother and Marcel would not be angry with us. There must have been something we could have done."

"What else was there, Elijah?" Freya said as she stood in the middle of the room, watching him. "Lucien was ready to kill Niklaus by the time we reached them. If we had waited any longer, we wouldn't have another brother. Elizabeth will come around. She can't stay mad at you, you said so yourself."

"I'm not sure it will be the same this time. I betrayed her. It will-" Elijah stopped himself. A feeling spread through him and it caused him to place his hand on his chest. He knew it had something to do with Elizabeth.

"What is it?" Freya asked walking towards him.

"It's Elizabeth." He said now very concerned about her. He could feel that she wasn't in any danger. It wasn't like when he had felt her neck being snapped or when Kol had her in a choke hold. This feeling had been completely different.

"Is she in trouble?" Freya looked at Elijah for a moment before looking towards the door. "Kai!" She yelled out.

"She's not in any danger." Elijah said looking at Freya. But the look in eyes said something was wrong. Elijah knew Elizabeth was feeling almost every emotion because of the day's events and his betrayal, but now, there was nothing. There was no sadness, no anger, no betrayal. It had all just left her. But the feeling that had spread through him told him this wasn't just because she no longer felt it. It was because she chose not to. That alone actually made Elijah afraid.

"What is it Elijah?" Freya asked and Elijah shook his head looking out towards the balcony and then back into the room. He needed to get to where she was. He needed to find a way to undo what had just been done.

"What's going on?" Malakai asked as he entered the room, followed by Hayley and Klaus. Malakai seen the look on Elijah's face and worry spread through him. "Is she okay?"

"She is not in any danger," Elijah began to say.

"I hear a 'but' coming." Malakai said crossing his arms as he watched Elijah pick up his coat.

"When was the last time Elizabeth ever felt numb to anything?" Elijah asked Malakai purposely not adding in the 'but' he had been waiting for as he started to head towards the door.

"She never has." Malakai said but it had come out as a question. He was more confused now. "What does that have to do with what is happening with her now?"

Elijah hadn't answered him. While Klaus had been listening, it registered in his mind what Elijah had been talking about. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at the others in the room while Elijah walked out to go get Elizabeth. "She's turned it off."


	16. Give Them Hell Part 1

**And I bring you another chapter to our story! Welcome to the new followers! It means a lot that you are here reading this story. You have no idea how excited I am about this chapter and the next! They are both completed. Oh yes, I've been on a roll. I cannot wait to read your reactions to these next two chapters. I will post the next chapter tomorrow or Thursday just to space out the chapters. Anyways, please, please review! I love reading them and I always comment on them on the next chapter. Speaking of which, ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **TheBae E.M, I know the feeling darling, my heart was a mess writing it. I can only imagine what the readers are feeling. Stay strong, things will get better. I promise.**

 **WickedlyMinx, I hope you are still ready for more because here is another one! Enjoy.**

 **jealexandra3892, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Serum wise, I have already planned something out and you will find out about that in the next chapter.**

 **Adela, Good shock is always good. If you think you are shocked now, wait until the next chapter.**

 **Amazeballs96, While I can imagine the look on his face as well as the possessiveness coming from Elijah, I'm not sure if it would be Klaus...Maybe someone else? *hint*New characters are coming! ;)**

 **This chapter is partly canon with the beginning of episode 3.21. Some things have changed and others have stayed the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own Elizabeth and Malakai as well as the bits and pieces that do not happen in the episodes.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone?" Elijah asked Marcel as he stood in the middle of the room inside Marcel's loft.

"She left. Is that more clear to you?" Marcel asked with anger in his voice. He hated that Elijah was there trying to get information out of him when the original knew he was grieving.

"Did she say anything to you before she left?" Elijah was desperate to find her. While he could sense that she was fine, besides having her humanity off, his sense of knowing if she was close by or not was fuzzy.

"Look," Marcel said taking a step towards Elijah. "She flipped her switch in the middle of our conversation and the next thing I know she takes one last drink and leaves. That was it. There was no last words or anything. If that is all I would like for you to leave."

Sighing, Elijah nodded and turned to leave. Once he was outside of Marcel's loft, he looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud covering the starts above. He admired the stars he could see. They brought on a memory of Elizabeth when she had been human and how much she loved star gazing. It had been one of the last visits he had with her before Mikael came and he ran. Shaking his head he looked around at his surroundings. If Elizabeth had left here, there were plenty of places she could be. "Where are you, Elizabeth?"

Three hundred miles outside the city limits, Elizabeth walked up to a house in the middle of the night. There were no lights on in the house. It either meant no one was home, or they were sound asleep. Elizabeth walked around the house to the back and up the back porch. Picking up a planter pot, she picked up the key and unlocked the back door. She eyed the door frame before taking a step inside.

A smirk grew on her face as she stepped further into the house. Her finger ran across the counter top as she walked through the kitchen. Even through the dark she had easily been able to navigate through the house. When she reached the living room, a light flickered on.

Elizabeth should have been startled by the fact she had been caught, but she wasn't. Instead she walked further into the living room and sat in the chair that was in the corner.

"Elizabeth." Another woman's voice said from the other chair across the room. "I was wondering when you would show."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You knew I was coming because you are a seer, Jess." Elizabeth said making herself comfortable in her seat. "If not, you would have been scared shitless when I went to wake you." Jess was an older woman. She was in her 50's. Over Jess's lifetime, Elizabeth has saved her time and time again.

Jess shook her head. "Your emotions are off." She said watching Elizabeth.

"And? I figured you would have known that." Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

"Oh I did, it is just different to see you without them. You would have knocked on the front door if you had them."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Things change. You shouldn't have told me where the spare key was." She said not really caring about how she would have acted. "You know why I am here, are you going to help me willingly or do I have to force you to do it with my hand in your chest?"

"So violent." Jess said with a smirk. "It may get some getting used to, but I may just enjoy this side of you."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Don't get used to it darling. It wont be long before I leave you again."

"This will be the last time, isn't it?" Jess asked.

"Your debt owed will be payed in the next twenty-four hours."Elizabeth said as she stood up from her seat. "You just have to do a few things for me."

"Of course." She said standing from her spot. "Tell me, where would you like to start?" She picked up her bag that had been on the side of the chair she sat in. Once she had the strap over her shoulder, she looked over at Elizabeth. "Marcel or Elijah?"

A smirk grew on her face. "I say we start with the easiest one. Marcel."

"Marcel it is." Jess said as they locked up the house and headed out of the house and into the night to do just as Elizabeth wanted.

* * *

Everyone had been dressed in their best black clothes. Each of them were getting ready to say their goodbyes to a loved one. It left everyone feeling a tad bit emotional about what had been going on. The only one who didn't seem to be getting ready for anything was Malakai. He had been up all night waiting for Elizabeth to come back.

"Anything?" Freya asked as Malakai walked into the compound.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I've even left the city to see if she had been in any of the places she liked to go to when she wanted to be alone and nothing."

"I tried a locator spell earlier." Freya said shaking her head slightly. "Unless she got a witch to help her out in the last several hours, I can't understand how the spells aren't working."

"Knowing Liz, she probably paid a witch off to hide her." Malakai sighed. "She's going to be harder to find if she doesn't want to be found." He shook his head and looked upstairs. "How is he handling it?"

"I'm surprised he even slept." Freya said crossing her arms. "He hasn't been out of his room since he got home last night."

"He may not have slept if he has been locked away in his room." Freya shook her head.

"I checked in on him. I had heard a noise in the middle of the night and went to check on him. He had been fast asleep." Freya looked up stairs. "Maybe I should go check on him, now." She said before heading upstairs.

Malakai nodded and watched as she went upstairs. He couldn't understand why Elizabeth would have turned her emotions off. While she had been close to do it once before, he had been easily able to talk her out of it. All she needed was someone to tell her that things would get better and there wasn't a need to shut them off. But that wasn't the case this time. And while Malakai continued to think about it, a slow realization came over him that maybe someone did the opposite. Someone convinced her to turn them off. That was enough to get Malakai to leave the compound in search of Marcel to have a word with him.

In Lafayette Cemetery, Elizabeth stood on top of one of the family plots as she watched Marcel, Vincent, Josh and Kol stand by Davina's grave. She stood there and watched as they said what they wanted to say. It wasn't until Marcel had finished speaking did he feel someone watching them. He turned to look and saw her standing there. He nodded once and she returned a nod. In a blink of an eye, she was gone from her spot.

Marcel walked away from the others and headed away from the cemetery. Before he could even leave the cemetery, Elizabeth showed up in front of him.

"So what is Marcel Gerard's plan to have the Mikaelsons answer for their crimes?" She asked. "I do hope it's not some useless attempt at scaring them away from the city."

Marcel smirked at her. "Having no emotions makes you a bit more entertaining."

"With or without my emotions, I know how you like to try and run them out of town, but it never works." She shrugged.

"And you have a better plan?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him.

"Oh, no I don't have a plan at all. If your plan doesn't involve them running out of town, that means you have something up your sleeves to kill them. Killing Elijah, means killing me." She said with a nod. "I value my life, Marcel. I may hate him for what he has done to Davina, but I will not let you kill him."

"Try and stop me." Marcel said with a smirk as he walked passed Elizabeth and walked out of the of the cemetery. Elizabeth chuckled when he was out of sight.

"You have a way with words." Jess said standing next to Elizabeth.

"I have a way with many things." A smirk played on her lips. "It is all part of the plan." Elizabeth said before walking out of the cemetery as Jess followed her out. Elizabeth's plan was more than half way done. There was only one more thing she had to do.

Elizabeth and Jess made it back to where they had been hiding the last several hours. It had been an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city. There was a part of Elizabeth that felt nervous as they walked into the house. She knew what she was about to do was the last thing that needed to be done to complete her plan. After that, it would only be a matter of time until things fell into place as they should.

"I was going to ask if you were sure you wanted to do this," Jess said as she walked to a table that held the things that had been in her bag. "but, I know you will do it."

Elizabeth nodded. "I wouldn't change my mind. We just need to do it before things change." She said stepping into a circle that had already been prepped from before they left.

"I'm ready when you are." Jess said watching her. Elizabeth gave a nod and Jess began her spell.

* * *

"Hey you should slow down." Marcel said to Josh as he watched Josh take another drink before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should slow down." Josh said as he walked away from Marcel. "How about that declaration of war you made this morning. Yeah, you might want to pump the breaks on that plan because the Mikaelsons aren't exactly known for letting bygones be bygones. "

"Maybe I don't care." Marcel said watching Josh. "Maybe its the Mikaelsons that need to worry about me." He pulled the bottle that contained the serum out of his pocket.

"Is that?" Josh asked looking at the bottle.

"Lucien's serum."Marcel confirmed.

"Let me guess," Malakai interrupted. "You take that and all of your problems go away."

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Marcel asked sticking the bottle back into his pocket.

"I came here to ask you a question, and while I now know part of the answer, it makes my wonder why you brought Elizabeth into it." Malakai asked as he stood by Josh.

Josh looked between the both of them. "Elizabeth is involved? How?" He asked.

"Liz turned her emotions off last night after I left her here with Marcel." Malakai started. "So that tells me that when Vincent came for a visit, he not only gave you the serum, but some how convinced you to tell her to shut it all off."

Marcel shook his head with a small smirk on his face. "Why would I do that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had my theories. But seeing you with the serum makes it all the more clear. You get her to shut off her emotions, she wont care what happens to Elijah."

"Wait," Josh said looking at Marcel. "You convinced Davina's great grandmother to shut her emotions off just for the sake of getting back at the Mikaelsons?" Marcel didn't answer his question which lead to Josh nodding slightly. "I get it. Anything to get the Mikaelsons out of town right?" He shook his head in disappointment. "You think this what Davina would have wanted?" Without saying another word, Josh placed down his glass and left Marcel's loft.

"Taking that serum, is only going to make things worse, Marcel." Malakai said taking a step back. "What do you think is going to happen when Liz gets her emotions back on and actually understands what you have done. Liz doesn't take kindly to those who try to hurt the ones she cares about."

"And you think she will come and kill me if she does." Marcel said watching as Malakai continued to take steps back towards the exit.

"I don't doubt it one bit." He said with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe her with emotions off she is more brutal than with them on. Pissing her off would be bad. Don't make it worse by taking that serum." Malakai turned and walked out of the loft. He needed to find Elizabeth sooner than later.

* * *

"Anything?" Elijah asked as he walked into the study where Freya was trying to see the prophecy.

"There is too many pieces." Freya said keeping her hands on the skull in front of her. "Every time I get close to seeing something it all just fades away." Elijah placed his had on Freya's shoulder to comfort her. But when he did, they both saw the beginning of the prophecy. Elijah quickly pulled his hand away from her and the visions stopped.

They both looked at each other in shock as to what they both saw and how Elijah had helped Freya to see the prophecy. Elijah walked around the table and held out his hand to Freya. "Finish it." He said looking at her. Freya hesitated at first before grabbing a hold of his hand.

When the visions of the prophecy unfolded in front of their eyes, they both seen Marcel standing on bridge as the lights flickered. Elijah, bitten by Marcel and was close to dying. Hayley, covered in blood as she held Hope in her arms as she looked in the mirror. Elizabeth, who had Marcel's hand in her chest in front of Elijah as he yelled. Klaus, who was held by a crowd of people, staked in the chest. Freya's voice began to echo in their minds. 'You will all fall. One by friend,' Elijah having a drink with Marcel played in the vision. 'one by foe' Elijah was attacked by Marcel, 'and one by family.' Four caskets were laid out next to each other. That had been the last of the visions before Elijah and Freya pulled away from each other. The look that was passed between the siblings said everything they were thinking.

"What the hell did I just see?" Elijah said as they both left the room and began walking down the stairs.

"Vincent told me he had found a way to extract the serum from Aurora." Freya said as they made their way through the courtyard and into another room. "I had been buy at the time but if Vincent did steal the serum-if he gave it to Marcel-"

"We're in trouble." Elijah finished for her. Freya nodded.

"Yeah." The worried look in her eyes never left since they had seen the prophecy. She continued walking as Elijah stopped when he seen movement in the corner of his eye.

Looking over to the stairs on the opposite side of the courtyard, Elijah saw Elizabeth leaning against the railing. A small smile pulled at his lips as he took a few steps closer to her. Elizabeth watched as he did without saying anything.

"You're here." Elijah said not wanting to take his eyes off of her. He was afraid she would leave and he wouldn't see her again.

"I haven't been far." She said with a shrug. "Just like my alone time."

Elijah sighed. "Have you had enough alone time?" He asked hoping that maybe she would be back here with him soon.

She chuckled. "So much hope, Elijah." She took a step closer to him. "I hate to get your hopes up just to bring them down, but I am not done with my alone time. I'm only here to make sure you are okay."

"If your emotions are off you wouldn't care if I was or not." He raised an eyebrow wondering if she was getting ready to flip the switch once more and be herself again.

"The only reason that I care if you are okay is because if you die, I die." She said with a nod. "As annoying as the sire line is, I'd rather not die."

Elijah knew not to be hurt by her words. He knew that even if she had felt that way deep down, she didn't mean it. "What makes you think I would die anytime soon?" He asked watching her.

As smirk grew on her lips as she took another step towards him. "Lets just say a little birdy told me that Marcel has the serum and plans on taking it and killing you therefore, killing me." She took one last step so that she was right in front of him.

"I wont let that happen." He said shaking his head. "I'll do my best to stop him before he takes it.

She chuckled. "You don't sound to worried about it. But I do know what is really worrying you."

"What might that be?" He asked. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and leaned into him until her lips were right next to his ear.

"The part of the prophecy where he kills me right in front of you." She whispered, taking a step back just as Elijah sighed.

Elijah had been curious to know how she knew that. "How did you see it?" He asked.

"I have a witch friend that is also a seer." She said with a shrug. "She can tap into any prophecy that I happen to be a part of. And that is how I know what is going on already."

"When did you find the time to get to her?" He asked.

"Oh, I've been a busy girl." She said with a smirk. "You know, plotting, drinking, and killing people." She shrugged slightly. She saw his face change to worry and felt it. She smiled at him. "You worry to much. I can handle myself." She turned and began walking towards the compound exit. Looking over her shoulder she smirked at him. "But, if I were you, I'd try getting a hold of the brother you wasted Davina's life on to make sure he is okay. Wouldn't want her death to be for nothing, right?"

Elijah had never once seen her without her emotions. He didn't like it. She had been kind and caring and never once had a thought crossed his mind that she had never cared for him. Her life before this, she had put everyone before herself and now, it seemed like she only cared about herself. It made things more difficult.

Once Elizabeth was out of the compound and walking down the street, she felt someone watching her. She continued to walk until she found an empty street. Before she was even half way down the street, she was pinned up against the wall. She took one look at the man before her and smirked at him.

"I still see you like to stalk me from time to time." She said not bothering to push him away from her. She had looked into his green eyes. It had been a while since she had seen them.

"And here I thought you would say you missed my presence or my company, but I guess I was wrong." The man said with a small smile on his face as he watched her.

"Oh you mean miss that night where you swept me off my feet, and drop me like nothing the next morning? I don't think so." She said causing the man to pretend to be hurt.

"I felt that one." He said shaking his head.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" She asked as he took a step back enough to give a little bit of space.

"Do you really have to ask?" He asked with a look on his face that Elizabeth should have known.

"Jess told you." She said shaking her head. "That stupid witch."

"That witch happens to my sister, Liz." He said and it caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"She had no reason to tell you where I was or what I was doing." Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

"Or that your emotions are off and the best part, your with an original. Elijah if I am correct." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice and Elizabeth had picked up on it right away.

"You haven't changed one bit." She said taking a step closer to him. "Still the same jealous man you have been for the last twenty years."

"Only with you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"To bad I am technically spoken for." She said with a shrug.

"You turned it off, you shouldn't care if you are or not." He said watching her. He watched as there was no emotion in her eyes until he saw a glimpse of something in them before he felt her hand in his chest.

"I don't care much for anyone right now." She smirked at Alex as he was in pain all because she held his heart in her hand. She squeezed his heart slightly and her smirk grew at the gasp that left his lips. "I'm more in the mood for killing than taking a lover, Alex. I'm sure you understand that."

"Enough." Jess said walking up to them. Elizabeth didn't release her hold on Alex's heart.

"Just having some fun with the uninvited guest." Elizabeth said never taking her eyes off of Alex and his suffering.

"I asked him to come, Liz." Jess placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "He is only here as protection."

"You asked a baby to protect the elderly?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She released Alex's heart and removed her hand. "He wont last five minutes if this goes wrong. She patted his cheek with her bloody hand and smiled at him before she pushed him away from her.

"Who else was she supposed to call?" Alex said glaring at her.

"Not you." Elizabeth said clearly not happy that he had been there.

"We don't have time for this." Jess said looking between the two. "If this is going to work at all you have somewhere you need to be right now." Elizabeth looked at Jess for a moment before starting to walk away.

"You're debt has been paid." She said looking over her shoulder at both of them. "I expect you to be out of New Orleans before the sun rises." She paused for a moment. "And Alex, you have half an hour to get yourself where you need to." Without waiting for a response, Elizabeth left the street they were on and headed to the one destination she needed to be at. If she wasn't there at the right moment, everything she had done with in the last several hours would have been for nothing.


	17. Give Them Hell Part 2

**My darling readers! Here is the next chapter, it is a bit on the short side and I hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying it. I cannot wait to read your reactions to this one. I feel like this was the perfect way to end the chapter. And from what I could get from the promos for the season finale, I already started on bits and pieces of chapters 18/19. I have a lot of things going on, idea wise, and I cannot wait until I can write them out and share them with you!**

 **As always thank you to the new followers! You are what keeps me writing! :D On to the reviews!**

 **WickedlyMinx, While the plan for the serum has been written out, you don't have to wait much longer to find out what I have done with it. You'll find out this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Adela, I believe shocking you will continue to happen. At least for this chapter. Maybe even the next. I'm not sure yet. XD**

 **jealexandra3892, Elizabeth's plans will be revealed soon. It's just a matter of playing it out right.**

 **This chapter is partly canon with the ending of episode 3.2. Some things have changes, others have stayed the same. I have also added my own twisted ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the character. I do own my characters (Liz, Kai, Jess and Alex) as well as the bits and pieces that are not in the episodes.**

* * *

Elizabeth found herself right where she was supposed to be. She stood within the shadows that had covered the area around the bridge. While she had been on one end of the bridge, she could clearly hear the conversation happening at the opposite side of it. She knew at some point she would have to intervene but she had to wait for the right moment.

Her eyes rolled as she heard them arguing about the serum. Men, always fighting to be the alpha male. In the case of the Mikaelsons and Marcel, it was that they were fighting to be king. Elizabeth never understood what had been so important about fighting an Original just to get where they want to be. It seemed pointless. As long as the serum hadn't been drank, there would be no problems for them. But it seemed the longer they fought with Marcel, the more likely he would show them he would drink it.

"Don't you get it?" Marcel asked as his voice started to raise while talking to the two brothers before him. "What ever I have to do,Klaus, I will find a way to hurt you. You will never be safe as long as I am alive. You can call me family all you want, but I am done being your friend. This day forward I am nothing less than your worst-" Both Elijah and Klaus looking in shock as to what was happening to Marcel. They had never expected to find her standing there with her hand through his back. Elijah had honestly thought he was going to be the one to have to do what she had just done. He didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing that she had.

"I have no idea how you allowed that to go on for so long." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes before pulling her hand and Marcel's heart out. She watched as Marcel fell over the side of the bridge before looking at the brothers.

"No!" Klaus yelled as he moved to side the railing, looking for Marcel's body. He turned and looked at Elizabeth with tears in his eyes. She gave no emotion to what she had just done. She tossed Marcel's heart over the railing.

Elijah walked over to her in shock. "Why?" He asked her as he handed her his handkerchief.

"He would have taken the serum if I didn't." She said with a shrug cleaning her hand off. She watched as Klaus walked off the bridge in search of Marcel's body. "Figured I was doing you a favor."

"By killing someone you cared about? Or that Davina cared about?" He asked.

"Why should I care? My emotions are turned off. I stopped him from taking the serum. And what do you know, I also stopped the prophecy from happening. You should be thanking me. Or is this where you tell me that we could have found another way?" Elizabeth wasn't going to make anything easy for anyone. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but that was the only thing that was on her mind. The betrayal she was still upset about. It wasn't as much as she should, but it still hurt her even though she was numb to all of her emotions.

Elijah shook his head. He could still feel nothing but numbness from her and he hated it. He wanted her to have her emotions back on. He needed them on. He needed to know what she was feeling. Her eyes had changed and he had not been used to seeing her without some kind of gleam in her eye. Now, they seemed nothing but cold and lifeless. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, slowly.

"Liz, please." He said softly. "I hate seeing you like this." She looked at him before shaking her head and taking a step back.

"I can't." She said watching him. "I'm not going to go back to that just because you are asking me to." She looked out over the bridge. "I can still feel your emotions Elijah. I can feel your guilt, and your worry as well as the slight moment of happiness you felt when you seen me just now." She shook her head. "I'm closed off from my own emotions but not yours. I'd rather keep myself this way for a little while longer."

"What is the point?" He asked. "When you turn it back on, you are just going to feel everything you've been trying to keep away by turning your humanity off."

Elizabeth chuckled. "It stops me from hating you, right?" She said looking back at him. "Having no feelings of my own keeps me from hating you."

"It also keeps you from feeling anything else." He said trying to reason with her. "I would rather you be angry with me than feel absolutely nothing."

She began shaking her head again. "I told you I feel. I just don't feel mine."

"That is not the same, Elizabeth." He said taking a step towards her. "Just turn your humanity back on and we can work through it all."

"I cant." She said taking a step back. "Having them off allows me to think clearly without my emotions getting in the way. If I had them on, I'd probably forgive you in a heart beat. I probably wouldn't be so angry with you because for some damn reason I can't stay angry with you." She shook her head before taking another step back. "Having them off may keep me from feeling any type of emotions, but It stops me from wanting to go back to it all. I just can't go back to it now."

Elijah sighed. "Freya and I are the reasons why you turned them off, aren't we?"

"Not just you." She said with a small smirk. "Marcel helped with that. He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to."

Both Elijah and Elizabeth heard footsteps approaching. While Elijah prepared himself for whoever it was, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes slightly. Alex walked right up to them and stood by Elizabeth. An eyebrow raised on Elijah's face as he took in Alex. Elizabeth looked between Elijah and Alex. It seemed they both had been taking in their appearance and tension that began to fill the area around them with jealousy caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"Men, I swear." She mumbled to more to herself and it caused both of them to look over at her. She looked to Alex first. "Did you get it?" Alex only nodded his answer. "Good. Now leave." Alex shook his head as a smirk began to grow on his lips as he looked at Elijah before walking away.

"Who is he?" Elijah asked never taking his eyes off of Alex's retreating form."Alex. I turned him." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "It was twenty years ago." She said waving her hand a bit. "If you want the story about that, I'm sure Malakai will tell you all about it. He knows it since I've told it to him."

"Why don't you tell me?" He wanted her to stay longer. He knew she was trying to make her leave. He was going to try and get her to talk to him a little longer. He needed her to.

"Can't. That would require feeling some kind of emotion while telling that story. " She watched him for a moment. Elijah watched as something seemed to cross her mind. He even caught a gleam in her eye for a moment before it was gone. "I have some trouble to cause. I'll see you around."

Before Elijah could say anything else, she was gone. He shook his head and stopped as a thought crossed his mind. He looked around the bridge for the serum. Marcel had to have dropped it somewhere. When he did not find it, he walked off the bridge in search of Klaus. When Elijah found Klaus, he had been standing over a small fire.

"The current took him." Klaus said never taking his eyes off the fire.

"She doesn't have her humanity, Niklaus." Elijah said trying to give an excuse for Elizabeth killing Marcel.

"She didn't have to rip his heart out." Klaus shook his head. "I could have talked him down, I could have-"

"Could have what?" Elijah asked cutting him off. "You could have watched our family's extinction at the hands of Marcel Gerard?"

"He was one of us!" Klaus yelled.

"You did not see Freya's visions. He despised us." Elijah said he walked towards Klaus. "Yes he was our friend, yes he was our family, but the moment he lost Davina Claire he became our foe. And a formidable one at that. He was the leader of the Strix, entrusted with all our secrets. And Niklaus, we betrayed him. Elizabeth had been doing us a favor."

Klaus took a few steps towards Elijah and stopped when they were right in front of each other. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes." Elijah said nodding. "But while Marcel is dead, we may have different problem on our hands."

"And what may that be?" Klaus asked.

"Elizabeth." Elijah said and watched as Klaus shook his head.

"Your problems with your mate are not our problems, brother. I asked for us not to be at each other's throats and look where that has gotten us." Klaus watched as Elijah looked down at the ground. "Marcel is now dead. Kol despises us, and Elizabeth has shut off her emotions because you both betrayed her." Klaus shook his head at Elijah before walking past him and leaving him by the bridge.

* * *

"Have you seen her at all today?" Malakai asked Elijah the moment he walked into the compound.

Elijah nodded. "I did."

"Well, is she okay? Has she gone and killed people?" Malakai was concerned for Elizabeth.

"As far as I could tell, she is fine." Elijah shook his head. "She pulled Marcel's heart from his chest."

"Why would she do that?" He asked with a raised brow. "She cared for Marcel because of Davina."

"He was getting ready to take the serum. She was doing us a favor."

"Where is that serum now?"

"Lost. When Marcel fell into the river, the current had taken him. The Serum couldn't be found." Elijah had seemed to drift off into his thoughts and Malakai could see that.

"You think she has it." Malakai said. He wouldn't admit it, but there was that possibility and he had hoped that he had been the only one to think like that. But when Elijah nodded, he sighed. "She wouldn't use it. She knows death is required to complete the transition. She wouldn't do that to you. She wouldn't do that to herself."

"Lets hope not." Elijah said looking at Malakai. "She already has her humanity off. I tried getting through her, but it didn't work. Who knows what the serum will do to her while her humanity is off."

"A huge mess and we may not get her back from that." Malakai knew he probably shouldn't think like that. But it was Elizabeth. He knew all the stories she had told him about her time off the wagon and what it had done to her. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was already feeding on humans where ever she was hiding.

"The only reason I believe she may is the comment she made earlier." Elijah said. "She said she had some trouble to cause and for a moment in her numbness, she felt something."

"Which was what?" Malakai asked.

"She felt the need for revenge. As to who she will be avenging is what has me worried if she gets her hand on the serum."

"You think she'll go after Kol?"

"Yes, if not most of us." Elijah said sighing. He was about to head upstairs to explain the situation to Freya and if there was anything that could be done about stopping Elizabeth when he stopped mid step and turned back to Malakai. "Who would this Alex be that Elizabeth knows?"

Malakai raised an eyebrow. "Green eyes, about your height and looks at Elizabeth like she is the world?"

"That would be the one I am talking about." Elijah said feeling jealousy growing within him.

Malakai shook his head. "That is one we have to watch out for. Elizabeth met him some time ago. One night of romance and pleasure lead to a day of heartbreak and anger. He eventually learned her secrets and used it against her it almost lead her to fall off the wagon again. He almost got her killed with humans trying to use her as a live experiment. Thankfully, Jess managed to help her out. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to kill him after she was freed. But she didn't know he had managed to get a vial of her blood and drank it when he found out she was coming for him." Malakai sighed. "He was the only one that she sired and it went badly. If he is here, he's not going to be leaving for a while. And I think it is best we find a way to get her emotions back on before they spend to much time together."

"What happens if they spend time together?" Elijah asked. He wanted to know what to expect from him being in town. But at the same time, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what kind of influence Alex had on Elizabeth. The thoughts that passed through his mind was enough to already want to rip out the man's heart.

"We don't get her back." Malakai said with a worried tone.

* * *

After ditching Alex, Elizabeth followed Vincent and Josh to Marcel's loft. She wanted a little talk with Vincent about the serum. When she arrived through a window, she stopped when she heard Klaus's voice.

"When sorrows come they come not single spies, but in battalions." Klaus closed the book and looked towards Josh and Vincent as they entered the room. "Hamlet. We taught Marcel to read with this very copy."

"Cool." Josh said watching Klaus. "Well hes not here so.."

"He's dead." Klaus said walking out of Marcel's loft.

"The serum." Josh said looking at Vincent. "No, Marcel didn't take it. Because of me."

"No, no." Vincent said trying to calm Josh down.

"No, if I hadn't convinced him to wait."

"Is that really what you think? You think that because Marcel wanted them to think that. Now the truth is, Marcel took that serum the moment I gave it to him. He didn't even hesitate. So if the Mikaelsons think he is dead, they are in for a hell of a surprise."

"Your in for one hell of a surprise as well, Vincent." Elizabeth said making herself know by stepping down the stairs that entered the room. Both Vincent and Josh turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth just smirked as she walked passed them and poured herself a drink.

"Marcel is really dead." She turned around to see Vincent shake his head.

"He took the serum, Liz. I watched him take it." Elizabeth chuckled and it sent chills through Josh.

"You see, I've been a busy girl these last twenty four hours." She said taking a few steps towards them with her glass in hand. "And you thought I wasn't going to give a damn about what happens to anyone. I must say telling Marcel to convince me to turn off my emotions," She clapped her hand on her wrist. "nice touch. But you aren't the only one with friends in high places. And a word of advice, you really shouldn't speak with a vampire when there is a much older one in the other room."

"What did you do?" Vincent asked. He was now worried. The look in her eyes told him that nothing had gone to plan the way he thought.

"I have a witch that owed me a few favors." She said shrugging. "And the best part was no one even noticed. Everyone was so caught up in their own things, it didn't seem like anyone noticed things went missing." The grin on her face was huge."You left your spell for the serum out at the Mikaelsons. I got my hands on it when no one was looking. My witch managed to extract the serum from Marcel while he was in a nice, deep sleep, provided by my witch." She took a drink from her glass before continuing. "Marcel woke up this morning believing he was going to change everything. Drinking the serum made sure the prophecy was still intact, yes. But me taking the serum from him was never seen and it now leaves the prophecy useless. When I pulled out his heart tonight, there wasn't an ounce of serum left in his system."

"What did you do with the serum?" Josh asked.

"You'd anything to save the ones you love, am I right?" She asked them as she turned around walking back to the bar and placed the glass down. "You would even kill another to ensure they stay safe. That is what I did. Even though my emotions are off, I felt this need to protect the Mikaelsons." She said waving her hand a bit.

"What did you do with it, Liz?" Vincent asked this time.

Elizabeth allowed her eyes to change and her fangs to extend before turning around. Her eyes held the bright red color that they had seen on Lucien. She heard the gasps coming from Vincent and Josh. Elizabeth chuckled and took a step towards them. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **I know, I know. But since I had seen 3.20 and how Vincent gave the serum to Marcel, an idea popped into my head and I couldnt help myself. All will be explained in the next chapter. Because I know you are probably thinking, how could Elizabeth have done this if she died, Elijah would have felt it and all that. I promise more will be explained soon.**


	18. Calm Before the Storm

**My amazing readers, followers and those that favorite my story, I absolutely love you all. It means a lot to me that you guys are here reading my story and even though I do say this every chapter, I mean it. You guys are what makes me continue this story. With out you guys I think I would have left it earlier on. But because of you guys I've continued this story and I am so glad I did! Over 8,000 views and that makes me so happy. I love reading your reviews and the reactions you leave. I love seeing your guesses what will happen next or how you feel about it. It just makes writing more fun! Thank you guys for being here with me while writing this story.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **WickedlyMinx, I am glad you enjoyed the ending of the last chapter. I had hoped it would make a few of you happy. :)**

 **Adela, Hopefully I can ease you out of that shocked state, I can't make any promises though. Things might happen.**

 **Piper, I do hope this is fast enough! :D**

 **This chapter takes place before the season finale. I've decided that things needed to be done before it becomes canon with the episode. By the next chapter, it will be somewhat canon with the first half of the episode. The following two chapters will be mostly my own creation, but have several of the scenes from the finale. And then from there, I will be completely off track with the episodes. Big things coming your way!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own my own characters (Liz, Malakai, and Alex, Jess and few others to come) as well as the bits and pieces that I have added in or twisted.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The sun had barely began to rise into the morning sky. While it seemed that Elijah had wished to enjoy sleep a little while longer, he knew he couldnt. He had to get up and find someway to get Elizabeth to turn back on her emotions, or get her to stay away from Alex, which ever came first. He did not wish to see her fall apart at the hands of some man that knew how to press all the right buttons to get her to fall off the wagon. He wouldn't have it. He would not lose the woman that had showed him happiness while she was human. Things had just been getting to where they should be between them, he didn't want to lose all of it if he lost her. He would do his best to make sure no harm came to her even if she did not want him to be near her or even if she fought him about it.

When Elijah rolled over to get himself out of bed, he was forced to stop and look at the sleeping form that was next to him. How he did not hear her come into his room or even how she had gotten into his bed without waking him was a mystery to him. He had never been a heavy sleeper since he had become a vampire. A smile slowly spread along his lips as he watched Elizabeth's sleeping form. She had laid above the blankets and as he took in her appearance, she hadn't even kicked off the boots she had been wearing. She had seemed so peaceful in her sleep.

Gently moving the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, Elijah could only hope that she was back to her old self. If she had not, he believed she would not be in his bed at this very moment. And he thanked who ever or what ever it was that got her to come home last night. He leaned in to her slightly and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly before nestling deeper into the pillows and mumbled about sleeping for a little while longer. Elijah couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down at her.

The sound of his chuckle caused Elizabeth's eyes to open slowly. While laced with sleep, Elijah had seen the gleams in her eyes that he had missed seeing. He saw the warmth in them as well as the love they held. How he could just lay there and look into her eyes. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek and Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Welcome home." Elijah said with a smile on his face. Elizabeth couldn't help but for her smile to grow.

"It feels good to be home." She said leaning up slightly and kissing him. Elijah cupped her cheek as he kissed her back. The kiss between them had began to grow between them. Elijah moved his hand from her cheek and placed his arm around her back before pulling her on top of him. Elizabeth broke away from the kiss as a small giggle passed her lips as she looked down at him.

To Elizabeth, it was taking some getting used to having her emotions back on. While it had only been a few days that she had them off, the numbness she had felt had been great. But now, they were back and she had been able to fight through it all. While she had still been angry with Elijah for what he had done to Davina, she knew he would in time forgive him for it. But all that mattered right now that she was with the one person she wanted to be with. Having her humanity off never once stopped her from wanting to be with Elijah. She had in fact missed his company since she had left to Marcel's loft. Even now as she ran her fingers along Elijah's cheek she couldn't help but sigh.

"What is it?" Elijah asked looking up at her.

"Humanity or not, I missed you." She said softly. "Though, I haven't forgiven you for what happened with Davina."

"I don't expect you to." He said sighing softly. "I don't even know where to begin on how to apologize for what I have done."

A small smirk grew on her lips as she leaned down and kissed along his jaw. "There is one way." She said when she reached his neck.

Elijah had a smile on his face and shook his head slightly. "What would that be?"

Elizabeth kissed his neck softly. "You." she said in between a few kisses. "can.." She kissed his neck once more before looking up at him for a moment. "die." She finished before allowing her fangs to extend. Elijah's eyes grew in shock and before he could react in any way, Elizabeth had bit down on his neck and he cried out in pain.

Both Elijah and Elizabeth shot up in their own beds with a gasp leaving their mouths. While Elijah had been in the comfort of the compound, Elizabeth had still been staying in a house on the outskirts of town. The dream had felt so real to both of them. Elijah had placed his hand on his neck to even make sure there was not a bite mark there as he turned to find the rest of his bed empty. Elizabeth had brought her hand up to her mouth and checked for any signs of blood and when they both found no signs of what they feared, a sigh of relief passed their lips.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the room. If that had been her dream, she had no way intended on pulling Elijah into it. It now meant that along with what ever suspicions Elijah had before, they were just confirmed through that dream. She shook her head trying to calm herself down when she heard a chuckle at her bedroom door.

"Tell me you did not just do that." She asked knowing it was Alex that was standing there. She did not look towards him. She knew if she did, she would kill him.

"What?" He asked taking a step into her room with a smirk on his face. "Create a dream where you were with Elijah and somehow pulled him into it? And then have you bite him? No, Of course I didn't." Without a second thought, Elizabeth had him pinned against a wall with a makeshift stake in his chest, purposely missing his heart.

"Try anything like that again, " She said as she twisted the stake slightly. "I wont miss." Leaving him there, she left her room needing some space to clear her head.

Elijah knew it had been just a dream. But the details of it all had worried him. If this dream had been real, it meant that Elizabeth had taken the serum. All the worrying he had been doing, he had a right to. If this dream had just been a dream, his mind was getting the best of his thoughts. But what had caught his attention more than his worry was for a few minutes he no longer felt Elizabeth's numbness. Instead, he felt her fear at the same time he had. But unlike his fear turning into worry, hers had turned into anger. It was longer than a split second. It meant she was beginning to feel things again. Elijah could only hope that this was the beginning of Elizabeth turning them back on.

Elizabeth had made her way towards the Quarter. She had to get herself to calm down in some way. While she had known it had been just a dream, what ever emotion she felt in that dream she was feeling it now. She didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that all it took was one damn dream to put her on the brink of getting her emotions back. She couldn't allow it.

Last night had gone perfectly. She had managed to compel Vincent to keep his mouth shut. She also had made a deal with him and when the time would be right, Vincent would know what to do. As for Josh, he had willingly obeyed without the compulsion. It had made things easier for Elizabeth. She had felt so much power and had fun doing it. After she had left them there in Marcel's loft. Elizabeth had her fun.

She managed to get her hands on some of the members of the Strix that she absolutely hated. She had killed them slowly and enjoyed every minute of it. While the other members had been hiding away, she had made sure none of them once made it to the compound to let the Elijah know what had been happening. She knew what that would lead to. And when she killed the last one, she left the mess she had created for someone else to clean up. She didn't care if she had left bodies all over town. All she cared about was the revenge she had been getting.

Shaking her head of the thoughts of the night before, Elizabeth found herself sneaking into the compound. She had jumped up into the balcony that had lead to her room and opened the door as quietly as she could. She looked into her room for a moment before stepping in. She really didn't want to deal with any of them right now. She didn't want them to try and get her to try turning her humanity back on. The only reason why she had been there now was to get some more clothes and a few other things she thought were necessary.

She had managed to go undetected as she shoved clothes and the others items into her bag. She went to grab the chest that held all of her memories, when she heard someone at the door. She hid herself from view as who ever it was came into the room. Once the door had been closed again, she went to step out of her hiding spot when she found Malakai sitting in a chair.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back, Liz." He said watching her.

"I'm only here to get a few things." She said shaking her head. "You should come with me. We'll have an adventure."

"Only if your emotions are back on." He said standing from the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I guess you aren't coming." She said with a shrug as she placed the chest into her bag and tossed the bag over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should ask Elijah to go with you." He took a step towards the door. "I'm sure he would love to go with you."

"No." She said softly. Malakai stopped and looked over at her. "Don't tell them I am here, Kai." She said looking at him before looking at the door.

"Why not?" He asked watching her. He had never seen her ever want to avoid those she cared about.

"Just please, don't mention that I am here. At all. I promise I will explain later, Kai. But right now I cant. I only came for a few things and now I need to go." Elizabeth turned to leave from the balcony. Before she even reached the handle door, Malakai tried stopping her once more.

"He's worried about you, you know that right?" He said almost pleading her to stay by using Elijah. Elizabeth shook her head slightly. She was fighting herself. She wanted to stay but she also wanted to go. She did not want to be there when her humanity seemed to be on the brink of coming back. " _I'm_ worried about you, Liz. Elijah said he seen you with Alex." That had caused Elizabeth to turn towards him. "Are you sure you want to go back down that road? Because from what you told me and showed me, that was the last place you wanted to be."

"Things have changed, Kai." While it hadn't registered in Elizabeth's mind that she had, Malakai caught the sadness in her voice. He knew that was a good sign that she was beginning to feel something.

"What has changed?" He asked taking a step towards her. "You don't look like you've changed. Sure your humanity is off but I can tell you are struggling with that."

"No, I'm not." She said shaking her head. That had been a lie and both of them knew it. She had been struggling with it since she had woken from that damn dream.

"Then why does it sound like you are about to fall apart, Liz?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Because I am!" She said a little louder than intended. With the anger that had seemed to build up inside her, her eyes had changed on their own showing Malakai one of the reasons she did not need the Mikaelsons to see her. Malakai's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What did you do, Liz?" He asked almost desperate. Elizabeth shook her head slightly and before her eyes darted to the door. She heard Elijah's footsteps and before he could open the door to the room, Elizabeth was out of sight.

When Elijah walked into the room he looked around expecting to see Elizabeth. Instead he found Malakai staring out at the balcony doors shaking his head. He walked into the room until he was right next to Malakai. "She was here, wasn't she?"

Malakai nodded his answer at first. He couldn't quite find the words he needed to say. "She's getting ready to break, Elijah. I almost got through to her and then she got angry at me." He looked over at Elijah and Elijah could tell there was definitely something that happened while she was here.

"What happened." Elijah asked.

"You aren't going to like it. And I expect you to find someway to calm your siblings down when you tell them." Malakai said as he watched Elijah nodded. " She took the serum. And not only did she drink it, she is the upgraded Original."

"She couldn't have. I would have felt something, wouldn't I?"

"That is what has me worried. If Jess found a way around it, you wouldn't have felt anything she didn't want you to." Malakai explained.

"It looks like I am just going to have to have a little chat with Jess." Elijah said turning to leave the room.

"She'll know your coming." Malakai said. "She's a seer."

"That wont stop me from getting my answers." Elijah said as he left the room.

* * *

"Elijah Mikaelson." Jess said never taking her eyes off of the book she had been reading. She sat in a rocking chair that faced the front door where Elijah stood there. He may not be invited into the house, but that was not going to stop him from speaking to the witch.

"Jess, I presume." Elijah said leaning against the door frame looking into the house.

Jess only nodded before placing the book down in her lap. "You here because of Elizabeth." She said crossing her arms. "You want to know how she managed to become what she is without dying."

"I would only assume you had something to do with that." He said watching the woman.

"Of course." Jess said with a nod. "She needed a witch who has her hooks in almost every kind of magic. Ancestral, natural, expression, you name it, I've done it." Elijah sighed and waited for her to continue. "In order for her to complete the transition, she had to die. But, she refused to have anyone kill her. So," she got up from her seat and took a few steps towards the door. "with the help of her emotions being off and a simple spell to keep you from feeling anything, I stopped her heart long enough for the serum to do what it was supposed to."

"How long was her heart stopped for?" Elijah asked trying to process everything.

"I'd say a good five minutes." Jess said with a nod. "The serum works pretty quickly. I expected it to take longer."

"And her humanity, was it shut off when she transitioned?"

"Of course it was. If it wasn't she wouldn't have done this." Jess paused for a moment. "I take that back, she would have. Humanity or not, the goal is to protect you and I think you know that. "

"Her taking the serum, does it keep the prophecy intact?" Elijah had to ask. He needed to know if his siblings would be safe.

"No. When she took the serum, it changed things." Jess sighed. "She had planned all of this before she even showed up on my doorstep. Of course I knew what that plan was. She had overheard Vincent and Marcel talking about the serum. While she did turn her emotions off that night, she kept the promise to herself before she did. And while it has gone the exact way she has wanted it by taking the prophecy out of play, none of this ends well. She refused to see what this will lead to."

"What exactly will it lead to?" Elijah asked.

"My brother has decided to carry out what Marcel has started to plan for you and your siblings." Jess said starting to explain. "She will try to stop it all and she will almost succeed at that. But you will get bit in the process. That alone enacts a few things from the prophecy."

"She wouldn't do-" Elijah began to say but Jess cut him off.

"I didn't say she will intend to do it. I said you will get bitten. Accidents happen Elijah, don't be there when she slaughters half of Klaus's line."

"How can I stop this?" Elijah asked. He wanted to know every aspect of what Jess could see. He wanted to know what it was that Elizabeth was getting herself into.

"If you interfere, there will be no way to stop what is to come." Jess said shaking her head.

"Show me." Elijah said. He wanted to see it all he wanted to know what was going to happen to his mate. Jess nodded and took a step outside her door. She held out her hand for Elijah to take. Once Elijah did, he saw the glimpses of Elizabeth's future. Elizabeth stood in front of the crowd that Alex had brought together. Elijah saw him self intervening and being bitten. He saw the look of surprise and guilt on Elizabeth's face when she saw it had been him. He watched as Klaus had taken him as well as Kol away and left Elizabeth deal with the crowd before her. Elijah saw Elizabeth standing on the stairs while Klaus stood at the bottom before being stabbed just as the Prophecy had shown. Elijah had seen Elizabeth and Hayley standing by a closed coffin speaking to each other. The last glimpse Elijah saw was Elizabeth walking up to a door. A sign on the side of the door read 'Whitmore Studies'. Elizabeth had been invited in with the door closing behind her and that was where it ended.

Elijah pulled his hand out of Jess's hand. "That is what happens if I intervene in any way." It hadn't been a question but Jess felt the need to answer.

"Yes." Jess said with a nod. "And if it goes the way it is supposed to, Elizabeth doesn't walk out of that door."

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "What happens if I don't do anything?"

"I wont know anything until that time has come. But knowing you, Elijah, that is the path she is on and that is where it will go. I'd tell you to stay away but you won't listen to me." Elijah opened his mouth to say he would listen this one time, but Jess didn't give him a chance to. "I don't believe you. I know exactly what you will do, Elijah. You will pace the room until you feel someone stab her and as much as you will try to fight it, you'll end up being there by her side. It is what's programmed in both of your systems. To be there when the other is in trouble. So unless you can absolutely be positive that you will stay away, that is her future."

Elijah sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He wanted to do anything he could to make sure nothing bad happens to Elizabeth. But if Elizabeth's own future showed her leading to what ever waits behind the doors at Whitmore, he was going to try and stop it from happening.

* * *

"You did what?" Elizabeth yelled as she stood in front of Alex. He had just told her that several vampires from Klaus's line were beginning to make their way to New Orleans. Alexa had gotten a hold of Marcel's cell phone and seen that Marcel had sent an invitation to several people about killing the originals. Seeing it had given Alex an idea he couldn't leave alone.

"Come on, Jess tried to warn you what was going to happen." Alex said shaking his head at Elizabeth. "I kind of like the idea. Continue where Marcel left off. Can you imagine it?" Alex took a few steps towards Elizabeth. "Us, the only two left of Elijah's line, majority of Klaus's line dead and us ruling the Quarter."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh out at him. "You do realize in order to do that, Klaus and Elijah would have to be dead. And if Elijah dies, you die right along with him." Elizabeth wasn't going to mention that if Elijah did die, she would die shortly after he would. The serum may have made her an original, but it didn't stop them from being mates. If one of them died for good, the other would follow.

"Not if the same rules apply when you change someone." Alex said with a shrug. Elizabeth only shook her head again.

"You don't get it do you?" Elizabeth asked as she took a step closer to him. "If Elijah dies," She pointed a finger to herself. "I die because of this stupid bond between us. And if I die," She pointed her finger at Alex. "You go with me."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Then why not leave him in a box for several decades and the plan still works." It was Elizabeth's' turn to roll her eyes.

"Don't make things harder by allowing them to stay. Tell them change of plans and get them out of New Orleans before the Mikaelsons find out."

"Why do you care?" Alex asked. "Why does it matter if they are here? Having them here means Klaus would be taken care of."

Elizabeth grabbed Alex by the neck and lifted him off the ground. She allowed her fangs to extend and her eyes to change. "Taking care of Klaus means starting a war, Alex." She heard him gasp as he tried to get air into his lungs. Her hand tightened. "Starting that war means I am at the head of the opposite side. I _will not_ let that happen. Is that understood?" Alex gave a slight nod. It was all he could manage. Satisfied, Elizabeth tossed him across the room. It caused Alex to fly through the wall. With a shrug she allowed herself to calm down a bit. Running her hand through her hair, she made a mental note to find a different house.

* * *

 **As I have said in the last chapter, I had several things already written out for the next few chapters. I had a majority of this one typed out before I had even seen the finale. So because of that, this chapter was created. I feel like this chapter was necessary because it fills you in on some things that may or may not be happening in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I can't wait to read them :)**


	19. Bloody Crown Part 1

**Welcome readers! Sorry that it has taken me some time to post this chapter. Finals had occupied my time and I was trying to figure out how to write some parts of this chapter. But, here is the next chapter and I do hope you guys enjoy it! While writing this chapter I had thought about the future of FA and how I would continue it. While I have several chapters planned out, I seem to already have the ending chapter almost completed as well. Hey, ideas pop into my head and I write them. I still see 9-10(maybe more) chapters happening before I decided to post the ending. So no worries darlings, FA will be here a little while longer. Welcome to the new followers! You mean a lot to me and make me want to write more.**

 **Reviews!**

 **WickedlyMinx Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **Adela, glad the shock has worn off. Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **This chapter is barely canon with the episode 3.22. I have changed a lot and while some events may stay the same, I am getting ready to go off on my own. Part of me does feel that the next two chapters aren't my best.. But I will leave it up to you guys to decided. :) Please do leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own my characters(Liz, Malakai, Jess, Alex) as well as the bits and pieces that I have manipulated and do not appear on the episodes.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Elizabeth stood before a mirror in her room as she tried to hold herself together. She had plans for the rest of the day and she didn't want her emotions getting in the way of it. She could see some glimpse of them in her eyes every time she blinked. Part of her wanted them back, but she knew she couldn't handle the emotional breakdown that would follow from it. She was supposed to be stronger, not this mess that she was currently in. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at herself once more, before walking out of the room.

Elizabeth had a plan to meet with Elijah. Ever since she had left the compound earlier, she needed to speak to him. She was sure that Malakai had told him what she had become. By now, there must be some kind of chaos going on in the compound. She knew the conversation would never lead to her death because her life was in a way attached to Elijah. His family wouldn't risk losing another person they cared about just because Elizabeth had become something stronger than them. She wasn't looking for a fight as Alex did. She felt that if she had explained her reasoning, things would go more smoothly.

As she walked into the compound, she listened for where everyone was. When she heard Klaus speaking to Hope, she couldn't help but walk towards them. There was a part of her that had wished to see how the child had been doing. She may not have been a big influence in her life, but maybe it was the fact that Elizabeth had once been a mother. Seeing any child and seeing that they were cared for was like a second instinct.

"But I do know this, my littlest wolf, I will do right by you." Elizabeth walked into the room then. Klaus stood at the other end of it and never once looked towards her. "What is it you want, Orphan?" He asked.

Elizabeth chuckled slightly. "Not your forgiveness if that is what you think." It caused Klaus to turn towards her. "You know I did what I had to. In doing so I protected your family." She took a few steps further into the room. "I'm sure you can relate since you'd protect them at any cost."

"You think I am not aware of how heavy that burden is?" Klaus asked looking at her.

"A heavy burden that is not yours to carry." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "Or is it still yours since I am your brother's mate?" She watched as Klaus shook his head slightly and looked past her. Elizabeth didn't need to turn around to know Elijah was there. She could simply feel his presence and she wasn't going to turn around.

"Mate or not," Elijah said from this spot. "You have become apart of this family and that burden that Niklaus and I feel, I believe is now simply too much to bare." There was a moment where no one said anything after. Elijah turned to leave the room. "Elizabeth." He said softly over his shoulder as he walked. Elizabeth nodded at Klaus before turning and leaving the room to follow Elijah.

Elijah lead her into one of the studies before closing the door behind them. Elizabeth walked over to the desk that was in the room and sat down on it. She watched Elijah's expressions as he stood across the room. She could tell there was something on his mind. She shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"Have at it." She said with a shrug. " Ask me why. Or better yet, tell me, was it the dream or was it Malakai that gave it away?"

Elijah sighed and walked over to her. "Both, actually." He said as he stopped right in front of her. "Your witch only confirmed it."

"You spoke to Jess?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Elijah nodded.

"She also showed me what your future held." His words caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"Let me guess, it leads to some kind of chaos all because I decided I wanted to be the unstoppable one and protect your family." Elizabeth didn't care what the outcome of taking the serum would do. She had her reasons and she had made them perfectly clear to Jess.

"More like chaos on my part." He said watching for what ever emotions crossed her face.

"What do you mean? Jess never said you were involved." While Elizabeth felt herself try to feel strong and had a hold on her emotions, there was a small piece of fear slipping its way through the cracks. Elijah could feel that through the fog of numbness that he felt from her.

Elijah shook his head and didn't answer her. While there was a part of him that wanted to tell her so she knew to watch out for him, he couldnt. He wanted to do the right thing by her and he was going to sit back and do nothing for once. When the time came, he was going to have one of his siblings hold him back if needed. He would not interfere at all.

"If you aren't going to tell me," Elizabeth started. "then I guess I should actually tell you why I am here than."

"I take it you aren't here just because you wish to be?" Elijah asked.

"No."She shook her head slightly. "Marcel had taken the serum and he had planned to attack you and your siblings." Elijah already knew that from what he had learned from Jess. He wasn't going to stop her from telling him though. If he had, she would leave as quickly as she came. "Alex found his phone and all the invites Marcel had already sent before I ruined his plan. Alex wishes to continue where he left off. And that means several from Klaus's line are already here in New Orleans." That part, he didn't know. He just knew that there would come a time where it would. He just didn't expect it to be hours later after finding out. "Something tells me trying to put the fear into Alex with the new eyes and fangs isn't working."

"You think he will make a move soon." Elijah said taking a step back from her.

"What I think is that you should tell your siblings everything and be prepared for what ever may come at any moment." She said with a nod.

"What makes you think I haven't told them?" Elijah asked with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"If they knew, Klaus would have left the moment he seen me. He was holding Hope. He would have wanted her safe."

"You aren't a threat to us." Elijah said shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked getting off of the desk and taking a step towards him. "We both know what can happen with one bite."

"I know." He said watching her.

"Good." She said with a nod. "Now before we-" Before Elizabeth could say anything she heard Kol running down the stairs calling out to his siblings. "Looks like Freya beat us to it about the hoard of Klaus's enemies." Elizabeth walked past Elijah and left the room. She found Kol setting up a table with weapons. Klaus had been walking down the stairs while Elijah had followed Elizabeth to where Kol was.

"Freya is tracking your former sirelings now." Kol said as he picked up the cross bow that laid on the table and looking at it before placing it back down and picking up Papa Tunde's blade. "Which works for me because I could use a fight."

"We do have two advantages." Elijah said looking at the weapons. "One, no vampire may enter this strong hold so long as the deed remains in Freya's name." Elijah looked between Klaus and Kol.

"And the second advantage?" Kol asked. Elijah looked Elizabeth with a small smirk. Both Klaus and Kol looked to Elizabeth. "Her?" Kol asked Elijah in disbelief. "She couldn't even get to me all the times she has tried. What makes you think she could even protect us from a hoard of vampires intending to kill us?"

Elizabeth chuckled and looked at Kol. "If you never would have killed Davina, I wouldn't have tried going after you." Elizabeth said trying to get a specific reaction out of Kol.

"Bite me." Kol said taking a step towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth smirked as she got the reaction she wanted and took the few steps to close the space between them.

"That can be arranged." She said before allowing her fangs to extend and her eyes to change. Kol's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"How-" He stopped himself as he looked at his siblings and then back to Elizabeth. Elijah had been shaking his head slightly. Klaus had stood there in shock as well as he watched as Elizabeth easily made it all disappear.

"Advantage, two." Elijah said.

"How can we trust her?" Klaus asked raising a hand at Elizabeth. "For all we know she could have orchestrated this whole thing."

"The only thing I have orchestrated was stopping Marcel." Elizabeth said looking towards Klaus. "He had already taken that serum while he tried convincing you he hadn't. And plus, If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be breathing right now. I would have bitten you by now. But instead I am here, prepared to help. "

"Well then." Klaus said looking to Elijah and Kol. "If our enemies are determined to die at our hands, let them come."

The sound of a door slamming reached their ears. Between the four of them, they all looked at each other in wonder as to what it could be. Then Elizabeth heard a familiar voice outside of the compound. "You spoke to soon, Klaus. They are already here." She said before walking towards the courtyard. The men followed behind her.

The siblings watched as the courtyard filled with vampires. There had been a look of shock on their faces as they looked at where they had been coming in from. The only one that had not been shocked that the vampires were able to waltz right in without an invitation had been Elizabeth. She should have known Alex would find some way to get into the compound. She looked around at the faces that surrounded them until she looked up at the second floor and saw Alex standing there with a huge grin on his face. Elizabeth glared up at him as she went to take a steps towards the stairs. Elijah grabbed a hold of her arm trying to keep her from doing anything.

"Let me guess," She said looking up at Alex. "Made a trip to city hall and compelled an annulment."

Alex shook his head. "Not at all darling, I simply gave them an offer they couldn't refuse and I put the deed in your name." He placed his hands on the railing and looked at those that had gathered there. "My guests," He said before looking down at Elizabeth and the Mikaelsons. "Here she is. The woman that is going to make this all possible. Please do tell them what the plan is, Liz."

Elijah and Klaus both took a step towards Elizabeth. She looked at both of them and shook her head. She didn't need them getting in the middle of something she could take care of. "You brought them here on false hope!" Elizabeth yelled looking at him before the others. "The man that had spread lies to you is nothing more than a man fixated on something he cannot have." She shook her head. "He brought you here because I am the only thing that can kill an Original. But here is where things get a bit messy." She took a few steps up on the stairs. "I am on their side."

"Did someone turn their emotions back on?" Alex said as he made his way towards the the stairs and took two steps down.

"Ha!" Elizabeth said as she took a few more steps up. "They are still off Alex. I'm just smart enough to pick the winning side."

"The winning side?" Alex said as he took the rest of the steps down the stairs until he was one step above Elizabeth. "I'd have to believe you were on my side then."

Elizabeth chuckled. "They can kill you easily. If I wanted to, I could have your heart out of your chest before you could even blink." She was willing to do it just to prove a point. "What you want, you can't get from being here. You wouldn't even get it by trying to make your way up to the top."

"What is it that you want?" Klaus asked. "Power?"

"Yes, and no. Yes because the person that I want to rise to power is standing right in front of me. No because my plan is very much simple. I want you dead." He looked down at Elijah. "Possibly you in a box to keep her alive. But them," Alex said pointing to those around them. "They are here to see that at least Klaus dies."

"Are you trying to put on a show?" Kol asked as he stepped closer to Klaus and Elijah.

"Of course." Alex said with a smirk on his lips. "The fall of the Mikaelsons at the hands of Elizabeth. And guess what, the show has already started."

Elizabeth shook her head for a moment before grabbing a hold of Alex and biting his neck before pulling his heart out a second later. She let Alex's body fall over the railing and watched as he dropped to the floor below. "Indeed the show has begun." She said out loud. Not bothering to wipe her mouth, she looked to the other vampires and held the heart out for everyone to see. "That is what happens when someone doesn't listen to what I say." Dropping the heart, she took a step up the stairs. "Now I am going to make myself very clear. The only way you get to them is through me." She eyed the ones that stood before her. "I suggest leaving. Staying only means your death." She paused and looked to the Mikaelsons. They seemed in shock and in awe of how Elizabeth had been so willing to take on a whole room of their enemies as she had. "Anyone want to get to them by attempting to get through me?"

The challenge had been left open for anyone that stood in that room. When Elizabeth didn't see anyone leaving, or even advancing on her, she shrugged slightly. She turned and began walking down the stairs. Before she reached the last step, one of the vampires that had been standing close by had taken the opportunity to lunge at Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw her coming and the moment she lunged. Before she could even so much as leave a scratch on Elizabeth, Elizabeth had her head torn from her body. "Come on, I'm sure you guys can try harder than that." She chuckled looking around. "You must obviously not want them dead if only one of you has tried to get through me."

A moment later, several vampires lunged at her causing them all to tumble down the stairs. It had caused the Mikaelsons and several others to step back and watch. While at first it had seemed that the group of vampires were overpowering Elizabeth, they fell one by one. Elizabeth laughed as if someone had said the funniest thing in the world as she laid on the floor covered in blood. She jumped up and looked around with a grin on her face. "That was fun." She said before several others advanced towards her to try and defeat her.

The more the vampires approached her, the more Elizabeth no longer cared about voicing her entertainment. She was actually having fun with this. There were moments where it seemed like a vampire would get the upper hand from her slight distraction of another vampire, but she always managed to kill them. While there had been several hundred of them that had entered the compound earlier it seemed that a little more than half were still breathing.

Elijah watched as the scene before him began to match that of the visions Jess had shown him. Without even knowing it, he had already started pacing. He looked to Klaus who seemed amused that Elizabeth was handling herself so well. Klaus stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched all that was going on. Shaking his head slightly, Elijah walked over to Klaus's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I must ask for a favor." Elijah said looking to him. When Klaus looked over at Elijah, he seen that his brother had been worried.

"What is this favor?" He asked never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"If I try to help her at any point, stop me." Elijah said as his eyes went back to Elizabeth as she pulled another heart out from a vampire's chest.

"I do believe she has this under control, Elijah. Alex had been right, he was putting on a show, but it was for the wrong crowd." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"I'm being serious, Niklaus. If you see me try and help her, stop me. It won't end well."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked between Elijah and Elizabeth. "What will happen if you help her?"

"The seer mentioned parts of the prophecy starting up again if I in anyway help her with this."

"That doesn't seem like something we should worry about." Klaus said looking at Elizabeth.

Elijah tilted his head to a vampire off to their side. "That one plans to try and stab her with a stake, she'll miss yes, but one of them doesn't." As if right on cue, Elizabeth ripped off the head of another vampire and one that she had not been paying attention to moved in to try and stake her. Elizabeth had moved out of the way just in time for it to miss her chest, but another vampire joined in and dug a stake into her side. Elizabeth cried out in pain before pulling the stake out and using it to shove it into another's heart.

As Elijah stepped to go and help Elizabeth, Klaus put his arm out to stop him. "Now brother, we can't be changing fate." There was a smirk on Klaus's face as he looked at Elijah.

"He might not be able to but you said nothing about me." Kol said taking a step towards Elizabeth. "There is a lot of action going on and I'd hate to not be apart of it."

"Kol," Elijah said shaking his head. "I wouldn't." Elijah was worried that any of their interference would some how change things. But the younger Mikaelson did not care.

He had joined Elizabeth in fighting off the others. But the only problem was, Elizabeth was so caught up in the others around her, she wasn't paying any attention to who was a foe and who Kol was. She was so lost in the killing spree that when she turned to where Kol had been, she grabbed a hold of him and bit down on his neck before turning and ripping the heart out of another vampire that came towards her. Even then, her mind hadn't registered what she had done. All that mattered was killing those around her that wanted to get to the originals.

The moment Kol was bitten, both Elijah's and Klaus's eyes had widened. Without even thinking, Elijah rushed to his brother's side and helped him away from Elizabeth. Once he was by Klaus's side, Elijah left Kol with him and went back to try and get Elizabeth to stop all of this. He didn't even listen to the protests Klaus said as he walked over to Elizabeth, killing a few of the vampires on his way towards her. His mistake had been placing a hand on her shoulder without saying anything. He had hoped that when she felt his hand, she would turn and see that it was him. Instead, she grabbed his and pulled it until his arm was near her mouth and she bit down.

When Elizabeth heard Elijah's cry of pain and felt the faint pain in her arm, she stopped and dropped the arm she had bitten. Through the blood lust, she knew what she had just done and when she looked at Elijah, it only confirmed it. While those around her stopped their advancing and seemed to be cheering, Elizabeth felt herself start to break down. She shook her head slightly and tears began to form as she watched Klaus pull Elijah away from her.

Elijah could see the same look in her eyes he had seen from the vision and knew this is what Jess had meant by him interfering. He was now bitten and it only meant that this was the beginning of the prophecy being reactivated. He held his arm as he watched the humanity slip back into Elizabeth at the realization of what she had done.

"Elijah." She whispered as she took a step towards him. She shook her head slightly and was about to give a thousand apologies when Rebekah appeared out of nowhere and pulled Elijah and Klaus further away from her. Elizabeth's mind couldn't even process what Rebekah had said to them before they disappeared from sight. Her mind was trying to get her emotions under control and make sense of what she had just done. She had signed her mate's death sentence as well as hers.

"Alright, I've only got a short while before I go mad." Rebekah said taking a step towards Elizabeth. "Now would be the time to explain to me how the bloody hell you are in their lives again and what that was about?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything at first. She couldn't even get her mind to process what to say. It wasn't until Rebekah was dragging her away to another room that she had turned and looked at the others that were still present. "Trash the place if you want, just don't leave." She said still wanting to kill every last one of them as being the reason she had bitten Elijah.

The moment, Rebekah and Elizabeth were in a study, Rebekah closed the door and shook her head. "When did you come back?"

"Some time after Elijah daggered you." Elizabeth said trying to keep her emotions together. "I came the night, Aya tried severing both of their sire lines."

"Elizabeth," Rebekah started as she walked towards Elizabeth. "I do not really care that you are here. You were once my favorite child to see once upon a time, all I ask is that you cure my brothers."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly and looked down at her feet. Guilt filled her. "I can't." She said almost sounding completely broken.

"What do you mean you cant?!" Rebekah's voice had raised as she took another step towards Elizabeth.

"When Lucien made the damn serum, he made it so that there was no cure." Elizabeth explained before shaking her head and looking at Rebekah. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She ran both of her hands through her hair.

"It did." Rebekah said. "What I would like to know is how the hell you ended up with what Lucien created." Rebekah said placing a hand on her hip.

"Lucien made two serums. Lucien gave one of them to Aurora while he took the other. In the end, Freya found a way to Kill Lucien and keep Aurora sleeping to stop the serum from ever enacting. But right under her nose, Vincent was able to extract the serum and gave it to Marcel. From there, I had a witch help me extract it from him and I took it."

Rebekah shook her head slightly. "Where is Marcel?" She asked.

"Dead." Elizabeth said shaking her head. She was feeling guilty for killing the man. But she knew better. She had seen the possibility of what would happen if Elijah had done it. "I killed him." She watched as Rebekah raised her hand as if to harm her in someway. But Elizabeth caught sight of the changing mark on Rebekah's arm. Grabbing her arm, she looked at the mark. "I've seen that before."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and shook her head, not completely forgetting that Elizabeth had just told her she killed Marcel. "It was a gift from the Strix."

"Let me guess, Aya?" Elizabeth watched as Rebekah nodded and rose her eyebrow. "I know how to cure that."

"How?" Rebekah asked almost excited. If there was a way to save her from going crazy and wanting to be a ripper, she'd take the chances in finding it.

"That is a long story and one hell of a travel to get there. You wouldn't even make it half way there before that mark completely took over."

"How is it you know so much about it?" Rebekah asked. Elizabeth smirked and let her arm go.

"When you've been on Aya's shit list for several decades, you tend to learn about the organization she is apart of and all their dirty little secrets."

Rebekah shook her head. "Either way, there isn't much time for myself and my brothers. We have to figure something out."

"I think we should figure that out with them." Elizabeth said thinking about Elijah.

"What about the hoard of vampires that you have let destroy the compound?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. She knew if she had just left them here, they would start tearing apart the city until they found Klaus. She looked at Rebekah and gave a small smile. "I have a plan. Just don't believe a single word I say." Elizabeth walked out of the study and towards the middle of the courtyard. The place had already been trashed and seemed to get worse by the minute. "Enough!" Elizabeth yelled, and every vampire there, stopped what they were doing and came back to the courtyard. "I have changed my mind." She said causing the vampires to look confused. "I am the winning side. I've already sentenced two of the Originals to die, why not make it a third?" The crowd began talking among themselves. "I will bring back Klaus Mikaelson and I will kill him in front of you." That caused them to cheer. Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "Until then, continue to stay here and destroy everything that belongs to them."

* * *

 **Part two should be up in the next day or so. Please leave a review!**


	20. Bloody Crown Part 2

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter! Who is excited?! I know I am. After this chapter it will all be my own ideas. I cannot wait for you to see the next chapter. I have indeed already started working on that and it is part way done. As always I would like to welcome and thank the new followers! It means a lot that you would like to continue to read my story. It always gives me motivation to continue! Please do leave a review. I would love to know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Adela, I am glad you loved it. Here is the next one!**

 **WickedlyMinx Waking up to a new chapter is one of the best feelings. Believe me, I know the feeling :D**

 **Mrs. Morgan 35 Welcome! And of course here is the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **As with the last chapter, this is hardly canon with 3.22. Here is the second half of The Bloody Crown in my own take of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own my characters (Liz, Malakai and Jess) as well as my the ideas and scenes that do not take place in the episodes.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" Klaus paced the room in front of his siblings and Hayley. While Freya tended to Kol, Elijah and Hayley sat in their seats.

"This isn't her fault." Elijah defended her.

"How is it not?" Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow. "She took the serum. She bit both you and your brother. For all we know she could have planned this since the moment she arrived. She could have been working with Lucien the whole time."

"I don't believe that." Elijah said shaking his head. "This had been my fault. I knew what would happen and I did nothing to change it."

"What do you mean?" Freya asked looking at Elijah.

"Elizabeth has a witch that can see the future. She knew what was going to happen before Elizabeth even came to her. I went and spoke with her earlier today, she showed me everything she had seen. I wasn't supposed to interfere and because I have, the prophecy still stands."

"That prophecy stated you would fall by friend, family and foe." Freya said shaking her head slightly. "Elizabeth isn't all three."

"Aya was the foe." Elizabeth said walking into the room with Rebekah. "That leaves Family and Friend."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hayley asked standing from her seat and walking over to Elizabeth. "You've already done enough."

"Hayley." Rebekah said placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder. "She's here to try and fix what has been done. I believe she has a good plan to fix this."

"Well I'm all ears on how you plan to get three different cures before the day is out." Freya said crossing her arms.

"That is the tricky part." Elizabeth said looking towards Freya. "Though I would like to speak to you first about certain things just to make sure my plan will work." It seemed that everyone's attention turned to Freya. She only nodded before walking towards one of the rooms in the penthouse. Elizabeth looked at the others for a moment before following Freya into the other room.

"What is this plan of your?" Freya asked once they were alone.

"It's just an idea and I'm hoping with your magic, it will make it work." Elizabeth said almost feeling afraid of her plan. "I want to fulfill the prophecy to some extent."

Freya's eyes widened as she looked at Elizabeth. "You want to kill them?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Killing Elijah would not be doing me any favors. You, as well as most of your siblings are dying and need a cure. What if you could tie your lives to Klaus?"

Freya relaxed a little and sighed. "It could be possible. But Klaus has many enemies. If he died, they wouldn't only be killing him."

Elizabeth leaned against the wall and sighed. "On our way over here I remembered you telling me what Dahlia had done to you. About how she put you into a deep sleep. If there is anyway we can do that with them, it would give me time to find a way to fix this."

Freya took a few steps towards Elizabeth. "That might actually work." Freya said with a small smile. "But that still leaves Klaus's safety to question."

"That leaves me with the last idea I have." Elizabeth said knowing that this could make or break her plan. "There is a compound full of vampires that are waiting for me to bring Klaus back there. They wanted a show. Why not finish it?"

"How would you do that without killing him?"Freya asked. "He needs to be alive for the spell to work."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled Papa Tunde's blade out of her Jacket. "This is the only thing that I can think of."

Freya looked at the blade and sighed. "The only thing that is left to do is talk to him about it." Freya knew what the blade was capable of and what that would mean for Klaus. But seeing as that his family was dying, she hoped that he would be willing to make such a sacrifice for them.

"You are out of your mind." Klaus said just as Elizabeth and Freya had just explained the details of Elizabeth's plan.

"It is the only way to save your siblings." Elizabeth said looking at Klaus. "Was it not earlier today that I said you would do anything to protect this family at any cost?"

Klaus gave her a glare and shook his head. "I do not know if I trust you at this moment. Whats to say you wont change your mind after and kill me?"

"Because killing you would mean killing all of us." Freya said looking at her brother. "That would be signing her death sentence as well."

"You are practically unkillable." Klaus said shaking his head. "Eventually she could just get over the pain and be able to live her life how she wishes."

"Not if she has goes mad." Freya said defending Elizabeth.

"I do not know what will happen or what I will feel if Elijah dies." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. "From what I have heard, if he dies, I will feel his death. And it will play on a continuous track. I do not wish to feel that." Klaus could see it in Elizabeth's eyes that she had meant it all. He couldn't see her actually killing Elijah. Earlier had merely been an accident. She was consumed in what she was doing, faces didn't register and Klaus knew that. "As a friend, I am asking you to save your family."

After a moment Klaus nodded. "Alright, I will do it." He said looking between Elizabeth and Freya. He then took a step towards Elizabeth and looked her in the eyes. "Just promise me that you will do everything it takes to get those cures for them."

Elizabeth looked back into his eyes. "I promise." She said nodding. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nodding his approval, Klaus turned and left the room. Elizabeth bit her lip and shook her head. She could only hope that this would work out in their favor. She only knew where one cure was. The other two, she would have to work on getting those. She didn't know how long any of this would take. She just hoped that in the end, they would all be safe. She turned to Freya and gave her a small smile before walking out of the room to find Elijah.

She walked up to the door of the room Elijah was in. Her heart seemed to drop the moment she seen him. Elijah had been sitting on the bed shivering from her bite. She shook her head slightly and was about to walk away when Elijah looked up at her. She knew this was possibly the last time she was going to see him for some time. But she hated herself for doing this to him.

"Stop tormenting yourself." He said holding out his hand to her. Like a small child that was scared, Elizabeth ran towards him and crawled into his arms.

"I am so sorry Elijah." She said as the tears began to fill her eyes. "I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have-"

"Shh." Elijah hushed her as he ran his shaky hand through her hair. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright in the end, but this time he couldn't.

"I can't lose you." She said looking at him. He tried giving her a small smile but it failed.

"Can't stop what is supposed to happen, Elizabeth." He said softly. He hated to speak like that, but there was no other way. There wasn't a cure for her bite and there was no way he was going to pull through this. He hated to even think it, but when he died, she would try to follow soon after.

"There is a way though." She said softly looking at him. "And if things go right, it will buy me time to find the cure for my bite. I can save you."

"Freya thinks your plan will work?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "And we even spoke to Klaus about it. He hated the idea at first, but we convinced him it would help your family."

"What is the plan?" Elizabeth sighed at his question. She knew eventually she would have to tell him.

"I'm going to finish the prophecy." Elijah stopped and looked at her like she had been crazy. He opened his mouth to tell her that her plan had been a bad idea but she stopped him. "I'm not going to kill Klaus. I'm simply going to...disable him for a while. Freya is going to do a spell that will connect your lives to his life source and put you into a deep sleep." She looked down at her hands. "It will give me time to find a cure for all of you."

Elijah only nodded. He couldn't find any words to say in that particular moment. He knew what this meant. They would be away from each other for however long it takes to find the cures they needed. He did not know when it would be that he would see her again. He kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to him. They held on to each other but didn't say a word. They didn't want to say any types of goodbyes. With Elizabeth's humanity back on, there was no way she would be able to take the emotions of saying goodbye along with all the emotions she had kept locked away the last few days. Just being wrapped in each others arms was enough to keep both of them calm even though the world seemed to be falling apart to them.

Even though the silence had been comforting between the two of them, Elizabeth's mind was racing with thoughts and things that she should say or even ask. Goodbye was still out of the question. She wouldn't dare say it and make herself feel worse. The one request she wanted was right there on the tip of her tongue and she couldn't get it off. She looked up at him for a few moments before finally breaking the silence. "Can you show me what Jess showed you?"

Elijah sighed and looked down at her. "I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"What more can be done?" She asked watching him. She didn't know what else there would be that her future held. "I believe I've already done the worse. Not much can be changed now." Elijah knew she had a point there. From what he remembered from the visions, there was only one place left for her to go after all of this. He nodded and brought his hand up and placed it on her head. She opened her mind to him and he allowed her to see what Jess had shown him. Everything she had done today all played in her head again as the visions Jess had seen and when she seen the last vision play out, she shook her head and pulled away from Elijah's hand.

Elijah looked at her concerned. She looked more afraid than she had been moments ago. "What is behind that door, Elizabeth?"

She didn't say anything at first. The thoughts and memories that passed through her mind were anything but pleasant and she was glad he could not see what memories she was seeing. "It's just a part of my past that I thought I would never have to see again. " She finally said and now the only thing that came to mind was what she had promised Klaus earlier. She promised she would do what ever it takes to save his siblings. She now knew that she wouldn't be able to do this completely on her own.

A knock on the frame of the door interrupted their conversation and the thoughts Elizabeth was having. They both looked towards the door to see Rebekah standing there. She gave them a small smile and took a step inside. She looked over at Elizabeth and sighed. "He is ready to leave when you are." Elizabeth only nodded. She wasn't exactly ready for anything at this moment. She just wanted to stay right where she was and never leave. But she knew she had to get up and get this over with. Doing so would ensure their survival. She looked back towards Elijah and he nodded his head.

She was hesitating. She knew that if Freya could get the spell to work, this would be the last time she seen him for a while. She didn't like the idea of that. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she moved out of his arms and out the bed. She never once looked back at him knowing that if she did, she wouldn't leave at all. Rebekah gave a small smile to her brother before following Elizabeth out. As Elizabeth left the penthouse, she hadn't bothered looking at Freya, Kol or Hayley. She didn't to see their faces as she left to incapacitate Klaus. This had to work. Four lives were on the line and if it failed, Elizabeth wouldn't be able to live with herself.

As she entered the elevator with Klaus and Rebekah no one said a word. It had been a comfortable silence, but it still put them on edge as to what was about to come. Elizabeth mentally prepared herself for the show she would have to put on in front of all of them. She looked to both of them and sighed as the elevator dinged and they walked out of it. It did not take them long to reach the doors of the compound. Elizabeth stood back as she watched Klaus and Rebekah hugged. She didn't want to interrupt the sibling moment. When they pulled away from each other, they looked to Elizabeth.

Klaus nodded his head. "Let's put on a show." He said raising his arm as if to say ladies first. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"You wan't to put on a show," She said as she took a few steps towards Klaus and grabbed him by the back of the neck bringing him down until he was almost on his knees. "You have to make it look real." He let out a groan of pain and Elizabeth knew she should ease up but she had to make it look real. She dragged him through the compound door and into the courtyard.

The vampires that had seen her enter seemed to have told the others and now they were all gathering there in the courtyard again. Elizabeth pushed Klaus towards the middle of the courtyard. She stood on one end of the courtyard while the crowd kept Klaus closed in on the other end. The whole time, Rebekah was waiting for Elizabeth's signal to send a message to Freya. Elizabeth paced the courtyard in a semi-circle around Klaus.

"What to do, what to do." She said showing none of the emotions that she had let back in earlier. "They want you dead." She said with a shrug and those around them gave a cheer.

If Klaus hadn't known any better he would have said that Elizabeth really hated him. But he could see it in her eyes this wasn't exactly something she wanted to do. It never had been. Even though he had killed her family and caused her best friend to be placed to sleep for centuries, they had become friends. And while it hadn't seemed like they did, he knew that now.

"I think death is a little to nice for you." Elizabeth said as she took a few steps towards Klaus.

"What is it that you have in mind love?" Klaus asked. "I'm mean if death is to good for me, what is the fate of Klaus Mikaelson then?"

Elizabeth actually chuckled. The way she chuckled sent a chill through Klaus. She was playing her part well enough that it had him a tad bit scared.

"I believe I have something that will be a better punishment for you." She said as she pulled Papa Tunde's blade out from her jacket.

"Are you sure you even know how to use that?" Klaus asked with some amusement on his face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nodded towards the others around him. Taking the signal as hold him down, they did. They had been able to hold him down on his knees right in front of her. The grin on Elizabeth's face had felt fake to her. She wasn't sure they were going to fall for it, but it seemed that the vampires were enjoying every minute.

"The king is about to fall." Elizabeth said as she raised her arm, about to pierce Klaus's chest when a hand grabbed a hold of her arm. Turning her head, she saw Malakai standing there beside her. Both Klaus and Elizabeth felt that this was about to ruin everything.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malakai asked trying to pull the blade from her hand.

"What I should have done a long time ago, Kai." She said pulling her arm away from him.

"This isn't you Elizabeth." He said shaking head. "You let that bridge burn decades ago.

"It never turned to ash." She said as emotionless as she could. "Maybe after Elijah dies, I'll learn how to control that part of me that will want to become crazy and I'll have my fun as the only 'Original' vampire." She paused for a moment. "Well the upgraded one." Before Malakai could say anything, she grabbed him by the neck and looked him in the eye. "You are going to forget you even saw me here." She said as she began to compel him. "You are going to go on that adventure of yours and you'll enjoy yourself. When you wonder what I am doing, you'll send a post card from time to time. You wont come back here until I give you a call saying come home." A tear had slipped from her eye and she hoped that the others around her hadn't seen it. "Now, leave. I have some matters to attend to." She watched as Malakai nodded and walked out of the compound.

Faking another grin, she turned back towards Klaus. He gave a slight nod and she took a deep breath. "Now, where was I?" She said walking back to Klaus. As she stood in front of him, she looked into his eyes and she hoped that he saw the apology she wished to say but couldn't do so before grabbing him by the shoulder with one hand and stabbing the blade into his chest with the other. She stepped back as there were cheers around her. She watched as the blade disappeared into his body and the others laid him on the ground. "Ladies and gents!" She yelled out pretending to be excited that she had just incapacitated Klaus Mikaelson. "The show is over and I do ask you to spread the word that Klaus Mikaelson is out of commission!" She bowed slightly before looking at all of them and her fake grin faded. "Now get the hell out."

Up in the study, Rebekah called Hayley letting her know it had been done and it was now time for Freya to start her spell. As the vampires had began to leave the compound, Elizabeth joined Rebekah in the study. From where she stood, she could hear Freya working on the spell. Elizabeth looked at Rebekah and Rebekah gave her a small smile.

"You did good, Liz." Elizabeth shook her head. "All those centuries have taught you something that I could never teach you in that one year."

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked. But before Rebekah could even tell her, she collapsed onto the couch. Elizabeth nodded as she pulled Rebekah's feet up onto the couch and made her comfortable. "I guess I have to wait to find out that answer." After making sure Rebekah was comfortable, she went back down to to tend to Klaus's body.

She had just reached his body when she heard footsteps coming into the courtyard. Turning, she saw Vincent walking towards her. She had said nothing to him as she watched him.

Vincent looked down at Klaus's body and raised an eyebrow before looking at Elizabeth. "The King is dead." He said before giving a small bow to Elizabeth. "Long live the Queen."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "The Quarter doesn't need a queen."

"Oh but it does. We need someone to keep the vampires in line. From what Malakai has said, you are the exact person to do it."

"Malakai does not even remember what was going on. He didn't see the events of today." She said looking towards him. "He did not see that I almost killed my mate. Or that I shoved a blade into Klaus Mikaelson. "

"Yes, as horrible as that is for you, you got most of the Mikaelsons to leave town. That is all anyone has ever wanted for a very long time. Imagine what we could do with the town now. We could bring back the balance that has been lost."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That balance was lost because of Marcel."

"And you can be the one to bring back that balance." He said with a smile. "I know you may have compelled me to not say anything to the Mikaelsons about what you had been. But why would I have told them anyway? You did what had to be done, Liz. You got them to leave."

She shook her head not really wanting to hear about any of it. "Even if I did help bring that balance back, you do realize there will be a time where the Mikaelsons will return."

"Yes, they always find a way back. But when they do, they will be under your rules."

Elizabeth nodded but did not say the one thing that was on her mind. She wouldn't be here when they did return. She wan't going to let him know that though."Let's bring the city back to its former glory." She said with a small smile.

Vincent nodded with a satisfied grin on his face. "You wouldn't mind if I took back the church would you?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, one more thing." He said looking towards the pile of bodies of vampires that she had killed earlier. "What do you plan on doing with those?"

"Ever had a night where you just want to sit in front of a big bonfire and watch bodies burn?" She asked with a small smirk.

"No, but something tells me I never will." He said before walking away from her and out of the compound.

After Vincent left, Elizabeth found herself standing before Klaus's body again. She had moved him to his room and laid him on his bed. She had been standing there looking at him for some time. She believed this had all been necessary. It was a way to save all of them. She just hated herself for what she had done and needed someway to make it right. She did not know how long it would take until they would be back to where they belong. At the sound of a set of footsteps, Elizabeth turned her head. She hadn't been expecting to see who had been walking into the room.

"I tried telling him not to interfere." Jess said standing behind Elizabeth. "But even with me saying so, it only pushed things to the course you are on now, Liz."

Elizabeth shook her head and she couldn't stop the tears from forming. "How long?" The thought of her future was no longer just something to make plans of. She knew she would end up in the one place she didn't want to be near.

"For the cures or for what waits for you after?" Jess asked wanting to be sure what it was that Elizabeth was asking about.

"After." Elizabeth's voice was a bit shaky.

Jess sighed. "As far as I could see, three years." She said and watched as Elizabeth relaxed a little. "But you know it changes after you get there."

"And the outcome?" Elizabeth said taking a step towards Jess.

"That, I don't know." Jess admitted. She wouldn't know the outcome of anything until Elizabeth was actually where she needed to be.

Elizabeth nodded and looked back at Klaus. "Numb his pain, please." She said softly. "Seeing him suffering will only make my guilt worse."

Jess nodded. "You should get going. The Hybrid is going to need Rebekah's body before she can leave."

"Maybe she should just take Klaus with her. It would make things easier." Elizabeth said thinking out loud.

"He cant go, Liz." Jess said placing a hand on Elizabeth's arm. The moment Jess touched Elizabeth, several images passed through her mind of what her future held. "He needs to be here for when the time is right."

Elizabeth nodded. "You know I really hate you for being able to see what you can see." She said shaking her head. "I did this because I wanted them safe. It isn't right for them to be separated."

"That prophecy may have been for them, but you had your own as well. They both happened and there is really nothing we can do to change it. The only thing you can do Liz, is play the rest of it out knowing that in the end, Elijah will be fine."

Elizabeth stared at Jess for a moment. Of course in the end that Elijah would be okay. She would go to the ends of the earth to find a cure for her bite to make sure he woke up. She shook her head slightly before walking past her. "Just numb him from it." She said before leaving the room and out to meet Hayley.

On the outskirts of town, Hayley waited for Elizabeth. When Elizabeth arrived, she helped Hayley get Rebekah into her coffin. That whole time, neither of them said a word. They both could feel the tension between them and it made things a bit awkward. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the coffin that Elijah laid in. A sigh passed her lips and she could feel Hayley watching her.

"What's the plan now?" Hayley asked. Elizabeth lifted the lid to the coffin and looked down at Elijah before pulling torn piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Hayley.

"That's where you can find the cure for Rebekah." Elizabeth said never taking her eyes off of Elijah. "I suggest finding somewhere to start a life first. When you get a chance, get Hope a babysitter. Where you have to go isn't exactly ideal for children."

"And what are you going to do? Find something for all three of them?"

"I'm going to start with Freya." She said before leaning down and kissing Elijah on the forehead. "Once I get hers, I'll be doing everything I can to get those cures for Elijah and Kol." She looked at Elijah one last time before closing the lid and patting the top of it. "And in the mean time, I will be getting the city ready for their return."

"You are staying here?" Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow. Hayley didn't understand why she would want to. There was nothing here for her. She honestly saw no point in Elizabeth staying. "What makes you think you will be welcomed by everyone?"

Elizabeth shook her head and jumped down from the truck bed. "I have to stay because of Klaus." She said looking up at Hayley. "As much as I would love to add him to the truck, I cant. So until the time comes that they wake up, New Orleans is now the least of your worries." Elizabeth started walking backwards as she shrugged slightly. "I'll give you a call when I have something for Freya. Until then, get Hope somewhere safe and remember what I said about getting the cure for Rebekah."

Hayley nodded before she jumped down from the back of the truck and climbed into the driver's seat. Elizabeth watched as Hayley began to drive towards the city limits. She felt the comfort of Elijah being close by slowly fade the more Hayley was no longer in site. Tears fell from her eyes as she stood there for a minute. This had all been because of a prophecy. Without it, who knows where they would be right now. Elizabeth knew exactly what needed to be done to ensure the Mikaelsons woke up and were back together.


	21. We'll Get Through This

**Hello readers! Here is my first...well I shouldn't really say first, since I did write some chapters that were not even canon with an episode, so... here is a new chapter where everything was pretty much thought of on my own and where I tried making it interesting since you guys technically don't have an episode to have a sneak peek as to what I am writing about. So I hope my chapters keep you interested still. I cannot wait to read what you guys thought of the chapter so please, please leave a review! You guys know I always comment on them on the next chapter.**

 **Welcome to the new followers! I appreciate that you are wanting to see this story to the very end. (That isn't for a while so, no worries!)**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Adela, I am glad you loved it! Here is the next one! :D**

 **jealexandra, Here is the next one! I hope it was soon enough :)**

 **WickedlyMinx, It makes my day knowing my story makes you happy! While that is a great idea, I do have something already up my sleeves for us to have Liz/Elijah moments. Don't worry I'm not just leaving him in a box for x amount of time (sooo not giving spoilers for what I have planned!) while Liz is out free and finding cures. I hope you do like the idea I have. Just know it is going to bring two characters closer together, which you will find out who they are with in the next few chapters.**

 **Lets make it a guessing game, shall we? Before reading the next few chapters, write down or keep in mind who you think the two characters are. It isn't much of a hint, but Liz is half of this team. Who do you guys think it is that Liz will grow a bond with while searching for the cures? Better yet, leave your guess in a review, I would love to see who you guys think it will be. Remember, I do already have bits and parts of the next few chapters written and my oh my I love writing these Liz/? scenes just as much as I love writing the Liz/Elijah scenes.**

 **I also have a surprise in the works for you you guys! I will let you know when that is once it is all up and running like I want it to be!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. But I do own Elizabeth as well as the parts that do not show in the episodes which in this chapter, its pretty much all of it.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I know this letter my come as a shock to you, but you really are the only one I have left that understands what we are going through. Its been six months and I have managed to find a place to call home, for now. I have looked into where you said the cure for Rebekah would be and I must hand it to you, you knew what you were talking about. I am glad I did leave Hope behind, they had some legend that had some relation to her. I just hope that in the future this isn't something we have to deal with. I do not want to have my daughter ever dealing with that place, like ever. While I have Rebekah's cure I cant help to wonder where you are on your end of finding things. How is that going? Do I need to come and help in anyway? Sitting here doing nothing isn't helping ease my mind in anyway. I want our family whole again. I want Hope to be able to see her father some time soon. That had always been my worst fear. For Hope to grow up without one or both of her parents. While I can continuously tell her stories of her father and aunts and uncles, I can tell she feels that things are different. I feel that Hope knows that her family isn't going to be around and I hate for her to grow up like that. I hope what ever plan it is that you have is working out in your favor. Just know that if you ever begin to feel lonely out there in New Orleans, you aren't alone. I have decided to put our differences aside. You are the only family Hope has left. I'd rather not keep her away from someone that has stronger connection to her uncle then I will ever have or understand._

 _While I would say be safe out there, I don't think that applies to you. You are the unkillable one._

 _Hayley_

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head as she placed the letter down on the desk in her room. She ran her hand through her hair before noticing that her hair had blood in it. Rolling her eyes slightly she stood and actually looked at herself in the mirror. She was currently covered in blood and hadn't bothered cleaning herself off just yet. She had just gotten back to the compound after a long day of 'persuading' a few vampires. Seeing as Elizabeth and Vincent were trying to bring some peace back to the city, some of the vampires didn't agree and as punishment, Elizabeth did what she thought was necessary.

In the past six months, Elizabeth managed to focus more on New Orleans. Restoring the balance between the supernatural beings and the humans had managed to make its way up to the top of her _easy_ list. It was easier to deal with the cities problems as they came. While Elizabeth knew that other things were far more important, this had been more of her day job and her weekday job. Come nightfall and those weekends, Elizabeth was out doing everything she possibly could to find the cures she needed. Tonight, she had would be going to check on the progress of been close to finding Freya's cure.

Elizabeth sighed as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash rag to wipe off the blood. Looking in the mirror, she seen that blood not only covered her hair, but most of her face and clothes. She shook her head slightly and got most of the blood out of her hair and was about to change when there was a knock on her room door. Putting the towel down, she walked out to her room and saw Vincent standing there in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked at him for a moment before walking towards her closet.

"They are here." Vincent said from his spot. Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"I am going to change and then I will be down there." She said before grabbing some clothes from the closet.

"I'll tell them you'll be down in five then." He said before turning away from the door.

"Make it three." Elizabeth said walking behind the changing wall.

Elizabeth sat at the head of the table. Sitting with her at the table with her was, Mary, Vincent and the Mayor of New Orleans. This had actually been the first time they had met since Elizabeth got everyone to agree on that they need for peace between them. Mary had been there representing the Wolves while Hayley was gone. Vincent of course was there for the witches and the mayor for the humans.

"Now, my proposal is simple," Elizabeth said as she looked at everyone. "I would like for us to actually live in peace here in the city. In doing so, I know we will hit some bumps along the way." She looked over at Vincent for a moment. "Having the witches practice magic is their right, no one should keep them from doing what they were born to do." She then looked at Mary and gave her a small smile. "I would like for your people to feel welcomed to live in the city without fear of a witch or a vampire placing some kind of curse on them or without them feeling that they have been forced to stay in the Bayou forever." She looked over at the Mayor. "As always the people of New Orleans are the most important. I'd like for the past terms of keeping the locals safe and allowing vampires to only feed off the tourists to be left intact."

"What about the Vampires, Elizabeth?" Mary asked and Elizabeth gave a smirk as she looked at them.

"Marcel had a loyalty thing where many of them walked the night and it took loyalty and trust to earn a daylight ring. I would like to keep that the same. But, I will not hesitate to put the fear in any vampire that does not follow some of my own rules that I will have enforced. The vampires that have been living in the city and have been following the rules are more than welcome to stay, the others..." Elizabeth shrugged slightly. "They will be handled how I see fit."

"Which is what?" The Mayor asked. "Keep them in some cement prison like Marcel had?"

"Look," Vincent said looking over at him. "Elizabeth invited me earlier to watch a meeting she had with the vampires that reside in the city. While some had agreed to what Elizabeth was saying, a few had threatened and even attempted afterwards to harm one of the witches. Elizabeth did not hesitate to stop them and punish them in front of the others. Her sentencing seems fit to me for what they had done."

"And what sentence was that?"Mary asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Death." She said as if it had been nothing that she had just killed several vampires.

"So you plan to kill any vampire that just decides to break one of your rules?"

"When you are able to put fear into someone that knows you incapacitated the originals, it works wonders. Some will rebel and I will show no mercy for those that wish to cause trouble within the city."

"What about the Originals?" The Mayor asked. "From my understanding you still have Klaus Mikaelson's body hidden within this compound. What makes you think the others will not return for their brother?"

Elizabeth didn't answer right away. She sighed softly before looking at the Mayor. "The others will not be returning anytime soon. A witch has put them into a deep sleep and will not wake until she allows them to. Their lives are currently tied to their brother's life. That is the reason I have him hidden. Killing him means killing them."

"Where is the problem in that?" He asked with a smile. "Killing them kills their lines if I am not mistaken."

"Klaus's sire line had been severed." Elizabeth shook her head. "You would still have those he turned running about in the world. And I would not be here to stop them from having their fun in your city."

"How would you not be here? Aren't you an original now?" Mary asked.

Elizabeth chuckled. "While that may be true, my life is still connected to Elijah. Killing him might as well be signing my own death sentence. So keeping them alive for now is the best thing we have." She said with a small sigh. "But I won't lie to you, there will be a time where they return."

Before the Mayor or Mary could voice there worries with the originals returning, Vincent looked to them. "But when they do, they will be under Elizabeth's rules."

Mary scoffed. "And what happens the first time Elijah breaks one of your rules?" She asked looking at Elizabeth. "I watched Hayley change her views for that man before you came along and she sided with him even when he was in the wrong. How is it you will be able to give him a punishment if your life is tied to him?"

The thoughts alone hurt Elizabeth. She never wanted to even think about killing Elijah. And while he was currently sleeping in a coffin who knows where because of her, it still hurt to even think about the possibility of having to harm Elijah because of her rules. "We will cross that bridge if it ever comes." She said looking at Mary. "I don't see them coming home any time soon." Elizabeth stood from her seat. "That is all I have to say. I'd like for you to think on what I have said. Talk about it among your people and the next time we meet, we can go over anything you may wish to change." Elizabeth watched as they rest of them nodded and stood up from their seats and began to walk out of the room. She turned and started walking towards the opposite doorway that would lead back towards her room.

"Elizabeth." She heard Mary call out to her and she turned around.

"Yes?"Elizabeth asked as she took a few steps towards the woman.

"Have you heard anything from Hayley?" She asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I received a letter from her today. She's safe, Mary."

"What is the point of her leaving the city and taking them with her?" Mary asked shaking her head.

"Because of mistakes I've made." Elizabeth said nodding slightly. "I asked her to take them out of the city and to find somewhere to stay. To start over in a way."

"Her people are here, Elizabeth." Mary said shaking her head. "She shouldn't be out there protecting them."

"That was her choice Mary. She decided to help me. She could have said to hell with me because I basically took the one person she actually loved away from her and right after, I incapacitated her daughter's father. But instead she didn't and she helped me out. She will come back here eventually. But right now, the safest place for her is being somewhere no one knows where. Klaus still has enemies out there even though the word has spread of what I've done. They wont hesitate to go after his loved one just so when he is no longer incapacitated that he will find that his family is gone. That is why I had her leave." Elizabeth took a few steps back. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." She said before turning and walking away from Mary.

* * *

Elizabeth had driven two hours out of the city to reach a medical lab that she had found a month into her search for Freya's cure. Getting out of the car, Elizabeth walked to the back entrance and opened the door. Walking through the back of the lab, she walked down to the end of the hallway before making a right and opening the first door she saw. Inside she found woman looking through a microscope and she never once took her eyes off of it even as Elizabeth walked towards her.

"Something interesting?" Elizabeth asked as she reached the table where the woman stood.

"Always, Liz, always." She said as she adjusted the focus a bit before pulling her eyes away from the microscope.

"Is this interesting thing what I asked you to look into or is it something else?" Elizabeth had just been curious.

"Yours actually." The woman said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper before turning to look at Elizabeth.

"Please tell me you have something Lily." Elizabeth wanted to feel some excitement that this had only taken as long as it did to find the cure. But if there was nothing, she didn't want to feel the disappointment.

"I actually do." Lily said before picking up her notes. "I don't have the antidote just yet, but I feel close to getting it."

"How close are we talking?" Elizabeth asked watching as Lily got up from her seat and made her way to a filing cabinet.

"I'd say if I am lucky, another four or five months just to be sure." Elizabeth nodded feeling the disappointment slowly set in. Lily seen the look on her face. "Hey, you gave me a blood sample with a poison that I have never seen before, you even stumped my colleagues. Being four or five months out to finding the antidote is pretty damn impressive."

Elizabeth sighed. "Its good news, Lily. It is. I'm just disappointed in myself that I let my hopes get up thinking you already had it."

Lily smiled and chuckled. "I know I am pretty damn good at my job, but I am not that good to find an antidote in three months." Elizabeth smiled at the girl. She had been right though. Elizabeth had wanted Lily specifically. Elizabeth had stayed up several nights trying to find someone who could make an antidote for the poison that Freya had running through her system. Elizabeth had reached several dead end until she came across Lily. Lily had taken the challenge and hasn't stopped working on it.

"What ever it is that you are doing, Lily keep doing it." Elizabeth said with a nod.

Lily grimaced at her words. "I would, but I need another sample."

Elizabeth understood. She knew that the two vials of blood that she had taken from Freya would only last so long. She should have gotten more than that. Another sigh passed her lips and she nodded. "How much of it do you have left?" She asked.

"I have enough to get about another day of test trials. But after tomorrow, It wont be enough to do anything at all." Lily explained.

"I'll get it for you." Elizabeth said already trying to think of what to do. She could give Hayley a call, but she wasn't sure if Hayley had changed her number or anything.

"How would you even get another sample?" Lily asked. "From the rate this poison is moving, whoever had it should be dead by now."

Elizabeth chuckled. "She's not dead yet." She got wide eyes as an answer to her statement.

"H-how is she not?" She asked.

"That would be one of those if I told you I'd have to kill you and you wouldn't get paid type of things." Elizabeth said with a smile. It seemed like Lily understood right away as to what Elizabeth meant. She watched at Lily turned and opened a drawer. Once she had what was needed, she turned to Elizabeth and handed her a kit. "Thank you again Lily. I'll give you a call the moment I have a sample."

"Or just drop in like you usually do." Lily said with a shrug. "I never really leave here."

Elizabeth smiled. "Maybe if you get that antidote for me, after I pay you you should get out and actually see the world."

"We'll see." Lily said with a smile. Without another word, Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room and back out to her car.

Once she was in her car, she rested her head on the head rest. It had only been six months. That's all it had been. Yet, she was feeling like it was taking so much longer than she thought it would be to find the cures she needed. Another four or five months would get the antidote for Freya. That's how much time before she knew she had to do the one thing she wasn't looking forward to. Sighing she pulled out her phone and scrolled through it for Hayley's number. Finding it, she hesitated a moment before pressing call.

 _Hello?_ Hayley answered before the fourth ring.

"It's Liz." Elizabeth said into the phone.

 _I wasn't expecting a call from you anytime soon, honestly._

"I know." She said. "I got your letter today."

 _Yeah, I needed someway to vent out some feelings. But what I did say in there was true._

"I believe you." She nodded even though Hayley couldn't see her. "I'll have to take you up on that offer of getting out of New Orleans for a few days."

 _Things not going as planned?_ She could hear the worry in Hayley's voice.

"They are going just as planned. Speaking of which, Mary is worrying about you."

 _You spoke to Mary?_ There was disbelief in her voice.

"I needed someone from the wolves to act as a representative. It didn't take much convincing." Elizabeth shrugged.

 _Why didn't you ask me? I would have went back there._

"No." She shook her head. "The point was to get out of New Orleans and hide them. Mary stepped up and that was all I needed."

Elizabeth heard her sigh. _How are things going with Freya's cure?_

"It's getting pretty close. But that is what I was actually calling about."

 _What's wrong?_

"I need a few more vials of Freya's blood. Lily needs it to finish the antidote she is working on."

 _Lily?_

"Right, you dont know who she is. She's the best person I could find that is good at making antidotes for things that don't have one. She's close Hayley."

 _Alright, I'll text you the address. Should I be expecting you sometime tonight or tomorrow?_ Elizabeth looked at the time on her phone. It was already late.

"I'll be there sometime tomorrow." She decided.

 _I will see you tomorrow then._ Without another word, they both hung up. Elizabeth kept her head back on the head rest and waited for a moment. If they were only six months into this whole thing, and had the cure for Rebekah and almost the cure for Freya, it wouldn't take much longer until they had the cure for her bite. But that in it's own was something she hoped that she could do with just the help of Lily. Unfortunately, only time would tell.

* * *

By the time it was well after noon, Elizabeth had already been almost to Hayley's house. She wasn't sure what she was going to expecting when she got there. She wondered if Freya already had the blood ready for her or would she allow her to see their bodies for a few moments. Elizabeth wondered where it was that Hayley was keeping them at. Part of her came up with what she had done to Malakai for all those years, a family crypt. But feeling like she knew Hayley a bit, Elizabeth thought that Hayley would want to keep them close. They needed to be close together for when she got all the cures for them.

When Elizabeth pulled up the address, she looked at the house she had pulled up to. It was decent enough for them to not look suspicious of anything. It had a nice yard and it had several of Hope's toys sitting in the corner by the front door. Elizabeth looked around and noticed that there were other families around them. She was blending in well. Elizabeth headed up the sidewalk up to the front door before knocking.

Hayley opened the door a minute later and invited Elizabeth in. They politely smiled at each other as Elizabeth walked in and Hayley closed the door behind her. As Elizabeth looked around the house, she could see that Freya had been busy the last few months. There were several pictures hanging on the walls. Some looked like they had been taken before she had left New Orleans while others were more obvious that they had been from afterwards.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you Hayley." Elizabeth said as she turned and looked to Hayley. "I wasn't expecting you to find anything residential."

Hayley laughed. "Were you expecting something surrounded by trees or moats?" Hayley asked walking towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth followed her and nodded. "Exactly what I was expecting."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble." Hayley said as she washed her hands and went back to what she had started cooking before Elizabeth had came. "But you wont find any of that here."

"That may be a good thing." Elizabeth said leaning on the island. "This seems like the perfect place to raise Hope." Hayley looked over at Elizabeth.

"I don't plan on raising her here for long, Liz." She said shaking her head. "As soon as all the cures have been found and they are awake, we are going back to New Orleans."

"We don't know how long that will take Hayley." Elizabeth said sighing. "Yes, we have the cure for Rebekah. Give it another five months and we will have one for Freya. But what about them? You had that lab destroyed with all the research they had been doing. I don't know how long it is going to take to get a cure made."

"A year is what it took for Lucien to make the damn thing."

"I'm not him. I don't have that type of man power to do what he did. But then again, he was creating something to kill them, we are trying to find a way to cure it. It could take some time."

"Time that she spends away from her father." Hayley sighed and shook her head. "Look, Liz, I am trying to hold on to the hope that we can get this done before she's old enough to actually care that we will have to move or that we are leaving her friends behind or if it even gets to that point where she will want to stay behind because of a boyfriend. Either way, he is going to miss it all and I can't do anything about it. She needs her father."

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her hands. Elizabeth didn't know what it was like to grow up without a father figure in her life. At the same time, she knew the feeling of not having exactly what you wanted for your child. "We'll get through this, Hayley. She said looking back up at her. "You know I will try everything I can to make sure we get them awake and cured before that little girl is dating and wanting to make decisions on her own."

Hayley nodded. "Good. Because even I know as much as Hope needs her father, you need to see Elijah as well. I know living several hours away from him, even if he is in a deep sleep, must be hard."

"It is at times." Elizabeth admitted. "There are nights where I think all of this is just a bad dream and when I wake up and find the compound empty, I know its all real." She sighed and thought for a moment. "Where are you even keeping them?" She asked Hayley.

"Below your feet." Hayley said with a small smile. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and Hayley chuckled. "There is a basement. I keep them down there. Hiding them anywhere else just seemed to dangerous."

"Good to know." Elizabeth said with a nod. "On the way over here I was honestly racking my brain with ideas of where you would have hidden them."

Hayley smiled and looked at the time. "Why don't you go down there and get the blood you need and visit him for a minute." She said walking over to a door and unlocking it with a key. "Afterwards we can have dinner and if you'd like you can stay the night and leave in the morning. I know Hope has been dying for a familiar face."

Elizabeth nodded and began walking towards the door. "Where is Hope anyway?"

"Taking a nap. " Hayley said with a nod. "Without one, that girl would be running around this house non stop, believe me." Elizabeth smiled at the thought of Hope running around causing trouble for Hayley.

"She's going to be trouble when she gets older." She said as she started making her way down the stairs.

"Tell me about it." Hayley said shaking her head. "Oh, Freya is on the far right and Elijah on the far left." She called down almost forgetting to tell Elizabeth. It would make things easier for her instead of having to open each on up to find out who was inside each one.

"Thanks." Elizabeth called up as she reached the bottom step. She looked around the basement and sighed. All four coffins had been lined up almost in the same way they had been in the moving truck six months ago. She walked over to Elijah's and ran her hand along the lid before turning and walking towards Freya. Lifting the lid up, looked down at Freya and smiled a little. Pulling out the kit Lily had given her, she went to work on getting what she needed.

When she finished pulling out the blood she needed from Freya and stuck them in her pocket. She looked down at Freya one last time and sighed. "So close, Freya and then I will only have to worry about your brothers." She closed the lid and looked at the other coffins. She walked over to Elijah's and hesitated opening it. She knew that there would be no changes. He would just be asleep. She knew he was waiting for her to find the cure for him. And while she wondered what it was he was going through that head of his, she would never know until he woke up. She had no idea what Freya had done with the spell. For all Elizabeth knew, they were all stuck in their own heads until they would be awoken.

Finally making a decision, Elizabeth lifted the lid. Looking down at his sleeping form, she smiled slightly. It was good to see him, but this didn't feel the same at all. She wanted to see the light in his eyes and to see the color return to his face. he ran her hand along his cheek and shook her head. "One cure down, another almost done and then there will be yours. " She said to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "I'm trying. I promise."

Elizabeth heard something behind her and she turned around. She found Hope standing there holding a teddy bear. Elizabeth smiled at her. "Does mom let you come down here?" She asked. Her answer was a huge grin and a shake of the little girl's head. Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head before walking over to Hope and picking her up. "I won't tell her if you don't."

Hope nodded and then pointed towards Elijah's coffin. Elizabeth looked back and realized she hadn't closed the lid. Walking back over to it, she was getting ready to close the lid when Hope reached for her hand.

"No." She said almost giving Elizabeth a glare. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and looked at Hope.

"I'm getting a glare from an almost three year old." She said sighing. "Okay Hope, we can look at Uncle Elijah for a few minutes before I take you back upstairs." She took a step closer to the coffin and leaned over it a bit for Hope to see. It seemed like the moment she saw that Elijah was laying there, a smile grew on her face. Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on top of Elijah's. As slightly awkward it was to be having a moment of just looking at him with his niece in her arms, it had been nice. She just wished that she could actually see them. Elizabeth had closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she was no longer in the basement.

Elizabeth held Hope close to her as she looked around at where they were. Elizabeth had been confused as she saw a green grass field. One moment she had been looking down at Elijah and the next, she was wherever she was with Hope. She turned in a circle as she looked around her before looking at Hope. "Your mom is going to kill me." She said as she began walking in a direction she had no clue where it would lead to. After walking for a bit, a house was seen in the distance.

Elizabeth sighed and when she looked down at Hope. She seemed have a huge grin on her face and began pointing towards the house. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked towards where Hope was pointing towards. There was movement in the house and Elizabeth couldn't quiet tell who was in there, but who ever it was, it seemed like Hope was excited to see them.

"Down." Hope said looking at Elizabeth. She wanted out of her arms and to be standing on her own.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea, Hope." Elizabeth said as she continued walking. She didn't know where they were or who was in the house. She wasn't sure she could trust this place with the child.

"Down." Hope whined as she attempted to push herself down Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth sighed and placed her down on the ground but securely placing the girl's hand in hers. Just as they were about to start walking, Elizabeth heard the front door being opened.

"I'm telling you, I sense another witch here." Elizabeth heard a woman say. She picked up Hope once more and hid behind the hedge that surrounded a garden. She looked to Hope and held a single finger up to her lips gesturing for Hope to stay silent.

"How is it even possible? This was a spell you created." A man said and it caused Elizabeth to freeze in her spot. She knew that voice anywhere. She felt her heart speed up at the simple hope that this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

"What is it?" Another man asked.

"It's like I can feel that she is so close. Almost as if she is right here with us." That was all the confirmation Elizabeth needed and she moved herself and Hope out of their hiding spot and rounded the corner into the garden where she saw them standing there.

"It's because I am." There was excitement in her voice and she watched as they all turned towards them. At first there was a shocked looked on their faces to see them there and then they were replaced with grins.

"I knew I felt another witch." Freya said looking at Hope. Elizabeth placed Hope down on the ground once more and it seemed that Hope had been excited to see Freya that she ran to the woman. Freya and Rebekah laughed and smiled at Hope as Freya picked her up.

Elijah seemed to be holding a breath since he had turned and seen Elizabeth and Hope standing there. He couldn't believe it at first and even as his niece ran past him, it didn't seem real. Even as he watched as Elizabeth walk towards him, he wasn't sure she was real. The last six months he had not seen her face or even heard her voice. And right now, he didn't know how to act.

"She is standing right in front of you if that is what you are wondering." Kol said leaning into his brother for a moment. It caused Elijah to shake his head and Elizabeth to chuckle as she looked at the brothers.

"Kol," Elizabeth said giving him a slight nod. He returned the nod with one of his own and turned and went with his sisters and his niece.

It seemed that the moment Kol walked away, that was all the two had needed. Elijah took a step closer to her and pulled her to him before bringing his lips down to hers. They both had no idea how long she would be where they were. There was no way to tell if one moment she would be there with him still in his arm or if with in the next minute she would be back in the real world. What scared them both the most was if she disappeared in a moment and she wasn't able to return. They would both have to wait until he awoke. They were clinging on to each other as if it was their last.


	22. Light In The Darkness

**Hello my readers! Sorry it has taken me a while to post a chapter when I am usually posting like crazy. But, here is the next chapter! I have decided that I will be posting a chapter once a week. I'm doing it to space out how much I post and it also gives me a little more time to work on the chapter and figure out what I am doing. And based on what chapters I have been working on a bit, I feel that if I continue the way I have been posting, the story would be ending a lot sooner than I want it to. So with that being said, since it is Friday, I will be posting on every Friday with a chapter. And if I play things out just right, I could be posting chapters up until December. Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Adela, I am glad you love it.**

 **SphereShadow, thank you! I do hope you enjoy the next one :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. Just my own ideas and characters that don't show up in the episodes.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"How are you even here?" Elijah asked placing his hand on Elizabeth's cheek. He still couldn't believe that she was somehow standing in front of him.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. "One moment I was at Hayley's and I was holding Hope and looking at you and the next thing I know, I was here." Elizabeth herself could't believe that she was here at all. She thought she would have never been able to see him until they had found the cures for all of them. She just hoped that this wasn't all a dream. She didn't want to wake up and find out that she hadn't been here at all. She looked up at him and ran her hand through his hair. "I don't know how I managed to go the last six months without seeing you."

Elijah chuckled. "You managed five centuries without seeing me, six months is nothing."

"Those five centuries weren't because I made it so I couldn't see you." She said with a shake of her head. "I didn't even know if it was going to work or not."

"But it did." He said reassuring her that her plan did work. "And now you'll just have to find the cures we need." She nodded and smiled a little.

"Hayley has already found the cure for Rebekah." Elijah raised an eyebrow. Before he could even ask how, Elizabeth stopped him and explained. "You do remember that I do know some of Aya's dirty little secrets right? I knew where it was and when I told Hayley to find herself a home for herself and Hope, she did and soon after she didn't hesitate to go get it."

"What have you manage to do in that time beside torment yourself?" He asked.

"I haven't been tormenting myself." She watched as Elijah gave her a look and she sighed. "Okay I have been. But what do you expect me to do, not hate myself for what I have done?"

"The only thing I expect is for you not to torment yourself on the past." He said kissing her forehead.

"Easier said than done." She said smiling up at him. "But I'll try."

"Good." He said smiling at her. "Now, what have you been up to?" He wanted to know everything he had missed in the six months. Her missed having her close by and while they weren't sure how long she would be there, he wanted to know as much as he could.

"Many things actually." She said with a shrug. "I've redecorated the compound, I've also been attempting to slowly bring everyone together in the Quarter."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You're trying to bring peace to the city?" He had tried that once. It hadn't ended so well and he wasn't sure how it had been going for her.

"I said I was attempting to." She said with a chuckle. "I've already had some resistance from some of the vampires, but I think I took care of that easily."

"How?" When he asked, Elizabeth was sure she really wanted to tell him.

"By simply putting some fear into them." She said shrugging slightly. "And maybe by killing a few of them." She tried mumbling the last part but seeing Elijah shaking his head, she knew he heard every word.

"Elizabeth," He said sighing. "I don't think that killing them is really going to bring them to believe they can live in peace in the city with the others."

"I didn't say I was killing them without reason." She said crossing her arms. "If they go after any of the wolves, witches or locals I have every reason to."

"And have they?"

Elizabeth nodded. "When I invited the vampires that reside within New Orleans for a meeting, there were a few that didn't want to abide by the new rules I was enforcing and it lead them to almost kill a witch. I followed through with the punishment just as I said I would."

It was Elijah's turn to nod. He was impressed that she had been doing what she had been. It made him feel a little better about him being in this deep sleep. "And Niklaus?"

"He's safe." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "There are several spells keeping him safe."

"I take it Jess is still helping you?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded. "She wanted to help. Without it, I don't know where I would be keeping him."

"Does that help also mean showing you visions of your future?" Elijah wanted to know if she had learned anything new since he had his visit with Jess.

"I haven't been to that door if that is what you are trying to ask." She said with a smile hoping to hide the fact that she indeed did know more about her future than she wished to know. She wanted to avoid it as much as possible and she wasn't going to bring any of it up. She didn't want to tell him that at some point in the future she would be making the trip to that door.

"What happened in there?" He asked. He had never gotten the full details of what had been behind that door besides it being something from her past. Elizabeth shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell him about what happened. Especially if her future showed she would be returning to it.

"That's a conversation for when you wake." She said with a smile. Elijah wanted to get her to tell him, but he wasn't going to push her to do so. She would tell him when she was ready.

 _Liz_

Elizabeth heard someone call her name and she looked around. It caused Elijah to raise an eyebrow at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just heard my name." She said looking confused. She had heard it as if the person was standing right next to her.

"No one called out to you." Elijah said looking a bit worried. He hadn't heard anyone call out to her. He wasn't sure if she was hearing something from with in the dream world or if she was hearing it from the real world.

 _Elizabeth_

"I just heard it again." She said looking around. Before Elijah could say anything, Freya walked over to them with Hope.

"I believe Hayley is trying to get you two back." Freya said looking at Elizabeth. "Hope started saying 'Momma' before she looked around and then wanted to come to you."Elizabeth wasn't at all ready to go back and she wasn't even sure if they would just easily go back without any problems. Hope held her arms out for Elizabeth. Elizabeth took her and looked at Elijah giving him a smile.

"What if we can't get back?" She asked. She had hoped that they wouldn't be able to.

"What do you mean what if you cant get back?" Hayley asked. Elizabeth looked around and sighed. She was back in the basement with Hayley standing there looking worried at both her and Hope. "I came down to check on you two and you both looked like you fell asleep standing."

Elizabeth shook her head and placed Hope down on the ground. "We were with them, Hayley."

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "You were with them?" She asked needed more clarification.

"I don't know how but one moment we were standing looking at Elijah and the next we were in their dream world." Elizabeth shook her head and looked back at Elijah. She wanted so desperately to go back into that dream world and spend more time with him. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. Now she had no clue when the next time it would be that she would get to talk to him again.

"How are they?" Hayley asked as she watched Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't say they are completely happy there, but they are okay." Elizabeth said as she ran her hand along Elijah's cheek. "They were excited to see us. Hope ran to Freya and Rebekah." She looked over at Hayley for a moment. "It was like Hope knew where we were and that there was another witch present."

Hayley looked down at Hope who had walked over to her and stood by her with a grin on her face. "Do you think she's the one able to get you two there?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said shaking her head. Elizabeth didn't understand how any of it worked. "With Freya's spell we shouldn't have been able to visit them like that." She looked down at Elijah and closed her eyes trying to enter his mind. She wanted to see if maybe there was something wrong with Freya's spell, but at the same time she wanted to go back and see Elijah. When nothing happened, she sighed.

"Nothing?" Hayley asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Freya's spell is still up. So I'm thinking Hope over there is the key to this."

Hayley picked up Hope and walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. "Can you take mommy to see Aunt Bekah?" She asked Hope as she placed her hand on Elijah's hand. Hope had given Hayley an excited nod. Elizabeth had stepped back and watched as Hope had closed her eyes as well as Hayley. But a few moments later, Hope opened her eyes and looked upset.

"Try again." Elizabeth said with a small smile and she watched Hope close her eyes again. Another moment passed and Hope opened her eyes and pouted. "I don't think it's Hope doing it." She said looking at Hayley. Hayley sighed and looked at Hope.

"It's okay, baby girl." She said kissing Hope's cheek. "Maybe visiting time is over for the day."

Elizabeth hoped that this hadn't been the only time they would be able to visit them. She watched as Hayley carried Hope upstairs before she looked over at Elijah. Before closing the lid to his coffin, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. After the lid was closed she placed her hand on top of the lid. The next time she would probably get to see him was when he woke up. The thought alone saddened her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hayley asked the moment Elizabeth made it to the main floor and closed the door behind her.

"As much as I would love to, I need to get Freya's blood to Lily." Elizabeth said giving Hayley a small smile.

"I think Lily can wait a little, don't you?" Hayley asked as she handed Elizabeth a plate. Elizabeth nodded. She knew one night wasn't going to make a real difference. Having dinner with the closest people she had to family seemed like a better way to spend a night than spending it driving and delivering the blood to Lily.

* * *

Come morning, Elizabeth said her goodbyes to Hayley and Hope and made her way back to New Orleans. The visit had given her more than she had expected to get when she had made her way over there. Hope had seemed upset that Elizabeth was leaving, but Elizabeth had promised her she would be back to visit sometime soon. Even though Elizabeth wasn't sure when her next visit would be, she would try to make it out there so they had someone visiting.

Elizabeth had barely entered the compound when her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered it.

"What is it?" She asked into the phone.

 _I know you just got back, but there is a problem down at St. Anne's._ Elizabeth knew it was one of the vampires that she had trusted to keep an eye on the city while she was gone.

"What is the problem?" She asked as she turned back towards the exit and made her way out of the compound.

 _A human was almost killed._

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll be there in a minute." She said before hanging up and making her way over there. When she arrived and walked in, she had seen everyone that was there standing around someone. "What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked as looked around. Josh looked up and caught sight of Elizabeth and rushed over to her.

"A human came in looking for answers." He said as they walked back over to the crowd. "We had never seen her before and we tried offering our help. But there must have been something about her that made it hard to resist."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She pushed through the crowed and found a young girl in the middle of it all being held by Vincent. The young girl had been unconscious with a bite mark on her neck. "Who did this?" None of the vampires had said nothing. Their heads hung as they avoided eye contact with her. She looked to Vincent who looked up at her with worry in his eyes.

"It was Aurora." Vincent said and it caused Elizabeth to raise her eyebrow.

"How is that even possible?" She asked looking at Vincent in disbelief. "You were supposed to have sealed her in some crypt."

"That's the thing Liz." He said shaking his head. "I had. I had sealed her in and even bricked her in just as Klaus had before. But she is out roaming around the streets of New Orleans again. And she not only tried taking a human's life, this girl is also a witch." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"Is she alive?" Elizabeth asked looking at the girl.

"Barely." Vincent said looking down at the girl. "Without help from a vampire, she might die with in minutes."

Elizabeth took a step towards Vincent and then stopped. She was going to help the girl out by giving her blood, but Elizabeth had no idea what would happen if she had. "Josh." She said looking over her shoulder at him. "Heal her please." Josh didn't hesitate to go over to the girl and bite into his wrist. Once the girl had consumed enough blood to heal her, Josh pulled his wrist away and stepped away from her. "Let's get her to the compound." Elizabeth said looking over at the girl.

"I think that is the least safe place for her." Vincent said shaking his head. "Vampires can enter the compound."

"Not when you have a room sealed off with several spells." Elizabeth said nodding at a vampire named Marcus to take the girl to the compound.

"How is that going to be safe when even with a spell sealed her, Aurora still managed to get out?" Vincent asked standing and taking a step to Elizabeth.

"Not when you need my blood to enter that room." Was all Elizabeth said as she looked at Vincent.

"How did you get a witch to agree to that?" He asked looking at her curiously. Elizabeth just smirked and turned away.

"I cant be giving away all my secrets, Vincent." She said as she walked out of the church. It wasn't much of secret. Jess had been the one to do a spell for her. She just wanted to give Vincent a hard time.

Hours later, Elizabeth had been sitting by the girl's side as she slept on the couch inside the room Klaus was in. Elizabeth wasn't sure she would have been able to bring the girl in without having Jess coming back out and redoing the spell. But to Her surprise, she had been able to walk into the room with girl without any problems. It had made Elizabeth curious about who this girl was.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Elizabeth said as she watched the girl sit up and look around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked before her eyes widened and her hand went to her neck.

"You're healed. No marks or anything." Elizabeth said watching her reaction.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A few hours." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Then how have I healed so quickly?" Elizabeth sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Lets start with the simple stuff first." She said trying to find a way to tell a witch who didn't seem to know much about vampires. "My name is Eliz-"

"Elizabeth." The girl said. "I know who you are."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "How do you know who I am?"

"That is kind of a long story." The girl said running a hand through her hair.

"Believe me when I say I have nothing but time to hear this story of yours." Elizabeth said with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Veronica." She said looking at Elizabeth.

"Well Veronica, what is this story of yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"I came here to look for answers." She started. "I used to live in the city when I was a few months old. My parents had moved us out of the city and when ever I asked about family or anything like that, they made it seem like we didn't have any." Veronica shook her head. "I honestly thought I was a normal person, but after I turned eighteen, I started seeing these visions of meeting people I've never seen before or seeing things happening before it actually happens. When I came here it was like constant Deja vu. That is how I know who you are."

"While you know my name, do you know who exactly am I?" Elizabeth asked. She wanted to know what Veronica thought she was or who she was.

"I know you aren't human." Veronica said in all seriousness. "But I know not to be afraid of you."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth wanted to know why this girl wasn't afraid of her. If she could put fear into the others, how was she not afraid?

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "I just know." Well that wasn't helpful for Elizabeth. But if Veronica wasn't afraid of her, it would make things a lot easier on making sure she was safe.

"What family of yours is out here?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"The family I did have out here are mostly dead now." Veronica shrugged. "I barely found out about them when I arrived here."

"Even though they are gone, you can learn a lot about the dead." Elizabeth said trying to make the situation a little bit better.

"I'm still learning about myself." Veronica shook her head. "Up until two days ago, I didn't know I was even a witch."

"Isn't that the point of your visit here though? To know more about who you are. I think starting with the dead is a perfect place to start." Elizabeth said shrugging.

Veronica thought about it for a moment. She thought back to what she had learned the last few days that she had been in New Orleans. Elizabeth did have a point. Her family was here even if they had died. "You are right." She said giving Elizabeth a smile. "My family must have had some importance if one of my cousins was a regent at one point."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "Who is your family?" A thought had crossed her mind and Elizabeth was pretty sure of the answer to her question. She just wanted to make sure.

"The Claires." Veronica said. She watched as a few different expressions crossed Elizabeth's face. "My mom was a Claire before she married my father."

After a moment, Elizabeth sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No wonder you aren't afraid of me."

Veronica looked at Elizabeth confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're family, Veronica." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Was Davina your cousin?"

"Yes." Veronica had been curious as to how she was related to Elizabeth. "Who are you to me?"

"I am a lot older than I look, Veronica." She said trying to make this a little easier on telling her. "Lets put several greats in front of grandma."

Veronica rose an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "You aren't supposed to ask an older woman how old she is." She said jokingly. Veronica went to apologize, but Elizabeth stopped her. "I'm almost 900 years old."

"Well Grandma," Veronica said with a smirk on her lips. "What is going to happen now that I'm here?"

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "For now, keep you safe. No going anywhere for the next twenty four hours."

"Oh come on, I haven't seen all of the city yet." She whined slightly.

"Shouldn't have called me grandma." Elizabeth said with a grin. She was definitely going to have to watch out for this one. She had Josh's blood in her system. She had no clue where Aurora was or if she would be back. But the woman must have known something about Veronica if she wanted her dead. If that was the case, Elizabeth was going to do everything she could to make sure that no harm came to Veronica.


	23. Complications

**Hello readers! I know it has been two weeks since I have posted, but last weekend was a four day weekend for me and I really took advantage of catching up on some rest. I figured I would get this chapter up and running before I started studying for my test. You guys should feel special, I am putting you guys first before my studies. Haha! Anyways, Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. It is a tad bit of a filler chapter, but it is kind of necessary. We gotta make some time pass and its how I want it to be. You'll see what I mean shortly. I want to say welcome to the new followers. It means a lot that you are here reading my story and wanting to continue to see what happens. I do hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Adela, I am glad that you love it. :D**

 **Sphere Shadow, Thanks! And I am glad you are enjoying it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do however own the characters that I have created.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Days had passed and there had been no sign of Aurora anywhere. Elizabeth had been glad, though. She didn't need to see the woman and if she had, she wouldn't even give a second thought of ripping her heart out. All that mattered was that Veronica was safe and she would be able to have as much of a normal life as she could. Her twenty four hour lock down had done with no problems and now she is with Vincent learning all she can about magic. Elizabeth had vampires escort her to the cemetery and back every time Veronica wished to go speak with Vincent. That girl was never really alone anymore.

Today, Veronica was with Vincent again while Elizabeth was talking to a few of the vampires. Elizabeth did not want Veronica to know about the one woman who tried killing her. She hardly remembered the attack and Elizabeth wanted to keep it that way.

"Look, if she doesn't know I have taken the serum, lets keep it that way." Elizabeth said shaking her head, looking out the balcony.

"What makes you think she doesn't know?" Marcus asked. "For all we know, that is why she hasn't made a move yet."

"If she does, she knows I cannot be killed. If she is hiding, she's gonna need more than a plan A to try and take me down."

"So what do we do?" He asked as he watched Elizabeth looked out into the city

Elizabeth smirked and looked over at Marcus. "We wait until she tries putting Plan A into play."

"And what do we do until then?" Elizabeth shrugged and turned to walk back inside.

"Keep your eyes out. Make sure the we are still going on about our days as if we don't care that she is out there. She loves attention, eventually she will hate that we aren't worried about her."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "That is your plan?"

Elizabeth shrugged once more. "She craves attention, Marcus. You give her nothing and a spoiled brat will cause a scene to get the attention she wants. That is when we step in."

"Are you sure that will work?" He asked wanting to make sure that this plan of Elizabeth's was actually going to be a success and not that half of those that are wanting to help her were going to die.

"Believe me. Ask any parent with a child that is used to being spoiled." She said walking over to the corner table to pour herself a drink. "You stop giving them what they want, they will throw a tantrum until they do get what they want." She poured another glass and handed it to Marcus.

"So you're saying she will get the attention she wants in the end." Marcus said before taking a drink.

"I'm saying that she will think she will be getting what she wants." Elizabeth took a drink before her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket she gave a nod at Marcus as a dismissal. She watched as he left the room as she answered her phone.

"I wasn't expecting a call." She said into the phone.

 _I wasn't really expecting it either. But Hope has a learned a new word and has been one upset toddler since you left._

"And what word did she learn?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile on her face. Hearing that Hope had been upset that she left made her feel a bit wanted.

 _You wouldn't believe me unless she said it._

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Is it something we should be afraid of?" She was afraid that Hope had learned some magical term that would make keeping them in hiding a bit difficult.

Hayley laughed. She could hear the worry in Elizabeth's voice. _No. Hold on._ Elizabeth could hear Hayley speaking to Hope. She heard her tell Hope that she had been on the phone and what she heard next did shock Elizabeth.

 _Liz. Liz. Liz. Liz._ Hope had repeated it into the phone several times. Elizabeth laughed and she had to admit she was a bit excited that Hope had learned her name.

"Hi, Hope." Elizabeth said into the phone.

 _Liz. Liz. Liz._ Hope repeated and a moment later Hayley was back on the phone. _She's been saying your name the last day and a half._

"Sounds like she misses me." Elizabeth said chuckling. She never really had a child miss her before. She never really dealt with any children since she had become a vampire. Hope was the first child in several decades that she had spent time with.

 _That's not all she misses._ Hayley admitted. _She's been wanting to be down in the basement a lot more since you left._

"I'm sorry, Hayley. I should have brought her up the moment I seen her down there."

Hayley laughed. _That wasn't a problem. It just seems like she is trying to go and visit them but she cant._

"I know how she feels." Elizabeth said sighing. Ever since she had gotten back to New Orleans she had been wanting to go back and try and see if she could visit them somehow.

 _You should come for another visit._

"Maybe with in the next few days." Elizabeth said before there was a knock at her room door. She looked up and seen Veronica standing there smiling. "Right now I have a few things to take care of first."

 _Before you go, how is he?_

"The same." She promised. "He isn't feeling anything."

That had been a good enough answer for Hayley. _Thanks Liz._ was all she said before hanging up.

"He being the man you have in the other room?" Veronica asked walking into the room.

"His name is Klaus." Elizabeth said smiling at Veronica. "How was training with Vincent?" She mostly wanted to change the subject of Klaus.

"Horrible." Veronica said shaking her head. "I can't do magic."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. "Vincent said you were a witch."

Veronica shook her head again. "I am, but I must be the most horrible witch if I can't do magic on my own." Veronica walked over to the chair and plopped down in it. "I can help do magic, but I cant do it on my own."

"That's something." Elizabeth said trying to give some encouragement.

"That's not going to help if I happen to be alone one night and a vampire decides to play rebel." Veronica did have a point. Magic did help against the vampires that tried to attack them.

"Then we'll help teach you how to fight." Elizabeth suggested. It would give Veronica some kind of help instead of being completely helpless.

"I don't think that is actually going to help any." Veronica said looking skeptical. "Vampires are a lot stronger and faster than I am. I'd be more of an annoyance."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "What if I told you I knew a witch that managed to fight off a whole lot older than half of these babies vampires that around? Would you want to train?"

"But this witch must have had powers." Veronica argued.

"She does." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "But when other witches and vampires wanted to use her power, there was a time they bounded her magic. She could throw a punch, let me tell you."

Veronica's eyebrow rose. "She punched you?" She asked.

"Oh about thirty or so years ago." Elizabeth said with a nod. "She thought I was one of the vampires that were out to use her."

"What did you want with her then?" Veronica asked.

"I wanted her opinion on a spell, and when she gave me her opinion I took her away from her coven and helped kept her hidden."

"Did they ever find her?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Her brother did. It was ten years after I had helped her get away and he had managed to find her."

"What happened?" Elizabeth could see that she was interested in this story.

"Her brother came to check on her. But we didn't know that he had some plan up his sleeve. A few nights later her coven had came to collect her and in the process, I was handed over to something called the Augustine Society. It was a society of humans that knew all about Vampires and they kept them weak enough to keep them as test subjects."

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "Why would they want to?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "They wanted to rid the world of vampires. They were studying us to find out how we worked before they came up with some idea to turn us against our own kind."

"Were they able to do that?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"As far as I know, they hadn't. Even after I was rescued from that place, I don't think they were ever able to accomplish it."

"That is a good thing right?" Veronica asked. "I mean if they had indeed found someway to turn a vampire against his own kind, you would have heard about it by now."

"You're right." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I haven't heard anything out there in the world. And believe me I like to keep my tabs on a lot."

"You'll have to teach me how you do that." Veronica said with a smile.

"I doubt you will ever be able to, Veronica." Elizabeth said shaking her head with a smile. "It took me decades to establish the connections I've made."

"Maybe I'll just inherit it." Veronica said as a joke. Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh darling, you'll be waiting more than a life time for that to happen. I am kind of unkillable." Veronica laughed and they continued to talk more.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't able to visit Hayley and Hope like she said she would. As the days passed, there were several things going on in the city. It seemed that a vampire was leaving bodies laying around the city. It had left the Mayor concerned about the safety of the city. It left Elizabeth searching and keeping an eye out for the vampire that was responsible for this all. Besides that, there seemed to be a problem with the wolves. While Mary was helping Elizabeth as much as possible to resolve the problems they were facing, they were still at ends about Hayley leaving.

Elizabeth rubbed her temples as she sat behind her desk. Veronica was lounging on the couch in front of it with her cell phone in her hands. Elizabeth had barely been at home and she was trying to spend some time with Veronica. She felt bad that as being this leader of the vampires was making things difficult and it was a bit tiring. Elizabeth was no longer sure why she had agreed to do this in the first place. She should have told Vincent to get someone else. But here she was, trying to get herself in order.

"When was the last time you've seen them?" Elizabeth looked up to see Veronica looking at a photo that had been hanging on the wall. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Veronica and looked at the picture. It had been a photo of Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Hope, Freya, Malakai and herself. It had been taken a few weeks after she and Malakai arrived. Elizabeth sighed and fought the urge to touch the photo.

"Klaus, I see every day." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "And its been over a month since I went to see Elijah, Freya, Hayley and Hope." Her eyes stopped on Malakai. She had received several post cards since she had compelled him to go on his adventure. "Malakai, I haven't seen him in almost eight months since he left to travel the world."

"Why haven't you've gone and visit them?" Veronica looked over at Elizabeth. "I mean they must be close by if you can go and visit them."

"That's easier said than done." Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "I have to take care of the problems here first."

"What is so important about the city?" Veronica honestly wanted to know. "You seem to spend so much time trying to fix everything that you hardly have time to yourself. Why go through all of this?"

"Because it is home to not only us but to them." Elizabeth said nodding her head towards the picture. "Eventually they will come home and I'd rather it not be a mess when they do. I'd like to actually say I helped keep the city in order instead of chaos."

"Are they coming back anytime soon?" Veronica wanted to actually meet them. She had heard some of Elizabeth's stories about them and she would have loved to have met the originals. She really wanted to meet Freya. A witch as old as she was, there must have been a lot she could teach Veronica.

"That I do not know." Elizabeth said with a sigh. She never told veronica that the reason they had been gone in the first place had been because of her. She had told Veronica that it had been a mess that she had created and was slowly fixing. "I would like for it to be soon, but they can't until I do what I am supposed to do."

"You aren't going to tell me what happened, are you?" Veronica had even asked Vincent to tell her, but he wouldn't tell her anything. Elizabeth had asked Vincent not to say anything. She had made it very clear to the others that if they had said something to Veronica about the past, she would compel them to pull their own hearts out. She'd rather forget the past and it would have been better if she could easily compel everyone, but it would be pointless.

"Maybe when I have fixed everything I have done wrong." She said looking over at Veronica.

"Mistakes are meant to happen, Liz. You always seem like you have this huge weight on your shoulders because of what ever it was that happened." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Are you sure you are only eighteen?" She asked ruffling her hair.

"I am, but I think with these visions I have been having and the things I have been learning from Vincent and the other witches, it lets you see the world differently." Veronica smiled at her.

"Well, you've learned a lot more than I have in a decade." Elizabeth returned the smile.

Veronica was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth and Veronica looked over to see Marcus standing there. He looked over at Elizabeth before nodding his out towards the hallway. Elizabeth patted Veronica's shoulder before walking out of the room to meet with Marcus. He was standing by the railing over looking the courtyard. Elizabeth walked over to him and stood beside him, placing her hands on the railing.

"What is it?" She asked letting her eyes wander around the courtyard.

"They caught sight of Aurora." Marcus said looking over at Elizabeth.

"And?" She asked wanting more information as to what happened.

"She has been the one killing the locals. Josh and I had followed her out passed the city limits before we lost her." He shook his head. "If she knew we were following her, she didn't give any sign of knowing. And when we reached the city limits, it was like she was just gone."

"Not just gone." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "She has a witch working for her. She was easily hidden from your sight."

"What happens now?" Marcus asked. "She's been acting out for that attention you said she would be."

"I think now would be the time to make a plan." She said with a nod. "Get everyone that you can to meet in the morning. I'll have a plan ready by then. Marcus nodded and Elizabeth let him leave. She sighed before she started walking back towards the room. The moment she walked in, she found Veronica standing in the middle of the room and almost as if she was staring right at Elizabeth.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. When she didn't get an answer from her, she walked over to her. But even as she walked over to Veronica, her stare never changed. Elizabeth even moved her hand in front of her face hoping to get some kind of reaction. A frown formed on her lips as she stood there and watched Veronica a moment. Elizabeth had honestly never seen her like this before and she was honestly worried about her.

A few seconds later, Veronica shook her head and blinked several times. She looked over at Elizabeth and could see the worry on her face. "Sorry, vision." Veronica said with a small smile.

"Does that always happen?" Elizabeth asked worried. She knew Jess's visions never lasted that long.

"It happens every once and a while when several different ones hit at once." Veronica explained.

"What did you see?" Elizabeth was curious as to what it was that Veronica could see.

"Bits and pieces of more training with Vincent. Your meeting with the Vampires tomorrow." She shrugged. "But there is one thing that you should know about one of my visions."

"Which is what?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Marcus is working for who ever Aurora is. He is going to tell her your plans." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"You seers are both a blessing and curse." Elizabeth said giving Veronica a smile.

"A seer?" Veronica almost seemed excited that Elizabeth had called her that.

"Maybe it is time for you to meet Jess." Elizabeth said nodding her head towards the door. As excited as she could be, Veronica quickly walked out of the room. She couldn't wait to meet Elizabeth's friend. Elizabeth had shook her head once more as she watched as Veronica rushed down the stairs. She was happy to see Veronica excited about something.


	24. Secrets and Lies

**Hello readers! I would like to say welcome to the several new followers! It means a lot that you guys are following this story and are sticking around. I would also like to say thank you to those that have been sticking around even though I haven't been posting as much. Your loyalty keeps me going. :D**

 **While there were no reviews with the previous chapter, I would like to encourage you guys to leave a review. Tell me if you hate where something is going or that you love it, or if you would like to see some kind of idea in here. I promise that while I am still continuing this story I wont shut down some of your creative idea. While I do have several ideas in a notepad with what is to come, I do not mind the creative input. I will give credit where it is due if I use anything, even if it is an slightly used. Before I go onto some unnecessary long author's note, Please do leave reviews. It makes me happy to read them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I only own the characters I have created and the ideas and parts that do not show up in the episodes.**

* * *

"You seem to be troubled." Jess said as she stepped out onto her porch with Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Veronica had been at Jess's house for several hours. Jess had been able to show Veronica several things that she had learned. Veronica had been the happiest Elizabeth has seen her in quite some time. She felt better knowing that Veronica would be able to do some kind of magic now.

"I feel as though I have the weight of the world on my shoulders." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. In a few hours she was supposed to put a plan into action to get Aurora. And at the same time she needed to make another to give Marcus so he wouldn't sabotage the other. On top of it all she was going to attempt to make a trip to visit Hayley and Hope. She had been gone long enough and she needed away from the city for a little.

"If I said I knew what exactly you are going to do, would you like to see it?" Jess tried offering. Being a seer had some perks.

"That is cheating." Elizabeth said chuckling.

"Didn't stop you before." Jess said smiling at her.

"Now look where that has gotten me." Elizabeth looked up at the night sky. "Its not gonna change the past, its only going to make me freak out about what is to come."

"And what exactly is to come?" Jess asked wanting to hear it in Elizabeth's own words. Even though she has already seen what will happen, Jess was curious to know what had worried her friend the most.

Elizabeth hesitated a moment. "The back booth at Rousseau's." She said with a sigh. With the visions that Jess had showed Elizabeth the night everything had gone down with the originals, she showed her one vision that left Elizabeth more worried about what would happen then instead of the worries she had for Aurora or even for the cures.

"Would you like to know when?" Jess wanted to ease her worry.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want to know when. I already know it is coming. I'd rather not have a countdown of the inevitable."

"What is inevitable?" Veronica asked walking out of the house.

Elizabeth looked back at her. "Life. Even as a vampire there are things we need to face even if we rather not."

Veronica rose an eyebrow. "What has you worried, Liz? You sound like something bad is going to happen."

"Not for some time." Jess said with a slight nod. "I showed Elizabeth some visions several months back."

"What is going to happen?" Veronica asked curiously.

Elizabeth sighed. "A deal that will make and break everything."

"Don't you mean 'make or beak'?" Veronica questioned.

"No. I meant what I said." Elizabeth said before taking a step off the porch. "Some deals do both while others are one or the other."

"Is this deal bad?" Veronica asked. "I mean if it does both, is it really that bad?"

"I'll explain that when the time comes." Elizabeth said before she gave a nod towards Jess before she and Veronica headed to the car to head back home.

On the drive back to the compound, Elizabeth had thought hard about what plans she wanted to put into motion. It shouldn't have been hard to come up with a fake plan and a real one. But Elizabeth was having some trouble with it. It wasn't until she reached the compound that an idea had formed. It was going to seem like a meaningless plan, but it was one nonetheless. While Veronica had went into the compound and head to to bed, Elizabeth stood outside of it for a few minutes before she made her way over to where Marcel had his 'garden'.

She walked through it as her eyes had wandered in every direction. While all the vampires that had been kept down here had been killed some time ago, it still felt eerie being down there. There was just something about this place that would probably make any human go running out of here. But as Elizabeth walked through it, she had found an empty space that had been left for anyone that Marcel would have seen fit to be placed there. And while Elizabeth already had her plan of what was to be done, this specific space made it more of a perfect plan. A grin slowly spread on her lips and she set to work.

Come morning, Marcus had done as he was told and the compound had been filled with vampires that were willing to help out to see an end to Aurora. Elizabeth had stood on the second floor and looked down at all of them. Her fingers tapped on the railing for a moment as she got her thoughts together one last time.

"As you all probably know," She said around at them all. "Aurora has escaped her stone prison. Of course she is now killing the locals and per the new rules that have been established, she will receive the death penalty. I have a guess as to why she has been acting out as she has. I can only assume it is because she is trying to really piss me off or she wants Klaus's body."

"Don't you have him hidden?" Josh asked looking up at Elizabeth.

"I do and I have just moved him." She said before looking to Marcus. "I have moved him into the garden. He is of course still spelled and I am only one to remove him from there. I need you to take a few of the vampires and keep watch over the garden."

"You want us to be guard dogs to Klaus's body?" A vampire asked.

"Isn't that pretty much leaving him open to be killed by Aurora?" Another vampire asked.

"What I want is for you to watch the entrance to the garden." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I am bold enough to use a live mouse in this trap. But do not step into the garden at all." She warned. "It has a barrier spell that once a vampire enters, they cannot leave. Those that are not with Marcus will be resuming life as normal. But if you see Aurora, have some fun." She gave them a nod of dismissal and she watched as they began to leave. "Josh," She called out to him. "A word please."

Josh headed up the stairs and followed her into an office. Elizabeth closed the door behind him and sighed. "You know that I trust you right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yeah." He said with a small smile before it faded. "Did I do something to break that trust?"

Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head. "No. You have done nothing wrong." She said and Josh relaxed. "If things go as planned-"

"That plan is kind of crappy, no offence." Josh said cutting her off.

"It was a fake plan." She said with a smirk.

Josh's eyebrow rose as he looked at Elizabeth. "What do you mean?"

"While I do expect Aurora to go in search for Klaus it is mostly to make our spoiled princess a bit more pissed off." She said with a shrug.

"Where is Klaus?" Josh asked.

"In the same place I have had him hidden." Elizabeth admitted. "Though the exact location of where, I wont say."

"Right, cause that is the only thing you don't trust me with." Josh said with a shrug.

"I don't trust anyone with that information." That had been a lie. Veronica knew where Klaus was. But she after she had woken up that first night, she never went back to that room and probably doesn't even really remember that she shared a room with the Original Hybrid. "Now I am leaving for the week to take care of some business outside of New Orleans. I need you to keep an eye on Veronica for me."

"You want me to play babysitter?" He asked

"No. I'm asking to be her friend while I am gone." Elizabeth shrugged slightly. "Show her around town, take her out to Jess's, or anything that keeps her occupied while I am gone. But to also watch her and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Got it." Josh said with a nod. "Where are you even going?"

"Now that is a secret I cannot share." She said with a smile at him.

* * *

When Elizabeth pulled up to the familiar house, a smile slowly spread on her face. Hayley and Hope were outside. Hope was running around the yard chasing after the bubbles that Hayley had been blowing out for her. When Elizabeth parked and got out of the car, Hayley looked up and a smile grew on her face and nodded at Elizabeth. When the bubbles had stopped, Hope had looked to Hayley before she turned and see Elizabeth. That was all it took for the toddler before she went running towards Elizabeth.

"Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz!" Hope yelled as she ran. Elizabeth laughed and held her arms open for her and she jumped into her arms.

"Hi Hope." Elizabeth as she stood up and held her. Hope had a huge smile on her face and it made Elizabeth smile even more.

"That was a long few days." Hayley said with a smile.

"Believe me it really was." Elizabeth tried explaining. "But I was finally able to get a way for a while." She walked closer to Hayley and once she was, Hayley lead her into the house.

"Its been over a month since I've asked you to come for a visit." Hayley was concerned. "What was it that was keeping you?"

"There was a vampire in town killing off locals." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Elizabeth just didn't say who it was that had been doing the killing. "A lot of damage control needed to be done."

Hayley shook her head. "There is always something in that City." There really was. There was no stopping anything from happening in New Orleans. The last year and a half alone had been enough to make it so that if Elizabeth wasn't trying to make things right, she would have left some time ago.

Elizabeth was about to say something when Hope placed her hands on Elizabeth's cheeks demanding her attention. Elizabeth smiled and looked at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"Door." Hope said before removing one of her hands and pointed towards the basement door.

"I told you she always wants down there now." Hayley said shaking her head slightly. "She has been trying to get back into that dreamland."

"Has she been able to?" Elizabeth asked. Part of Elizabeth hoped that she had been able to.

Hayley sighed. "No. She hasn't." Elizabeth nodded slightly disappointed.

"May I take her down there with me?" Elizabeth asked. She wanted to go down and see Elijah. She figured if she took Hope down there, she wouldn't bug Hayley about going down there for a while.

"Of course." Hayley said with a small smile. "Afterwards we'll go out to the park or something."

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth said with a nod. Hayley handed her the key to the basement and Elizabeth unlocked it, and took Hope down with her.

Hope seemed to have gotten excited the moment she realized she was able to go down to see her uncles and aunts. She had this huge grin on her face and she pointed for at each of the coffins that was there. Elizabeth had chuckled at her excitement. Elizabeth ran her free hand over Elijah's coffin as she walked along it. Even though this would be the third time Elizabeth had seen Elijah in a coffin, the feeling in her chest had never changed. It was a heavy feeling of not knowing when she would actually be able to see him awake. It was hope that filled her that if she opened the lid she would find him awake and not in the deep sleep that he was in.

But when she did open the lid, nothing had changed. Elijah was in the same deep sleep he had been in. She smiled down at him as she ran her fingers over his cheek. She had closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that seemed to be fighting for release. Elizabeth still hated everything that had happened and seeing him like this, it was enough for her to feel sad, angry and guilty for this. No matter how much she was trying to fix this, it was still her fault.

"Down." Hope said excitedly and Elizabeth opened her eyes to find herself back in the dreamland.

Elizabeth set Hope down, shocked that that they were back here. It made her wonder what really it was that had brought them here. Hayley had said that Hope had been trying, but no matter how much and how hard Hope tried, they couldnt get into the dreamland. Taking Hope's hand, they walked through the grassy field just as they had done before. It seemed that both of them had a faster pace in their steps. When the house had came into view, Elizabeth seen Freya run out of the house.

There was a smile on her face as she looked at them. Once Hope saw Freya, the little girl was no longer walking fast, she was running. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to both of them. Hope was now in Freya's arms as Freya gave her several kisses on her face. When Elizabeth reached them, Freya hugged her.

"I didn't believe I would see either of you again." Freya said with a grin on her face.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Elizabeth said looking around. "Where are the others?"

"They will be back shortly." Freya said with a nod. It had caused Elizabeth to look confused.

"Where did they go?" Elizabeth asked. She really didn't think there was anywhere else for them to go.

Freya laughed. "When I created this place, I added a lake not to far from here." She explained. It was then that realization had dawned on both of them. "How long do you think your visit will be?"

"I honestly have no idea." Elizabeth said worried that she may not even get to see Elijah. Freya looked out into the distance and sighed.

"Come inside," She said walking up the porch steps. "Make the best of your visit. I'm sure they will be here soon."

Elizabeth followed her inside and she had been quite shocked to see how the house had look from the inside. It had been nothing like she had expected it to be. She had assumed that there would be artwork, antiques and furniture that they had within each of the rooms of the Compound. Instead it was almost similar to what would be in one of those home decor magazines. It was simple. There was nothing that looked as if it had been centuries old.

"Not at all what I was expecting." Elizabeth said as they walked through the house.

"It was the home I always imagined we would live in once we were all together." Freya said as she placed Hope down on the carpeted floor. A second later a bunch of toys appeared in front of Hope and the girl squealed in excitement before she started playing with the toys.

"You can still control everything in here?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Hope playing with the toys.

"Some things, yes." Freya said. "Other things, not so much." Freya shrugged.

"Like what can't you change?" Elizabeth was curious about it.

"I can't change the basics of what I had included in the spell. The house doesn't change, the garden stays blooming no matter what, and its always bright and sunny here with a slight breeze." Freya smiled and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"It's a whole lot better than living at the compound." Elizabeth said with a slight nod.

"How is it out there?" Freya asked.

"It is a work in progress." Elizabeth admitted. "I have vampires going after witches and humans. I'll admit it is a mess."

"Who is in charge of the witches now that the link to the ancestors was destroyed?" Freya asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Vincent." Elizabeth said with a nod. "He's got them more organized and doing better than before the ancestors were cut off."

"Liz." Hope said causing Elizabeth to look down at her. Elizabeth was hoping that it wasn't already time to go back. Hope looked up at Elizabeth and held out a toy and it caused Elizabeth to relax a bit. Elizabeth walked over to her and sat down on the floor with her and took the toy Hope had handed to her.

"She's talking a lot more." Freya noted.

"Yeah and it was surprise that she learned my name." Elizabeth admitted. She was still shocked that out of all the names she could have learned, it had to be her name.

"How are they?" Elizabeth sighed and shrugged slightly.

"They seem okay. I know that this one here has been trying to get her magic to work. " She nodded towards Hope.

Freya had grinned. "Has she been able to do anything?"

"Well, if she is the one that got us here, she can do that." Elizabeth said. "But when ever she tried with Hayley, there was no luck."

"That is a bit strange." Freya noted. "Why would it work with you but not with Hayley?"

"That I have no cl-" Elizabeth was interrupted by the front door opening with Kol and Rebekah arguing.

"Must you be an idiot?" Rebekah asked as she smacked him over the head.

"What the bloody hell, Bekah?" Kol asked as he attempted move out of her reach. Elizabeth stood up from her spot and it caught the attention of Rebekah and Kol that they stopped in their tracks and stared at her.

"Is the bickering really necess-" Elijah had started to say but stopped when he seen that his younger siblings had stopped right inside the door. When he looked over and saw Elizabeth standing next to Hope, a smile grew on his lips. "You're back."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled as she watched him move around Kol and Rebekah. "I'm back."


	25. A Moment In Paradise

**HELLLOOOOO READERS! Can we talk about the SDCC trailer for Season 4 of the Originals for a moment. That poem they are reciting in the trailer is the same one Klaus had been reading back in Season one. What is a tad bit interesting is that after recently rewatching season one, I had intended to use that same poem in a future chapter, which was currently partially done. And I am currently like O.O They beat me to it. XD Anyways... And then there is 5 year jump...well damn. I was about to give a spoiler to my own story but I am just gonna stop myself while I am ahead.**

 **AS USUAL! Welcome to the new followers! It means a lot that you are here and wanting to continue this journey with my characters. And to those that have continued to follow my story, thank you for sticking around! You guys are what keep me going with this story. I have also calculated how many chapter's this story will have. We still have a way to go(which is a lot more than I thought there would be) but if you guys want to know how many chapters are left, let me know and I will tell you :D And one last thing! If you guys are on twitter and would like story updates or random things related to my stories, please feel free to follow me at myffstoryupdate.**

 **Reviews**

 **Adela, I am glad you love it. Here is the next one!**

 **Mobabe1124, I am glad you want more and honestly, this chapter just flowed out so easily that it is out sooner than I expected it to be! Kai is currently traveling around the world on his adventure. Sooner than later, he will be making his way back to us. I do want to say one thing, My character Kai is completely different than the Kai from TVD. When creating my Kai, I completely had my best friend James in mind. I never really thought their personalities matched until you mentioned it. But either way I am glad you like the character!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do however own my characters and the ideas and things that do not appear in the episodes.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _"You're back."_

 _"I'm back."_

"And now she is in the house." Kol said with a slightly scared look. "If he happens to give you a tour of the house, just remember it _is_ still a house filled with vampires." He shook his head and started for the stairs.

"Nice to see you too, Kol." Elizabeth said shaking her head with a smile.

"It is nice to see you Lizzy." He said looking over his shoulder before disappearing upstairs.

"Ignore him," Rebekah said with a smile as she walked over and gave Elizabeth a hug. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to take my niece and smother her in love."

Elizabeth laughed and watched as Rebekah picked up Hope and took off into another room with her. When she turned to look at Elijah, he had been standing right in front of her now. She smiled up at him. "I didn't think I'd get to visit you again."

He ran his hand through her hair as he smiled down at her. "Neither did I." He admitted. After she had left the first time, Elijah had believed that they wouldn't get another visit from Elizabeth or Hope. They had accidentally found their way into this dream world with no real explanation as to how they had been able to. He and Freya had sat in the garden afterwards racking their brains as to how it was even possible. They had expected to be the only ones allowed into this world. There was no idea of knowing if the next time Hope and Elizabeth had tried to enter, if it would work at all the thoughts of not being able to have visitors, there she was standing in front of him. Just as the first time, he didn't believe that she was standing there in front of him. But being able to feel her emotions was proof enough that she was in fact that they had found a way back into the dream world.

He pulled her into a hug and held onto her tightly. She gladly accepted the hug and she wanted to stay in his embrace for long as possible. There was no telling how long they would be here this time. For all they knew, Rebekah could be walking back with Hope to tell them she was calling out for Hayley. It would be two soon for both of them.

"Why don't we go sit in the kitchen and have some tea?" Freya said as she stood from her seat and started to head into the kitchen.

"In a moment." Elijah said and Elizabeth chuckled as his hold on her tightened. Elijah had no intentions of letting Elizabeth go just yet.

"I promise I'm not just going to disappear." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. "I believe the warning system is with your sister." While Elizabeth wouldn't have minded staying like this the whole time, but she wanted to spend time with him and his more favorable sibling.

Elijah laughed and shook his head slightly before leaning down and kissing her softly. A moment later he pulled away and released her from his hold. While he had just released her from his embrace, she already missed it. She had felt safe and like she hadn't made the mistakes she had made while they were all awake and living in the real world. Elijah lead her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her at the table before taking the seat next to her. Freya walked over and placed a few cups down before pouring the hot tea into them.

"Now, before my siblings had interrupted our conversation," Freya said giving Elijah a look before looking over at Elizabeth. "We were talking about Hope."

"Right." Elizabeth said as she watched Freya take a seat across from them.

"I still don't see why I am able to come here with Hope, but with Hayley, she cant." Elizabeth said as she looked between Freya and Elijah.

"I am still curious as to how they are able to get visit." Elijah said.

Freya nodded and looked at Elizabeth a smile. "We had tried coming up with several different explanations as to how you two had been able to get passed that spell."

"I'd like to know as well." Elizabeth said. "Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love that we have been lucky enough to come and visit, I just thought it was supposed to be impossible."

"It was supposed to be." Elijah said before taking a drink from his cup.

"Hope is one of a kind." Freya said. "Maybe the spells work different with her?"

"There can be several explanations for this." Elizabeth said not knowing where they could even start on finding out why Hope had been able to break through Freya's spell."

Elizabeth watched as something clicked in Freya's mind. "Excuse me for a moment." She said before standing up and rushing out of the room.

An eyebrow raised on Elizabeth's face as she watched her leave before looking over at Elijah. He smiled at her and shrugged slightly.

"She is probably going to look for something in that room of hers." Elijah said.

"You make it sound as if her room is some wasteland." Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"While my sister may be a witch, sometimes her room can be a bit stereotypical." He nodded.

"What about your room?" She asked. "Does it look exactly the same?"

"More or less." He said.

"Well that was before I decided to play interior designer and cleaned up the place." She said with a shake of her head.

"Was the place destroyed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. It was then that Elizabeth realized she never did tell him that she had allowed the vampires to trash the place that night they had gone into their deep sleep.

"That night," She started, "I kind of allowed the vampires that were there to trash the place." She shrugged. "Technically, the compound was supposed to be condemned, but I pulled some strings and got it looking in the best shape it has ever been in."

He shook his head slightly. He would love to see what she had done to fix up the place. The compound had hardly change in his family's absence over the centuries except for the touches Marcel had added over time. But to hear that she had redone everything, it would be as if it was a new place entirely and he looked forward to seeing what touches she had added to it all.

"Besides redecorating, how is it out there?" He asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you," She said sighing. "It is a bit difficult out there. It feels like I have this weight on my shoulders and no matter what I do, nothing lifts it." She shook her head slightly. "I've been dealing with the city's problems as well as trying to fix all the wrongs I have done and find the cures. But around every corner that I turn, there seems to be something else that adds into the list and sets me back."

"I am sure this is just a momentary set back." He said trying to comfort her. "It will all work out like it is supposed to."

"Its almost been a year, Elijah. A year that you have been in this deep sleep. I thought I'd have the cures by now."

"What is the status on that?" He asked curiously.

"Freya's cure is close to being done. Lily has been more than generous when it comes to this." She sighed softly. "And I am still trying to figure out where to start on how to find your cure. There are endless possibilities of doing this, but choosing the right one is what makes it so much harder."

"Your afraid." There was something in the way she had sighed and the way there was the fear that had began to build through their bond. He hated that she was afraid of something. Even though she was now the feared one, he knew there were things out there that still had her afraid. It made him want to be out there with her instead of being in this dream world.

"I'm afraid of failing." She admitted. While she was afraid of a particular vision that had been playing through her mind lately, she wasn't going to tell him that though. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to find this cure and wake you up. I'm also afraid that I will mess up somehow and I wont get you back."

"You wont fail." He said placing his hand on her cheek. "I have faith in you." He kissed leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You have to much faith in me." She said as she leaned into his hand and smiled up at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm serious. I've screwed up big time and look where that has us."

"Imagine if it had been Marcel that still had the serum." Elijah pointed out. "It would probably be a whole lot worse."

"Or we would be in the same position just because of someone else." She shrugged.

"No matter how it would have played out, I'd like to think we are here for a reason." Elizabeth rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. "What reason is that?"

"To come out of this stronger." He said watching her. "This whole situation has brought my family a lot closer. While it may be that Niklaus is elsewhere, I am sure that when the cures are found and we are all reunited, we will be a stronger family."

Elizabeth smiled at him. Though it didn't reach the full smile that Elijah had been used to and he had noticed it right away. He opened his mouth to question why, but she simply shook her head. "That will be amazing to see, if I knew that it was soon." She said trying not to think of what the future held.

Elijah wanted to ease her mind in some way. "Maybe if you spoke to Jess?" He asked.

"I already know to much about the future." She said shaking her head. "Knowing more of the details isn't going to change anything." The closer she got to certain points in the visions, the more detailed they would be if Jess had showed her. While she would love a countdown for when she would find the cure for him, she did not wish to know when it would be that she would walk to the one place she knew was now inevitable.

It was then that Elijah knew what it was that Elizabeth was really afraid of. "You are afraid of that door."

She only nodded at first. "The longer I can stay away from it the better."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened while you were there?" Elijah did want to know. He wanted to know why she was so afraid of a place that place. She only ever told him it was a place that had been the worse time in her existence.

"Maybe the next time I get the chance to visit." She said softly. She still wasn't ready to explain the horrible details of her past. "I promise." She made the promise not knowing when exactly when the next time would be. For all she knew it could be another two months before she was able to get back into the dream world. Elijah nodded taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him do so. He smiled back at her and Elizabeth could see that he was thinking about something. "What is it?" She asked.

"I have to admit I miss being able to feel your emotions." He said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I never thought I would be so used to it. In the last year, I have felt nothing except for when you arrive here."

"I just feel you sleeping." Elizabeth admitted. "I can feel that your body is asleep, but its not like before." She sighed softly. "Its like a heavier feeling, that I can feel that you are in this deep sleep, but I don't feel any of your emotions while you are in here."

"One of the many things I look forward to when this is all over is being able to feel your presence again." He said nodding.

"I'm looking forward to that as well." She said smiling at him.

"I think I got it." Freya said walking back into the kitchen with a grimoire. When Elizabeth seen it in Freya's hand, an eyebrow rose as she watched Freya sit across from them.

"You added copies of your grimoires into the spell?" Elizabeth asked.

Elijah laughed. "She couldn't resist."

"I can tell." Elizabeth said with a smile as she looked over to Freya. "Now what was it you've found."

"I think I've found the reason why you and Hope can get through the spell." She said as she looked down at the page. "I believe that since the spell required our blood to be linked and placed into this dream world, Hope having Mikaelson blood in her veins should give her the ability to come and go as she pleases."

"What is stopping her then?" Elizabeth asked. "She should be able to do it on her own or bring Hayley with her at least."

"I also made the spell so that no one else should be able to enter, especially witches." Freya said with a nod. "Which is why she cannot get here on her own."

"But that does not explain why when she is with Elizabeth, they both can enter." Elijah said looking at Freya.

"She's using Elizabeth as more of a loophole to the spell." Freya said.

"How?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"You were turned by Elijah's blood, Mikaelson blood. Which makes it a bit easier for you to enter. But the biggest thing that she is using is your bond with Elijah." Freya said with a nod. "If we weren't currently in a deep sleep as we are, you'd be able to enter his dreams. But since you cannot, you would need the help of magic to get here on your own. She's going through you to get the both of you here."

"She's a smart kid." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. "So blood is the key to this, isn't it?"

Freya nodded. "Pretty much." She said. "I have to give it to her, she already knows loopholes to centuries old spells."

"And she is also quite sleepy." Rebekah said walking into the kitchen with Hope in her arms.

They all looked over to see Hope was looking tired. Her lids were heavy and currently resting her head on Rebekah's shoulder.

"What do you think will happen when she actually falls asleep?" Elizabeth asked looking over at Freya.

Freya shrugged slightly. "I guess we will find out soon."Rebekah came and sat down at the table across from Elijah and Elizabeth as she kept Hope close to her. "But now that we know you two are able to visit, don't be a stranger, Liz."

"I'll try not to be." Elizabeth said with a smile before looking over at Elijah.

Elijah smiled at her and squeezed her hand tightly before they both turned their attention to Hope. They all had watched as young girl closed her eyes and looked completely comfortable in Rebekah's arms. It was a nice sight to see. A moment of peace and even though this was nowhere being close to the real thing, this whole time in the dream world had felt like a perfect visit. It was the piece of Heaven in the Hell that awaited for Elizabeth when she returned to the real world.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes in the real world, she looked down at Hope and seen that she was fast asleep on her shoulder. A smile played on Elizabeth's face as she kissed her forehead before looking over at Elijah. "Until next time." She said sighing before closing the lid to the coffin. She turned and walked back up the stairs. Elizabeth found Hayley sitting in the living room with a book and when she entered the room, Hayley looked up from it and seen the surprised look on her face.

"She fell asleep?" Hayley asked as she stood up.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "She had a little to much fun with her Aunt Bex."

Hayley raised an eyebrow before realization came over her. "You were able to go back."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said looking down at Hope. "Freya thinks she has the explanation as to why we are able to ."

"What would that be?" Hayley asked as she held out her arms to take Hope and Elizabeth handed her over. Hayley began walking toward's Hope's room and Elizabeth followed.

"When Freya did the spell, she connected them all by blood. Hope has the Mikaelson blood running through her veins. With her being a witch she should be able to see them as she pleases." Elizabeth started to explain.

"But when she tries on her own, she can't get there." Hayley said as she placed Hope into her bed.

"Which is where I come in." Elizabeth shrugged slightly. "I was turned by Elijah's blood and with our bond, I should easily be able to enter his mind, but with the spell up I cant do it on my own."

"But with both of you together, you can easily do it." Hayley said nodding as lead Elizabeth out of the room.

Elizabeth had only nodded as she followed her out. "Apparently, I am the loophole that Hope found to Freya's spell." Once they were back in the living room, they both sat on the couch. "If you could have seen her in there." Elizabeth said with a smile. "She was so excited to be there. And when Rebekah took her away to spend some time with her, she had this huge smile on her face."

Hayley smiled. "I suppose she'll always have a connection with Rebekah since she did raise her for the first year. How are they?"

"Having one long vacation." Elizabeth said with a small chuckle. "Freya put in a lake when she created that dream world."

"Seriously?" Hayley laughed. "It sounds perfect there."

"If you like spending every waking moment with your siblings." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Freya says there are times she wishes there were others there with them."

"I bet." Hayley shook her head. "I cant imagine being there with no one else to talk to."

"But this whole thing is letting them sort out their differences and is making them whole as a family." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Maybe when they wake up, we wont see them at each other's throats." Elizabeth laughed at Hayley's words.

"Lets just hope they don't do something to really piss each other off after they wake. Or else it will be like nothing ever changed." Elizabeth smiled and rested her head back on the couch. "This is bringing us closer than I thought."

"It has." Hayley said with a nod.

Both women knew they had grown closer even though the visits were limited and spaced out as they were. At the beginning, they were pretty much against each other. While Elizabeth probably had earned the hate from Hayley in the beginning for what she had done, but now things were different. And if things kept going the way it had been, maybe when they got the cures and everyone was awake, they would be a close family. They would be able to handle whatever came after. They all would be stronger.


	26. One Step Ahead

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter and I do apologize for the time it has taken to get this chapter out! Things have been a bit hectic and it usually is for me during the months of September to December. I am in no way putting this story on hold or anything, I just cant make promises that there will be posts quite frequently as they had been. But I do make the promise that there will be a post from time to time while dealing with the chaos of life. And in all honesty, this chapter should have been out several weeks ago. But since its not, I do have a gift for you guys. On my twitter (myffstoryupdate) I have posted a photo of a list of all the chapters for this story!** **Some of them have already been worked on and you can see even which chapters I currently have completed as well. But just know things may change around. I'm a writer nothing is exactly set in stone just yet. I am hoping to have the next chapter posted within the next few days.**

 **As always, thank you to the new followers and those of you that continue to follow my story. You guys are important and the reason why I continue this story even though my life is chaotic.**

 **Reviews**

 **Adela, thank you for leaving a review and as always, I am glad you loved the chapter. Here is the next one :)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Time had been moving faster than Elizabeth had expected it to. Before she knew it, her time with Hayley and Hope was over and she was back in New Orleans. In her absence there had been several sightings of Aurora trying to get into the garden. But never once was there a witch present to help take down the spell Elizabeth had Jess put up. From what Elizabeth was told, Aurora has just been watching and planning. Marcus had never once tried stepping past the barrier but others could now clearly see that he was working for the other side. It lead to Marcus turning on one of the witches that couldn't get the spell down.

When Elizabeth returned, she killed him. That was after she spent several hours interrogating him and threatening to bite him. He didn't give her much, but it was enough to know that Aurora in fact knew that Klaus's life was tied to the other Mikaelsons. Killing him would satisfy not only her need to see him dead but to also kill Elijah to allow her brother some kind of peace. To Aurora, Elizabeth was now in the way of that as well as her witches. Aurora had a plan now. That plan was to get rid of the witches that were closest to Elizabeth.

But even now as Elizabeth stood in front of Veronica and Jess explaining the importance of them staying somewhere safe, it didn't stop the unsettling feeling that was growing in Elizabeth. She didn't trust any of the other witches in that moment. She didn't know who was working for Aurora and trying to force it out of them would break the truce she had with the others. For now, she would keep the two witches she needed safe the most as close as possible.

"No Veronica." Elizabeth said shaking her head. Veronica had been trying to find some way out of Elizabeth's plan of keeping them isolated.

"Why not Liz?" Veronica asked almost pleading. "Josh has been watching over me the whole week that you were gone, what difference does it make now?"

"The difference is Aurora now wants you dead." Elizabeth said crossing her arms. "When I left, I didn't have a psychotic vampire going after you. Josh isn't going to be able to protect you from her."

"She's right." Jess said. "We aren't safe in the city."

"I'd rather you two stay in the city. Leaving the city, even the state would give reason for her to follow." Elizabeth said. There was no way to tell if Aurora was keeping tabs on the girls. And until she could get her hands wrapped around the psycho's heart, she probably wouldn't even allow them to leave her sight.

"What about your friend you go and visit?" Veronica asked. "Can't we go and stay with her or something? She's a hybrid right?"

Elizabeth sighed. "If I sent you there and Aurora followed, that would not only put you two and Hayley in danger it would put Hope in danger."

"As well as the Originals." Jess said.

"Exactly." Elizabeth said with a nod. "That would lead her right to where she wants to be and I can't have that. I cant have them in danger."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Veronica asked. "Stay in some room locked away until you can kill her?" Elizabeth's eyebrow raised and a smirk grew on her face. Veronica shook her head the moment she seen the smirk on Elizabeth's face. "No." She shook her head whining a bit.

Veronica hit her head on the invisible barrier that kept her and Jess locked in the same room as Klaus. "I just had to open my mouth." Veronica said as she lifted her head away from the barrier for a moment before letting it fall against it once more.

"She just wants you safe." Jess said from her spot in the chair by the balcony. Jess had been keeping herself occupied by sewing away at her project.

"This is like isolation." Veronica said shaking her head against the barrier. "I feel like a prisoner."

"Imagine how he feels." Jess said as she pointed her needle towards Klaus.

Veronica looked over at Klaus. "What spell is keeping him like that?" She asked as turned and placed her back up against the barrier. While Veronica had known that Klaus had been in one of the rooms in the compound, she had never actively gone looking for the man. And now that she was stuck in a room with him, she might as well know more about the man.

"A blade is keeping him as he is." Jess said as she continued to sew away. Veronica was about to ask when Jess had continued to explain. "That blade was used for sacrificial magic. With that type of magic, the blade takes in the power of those it has killed. It's owner, before it came into possession of the Mikaelsons, had killed every vampire that was trapped in Marcel's garden to give it its power now."

"What exactly does that blade do?" Veronica asked as she took a few steps towards Klaus.

"It renders the victim unconscious. They are left in a state where all they feel is pure agony. But in Klaus's case, he is numb to it."

"How so? If this blade is powerful, wouldn't it do damage to Klaus even if he is an original?" Veronica had always been curious as to why Klaus had been left in the sealed room. She knew he was always there and that he was the link to his siblings' lives, but she wondered why he wasn't with them.

"Elizabeth had asked me to numb him from what he would feel the night she had placed him here." Jess said with a nod before looking over at Klaus.

"I don't get why he is here." Veronica said shaking her head. "Why isn't he awake and where ever his siblings are?"

"Did Elizabeth ever tell you why she ever came to New Orleans?" Jess asked looking at her.

"Because the Strix were planning on breaking the sirelines." Veronica said with a nod. "They had succeeded with Klaus's line."

"That makes him no longer feared." Jess said. "It makes him killable and his enemies will come for him if they knew he was around."

"But with Elizabeth keeping him here, don't they know that he is here?"

"If you were a vampire and wanted the body of your sire and you had to go through Elizabeth, would you?"

Veronica shook her head in response. "Then why is Aurora doing it?"

"She's psychotic." Jess said with a shrug. "Even the crazy ones do the most stupidest things."

Veronica nodded slightly as she looked at Klaus. "Can he hear us?" She asked curiously.

"That I do not know." Jess said as she placed her project down and stood, walking over to stand by Veronica. She looked at Klaus for a moment. Even though Klaus's eyes had been open, there didnt seem to be any signs that he could in fact hear them as they talked. "The only way we will ever know is when he wakes."

"When is that supposed to be?" Veronica asked looking at Jess.

"When ever Elizabeth can get the cures she needs for Freya, Elijah and Kol." Jess said with a nod.

"What about Rebekah, isn't she also tied to the spell?" Veronica had remembered Elizabeth saying that there had been four of the siblings hidden away.

"Hayley had found that cure." Jess said. "Elizabeth had told her where to find it and she did."

Veronica nodded and looked back towards Klaus. She wondered what was going on in his head while he is under that spell. She knew that it would be a while before Elizabeth could get the cures. And with Veronica's curiosity, she was going to have to ask Klaus once he was awake, what he had seen.

Downstairs, Elizabeth had been standing in front of a table that had several different maps on it, speaking with Josh and a few other vampires. She was trying to come up with a way to guard the compound just in case, Aurora didn't care about the Klaus decoy she had and decided to come for Jess and Veronica.

"Wouldn't it be better to just send them to visit Hayley?" Josh asked Elizabeth.

"Veronica had asked the same thing." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. "Having them go could place not only them, but as well as Hayley and Hope in danger." She left out the part about the Originals being there. "While I know Hayley would indeed keep them safe, I cant risk it."

"How is it not a risk when you go out to visit them?" One of the other vampires, Annette, asked.

"I'm not the one the psychotic bitch wants dead at the moment." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Eventually I will be, but at the moment, I believe she is only after a handful of people and I'm not on that list. Yet." Elizabeth shrugged as she looked back down at the maps. "As long as we keep eyes on the roof top and at these points here," Elizabeth pointed at a few places on the map. "we can keep them safe."

"For how long?" Annette asked. Before Elizabeth could answer Annette's question, her phone buzzed from a text. Looking at it, Elizabeth smirked a bit.

"Just for tonight." Elizabeth said putting her phone away. "Just to make sure Aurora hasn't tried compelling humans to try and do her dirty work."

"And if there are humans?" Josh asked.

"Knock them out to keep them down for a bit." Elizabeth said with a nod. "We'll make sure they are okay and we'll compel them to forget even meeting Aurora."

"What if they aren't human?" Annette asked.

"If they are a vampire, kill them." Elizabeth said looking at them. "Werewolf, knock them out and we'll have a chat with Mary about what punishments should be. As for if they are witches..." Elizabeth paused for a moment thinking about how to handle them. "Knock them out and then I will speak with them."

"So kill our own kind." Josh said with a nod. "Got it."

"They shouldn't be working with Aurora." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

Once the plans had all been made, Elizabeth allowed them to leave and she pulled out her phone and called Vincent.

 _You got my message._ Vincent said once he answered.

"Yes I did." Elizabeth said. "Are you sure about it."

 _Yes, I am sure. The young witch that has been missing had sent me a message._

"How long has she been missing for?" This had been news to Elizabeth.

 _About two weeks. She's know to skip town from time to time and her parents weren't worried until they realized she hadn't taken anything with her._

"And with this message she sent you, are you sure it's not fake?" Elizabeth wanted to be sure before she placed a plan of hers into action.

 _I'm positive._

"Then it is settled." She said with a nod more to herself.

 _Just don't kill the girl Liz._

"I'll try not to." She said jokingly before hanging up the phone and walked out of the compound.

* * *

Elizabeth hid with in the shadows of the garden. A she hid, there was this unsettling feeling that had began to grow. She had tried to ignore it. There was no way that she was just going to leave when Vincent had assured her, Aurora would be coming. She wanted to get this over with and have Aurora killed before she could do any more damage than she already had. She wanted to kill her and she could have easily waited outside for Aurora to in fact make her way to the garden, but missing the opportunity to see Aurora's reaction when she finds out that Klaus wasn't there, Elizabeth just had to hide inside the garden.

It had been some time before Elizabeth had finally heard Aurora's voice as well as another. From her spot, Elizabeth could not see the entry way to the garden, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they were in her view.

"There is no barrier up." Elizabeth heard a young female voice say.

"I hope you aren't lying to me, witch." Aurora said and Elizabeth could hear her dragging the witch with her. "We both know that would be bad for you."

"I-I'm not lying." She said and Elizabeth could hear that she was clearly afraid of Aurora.

A few steps in, Elizabeth could see them in front of the brick wall she had told the others she had hidden Klaus behind. "It is about time." Aurora said before slamming her fist through the bricks and creating an opening. She quickly pulled the bricks out of the way. Elizabeth could see her hands moving faster as Aurora had began to realize there was nothing there behind the wall.

"Looks like someone left a note." the young witch said as she stepped next to Aurora who was pouting slightly and pulled the note from the string that Elizabeth had purposely left.

Coming out of her shock, Aurora snatched the note away from the girl and unrolled it. In the shadows, Elizabeth's smirk grew. She could remember word for word what she had written on that note for her.

 _Sorry Darling, He isn't here. Had to spoil your plans._

 _You see, not all spoiled psychotic princesses get what they want._

Elizabeth could hear the growl from her spot and she couldn't stop the chuckle from passing her lips as she stepped away from her hiding place. "Looks like the mouse finally took the trap." Elizabeth could see some fear arise in Aurora's eyes. As she stepped closer to both of them, she seen the girl turn to leave, Elizabeth watched as she left the garden. "You really should stop kidnapping people."

"Something told me you'd be here." Aurora said not moving from her spot.

"And something told me you couldn't resist Klaus left on a silver platter waiting for you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Just like I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from keeping that precious descendant of yours locked away in that compound you like to keep guarded." Aurora said returning the smile.

"You wouldn't be able to get to her even if you tried." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"I may not be able to or anyone for that matter but," Aurora said as her smile grew into a smirk. "Compelled humans can be very useful when spying as well having certain vampires having the ability to throw things past invisible barriers."

Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit. "What did you do?" Elizabeth asked hoping that nothing serious had happened.

"I may not be able to or anyone for that matter but," Aurora said as her smile grew into a smirk. "Compelled humans can be very useful when spying as well having certain vampires having the ability to throw things past invisible barriers."

Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit. "What did you do?" Elizabeth asked hoping that nothing serious had happened.

"I'm basically giving you a choice. Deal with me now, or save your witches that could be dead even as we speak." Aurora said with a shrug as she turned to leave.

Before Aurora could take a step, Elizabeth had her neck snapped. She could have easily killed her in that moment, but Elizabeth decided on watching the woman suffer before she killed her. Tossing the woman over her shoulder, Elizabeth made her way back to the compound. The moment Elizabeth walked in, that unsettling feeling grew twice as big and it caused Elizabeth to just drop Aurora before making her way upstairs. Upstairs had been a mess. Elizabeth could see that there had been a struggle. As she had made her way down the hall, she found Josh's body with his neck snapped. He had only been a few steps away from the room that Jess and Veronica had been in. Walking into the room, a gasp left Elizabeth's lips as she found both Veronica in a corner with a metal piped in her gut.

"No!" Elizabeth rushed over to Veronica.

Once Elizabeth reached Veronica, she tried seeing what damage had been done, but Elizabeth knew better. If left this way or even pulling out the pipe, Veronica would die quickly. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and looked around for any of the vampires that were supposed to be on guard, but none of them seemed to be around and if she yelled for any of them, she wasn't sure they would make it on time.

"L-liz." Veronica said with tears in her eyes as she looked at Elizabeth. She was scared and a part of her knew that she could possibly die from this.

"Shh." Elizabeth said shaking her head and running her hand through her hair. "I'm going to fix you." She said with a nod.

Veronica nodded and watched as Elizabeth bit into her wrist and held it up to Veronica's mouth. Veronica latched on and drank away before pulling her mouth away a bit after. Elizabeth looked at the pipe and wrapped her hand around it and looked at Veronica. "This is going to hurt for a moment, but the blood is going to help some." She said before pulling out the pipe. She cringed slightly as Veronica's scream rang in her ears. Tossing the pipe aside, Elizabeth waited to make sure Veronica was in fact healed before she left her side to check on Jess.

Elizabeth sighed when she found Jess just unconscious. It made it better that she didn't have to heal Jess. Having one person with her blood in their system was enough. Picking up Jess, she placed her on the couch to keep her comfortable. She looked over at Klaus for a moment to make sure he had been okay. But the man looked exactly the same. He was untouched.

"You are going to be on a twenty four hour watch again." Elizabeth said as she looked over at Veronica. She had already looked so much better than she had a few moments ago.

"Is that really necessary?" Veronica asked looking at Elizabeth. She had already been on one already.

"You would have been dead, if I didn't just feed you my blood." Elizabeth said giving her a stern look. "We don't even know what will happen if you die with my blood in your system either. So that means you aren't leaving my sight for anything."

"Okay. Okay." Veronica said shaking her head slightly as she stood from her spot. "I get it."

"Good." Elizabeth said as she went out to the balcony looking for any signs of who had done this. When she had seen no one around, she sighed before walking back into the room. "Stay out of sight for a moment, got it?" Elizabeth said to Veronica as she passed her.

"I thought I was supposed to stay in your sight at all times." Veronica said and it earned a slight glare from Elizabeth before she left the room and headed down stairs.

Aurora had been in the same place Veronica had left her. Picking her up, Elizabeth placed her in a room before walking into the next room and grabbing a syringe filled with vervain. Going back into the room she injected Aurora with it before placing chains on the woman's wrists and ankles. "Better safe than sorry."Elizabeth said to Aurora even though she had still been knocked out. Once the woman wakes up, Elizabeth was going to have her fun with her.


	27. Death By Bite

**Hello readers! I want to apologize for the time it has taken me to get this chapter out. It should have been out several weeks ago, maybe even months ago but with how busy the end of the year got, I didn't get a chance to. So thank you to everyone for sticking around! It means a lot to me that you guys are waiting for the next chapter even though I haven't update for a quite some time. It also means a lot to me that each day there are several people either rereading or reading my story for the first time. Thank you to the new followers and to those that have favored my story. You guys are simply amazing! As a way to make up for the time that I haven't posted, here is a longer than usual chapter.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Adela, Im glad as always!**

 **Smilingbringsjoy Here is the next chapter!**

 **As always, I do not own the Originals. I just own the ideas that do not appear in the show and the characters that I have taken the time to create.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sleep should have came easily. By now, Elizabeth should have been in a deep sleep and away in some kind of dream. But no matter how many times she tried, sleep just wouldn't come. It didn't matter how many times she had actually been comfortable, there just was something about tonight that sleep would just not take over her. Maybe it was the fact that she had Aurora locked away downstairs. But it should have brought some comfort knowing that the psychotic bitch was in fact locked away and there was no way of her laying a hand on either Jess or Veronica. It took a good three hours of staring up at the ceiling for sleep to finally took over. But when it did, she wished she had never fell asleep.

It had been a while since Elizabeth had any kind of nightmares. But tonight, it seemed like she was well over due for one. Elizabeth found herself running through a dark room. Her steps echoed as she ran turning down halls that she had thought would lead her out of this place. No matter how fast she ran, it felt as if she was running at a human's pace. The halls were endless and no matter which way she would turn there would be another long hall in front of her. After running for some time, she needed to stop and try to catch her breath. But every time she did, she could hear a dark voice that caused chills to run through her calling her name. It caused her to start running again every time she heard it.

After turning down a few more hallways, a door was in front of her and it caused her to pick up her pace just to get to it faster. At first it felt like it had kept getting further and further away from her. But when she did finally reach it, there was a relief in her that she could escape this place. But when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Please open." She whispered as she messed with handle and pressed on the door.

"Elizabeth." The voice said and it caused her to panic. It was closer now and if he caught up to her even in the slightest bit, she was done for. There would be no telling what her punishment would be. She turned around to see if he had been close, but she didn't seen him. It gave her some hope that she would be able to get out of there. Just as she had been able to get the door open, she felt a hand on her shoulder and it caused her to scream and run through the door.

On the other side of that door, Elizabeth found herself in the Compound's courtyard. Blood had covered many of the walls, furniture and a majority of the floor. Even the fountain had blood flowing through it instead of the water it normally held. It looked as if a vampire or maybe even a serial killer had their fun and turned the courtyard into a horror movie. As she looked around, there was no sign of anyone else. There was not a single sound coming from anywhere else in the compound and that had scared her more than just running from someone.

She ran through the compound looking for anyone. But no matter which room she ran into all she found was blood that covered almost everything. With there being no one in the compound, Elizabeth had decided to check the city. But the first step out of the compound caused Elizabeth to gasp at the sight she had seen. Bodies covered the streets everywhere she had looked. Humans, vampires, witches and werewolves covered the Quarter. With each step she took out into the Quarter she realized that each of their necks had been bitten.

It was then Elizabeth had realized who had been responsible for it all as she looked at the windows of a shop. She had been covered in blood from those she had killed. She dared herself to actually look at the bodies that were laying in the street. She hoped by some miracle that she didn't kill Veronica and maybe she was just hiding out somewhere. But as she walked back towards the compound, she found Veronica's body laying there just outside the entrance.

Kneeling down beside her body, Elizabeth shook her head. She couldn't believe that at some point she had killed Veronica. There was disbelief and a part of her mind tried reasoning with her that this was all just a nightmare. Eventually she would wake up and find that none of this had happened. There would be no evidence as to her slaughtering the whole city.

As she continued to look over Veronica's body, a hand rested on her shoulder. For a moment she didn't want to look back. She didn't want to see who was standing there. It could easily be the dark figure that she had been running from in the beginning of this dream. But the familiarity of the hand had made her turn her head.

"Elijah?" She stood up and faced him. "I really must be dreaming then."

Her words had caused Elijah to laugh. "What if I told you that you somehow managed to pull me into your head?"

Elizabeth's eyebrow raised. "How would I have managed that?" she asked.

"That, I do not know. But by the looks of things," He said as he looked around them and looked back at her. "You've been stressed about someone."

"Someone?" She laughed slightly. "You could say that."

"How is Aurora?" He asked as he pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth.

"How did-" She started to say before she put two and two together. "You are in my head, that is how you know." Taking the handkerchief, she wiped off the blood that had been on her face. "She's locked away for now. " She nodded for a moment. "When I do decided to wake up from this, I'll be having a short chat with her."

"A chat," Elijah asked. "or do you mean a quick bite and wait for her to suffer?"

"You caught me." Elizabeth said with a smile as she raised her hands in surrender. "I kill her, there is no more psychopaths."

"There are always others." He noted.

"Not ones so hell bent on killing you." She added.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed during this time."

"I only ever change if I decide to mess with that switch of mine." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, lets not have a repeat." He said as he gestured around them.

Elizabeth laughed and with a quick thought, she had the scene from her nightmare changed. "Better?" She asked as she looked around.

Elijah looked around them. Instead of being in the Quarter surrounded by blood shed, they were in a field surrounded by Lilies. "Much better."

"Oh how I miss this place." Elizabeth said as she started to walked through the field. When she looked at Elijah, he had an eyebrow raised and it caused her to chuckle. "This place in general. Not the time, nor the people. With the exception of you of course."

Elijah laughed as he began to follow her through the field. "This field holds many memories for you doesn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I used to walk these fields all the time. It was my go to place after my husband would lash out at me. I felt free here. And then there is that day we walked here when I was pregnant."

 _Elizabeth_

Her name being called had caused both Elijah and Elizabeth to look around. It had caused Elizabeth to smile a bit.

"It seems as if someone is trying to wake you." Elijah said taking a step closer to her.

"That would be Veronica." Elizabeth nodded as her smile grew.

"Who is she?" Elijah asked curiously.

"She is family. Davina's cousin as well as my many great grand daughter."

"It's good to know you still have family out there." His words had caused Elizabeth to shake her head slightly.

"You do know I've forgiven you for that, right?"

Elijah nodded, but after all this time he had still felt guilty over what he had done to Davina. "Does Veronica know what happened to her."

"To some extent she does." Elizabeth said nodding. "She knows that a witch had done it, but she doesn't know what witch it was. Eventually I'll tell her the whole truth, but for now I'll keep the details to myself."

 _Liz_

Veronica's voice echoed again. It caused both Elijah and Elizabeth to shake their heads slightly. Elizabeth took a few steps closer and kissed Elijah's cheek. "I'll visit soon. I'm sure hope is having a fit about not seeing you guys."

"When should I expect you?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"Give me a week to take care of the mess I have here and then I'll be there." She said smiling at him. "Unless I somehow can manage to pull you back into my head when I got to bed later."

 _Liz I swear I will start calling you Grandma if you don't wake up._

Elijah laughed as he heard Veronica and watched a glare formed on Elizabeth's face. He tilted his head to the side telling her to go. Elizabeth smiled at him for a moment before she began to wake up.

"You start calling me Grandma, you don't get to leave the compound." Was the first thing Elizabeth said once she was up and turned to Veronica.

"Well it took you long enough to wake up." Veronica said crossing her arms.

"Maybe I got a chance to spend some time with Elijah and didn't want to be up." Elizabeth sat up in bed as she watched a look cross Veronica's face.

"Ew gross. I don't need to know about your dreams." Veronica shook her head and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing like that. Now what is going on?" She asked Veronica.

"Aurora is ranting and raving. Everyone inside the compound can hear her. Which I'm surprised you didn't. But then again you were..." Veronica stopped herself. "Anyways, she's been mostly calling you names in the process and wont calm down until she speaks to you."

Elizabeth sighed and started to get out of bed. "I have been wanting to have a quick chat with her. Now would be a good time as any."

"Can I come?" Veronica asked.

"No." Elizabeth said just as the question left Veronica's lips. "You still have my blood in your system. I'm not taking any risks."

"But I won't stand to close to her." Veronica wanted to have a few words of her own with the woman.

Elizabeth gave a slight glare at Veronica. "Standing close isn't my problem. It is her in general. If she even got her hands on something throwable, that would be the end of it. I cant risk that."

Veronica sighed and looked down at the ground. "Okay."

"Promise me you'll stay away from her. And I mean altogether. Not after the twenty four or even before." Elizabeth wasn't about to have another scare or even want to see what would become of Veronica if she changed.

"I promise." Veronica said as she watched as Elizabeth went to her closet and grabbed a few things before she went behind the changing wall.

"You have roughly around eleven hours before my blood should be out of your system." Elizabeth said as she came out. "So no going out of the compound or staying anywhere with wide open windows."

"So hide in a closet. Got it." Veronica said shaking her head slightly.

"You know what I meant." Elizabeth said as she began to walk out of the room. "Just be aware of your surroundings. We don't know who she has out there under her compulsion still." She turned her head to see Veronica nod before she walked away to speak with Aurora.

"Well its about bloody time." Aurora said as she watched Elizabeth walk into the room. "I thought all my shouting would have gotten your attention hours ago."

"I'm a heavy sleeper." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "It takes a lot to wake me."

"Maybe next time have a baby monitor or something so you can hear your guest." Aurora said almost pouting.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Guest. Or you are far from a guest here." Elizabeth looked at her chained hands. "By the looks of it, you seem to be a prisoner."

"I wont be for long." Aurora said as if she had some plan to escape.

"I wouldn't count on that." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "See I'd give you maybe twelve hours before you die. Maybe thirteen at the most."

"Why is that?" Aurora asked.

"Well, lets see." Elizabeth said with a grin as she took a few steps closer to Aurora. As much as Aurora had tried to act as if she wasn't frightened by the woman, she really was and Elizabeth could see that. "I've had your blood drained. You must be severely parched for spending the night without any kind of blood. Oh yes there was also be injected with shit ton of vervain. Then there is this." Elizabeth grabbed a hold of Aurora's arm. Even though the woman struggled against her, Elizabeth didn't feel it. With a quick bite into Aurora's flesh, and the yell of pain that came from Aurora, Elizabeth was satisfied that Aurora would die. "I'd mark it as your time starting now." She dropped Aurora's arm and watched as she clutched on to it.

"What are you going to do, just sit here and watch as I die?" Aurora asked as she watched Elizabeth take a step back.

"Nope." She said with a smirk. "That would be giving you what you want. And I am going to do just the opposite. You will suffer and die alone with nothing but the hallucinations and your psychotic mind to keep you company." The look on Aurora's face had said it all. She didn't want to die alone, but she would be. And that seemed to be Aurora's greatest fear.

Elizabeth walked out of the room and found Josh not to far away. "Josh."

He walked over to her. "What's up Liz?" He asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Usually when you ask for a favor, I end up with my neck snapped." Josh said hesitant to see what Elizabeth wanted him to do.

"Don't worry, this one is easy." She said patting his shoulder. "Just simply make sure Veronica doesn't enter that room for the rest of the day."

"That does seem easy enough." He said with a slight shrug. "I'm guessing you are leaving and that is why you are asking me to make sure she doesn't."

"You are right." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I need to go and speak with Jess about a few things and make a trip out to Hayley's."

"What about Aurora?" Josh asked. "I mean are we doing anything with her?"

"Nothing at all." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "She's going to suffer alone and that is exactly how I would like for it to be."

"Got it. No visitations." Josh said with a nod.

"Thanks, Josh." Elizabeth said as she headed down the stairs.

* * *

It had been several hours since Elizabeth had left the compound. Veronica had been completely bored out of her mind. No matter what she did to keep herself entertained, she still found herself bored. There had been an hour or two where her and Josh had been talking about anything and everything they could talk about. But even then things had died down and Josh ended up falling asleep on the couch in her room.

"Well there goes that." She said to herself as she laid back on her bed. She still had a few hours before she was considered clear to leave the compound but the compound itself was just so boring that there was only so much that she could do.

After laying there for a few moments, and idea popped into her head. As much as she was told not to do something today, the idea only gave her more interest since it was the only thing she hadn't done in the compound. Looking over at Josh who was still sound asleep, she slowly made her way out of the room and down the hall. A few minutes wasn't going to hurt right? She was supposed to be chained as well as bitten and had been drained of blood. How bad could things get.

"What do you think you are doing?" Josh asked as he found Veronica about to open the door to Aurora. Veronica jumped slightly as she turned and found Josh standing there.

"Going to talk to her." Veronica said letting her hand fall off the doorknob.

"I know Liz doesn't want you going in there." Josh said. "If I remember correctly, no one was supposed to go in there. She wants Aurora to die alone."

"She doesn't have to know." Josh shook his head the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"I don't like this, Veronica." He said making it known that it was in fact a bad idea.

"Come on Josh, just a few minutes with her." Veronica said pouting slightly hoping that he would give in.

"Oh, alright."Josh said shaking his head. "Anything over ten minutes and I pull you out of there. I don't need a reason for Elizabeth to be at my neck."

"I promise she wont be." Veronica said before opening the door and entering the room. She found Aurora at the far wall sitting down on the floor.

"Manipulative. I like it." Aurora said weakly.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I only did it so I could talk to you."

Aurora stood up and took a few steps towards Veronica. The chains that held Aurora captive stopped her a few inches out of reach from Veronica. "What is that you want?"

Veronica smirked seeing she couldn't touch her from where she stood. "Answers."

Aurora laughed. "What makes you think I will give them to you?"

"You are already dying from Elizabeth's bite." Veronica said crossing her arms. "I'm sure there are somethings you wish to explain or even talk about to get off your chest."

Aurora chuckled. "It's long over due for my death by her anyways. It was only a matter of time."

Veronica's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Elizabeth is what, over 800 years old, don't you think we would have ran into each other before my brother kept me locked away?" Aurora took a step back to give the chains some slack. "She was a lot darker then."

"I wonder why." Veronica said rolling her eyes. "Aya did have a spell placed on her, Lucien was the reason for it all and I do believe it was your brother's party where everything took place."

"Did she tell you that I was the one that helped her out of there?" Aurora asked.

"No." Veronica said shaking her head. "She didn't."

"At the party, before everything had happened, we had gotten along just great." Aurora said as she walked over to the back wall and sat down on the floor. "She had this dark side of her that was just so inviting to be around. You should have seen her twisted ideas that went through her head back then. She was almost as psychotic as I am. Of course that tamed after Aya had done her spell. But when I had found Elizabeth she had been in horrible shape, poor dear. But I helped her out and before I knew it, we were at each other's throats. She believed that I had something to do with what happened."

"But you didn't." Veronica noted.

Aurora nodded. "While I am sure she still believes I did have a part in it, she still has her reasons for being angry at me. "

"What did you do?" Veronica asked. Of course she knew that one of those things had been trying to kill her.

"One of the many times that I escaped my brother's hold, I ended up murdering some family of yours." She said it as if it had been no big deal that she slaughtered a few humans during her week of being pissed at her brother.

"And you think you can just go and kill more?" Veronica asked almost giving a glare.

"Oh its all a part of the game, Veronica." Aurora said with a smirk.

"What game?" Veronica asked actually curious as to what game Aurora thought she and Liz were playing.

"The game I've been playing since she turned me over to my brother." Aurora said looking down at her hands. "Every time I managed to get free, I'd find out where a majority of her descendants were and I'd have my fun. This time, It was rather easy finding everyone I needed within the same city. While I was rather useless in Davina's demise, you on the other hand have been quite easy to get to. Well except for the fact Elizabeth keeps getting to you in time. But since she isn't here, maybe at some point before I die I'll be able to sink my teeth and nails into you."

"That would just give Elizabeth a reason to rip into you even more." Veronica said crossing her arms. "And plus, you are chained to a wall and you grow weaker by the second. You wouldn't even be able to touch me."

"Oh please darling." Aurora said shaking her head slightly. "Elizabeth has been there to save you each and every time I've tried to either get my own hands on you or have someone else do it. What is going to happen later down the road when it is someone else that wants to sink their teeth into you and no one else is around, what are you going to do without Elizabeth around."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm getting stronger with my magic." She shook her head. "With you dead, it will give me plenty of time to learn what I need to. Right now, Elizabeth is the protection I need."

"And where is dear old grandma right now?" There was something in the question itself that made the hairs on the back of Veronica's neck stand.

"Why do you care?" Veronica asked as she took a step back towards the door.

"All a part of the plan." There was a smirk on Aurora's face and it was then that Veronica realized that maybe this had in fact been a bad idea. She placed her hand on the doorknob as Aurora tried reaching out for her. Veronica had thought she had been safe the moment the door opened and she took a step outside the door. But the sound of the chains being ripped from the wall told her she was anything but safe.

* * *

Veronica woke up on the bed in her room, startled. It caused her to sit up right and move her hand up to her neck. There was no sign of any type of damage. Her skin had been flawless and she had been grateful to whoever had reached her in time to heal her. As she looked around, she hadn't seen anyone. The last thing she had remembered was Aurora breaking the chain that restrained her and the moments after that left her lying on the floor.

Aurora had managed to grab a hold of her and that was when Veronica knew it was over. While Aurora's fangs had sank into her neck, her eyes had been frantically looking around for any signs of any one close by. But there was no one. She felt herself growing weaker by the second and the last thing she saw before everything going black was footsteps running towards her.

Getting up from the bed, Veronica left the room and began looking for Elizabeth, or anyone else that may still be there. As she walked through the compound it had been quiet. As she made her way downstairs, Veronica gulped as she found one of Aurora's chains hanging off the railing with blood covering it. It made her wonder if everyone that was here was killed by her or the other way around. Walking past it, she realized there were trails of blood here and there on the floor of the courtyard. A few pieces of furniture were torn apart and glass had been shattered creating a crunching sound every few steps she took.

A few steps later, Veronica found a heart laying in the middle of a tile on the floor. Someone was dead and it made Veronica wonder who it actually belonged to. Her eyes scanned the courtyard for anything else she may have missed. May it have been a body or even other pieces. It was then she had looked under the stairs for the first time since she had been down in the courtyard. Another gasp left her lips as she turned her head. Lying under the stairs was Aurora's dismembered head. Her green eyes had been staring right at Veronica.

Whatever happened when Elizabeth found out that Aurora had gotten free, it showed that she must have been pissed off. There was no one else that could do this without there being so much more blood than what was laying around. The body parts and the blood had proven that Aurora didn't get a chance to fight back. Veronica wasn't sure if that was exactly a good thing now that she was standing in the middle of the compound looking for Elizabeth. Turning to get away from the head, Veronica took a step towards the kitchen when she found Elizabeth standing a few feet away from her.

Taking in Elizabeth, Veronica had never felt afraid of her until now. She wasn't sure if it was because she was pissed or the fact that she may have just finished ripping Aurora to shreds, but Elizabeth's eyes still held the bright red that she still wasn't used to seeing. The veins that appeared on her face were slightly hidden by the blood that covered parts of her face. Her clothes were covered in blood and by the looks of it, none of it had been Elizabeth's. Veronica cowered under the glare that Elizabeth had been giving her.

Elizabeth didn't know how she should feel towards Veronica. She was pissed, she was worried and maybe for just a moment she had felt to some relief in seeing that Veronica was awake and walking. But what came next Elizabeth knew it was going to be difficult. While she didn't say a thing to Veronica, she walked over to the dismembered head before picking it up and tossing it in a black bag. She moved on to pick up the heart off the floor before walking over to the fountain to pick a few more pieces of Aurora out of it and placing it in the bag.

"What happened?"Veronica asked as she watched Elizabeth.

"What does it look like?" Elizabeth's tone held anger and it made Veronica look down at the floor. Elizabeth shook her head before walking towards the back of the compound. "Follow me." She said without looking at Veronica. "We have a few things to discuss."

Veronica hesitated a moment before she began walking. She followed Elizabeth out to the back patio where Elizabeth had a fire going. The bag that Elizabeth had filled with the body parts had already been tossed into the flames as Veronica walked closer to it.

"You want to know how I knew that Aurora had gotten out?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the flames in front of her. Veronica looked over at Elizabeth and she could see that there was still some red in her eyes, the veins no longer there. When she didn't say anything, Elizabeth answered anyways. "Jess." She said shaking her head. Veronica should have guessed that it would have been Jess to be the one to know this would happen. "I got to her house and the first thing she said was 'Run, she's unprotected.' I didn't understand it at first until I seen the look in her eyes. "

Elizabeth shook her head. By now her anger had subsided. But no matter how much that anger had subsided, she was still worried about what would happen next. "By the time I reached the compound, she was about to walk out the front door." Elizabeth said as she looked over at Veronica. Veronica looked back and relaxed when her eyes were back to her normal brown eyes. "That was when I lost it." Elizabeth admitted. "I lost all sense of control and I tore into her. I could have let her walk out the door and just let her die. She only had a few hours left, but my need to kill her had been stronger. The need to shed her blood was something I couldnt resist."

Veronica sighed. "I'm sorry, Liz." She said trying to apologize. Veronica knew how much Elizabeth hated giving into her darker, emotionless side. She knew that while killing Aurora had been satisfying to Elizabeth, falling off the wagon is the last thing she wants to happen. Especially with her being different now.

"You were supposed to stay away from her." Elizabeth almost yelled as she ran her hand through her hair. "I had only asked one thing, Veronica. For you to just stay away from that room. I wanted her to suffer and be alone until she took her last breath."

"I had to at least talk to her." Veronica said shaking her head slightly. "She tried killing me twice. I wanted answers."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Have you even actually realized what happened? Where talking to her has gotten you?"

Veronica looked slightly confused. "I'm fine Liz, you must have been able to feed me your blood again."

"I didn't." Elizabeth said.

"But I woke up, I'm healed." Veronica shook her head, her hand automatically going up to her neck.

Elizabeth looked down for a moment. Among her anger earlier she had wondered how Veronica had been so calm. She had figured by now, Veronica would have felt some kind of blood lust or even some sensitivity to them being out in the sun. But there had no signs whatsoever of her being in transition.

"When I finally reached you," Elizabeth looked back up at Veronica. "You were gone. I had tried feeding you my blood, but it had been to late."

There was fear in Veronica's eyes. "What does that mean?" She asked shaking her head.

Elizabeth sighed. "You know what it means, Veronica. " She shook her head not wanting to say it, but with the shock that seemed to be slipping into Veronica, she knew she would have to. "It means you are in transition." She said softly. "And we still don't know what my blood will do."

Veronica know knew what this all meant. It meant that she had a choice to make. It meant that there was that possibility that she may be like Elizabeth or maybe just a regular vampire. It also meant that she would lose the magic that she had been growing used to using. Looking at the dying flames, she sighed. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but quickly shut it.

"This is your decision, Veronica." Elizabeth said taking a step closer to her. "You can either feed, or we can enjoy the day doing whatever it is you'd like." The thought alone had made Elizabeth want to cry. She didn't want to lose someone else.

Veronica nodded at Elizabeth's words. "I know." She said before looking at Elizabeth. " But I'd rather not be completely dead."

Elizabeth sighed. "Are you positive?" She asked wanting to make sure Veronica was absolutely positive about her choice. "We still don't know what will happen. You'll have to learn to have control when it comes to blood and all that. And your magic..."

Veronica nodded again. She knew there were several things that she would have to deal with once it all happened. But even though she weighed the options she felt that there was only one choice to go with and she was all for it. "This is what I want."

Elizabeth nodded before walking back inside for a moment. Coming back with a blood bag in hand, she ripped it open for Veronica and handed it to her. "Drink up." She said as Veronica took the bag from her. Veronica looked down at the blood bag for a moment before taking a deep breath before taking a drink of the blood. Elizabeth watched as Veronica groaned for a second in pain from the new fangs coming in. And when Veronica looked up at her, Elizabeth was met with bright red eyes that came with being what they both were now.

* * *

 **I just want to take a quick moment to say thank you for the views! Forgotten Alliance has reached 20k in views alone! It means a lot being that this is my first fanfic. Thank you! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written. Things have been slowing down so hopefully I can get things up and running like I used to have them! Until the next chapter.**


	28. Adjustments

**Hello Readers! Welcome to the new followers! As always it means a lot to me that you guys are here reading and enjoying my story. Are you guys ready for the Originals to start back up?! I do want to remind you guys that with the show starting back up that my story will not be cannon with the episodes. I may or may not add in scenes here and there, but I do have the rest my story planned out. I know that its lacked the Originals in general the last few chapters but I promise that soon we will be seeing a lot of them. I have about...6 chapters ahead of us that have Elizabeth spending time outside of New Orleans and with them and Hayley. So we will get to see them soon! Anyways, thank you for sticking around. I promise that more updates are coming soon!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Adela, as always, I am glad you loved it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Veronica's body hit a brick wall, causing several of the bricks to shatter into pieces. She fell to the ground for a moment allowing herself to heal before picking herself up off the ground. The sound of her bones popping back into place filled the air as she stretched out before bending down and picking up the stick she had in her hands moments before. Taking a deep breath in before letting it out she began walking towards Elizabeth with determination in her eyes. "Again." She said for the hundredth time.

Elizabeth smirked and waited for Veronica's advance. They had been standing in the middle of an old plantation's ruins a few miles out from the Quarter. When Veronica did advance on her, Elizabeth simply stepped out of the way tripped the girl with her own stick and laughed as Veronica fell to the floor causing dust to fly around them. "Come on Veronica, this really is too easy. Are you sure you don't want to go up against Josh or anyone else?" She extended her hand out to Veronica to help her up.

They had been doing this for the last three days. Veronica found it easier to keep herself in control of her emotions and hunger if she was busying herself with trying to prove she could take down Elizabeth in a fight. No matter how many times Veronica would end up with broken bones or even gashes that would have killed a human, she would wait for it to heal a bit before she made a move towards Elizabeth again. But no matter how many times Veronica tried, Elizabeth barely moved from her spot every time.

"Everyone else I can beat in a second." Veronica almost whined as she took Elizabeth's hand and was pulled up. It was the truth though. Every vampire in the Quarter Veronica had been able to easily beat. Some at first had gone easy on her but they gave up on easy and went full force. Some managed to last some time before Veronica had them beat. It got easier for Veronica to take on any of the vampires that were up for the challenge. Vampires that were centuries old were taken down by a 3 day old vampire. The only one Veronica hadn't even been able to get a scratch on was Elizabeth.

"At least you know you'll be safe even against older vampires." Elizabeth said with smile. That was all that really mattered to Elizabeth. With her blood running through Veronica's system, Elizabeth knew Veronica was now different. She wanted to make sure that Veronica can take care of herself. There were still several dangers out there and Elizabeth now knew that if anyone had tried taking her down, they wouldn't be able to.

"But not against you." Veronica said with a smirk.

"Don't piss me off like you did and you wont have a reason to actually protect yourself against me." Elizabeth laughed. She knew there would never be a day where she would have to actually fight against Veronica. But even though Elizabeth knew that she would be safe and could easily fight her way out of danger, there were still some things that Elizabeth believed Veronica needed more control over. She looked around for a moment and sighed. "As much as I believe this is helping you control everything, I think we need to try a different way to keep yourself under control."

"What do you have in mind?" Veronica asked. "I'd rather not be to close to the humans just in case anything happens." While Veronica had enjoyed fighting and keeping everything else at bay, she was still afraid that she would some how take a life. Being near the humans was hard enough with her want for blood. She would never forgive herself if she killed someone.

"Oh you'll see." Elizabeth said placing her arm around Veronica's shoulder, leading her back into the quarter. Of course the idea of hers was going to be easy to pull off, it was just a matter of Veronica being able to handle it.

"Ugh!" Veronica yelled as she paced the room. "How can you stand it?" She asked looking at Elizabeth who had been sitting on the couch reading a book practically ignoring her whining. "I can smell them as they walk around."

Elizabeth thought sitting in a room that had a window open looking right at the street while a festival was going on right outside the compound was the best way to go. To ensure that Veronica wouldn't just break through the window and feed, or leave the room and try for that matter, Jess volunteered to put up a barrier around the room itself. If Elizabeth could get Veronica to listen to the beating hearts for a bit while the humans walked around, maybe it would be easier to walk around the humans and not want to tear into them.

"Lots of practice and lots of control." Elizabeth said never taking her eyes off the book. "Not to mention I'm roughly close to 900 years old and you are only seventeen and only have three days under your belt as a vampire."

"You'll get used to it." Josh said as he watched Veronica pace. He wanted to be there to help Veronica out. Even though he wasn't exactly sure if what she was going through was the same when he was turned, but he was there to support her. "It took me a few weeks to adjust."

"But isn't it different for me?" Veronica asked. "I'm different. I'm the first one turned." She shook her head. "What if it is going to be three times harder for me for simply being the first one turned from that idiotic serum."

Elizabeth sighed and closed the book she had been reading before putting it down."Look, so far you are showing the same signs I did when I was first turned." She said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Veronica. "Very emotional, the blood lust was uncontrollable and my need to ring someone's neck over the littlest thing. It's going to take time Veronica." She placed her hand on Veronica's shoulder to get her to stop pacing. "Everyone goes through it."

"But not everyone gets these lovely eyes and fangs." Veronica said as her face changed showing exactly what she meant.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "I have them as well Veronica, or did you forget who's blood turned you?" Veronica sighed and her face changed back to normal. "You need to stay calm."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" She asked. "How did you even manage when you first turned?"

"I didn't." Elizabeth said as she shrugged. "It took few aneurysms from a witch for about a week to even begin getting myself under control."

Veronica's mouth dropped slightly. "What witch?"

"A witch name Melinda." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the tray of drinks that had been in the corner of the room. "I didn't exactly have a great transition as you did. Even though I knew there was a possibility of what would happen." She poured herself a drink and looked back at Veronica. "I was killed during Mikael's rage as he looked for his children. Waking up, I was alone. Everyone in my village was either dead or dying. And in those moments of waking up, I found myself drawn to someone who had been dying and drank from them as well as killing them. Who ever was still alive but injured or even on the verge of dying, I killed them. People I knew I killed simply because of the scent of their blood had been so inviting. A witch came by soon after. She had been sent by Rebekah as help. I wanted to feed from her so badly, but with a lovely spell, she had been able to keep me at bay every time I tried. Which was quite often the first three or four nights. Eventually I learned that if I didn't get my hunger or even my emotions under control I'd have a horrible headache. Even when I wasn't going after her and it was just some human, when Melinda thought I had enough, another aneurysm." Elizabeth shrugged and took a drink. "Eventually I learned to deal with it all."

Veronica had looked worried. "But didn't you fall off the wagon at one point."

"Several times actually." Elizabeth said nodding. "The first was after Melinda had been killed." Elizabeth stopped to take another drink. "She was brutally murdered actually. I had already been emotional that someone had taken the closest friend I had at the time, but throw in my blood lust," Elizabeth chuckled. "It was a recipe for a massacre. I used to remember when to stop feeding, but a week after her death, I was so emotional and with no one there to remind me to stop at a certain point, it was just easy to continue. There was no aneurysm. There was just more blood for me to take. Eventually I'd drain the person dry and move on. The blood lust had been amazing that I just started on killing sprees. I left villages in pieces."

"What stopped you?" Josh asked curiously.

Elizabeth sighed. "Honestly, nothing did for quite some time. I believe it was a good hundred years before something told me to stop."

"So one day it just stopped randomly?" Josh asked.

"Elijah is what happened." Veronica said crossing her arms knowing what Elizabeth meant.

"That was the first time he had the dagger removed." Elizabeth said with a nod. "When he woke up, he probably woke up to feeling my blood lust. I can only assume that feeling my out of control blood lust, he fought against it. Slowly between our bond, he had managed to control not only his but mine as well. But after Aya..." Elizabeth sighed. "Falling off was a lot easier to do than keeping myself in check."

"So without Elijah, you are a mess pretty much." Josh said and it caused Elizabeth to laugh.

"In some ways, yes. Others not so much." Elizabeth said with a smile. "But what finally got my blood lust under control was actually when I was in the middle of tearing apart a village about fifty years after Aya had her witches placed her spell on me. I had gone through several humans and the next one I grabbed happened to be a child. When I looked at her, I saw so much of my daughter in her that I practically dropped her and ran. " Elizabeth sighed slightly as she ran a hand through her hair. "After I had calmed down, there were several things that played through my mind. One, history was definitely repeating itself. I realized afterwards that I left that little girl orphaned. I fed on her family and she watched as I did in fear. I left her alone in a destroyed village with just a few others to care for her. And it was then that I realized the second thing that was horrible that night. I was turning into the one person that I absolutely despised." Elizabeth shook her head at the memory. "I never wanted to be in that position again. That was the moment I started fighting against my blood lust more."

"May I ask who this person is that you despise?" Josh asked looking between the two.

"I'll give you a hint, he is a Mikaelson." Elizabeth said with a smirk. She heard Veronica laugh and Josh just shook his head.

"Kol." Josh said.

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Elizabeth said smiling at Josh. "But even to this day I am still fighting my blood lust. There are times where blood blags don't satisfy the thirst and I indulge in fresh blood. But I'm always telling myself not to become a monster. Its why when my emotions are turned off, its never good for anyone."

"How many people did you kill with the recent no humanity trip?" Josh asked and Veronica looked shocked.

"Sorry Kiddo," Elizabeth said with a small smile at her reaction. "It was before you arrived in town."

"I think you seriously need to catch me up on what has happened before I got here." Veronica said shaking her head.

"Got a few days to hear what I know?" Josh said with a smile. "It has been a hell of a few years."

"A lot has also happened since I came here." Elizabeth said with a nod. Her smile had faded as she thought about the time she had been in New Orleans. "It makes you wonder what would have happened if I decided to stay away."

"Honestly," Josh said coming to stand next to Elizabeth. "It would probably be Marcel standing here and there would be no telling what would have happened to the others."

"They'd probably be dead." Elizabeth said sighing. "Or in the same situation." She looked at both of them. "Either way I am still doing everything I need to do to make things right again."

"And you have been." Josh said placing his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I mean look how much this place has been peaceful since you killed Aurora."

"That was almost four days ago, Josh." Veronica said with a shake of her head.

"She's got a point there, its the Quarter, there is always something bound to happen." Elizabeth said with a shake of her head.

"Like keeping the fact that Veronica is now a vampire." Vincent said walking into the room.

Elizabeth laughed. "It's not like its a secret when all the vampires in the Quarter know about it."

"Vampires yes, witches not so much." Vincent said crossing his arms. "Who ever turned her, did they get punished?" Vincent watched as a devilish smirk grew on Elizabeth's face.

"In pieces." Veronica said with almost the same smirk Elizabeth had on her face. "Along with burnt."

"Aurora?" Vincent asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a nod. "After the last few times she tired to kill Veronica, the death I gave her was anything but merciful." Elizabeth shrugged as she placed her glass down. "I would have told you that a vampire killed a young witch, but you know I've been trying to get her blood lust under control so we don't have a misunderstanding later if she ever killed someone. Wouldn't want my kind and yours to be at each other's throats again. "

Both Josh and Veronica looked back and forth between Vincent and Elizabeth. Veronica was wondering what exactly Elizabeth was talking about. . Vincent placed his hands up in as if her was surrendering just as Elizabeth was crossing her arms.

"Look Liz," Vincent started as he began to drop his arms. "I was just worried. I hadn't seen her in almost a week. Some of us were worried about her."

Elizabeth shrugged slightly. "You see that is she is fine as she can be for the time being. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Vincent said looking around. "May I have a word with you alone?"

"Can't leave." Elizabeth said moving towards the couch. "Room is sealed."

Vincent shook his head for a moment. "Why?"

"There is a festival going on out there." Josh said. "Veronica has already tried making a break for it twice."

"It doesn't seem like she is having a problem to me." Vincent said looking over at Veronica.

"If you let her out of here, how ever many die out there is on you." Elizabeth said as she began to pick up the book again.

"You are seriously going to let him take her out there?" Josh asked looking at Elizabeth worried.

"If Vincent thinks he can control a baby vampire that stronger than the rest, let him." Elizabeth said with a slight shrug.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Veronica said shaking her head. "I hardly have it under any kind of control, Vincent." She said walking over to him.

Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder once she had stopped in front of him. "Listen, I am not going to put you out there until you feel that you are ready."

Elizabeth's eyes looked up from her book. From her view she could see Veronica place her hand on top of Vincent's. "Thanks." She said with a small nod.

From Vincent's view he saw Veronica's smile and watched as it slowly turned into a frown. "I can feel your magic." She said with some sadness in her voice.

Vincent sighed. "I'm sorry Veronica, I know it must be a hard adjustment from barely learning how to use it to not being able to use it at all."

To Veronica it was tough she missed being able to do simple spells here and there. Through out the last few days she always somehow forgot that she no longer had her magic and felt disappointed when nothing happened.

"Can you show me some kind of simple spell to amuse me for now?" Veronica asked hopeful.

"Why don't you try something and I will just provide the magic?" Vincent said with a smile taking her hand off his shoulder and holding it in his.

Elizabeth watched them before looking at Josh for a moment with a smile that confused Josh some before looking towards Veronica and Vincent.

"Try something, anything." Vincent said trying to give Veronica some encouragement.

Veronica looked confused for a moment. She couldn't do magic. She was dead and had lost her touch with nature. It was impossible for her to do anything. "Nothing will happen though."

Vincent tiled his head to the side towards the candles. "Try lighting them. The most simple spell."

Veronica gave him a skeptical look. There was no way she could do magic. She looked at the candles for a moment and shook her head. "I'm not getting my hopes up. There is no way that I can do it." She sighed softly but gave it a try anyways. She already knew it wasn't going to work. "Incendia."

All eyes in the room had been watching the candle for anything. When nothing happened, Veronica turned to Vincent and crossed her arms giving him a knowing look.

"Well maybe if you said it with more feeling it would have worked." Vincent said with a small smile.

"Fine." Veronica said rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at the candles in front of her. Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder to be supportive. "Incendia." She said. They all watched as the candles lit. A shock look spread across Veronica's face as she looked over at Vincent before turning towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth moved from her spot and went and stood by Veronica. She had a smile on her face. What Veronica didn't know in that moment was Elizabeth and Vincent knew she was able to do this for the last few days. It started the day after Veronica had been turned. They both had been walking towards Elizabeth's study. Veronica had been running her hands along the walls. She had been so into the conversation that she and Elizabeth were having that she hadn't noticed the slight glow of her hand as it passed over the door to Klaus's room. While it should have scared Elizabeth see her do that, she kept her mouth shut for the time being and later she found the spell completely gone from the door.

It had been the reason Elizabeth had called Vincent over. She needed someone to test the theory completely and that was what they had just done. While Veronica hadn't seen it, when she had taken in her deep breath before the spell, her shoulder had given off the same glow where Vincent's hand had been resting.

"Well," Josh said walking over to them. "That's something new."

Both Elizabeth and Vincent laughed. "It actually isn't" Vincent said with a smile looking over at Josh.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"You have been a siphoner." Vincent replied. "While you were able to do some things on your own, such as your visions, other things needed a boost."

"It would be the reason you couldn't do spells on your own." Elizabeth said placing her hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"Am I the only one who can do this?" Veronica asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Not at all." She said with a smile. "But in my opinion, I'd hope you never have to meet them."

"Why is that?" Josh asked.

"Lets just say they aren't as friendly to those living in Mystic Falls at the moment."

"Got it. Stay away from Mystic Falls." Josh said with a nod that got everyone to laugh.

"Why don't I take over to learn a few things." Vincent said hopeful.

"Watch her with the humans." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"Yes _mother._ " Vincent said with a small laugh as he placed his arm around Veronica's shoulders and began to lead her towards the exit.

"What about the barrier?" Veronica asked.

"You can easily bring it down." Vincent said as they reached it. "Why not give it a try?"

"How?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Place your hand on it and just feel, you'll know what to do next." He said with a nod.

Veronica followed his instructions. At first there was nothing happening from what everyone else could see but a moment later, they watched as Veronica's hand began to glow slightly and it wasn't soon after that Veronica had a smirk on her face as she took a step past where the barrier used to be.

* * *

An hour had passed since Veronica and Vincent had left the compound. But even though Elizabeth knew that Veronica was in capable hands, it didn't stop her from pacing the room.

"She'll be fine, Liz." Josh said watching her slightly confused.

Elizabeth shook the thoughts that were currently passing through her head once she heard his voice. "I am not worried about that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"She has this ability and I cant help but wonder if we could possibly use it to our advantage." She said looking over at him.

"Use her?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow. "You seen what happened when everyone tried using Davina. DO you really want that to happen to her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not like that, Josh." She said hoping he'd understand. She would never use Veronica like that. She would never make it so Veronica ended up like Davina. "I'm wondering if she would be able to siphon the magic out of a vampire that was bitten by me."

Josh nodded understanding now. "You could always take her to Hayley's and try it on Elijah and Kol."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not with her blood lust. I cant risk her attacking hope."

"You think she would?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." She said sighing. "I just dont want to risk someone getting hurt in the process of a test trial."

"So what do you want to do instead? Bite someone else and have her try it?" A smile formed on Elizabeth's lips.

"Exactly."


	29. Test Trials and Cures

**Hello readers! Here is another chapter! I am excited that I am getting this chapter out within a short period from the last time I posted. Mostly because I had inspiration after watching tonight's new episode! Anyways. We are reaching the one year anniversary of when I started writing Forgotten Alliance. It amazes me that it has already been that long. If I can keep up my writing moods like they have been recently, there will be another chapter with in the next few days. As always thank you to the new followers and those that favored my story. It means a lot! So here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **On to the reviews**

 **Adela, beautiful reader of mine, your review always helps me to continue this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do own however my own characters and the ideas that I've created along the way.**

 **Reminder: I am NOT following with the new season. I've had things planned out for a while now and I'd hate to change the plans. While some things that happen in the show may influence some chapters it is not a guaranteed thing. We are currently on getting into year two with FA. Episodes are at a five year jump. We will get there eventually. It will just be done differently!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"This would be considered breaking your own rules." Vincent said shaking his head.

"How is it breaking my rules when I'm technically not biting anyone." Elizabeth said with a with a shrug. "A quick poke and everything goes as planned."

"You will be signing their death sentence if it fails." Vincent pointed out.

"But I need to at least try and see if this will work Vincent." Elizabeth said almost pleading.

"What happens when the others find out what you have done?" He asked. "What if they find out that you decided to play experiment with a vampire that has done nothing wrong? It will create chaos among everyone."

"Then I will take someone that is willing to do it." Elizabeth said not going to change her mind.

"What vampire would be willing to die for your test trial?" He asked knowing that no one would want to go through the pain and suffering that would come from her venom if this doesn't work.

"I am sure there is someone out there that would do it. " She said with a shrug. She would just have to find them. "Not everyone looks forward to immortality, Vincent."

"How far are you willing to go to get them back Elizabeth?" There was concern in Vincent. "You are going to turn on your own kind to simply see if you can save them?"

"I am no longer _their_ kind any more Vincent." She shook her head. It was the truth though. The moment Elizabeth had asked Jess to stop her heart for those few minutes, she was no longer just a vampire. She was something completely else.

"And it can be easily taken away if you decide to abuse it." Vincent said crossing his arms.

Elizabeth laughed out and smiled at him. "You can't take it away anymore." She took a step closer to him. "The moment Davina destroyed the ancestral well, you lost all chances to take this away from me."

To Elizabeth that thought had been both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing that she was the most feared one and it would make things easier to go her way. But it also meant that with the ancestral well destroyed, she would never be free from what she had become. There would never be a chance to be able to die from this. Being a vampire, it was easy for one to take their life. But with her being unkillable, it made things so much more different.

"There are other ways to take you down, Liz." Vincent said. But the words weren't convincing at all. It was then Elizabeth realized that this was going to ruin Vincent's plan of having an Original free city.

"You're expecting me to just sit back and do nothing. Not even try to get them back." She was getting angry. She had decided that she would go to Vincent with her plan when he had returned Veronica from them practicing. But the way things were going, it was the opposite on what she was hoping for. "You actually want me to leave them as they are. You know damn well I cant just do that."

"And if this works, what is your plan? Bring them back to let this city fall apart after you just did everything you could to bring everyone together?"

"I never wanted to be the one to put this city back together!" She yelled as she shook her head. "That night you had pretty much asked me to put your city back together. To bring us all together. " Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head. "I had been planning to take Klaus's body and leave that night. I wanted nothing to do with this place."

"But you are still here, why haven't you left if you wanted nothing to do with it?" He asked curious.

"Because I am determined to get them back and if staying here proves that I can, then that is exactly what I will do." She said crossing her arms.

"You really have been talking to Jess a little too much." Vincent said shaking his head. "Does she know anything about this?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "She probably does and she probably doesn't. She can't see everything."

"What can she see if she can't see the little things?" He asked crossing his arms.

Elizabeth smirked. "The return of the Originals in the Quarter."

"Where will you be in this, Liz? Having your happily ever after out of New Orleans while Klaus runs it back into the ground again?" He asked shaking his head.

Elizabeth's thoughts went back to the vision Jess had. She had been walking up to Whitmore. The door would open and she would walk in without ever coming back out of it willingly. Instead of answering his question, Elizabeth simply shook her head for a moment. She did not need him to know where she would actually be when that time came. But when he brought up Klaus she shook her head and smiled."Would you rather me wake him up now and watch what he does?"

"I don't think you have it in you to actually do that." Vincent said with a smirk.

He knew Elizabeth wouldn't. She needed him safe and away from anyone that could potentially cause him any harm. There were still enemies that wanted Klaus dead she wouldn't risk it. She needed him locked away as he was. This that was going on between them, the threats and the things they could easily do to one another was the way they kept each other in line. There was no way they would actually cross each other. There was too much at stake for both of them.

"Would it make you feel better if I talked with the others and got their opinion on it?" She asked knowing she probably wouldn't even ask the others.

"Whatever makes you happy Elizabeth." He said before leaving the room.

A sigh passed Elizabeth's lips as she looked around the room. This was never going to be easy. Everyone knew it wasn't. She had venom that cant be cured with blood. But with magic? There had to be a loophole there somewhere. And if she had found it in using Veronica for just a moment, she could avoid whatever was waiting behind that wooden door for a bit longer. If this worked, it also meant that Elijah could come home. They all could.

Veronica knocked on the door causing Elizabeth to break free from her thoughts to look at her. Elizabeth gave a slight smile as Veronica walked over to her.

"You know I will help you in any way that I can." Veronica said with a smile. "If it gets them back and for you to be happy, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Its not you I am worried about." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I know you've always been willing to help. But this time, I need a vampire willing to die."

"What if I can get you that Vampire?" Veronica said with a grin that caused Elizabeth's eyes to widen.

"What did you do?"

* * *

"This is Chris." Veronica said introducing the man to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyebrow raised as she looked at the man before her. She could clearly see that he was either compelled or very willing to be there and Elizabeth couldn't see it being the latter.

"Is he compelled?" Elizabeth asked still looking at Chris.

"Nope." Veronica said with a grin. "He's a human that lost everything recently. He has no friends or family. I actually found him trying to jump off a bridge about twenty minutes ago."

"We can't do this if he is a local, Veronica." Elizabeth said shaking her head. She wanted a willing Vampire. He wasn't one. He was human and this would definitely break everything if anyone had found out about this.

"Tourist." Josh added in from his spot on the stairs. Elizabeth looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. "I may have helped her." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "I told her about your plan when you went to talk with Vincent. She was out of the compound and back before you two could even finish your conversation."

Elizabeth looked over at Chris. "Is this what you really want?" She asked. She almost felt sorry for him. She couldn't understand why he would agree to this.

She watched as he shrugged. "I have nothing else to live for."

"You do realize this will be painful." Elizabeth said watching for any of his reactions. "This isn't going to be an easy death."

"I know." He said and Elizabeth's eyes widen slightly.

"Do you know what we are?" She asked curious to know if he knew what he was getting himself into.

She watched as he shook his head. "I really don't care." He looked towards Veronica. "She just said that my life would mean something if I helped her friend. She told me there was a chance that I would die in the process but I'm fine with it."

Elizabeth nodded. "Josh." She said looking over at him. "We can't be the ones to do it. You need to."

Josh nodded as he walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass cup before cutting into his wrist, allowing his blood to flow into it. When there was enough, he walked over to Veronica and handed her the glass. Veronica took it and smiled at Chris handing him the glass.

"It will taste off at first." She said with a nod. "But its going to do exactly what we need you to do."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth asked one last time.

"I'm sure." He said before drinking from the glass.

Once the glass was empty, Veronica took the glass from him. "Now take a deep breath. You'll take a quick nap and then we will go from there okay?"

The moment Chris nodded, Elizabeth took a step up behind him, snapping his neck quickly. She caught his body and placed him on the couch that was close by.

Elizabeth looked at both Josh and Veronica. "I absolutely hate doing this."

"We know you do." Josh said placing his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Anything to get our family back." Veronica said with a smile. Elizabeth sighed and smiled at her. This may just work.

With as much time that passed, the sun was already rising. The orange glow made its way into the study where Elizabeth was currently standing looking out the window. Her face gave no emotion as she watched the sun rise. The last day had been enough for her to never want to put another person through what Chris had just gone through. Looking away from the window, Elizabeth looked around the room. The silence that filled the compound at the moment could easily be a blessing. But it was anything but.

Walking over to her desk, Elizabeth leaned on it for a moment. She honestly felt lost at this moment. After a few minutes of standing there staring at nothing in particular, her hand slid across the table causing every paper and every object on it to go flying across the room. Glass objects shattered as it hit the walls and paper now covered the floor. None of it worked. She had had hoped that this would have worked and everything would have been fine. But there had been no change.

 _"Its not working Liz." Veronica said worried. She tried it again even though this was the fifth time she had. She watched as her own hands glowed as she tried pulling the magic out from the bite._

 _Elizabeth's head shook slightly before walking over to Chris. "I'm so sorry for doing this." She said before plunging her hand in his chest and pulling his heart out of his chest. She looked over at Veronica. "Try siphoning me and see what happens."_

 _"What?" Veronica asked._

 _"Just try." Elizabeth said. She was curious. If her her bite couldn't even be siphoned out of a vampire's body, would Veronica be able to take the serum out of her._

 _Veronica nodded and placed her hand on Elizabeth's. She took a deep breath and tried pulling the magic she could feel out of Elizabeth. But there was nothing. Nothing to show that she was siphoning anything. "Nothing is happening, Liz."_

 _"Damn it." Elizabeth said pulling her hand away from Veronica and walking away from her._

Elizabeth shook her head trying to get the images out of her head. This had all failed and it meant things were going to get difficult before it even got close to getting better. While this had scared her, the thought of nothing else working scared her even more. She wasn't anywhere close to being ready for Plan Z. But after this, she was now one step closer to it.

Walking out of the room, she made her way down the hall towards Klaus's room. She needed some kind of reassurance that what she was doing wasn't for nothing. Opening the door she could see that he was still in the same place he had been every time she had checked in on him. Walking into the room, Elizabeth grabbed a chair and placed it right next to Klaus's bed. She sighed for a moment before reaching out to grab his hand.

Elizabeth found herself in a room surrounded by paintings. Some of them were fresh and some of them looked like they were years old. A sigh of relief passed Elizabeth's lips as she looked around. Jess had done exactly what she asked. As she walked through the studio she saw many things painted on canvases. She saw many of his family and several of Hope. Turning the corner, she found Klaus standing out on the balcony painting the sunrise. She walked over to the door and just watched him for a moment. At least he wasn't in any kind of pain from the blade that was currently hidden in his chest.

"And here I thought you would only be thinking of ways to kill me for what happened." She said making herself known.

Klaus turned and looked at her actually surprised to see her. "Every other day love." He said smiling at her before placing his paintbrush down and walking over to Elizabeth giving her a hug.

It had been unexpected from him, but Elizabeth needed it. She hugged him back before pulling away and smiling at him. "I am glad Jess took away the effects of the blade."

"Ah, yes that witch of yours does have talent." Klaus said with a nod. "How are they?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Would you like to see?" She asked holding out her hand. At first Klaus's eyebrow raised but after a moment he took Elizabeth's hand. She showed him the most recent visit with Hayley and hope to show how much his daughter had grown the last year and a half. She showed him how with both her and Hope, they could visit his siblings and she allowed the memories that she had spending her time with them play.

Elizabeth watched as a smile grew on Klaus's lips. He let go of her hand and chuckled. "You and my daughter seem to be getting along great."

Elizabeth laughed. "I think she is just using me to see them."

"You may be right." Klaus said crossing his arms. "She's already inherited my manipulative ways."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "She's a smart kid that already knows what she is doing with magic in someways."

"Has she actually used it besides getting you into see my siblings?" Klaus asked curiously.

"That I know of, no." She said shrugging. "I'm supposed to go out there for a visit tomorrow."

"What is it?" Klaus asked once he picked up on the sadness in her voice.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." She admitted.

"I may not be physically there in the outside world, but I know you are at least trying." He said shrugging slightly.

"How would you know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just because I have a blade in my chest doesn't mean I can't hear what is going on from time to time." He said with a smirk.

"What have you heard?" She asked curiously.

"Plenty to know that Aurora is dead and you turned a witch." He said with a nod. "I must say that was a bold move feeding her your blood that night."

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment. She didn't understand how he would know about the details of it all. "Right." She said a moment later when she realized why he knew. "She was in your room when she was attacked."

"I do have a question about that though, if the witches were attacked why wasn't I in danger laying there?" He watched as a smirk grew on Elizabeth's lips.

"No one on the outside of the spell can see you." She said with a nod. "A special touch from Jess. It is to make it so that anyone that may search the compound will look into that room and see that it is empty. But once you cross the border, you are there plain as day. My idea, Jess just did the spell."

"Look how far you've come from that little orphan girl." He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I still have quite a ways to go, Nik."

He patted her shoulder. "What ever is going out there at this moment that has got you feeling like you are failing, its just bringing you one step closer to achieving what you need to do to get us all back together."

Elizabeth only nodded. She knew he was right. She just wasn't going to say she was completely terrified of the possibility of it leading her to where she doesn't want to be.

"I should get going." She said with a sigh. "I have someone to see about a few cures." She gave him a smile.

"That's more like it." He said with a smile. "Now don't be a stranger. It would be nice to have another visit instead of you just stealing my venom and my blood."

She laughed. "All for the purpose of getting your family back."

"Our family, Liz." He said with a smile that caused Elizabeth to smile in return. It was the first time she had even heard him consider her a part of the family. He nodded his head to the side. "Go. You have things to do."

"Thanks, Nik." She said with a nod.

* * *

"Tell me you found something." Elizabeth asked as she sat on the desk in front of Lily.

"Besides getting that cure for you asked you, actually yes." Lily said never taking her eyes off the microscope in front of her.

"So you found the antidote for the poison?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Yes." Lily said finally looking up at Elizabeth. "Like I said it had taken me some time to get that pesky thing, but then I got it."

"Is it something that had been seen before?" Elizabeth knew her last visit with Lily had given her very little about the cure for Freya. No one had seen anything like it and to say there was some kind of antidote was hard to do.

"No, someone had made it from several strands of poison." Lily said shaking her head. "Who ever had made that had intent to kill with no mercy." She said looking up at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed. "And they would have succeeded." Elizabeth thought of Freya for a moment. If it hadn't been for her they all would have been dead.

"I know I asked this before, but how did you come across this?" Lily asked moving away from the desk and walking over to a fridge on the other side of the room.

"I don't think you would actually believe me." Elizabeth said looking over at her.

"There is a lot of things I don't believe, but they have been right there in front of me." Lily said as she walked back over to Elizabeth and handed her a small vial.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed the vial into her pocket.

Lily laughed and shook her head slightly. "Well for starters that poison you had is capable of killing someone in a mere five hours. Yet somehow you still manage to get me new samples whenever I need them. Either you have a place filled with several infected people or you managed to keep the host alive for over a year."

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk on her face.

Lily thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "I'd rather not know." She said with a small smile before turning and walking towards another fridge in the room. "But the new samples you gave me, I may need the truth on that one."

"Have you found anything?" Elizabeth was kind of hopeful but she knew there was no way that Lily had found something with in the last few weeks that she had brought her blood and venom over, as well as Klaus'.

"Yes and no." Lily said as pulled a few things out and went back to her station. "The first one only holds one of the components of the second one."

Elizabeth knew that already. She knew that her venom was made up of all the wolf packs. "Yeah the second one is another creation of a twisted mind."

"Well whoever you are spending time with isn't a smart thing to do." Lily said shaking her head. "But neither of them have an effect on some of the human blood I've tested on and that makes me wonder what these were used for."

"That is where things get complicated." Elizabeth said. "It was never meant for human blood." Elizabeth pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before looking at Lily. "Give it about five minutes and I'll show you what its intended for."

Lily's eyebrow raised. "Is some twisted person coming to my lab?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, a friend of mine." She said with a smile. "It would be easier to show you than to tell you everything. I'd donate my blood to show you, but it would do nothing."

"How so?" Lily's eyebrow raised.

"The second blood sample I gave you is mine." Elizabeth admitted.

"But..." Lily looked at the vial in her hand. "Why would you give me yours?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, the door opened to the lab and Josh stepped in. "What is the emergency?" He asked as he walked over to where Elizabeth and Lily were.

Elizabeth looked around and grabbed an unopened syringe and tossed it to Josh. "We need your blood."

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lily needs an infected sample." Elizabeth began to explain. "I figured a small donation would be so much better than getting bitten first."

Elizabeth had never seen Josh move so fast to get the packaging open. It took less than a few seconds and he handed the syringe to Lily.

"How did you move so fast?!" She asked with some excitement.

Josh looked over at Elizabeth. "Does she know?"

Elizabeth shrugged before looking at Lily. "The truth or the lie?" She asked. She watched as Lily looked back and forth between Josh and her.

"Um..." Lily paused for a moment. "I think I want the truth this time."

"Tell her Josh." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Why me?" He asked kind of scared. He had no clue who Lily was or if telling her what they were would change anything.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine." She looked over at Lily. "We're vampires. Well, more like he is the vampire and I am the more complicated version."

"Complicated?" Josh laughed. "What's complicated about it. Its more like she is stronger than any supernatural creature."

Lily sat there blinking for a moment. "You're kidding right? That's the lie part?" She said with a fake smile as she looked at Josh. But they both could hear her heart beat picked up as if she was scared.

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at Josh for a moment before leaning in front of Lily getting her attention. "Lily," Once she was looking straight at Elizabeth, she began to compel her. "You will forget the whole vampire thing. Anytime from here on out if I ask you if you want the truth or the lie, you will pick lie every time." She sighed and took a step back. "So truth or the lie?"

"The lie." Lily said looking back and forth between Josh and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smirked. "We just have weird DNA."

"If you say so." Lily said as began putting Josh's blood in a vial. "So if this blood is different, how will this infection react with his blood?"

"Mix them and see for yourself." Elizabeth said with an encouraging smile.

Lily raised her eyebrow for a moment before she did what Elizabeth said. Taking a sample of the infected blood, Lily placed it under the microscope and gasped at the sight she seen.

"Have you seen this before?" Lily asked as she looked up at Elizabeth. She nodded.

"It takes roughly twelve hours to kill the host." Elizabeth said thinking back to the time span Finn had before he died from the venom.

"Maybe I should tell someone what this is capable of." Lily said alarmed.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not with the deal I have with you."

"Right." Lily sighed.

"You think you can manipulate the first blood sample into curing that one?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

Lily Laughed. "This is like a huge project. I have to see what I can do."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll throw in a bonus if you can do it within lets say... six months?"

Lily's eyebrow raised. "What kind of bonus?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. "Three paid vacations to where you want to go, whenever you want to go. No expiration date."

"Sounds like a challenge." Lily said with a smile.

"I thought so." Elizabeth said holding her hand out. Lily took it and they shook on the challenge. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." She said before going back to work. Elizabeth looked at Josh before nodding her head towards the door and walked out of the room together.

"What the hell was that?" Josh asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Like I was going to actually let her know what we are. Eventually she wont have any memory of us ever being there."

"You would really do that to her?" He asked.

She nodded. "She wont remember anything, but she'll get a few vacations out of it." She smiled and walked over to her car. "Look, I'm leaving to Hayley's. Want to go for a visit?"

"Cant, someone's gotta make sure everything is in order while your gone." He said with a smile.

"Make sure Vincent keeps an eye on her, please." She said as she got into the car. "And call me with the body count if there is one."

Josh laughed. "She'll be fine, Liz."

"I know." She said before closing the door and starting the car.

 _Two down, one more to go._ She thought as she began to head to Hayley's. While Elizabeth hoped that Lily would be able to make some progress , there was always that possibility that things would go wrong. And what she needed was some time with her family. She needed something to take the worry off her mind for a bit. There was still so much to do and in that time frame that she has Plan Z felt closer, but at the same time it felt like it was still some time away. She could do this. She could bring them all back together.


	30. Bonding

**Hello readers! Welcome back and welcome to the new followers! It means a lot that you guys are here reading this! Happy late anniversary to Forgotten Alliance. Its been one hell of a ride. If I didn't slow my posting like I had, I'm sure this story would have already been completed by now. But its not and it is still continuing. Here is to new chapters and several more months of posting! This chapter is more of a filler, but I also felt it was necessary for Elizabeth to spend some time with both Hayley and Hope and not just Elijah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Laughter had filled Elizabeth's ears as she had chased after Hope around the yard. As much as Elizabeth had the world on her shoulders, it never failed that this little girl had brought a smile to her face. It was good to get away from the world that had awaited her the moment she got back to New Orleans. There was no stopping anything from happening there while she was away and it would all be there when she got back. But for now, she was enjoying her time making one little girl happy to have someone other than her mom to bond with.

Elizabeth knew that Hayley was being cautious when it came to anyone getting close to Hope. Keeping others away from her would make it so much easier to hide Hope. It also made it so when Hope had her spouts of accidental magic, no one would notice it or be injured in the process. With Hope, there were several things that Elizabeth had noticed the past day she had been there. Hayley said it was rare for Hope to ever throw a tantrum, but when she did it was more shocking than annoying to see what actually happened. Hayley had explained and Elizabeth had actually got to witness a tantrum that messed with the electricity. Hope decided that she wanted to destroy the living room and when she did and Hayley sat her in time out, it left them in the dark for a good few hours.

It had amazed Elizabeth how much her powers were trying to come in and it made things harder on Hayley since she wasn't a witch and knew nothing of trying to get her daughter's magic to calm down. Elizabeth had promised Hayley that the next time they made it into the dream world, she would ask Freya about what Hayley could do. From time to time, Elizabeth had thought about calling Jess to see if maybe there was someway she could give Hayley some help, but Elizabeth didn't want to bring more people around Hope. It was better to keep her hidden from the supernatural world for as long as they can.

Even as Hope ran around the yard, every now and again, Elizabeth would notice a hint of the vampire side that would make its way to the surface. Hayley and Elizabeth had seemed to think that Hope still had no clue that she was actually running a bit faster than any normal toddler would. If anyone else had actually seen her running in that moment, one would think that Hayley had given her child a sugar feast or the child was on some kind of drugs.

"Got you." Elizabeth said as she picked up Hope and spun her around. Hope let out a fit of laughs and held tightly to Elizabeth as she spun around. Once Elizabeth stopped spinning, Hope immediately gave Elizabeth a pout.

"You cheated Liz." She said crossing her arms.

"How exactly did I cheat?" Elizabeth asked with her eyebrow raised. It still amazed Elizabeth at how much Hope had grown in this time.

"You are a Vampire." She said making her pout a little more prominent and pointing at Elizabeth. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at Hayley, who just shrugged with a smile on her face. Elizabeth knew that Hayley wasn't going to keep secrets from her daughter. Hope was unique and even Elizabeth wouldn't want to keep it from the girl she was holding in her arms.

"Okay fine. No more cheating." Elizabeth said as she placed her down on the ground. "I'll be as human as I can be."

"Is that even possible?" Hayley asked from her spot in a chair, watching them. "You've been a vampire for how long now?"

"Hey, no talking about a woman's age." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I'm sure I can remember the basics of being human."

Hayley shook her head slightly with a smile on her face. Elizabeth watched as Hope walked over to a sandbox and started playing with the toys that were in it before walking over to where Hayley was and taking a seat next to her.

"So besides getting Freya's cure, what is new in the Quarter?" Hayley asked as Elizabeth took her seat.

Elizabeth wasn't sure where to start. She sighed before looking at Hayley. "Aurora is dead."

Hayley straightened up in her seat and looked over at Elizabeth. "What happened? I though Vincent had locked her away."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know nothing stays hidden in that city." She shook her head slightly. "She got out and caused a bit of trouble before I ripped her to pieces."

"But she knew you had taken the serum." Hayley said confused. "Why would she want to start trouble with you there."

Elizabeth smirked a bit. "It is always a game with her. Old habits die hard. And I ended the game."

"Did anyone get hurt in the process?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a nod. "She was after a young witch that was family."

"Who?" Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her name is Veronica." Elizabeth said looking out to where Hope was. " She barely even knew she was a witch. Her parents had moved her out of New Orleans. She came back on a trip with friends when Aurora attacked her the first time."

"How many times did she try to kill her?"

"Three." Elizabeth said looking over at Hayley. "That was when I tore her to shreds."

"You could have asked me for help." Hayley said with a nod.

"And take you away from Hope, I think not." Elizabeth shook her head. "I was able to handle it and that was all that mattered."

"Don't I feel unwanted." Hayley said with a small smile.

Elizabeth laughed. "You have Hope, Hayley. She doesn't need to be brought into whatever problems we have in New Orleans."

"I know." Hayley said sighing. "Its just hard to sit here and play human for a while."

"This human?" Elizabeth said chuckling. "You have a daughter that left us in a black out the first two hours I was here. There is nothing human about this."

"You're right." Hayley smiled. "She's enough to make this feel so unhuman like. But at the same time, I don't know how to help her control it."

"That's why later, I'll talk to Freya." Elizabeth said reminding her.

"May I ask why you didn't want to visit them last night when you got here?" Hayley had been curious as to why Elizabeth had wanted to wait until today to have a visit with the Originals. It had been one of the reasons Hope had been upset about.

"It had been a long day." Elizabeth said sighing. "On top of that, there are just some things I am trying to mentally prepare myself for."

"Like what?" She asked as she looked over at Hope to see that she was still in the sandbox enjoying herself.

"The last time we had our visit, I promised Elijah that I would tell him why I am afraid of the vision Jess had." Elizabeth said before sighing.

"I never asked before, but what did her visions show?" Hayley looked back over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands for a moment. "That with time they would wake up."

"That is a good thing, Liz. What is there to be afraid of?" Hayley asked.

"It is what comes after they are awake that has me scared." Elizabeth admitted. "Things will be different and there are some things that only apply to my future."

"You'll be fine though." Hayley placed her hand on top of Elizabeth's. "We'll get through it, whatever it is."

Elizabeth could only nod. She may only know what would be behind those doors, but she knew nothing of what would actually would happen behind them. She had no clue how much different things would be from the last time she had been there.

"History will repeat itself." Elizabeth said with a nod. "At least for me that is."

"There are ways to change things. Not everything is set in stone." Hayley said as she got up from her seat to go spend some time with Hope.

 _If only you knew the truth._ Elizabeth thought as she watched Hayley help Hope build something. Elizabeth had once believed that nothing was set in stone. She had lived as carefree for the most of her vampire life. It was after she meet Jess that things had changed completely. Her way of thinking had changed so much. She never asked Jess how long it would take to find the cures. She only asked the selfish question as to how long she would be trapped in a place that she wished never existed. She could easily ask Jess for that specific information. But she knew what would happen after learning that. She would sit back and do nothing. That wasn't what she wanted to do.

"Liz!" Hope's voice broke through the thought's playing in Elizabeth's head.

Looking up, she found Hope right in front of her and smiled at her. "What do you want to do next?" She asked.

"Can we see Aunt Bekah?" Hope asked looking hopeful.

Elizabeth smile grew a bit. "How about we go get some ice cream first and then we'll give them a visit."

Hope's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at Hayley. "Can we?!"

Hayley looked at Elizabeth shaking her head slightly. "I don't think that is a good thing."

"Oh come on." Elizabeth said. "There is an ice cream shop not to far from here. We can easily compel anyone that is there."

"Yeah, mom!" Hope said nodding. "We can do what Liz said."

Elizabeth laughed and watched as Hayley huffed. "There are still risks."

"Please, Hayley." Elizabeth said making a pouting face.

Hope watched Elizabeth as she did and copied her. "Please." She said looking at Hayley with puppy eyes.

"Fine." Hayley said crossing her arms. "We'll make it a quick trip."

"Yay!" Hope said running towards the house.

Elizabeth chuckled and stood up from her seat. "She needs some kind of interaction with people, Hayley."

"I know." Hayley said sighing.

"I promise we will make this a memory she'll keep forever." Elizabeth said nodding.

"I'll hold you to it." Hayley said walking towards the house.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth had everyone compelled and made it so that they were the only one's allowed in the shop for the next hour and a half. They were currently sitting at a table with a huge bowel of ice cream in front of all three of them. They each had a spoon digging into the several flavors that filled it.

"And what do you like to do when you aren't in your mom's hair?" Elizabeth asked before putting a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"I like to paint." Hope said as she bounced in her seat with her spoon in her hand.

"Who else do I know that likes to paint?" Elizabeth asked as she tapped her spoon.

"My dad." Hope said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Hope." Hayley said watching Hope. Hope nodded before picking up a napkin and cleaning her face.

"Do you have any of my dad's paintings?" Hope asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, she had gotten rid of everything that had been destroyed the night everything had went to hell. But she had remembered there were several paintings that she had placed into one of the rooms she had for storage.

"I have a few." She said nodding. "Would you like me to bring them the next time I visit?"

"Yes please." Hope said with a smile on her face.

"Is there anything else you would like for me to bring?" Elizabeth asked before taking another bite of ice cream.

Elizabeth watched as Hope had the spoon in her mouth and ate what she had in her mouth. But before she even answered, Hope seemed to be thinking about what she wanted.

"Toys?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Both Elizabeth and Hayley laughed. "I'll see what I can bring." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What do you do for fun?" Hope asked Elizabeth curiosity written on her face.

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Well, lets see. When I was younger, I used to loved running through flower fields for fun. Now I read for fun when I can."

"Do you read stories?" Hope asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Many stories. Some of them are stories that I lived through."

Hope's eyes widened and the ice cream that had been on her spoon fell on the table. All three of them had laughed at the mess that had been made. Hayley cleaned it up and kissed Hope's forehead.

"How old are you?" Hope asked. "Are you as old as my dad?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I am younger than your dad by about two hundred years."

"Do you still have family like I do?" Hope asked and Hayley looked at Elizabeth apologetic.

"I do." Elizabeth said with a small smile. "I have a best friend that is just as old as I am. And before I became a vampire, I had a family. They had their families for years and years after, and now I have a granddaughter that lives in New Orleans."

"Will I get to meet them?" Hope asked.

"Maybe one day." Elizabeth said smiling at her before looking over at Hayley who smiled back at her.

The rest of the time they were at the ice cream shop, the three of them were laughing and enjoying their time together. To Elizabeth it felt like a long time since she had been enjoying herself this much. It had been thanks to a little girl that was growing and bringing some brightness to the darkness that had surrounded the last year and a half. It also made Elizabeth feel better knowing she was spending some kind of time with a child. She never had gotten the chance to spend any kind of time with her daughter.

After over eight hundred years of always having some kind of regret of leaving her daughter in another village. She could have easily left the village altogether and lived a different life completely. But how much of it would have left her in the same situation or worse. But no matter how many times Elizabeth could think about how much things could have been different. She was glad that things had turned out as they had. If it had been any different, she probably wouldn't be here enjoying ice cream with Hayley and Hope, enjoying the time they had to feel human even if it was just for a few hours.

* * *

"You'd think she would be a wired mess right now." Hayley said as they walked into the house. Hope had fallen asleep on the car ride home. Elizabeth was carrying her into the house as Hope clung to her.

"She's not a normal human child, Hayley." She said with a small chuckle. She followed Hayley to Hope's room and placed Hope down on her bed. She moved over tot he side as Hayley covered her up and kissed her head.

"You knew she would be knocked out." Hayley said looking up at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sugar and then crash." She said walking out of the room. Hayley followed her out and into their living room.

"You really wanted more time didn't you?" Hayley asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I was ready the moment we left the ice cream shop." She sighed softly. "But I knew she would crash and there wouldn't be a chance for us to. She's probably fall asleep a few minutes after we got there."

"I actually believe that with how sound asleep she is." Hayley said nodding.

"She's grown so much from that little baby that I used to see from time to time." Elizabeth said as she walked over to look at the photos on the wall.

"I wish she would stop." Hayley said sitting down on the couch. "She keeps growing and I feel before I know it, she'll be all grown up and not need me."

"She'll always need you." Elizabeth said looking over at her. "There are still times I wish my mother was here, just so I could talk to her."

"It must have been hard watching her be murdered." Hayley said shaking her head. "I couldn't imagine it."

"To think that night had started everything." Elizabeth said sighing before going to sit in the chair across from Hayley. "It will get better, Hayley. One day you'll be glad how you raised her and you'll be proud of what she'll do."

"I already am." Hayley said with a grin on her face. "I'm just hoping Klaus will get that chance."

"He will." Elizabeth nodded. "And when he does, I'm sure he wont want to separate with her at all."

"I'm sure he will." Hayley said laughing.

"Everything will work out in the end Hayley." Elizabeth said standing from her seat.

"I know." Hayley said nodding. "Get some sleep. You know she will be waking you in the morning."

"I'm actually looking forward to that." Elizabeth said with a grin on her face. "Good Night, Hayley."

As Elizabeth walked into the guest room, she pulled out her phone. Sitting down on the bed, she began scrolling through her contacts. As many times as she had scrolled through her contacts before, she never paused on a certain contact until now. She didn't know if what she was thinking was a good thing or not. As her finger lingered over the name for a few moments, she knew there was a possibility that there wouldn't be an answer. Taking a deep breath, she hit call anyways. She didn't care how late it was or where in the world this person was, this needed to be done. For as much as the importance of having family around, Elizabeth realized that she needed one other person around her to make things better.

After five rings, a sleepy voice answered the phone causing Elizabeth to sigh in relief.

 _Hello?_

"Come home." Elizabeth said into the phone. There was silence for a moment afterwards.

 _Liz?_

"Hey, Kai."


	31. A Story to Tell

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter in the story! I do apologize for a lack of updates recently. Things have been kind of here and there on my hours for Extern. But seeing things are falling into place nicely, things should pick up a bit more here. So here is a much longer chapter for you all as a form of an apology. Thank you so much to all the new followers and those that favored my story. With that being said, FA has reached 100 followers! That makes me so excited! Thank you! You guys are amazing and this story wouldn't be going anywhere without you guys! This chapter we'll see a bit more into Elizabeth's past. I honestly feel that I have been lacking on that part a tad bit. I feel like it did take me some time to get this chapter just as I wanted it and even then I feel like it may need more. But I wont keep you guys waiting anymore.**

 **On to the Reviews**

 **Eline Delatour, Thanks! It is great to hear that and I do hope you'll enjoy what is to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I do however own the characters I have created and the bits and pieces you wont find in the series.**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

Elizabeth didn't stay on the phone with Malakai as long as she had wanted to. There was a lot she needed to catch Malakai up on and doing it over the phone just didn't sit right with her. She promised him that when he returned she would explain everything that happened while he had been gone. Of course she knew he wouldn't remember that she compelled him, but once he got back should give him back the memory of that night that she tries to forget about. It was going to be tough to relive it all, but she had to do it. After she ended the phone call, she sent a quick text to Veronica before falling asleep quickly.

While sleep had come quickly, it didn't feel like she had been asleep for long when she felt someone climbing into the bed with her. She opened one eye to see Hope trying to be as quiet as she possibly could as she made her way over to Elizabeth. From what Elizabeth could tell, it was still early morning and she knew that Hope wouldn't be able to wait until later to get Elizabeth up to go down tot he basement.

Shutting her eye, she stayed still waiting to see what it was that Hope was going to do exactly. Hope had moved as close as she could to Elizabeth without stepping right next to her. A smile formed on the child's lips as she looked down at Elizabeth for a moment before jumping on her back. Elizabeth groaned before she began to laugh.

"Wake up!" Hope said with a grin on her face as she climbed off of Elizabeth and on to the bed.

"I'm up now." Elizabeth said sitting up. "You attacked me in my sleep." She gave a slight pout.

"Mom said I could." Hope's smile widened into a grin.

"Did she now?" Elizabeth began to reach out for Hope but the girl rolled away from Elizabeth. "I am going to get you." She said as she got up off the bed.

Hope's half scream, half laugh had filed Elizabeth's ears as she had grabbed a hold of Hope and tossed her into the middle of the bed.

"Again!" Hope said as she lifted herself back up and ran to Elizabeth. Elizabeth tossed her back on to the bed repeatedly for a few minutes. On the last toss, Hope laid in the middle of the bed breathing hard from laughing so much. "Can we go so see them now?" She asked as she slowly sat up.

"Yeah, we can go now." She said picking Hope off the bed and putting her down on the floor. She watched as Hope ran out of the room and ran her hand through her hair before quickly changing.

Walking out of the room she saw Hope already standing by the basement door, waiting excitedly. Elizabeth smiled at her as she walked over and unlocked the door before taking Hope's hand. They started down the stairs with Hope leading the way. It made Elizabeth laugh with how fast Hope was trying to get down the stairs. It also made Elizabeth realize that Hope had missed her family and wanted nothing more than to visit them.

Walking over to the first casket that was in front of them, Elizabeth lifted the lid. For the last few times that she had been here, she knew that when she lifted that lid she would find Elijah there sleeping. To see Elijah like he was, it always caused Elizabeth's heart to ache a bit. Because of her, he was here and she would always feel guilty for it until they were cured and awake. Things could have been so much different if she had just stayed away.

"Liz." Hope said tugging on Elizabeth's shirt breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said as she picked up Hope. "Ready?" She asked as she reached for Elijah's hand.

"Ready!" Hope said excitedly.

Just like the last two times, Elizabeth and Hope found themselves in the grassy field. There was a slight breeze that passed and it had caused both of them to smile. Even though this had only been their third time there, it all seemed so familiar and it felt like another home to them. While it was the siblings only way of survival, to Elizabeth it was an escape from the real world. It was her way of being able to forget what was awaiting for her when she returned. She wasn't sure what it meant to Hope. She thought it was possible just for to be a way to visit the family she couldn't see on a daily basis. But either way, it was the chance to get to see the faces they had both longed to see.

No longer worrying about where Hope was going, she allowed Hope to run free in the field as they made their way towards the house. It brought a smile to Elizabeth's face as she watched Hope run straight for the house. To see that she was excited to be there made it all the more better that they were able to do this. To see that joy in Hope, Elizabeth was glad that Hope had been able to find this loophole in the spell. With out it, Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure if she would ever see that moment of pure joy coming from this little girl. She'd have to store this specific moment for later to show Hayley how happy her daughter was.

Just as before, Freya stepped out on the porch and waited for Elizabeth and Hope to make their way up the steps. Hope's excitement only grew when she saw Freya and she ran towards her.

"Welcome back." Freya said with a smile at both of them as she leaned down to kiss hope on the cheek.

"Aunt Freya!" Hope said with a huge grin on her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." Freya said with her smile turning into a grin. "My goodness you have grown so much." She looked over at Elizabeth for a moment giving her a smile. "Why don't we go inside and see the others?"

"Yes!" Hope said running past Freya to the door and going inside.

"Someone is excited." Freya said chuckling.

"She's been impatiently waiting for a visit." Elizabeth said with a nod. "Part of it would be my fault."

"How so?" Freya asked as she began making her way towards the door.

"It has been a long few weeks. We would have been here yesterday, but I figured we'd wait until today." Elizabeth said with a slight now.

"Everything alright out there?" Freya asked worried.

"For now, all is quiet as it should be." Elizabeth said with smile before they walked into the house.

"and then she took us out for ice cream and we got to have the place all to ourselves." Freya and Elizabeth had just caught the end of Hope's story about her day yesterday. Hope had been sitting on the couch with the others sitting or standing around her.

"It sounds like you three had a lot of fun." Rebekah said with smile.

"We did." Elizabeth said with a nod. "Not to mention the fun we had this morning."

"Oh yeah!" Hope said with a smile. "I woke up Liz by attacking her." Hope sounded proud about that.

"I didn't see it coming." Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"She probably cheated." Kol said looking over at Elizabeth with a smirk.

"I promised the girl I wouldn't cheat during my visits." Elizabeth said shaking her head with a smile.

"Were you cheating before?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"I may have ran a bit faster than I should have. She called it cheating." Elizabeth said with a shrug as if it was nothing. She definitely wasn't going to mention that she knew Hope was going to jump on her that morning.

"Sounds like cheating to me." Rebekah said as she pulled Hope closer to her and smothered her in love. Everyone had a smile on their face as they heard Hope laughing and trying to get away from Rebekah's smothering.

Once the laughter had stopped, Kol had been the first one out of the room. But before he left, Elizabeth had caught the look he had given her. The look itself had said everything that Kol had probably wanted to say to her. Elizabeth was sure that whatever it was that was on his mind was all negative towards Elizabeth. While everyone else's eyes were on Hope, Elizabeth took a moment to try and collect her thoughts and try not to give any hints that it actually bothered her.

Even though Elizabeth had tired to hide it, Elijah could tell that something had changed in Elizabeth at that moment. He may have not been sure of what it was that may have crossed her mind, but the bond told him that something was in fact off about Elizabeth. He looked over at her just in time to see a smile return to her face before it grew even more when she caught him looking at her.

* * *

"I figured you would have been here yesterday." Elijah said to Elizabeth as they stood on the porch watching Hope, Rebekah and Kol play hide and seek in the garden. Elizabeth had promised him that she'd be there in a week when she had managed to pull him into her head.

"I was finishing up a few last minute things." Elizabeth said looking over at Elijah. "And then I decided Hope needed some kind of interaction besides her mom."

"Everything taken care of in the Quarter?" He asked looking over at her.

"Definitely." She said with a nod. "It is quiet for once."

"What about Aurora?" He asked wanting to make sure that things hadn't taken a turn for the worst as they had seemed to be in Elizabeth's dream.

"Dead." She said with a smirk on her face. The smirk had caused Elijah to smile and shake his head for a moment. He should have known that Elizabeth would have done as she said she would. It was still a shock to him that Elizabeth had been able to pull him into her dream.

"And Veronica?" Elijah asked curious to know if she had been safe. A sigh passed her lips and Elijah became worried. He would hate to hear that she had lost another family member because of the enemies they had made.

"She's..." Elizabeth didn't know how to exactly explain Veronica exactly. "breathing."

"I hear a 'but' coming." Elijah said with a raised eyebrow. If Veronica had been breathing and fine he knew Elizabeth would have been happy about it. But what he felt coming from Elizabeth was mixed emotions about it.

"She's been turned." She said with a small nod before looking back to watch Hope tackle Kol to the ground. It was still difficult for Elizabeth to believe that Veronica was now a vampire. Hell she wasn't just a vampire, she was whatever you'd call Elizabeth.

"And her sire?" He asked curiously.

"Me." She said before looking back at him. "She died with my blood in her system."

Elijah's eyes had widen for a moment in shock. "Is she any different?" He was curious to know what differences or similarities the girl may have to Elizabeth. While it amazed him that there was now a line that could possibly grow of this new type of vampire, he was also worried about the possibility of their being a whole sireline becoming a weapon towards the Originals.

Elizabeth laughed. "Different?" She smiled and sighed. "She's got the downside of everything the serum had given me. The eyes, the fangs, the venom and the strength." She shook her head. "And then she's got a touch of Veronica in it all."

"How so?" He asked watching her, glad to see there was a smile on her face as she talked about Veronica.

"She can siphon magic." She said with her smile growing a bit more. "Even though she was turned into the monster that I am, she managed to hold on to the part of her that was everything to her since coming to New Orleans. She can still do magic until her heart is content."

"Elizabeth, you are not a monster." He said shaking his head and taking a step closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"Says the man that is currently in a dream world because I bit him." She said watching him. "You may not think of me as a monster, but I know your brother believes that I am a monster."

"I doubt Niklaus would continue to think that if you are doing everything you can to protect us as well as get the cures for us." Elijah said trying to reassure her that she wasn't the monster she claimed to be.

"I wasn't talking about Klaus." She said shaking her head. She turned her head towards the garden watching as Kol counted and Hope and Rebekah went and hid in the hedges. "I'm talking about Kol."

"Kol?" His eyebrow raised as he looked over at his brother. "Why do you believe that?"

"You didn't see it, Elijah. But it makes so much sense now." She said sighing. "He's never in the same room as me for long. I see the hate in his eyes before he leaves the room. I don't blame him, Elijah. I felt the same way towards him for centuries."

"You hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. " He said with a nod. "That is understandable."

"And he hasn't forgiven me for what I have done, either." She said before looking around. "He has every right to. If it wasn't for me, all of you wouldn't be here."

"We don't know that." He said shaking his head. "We could have very well be here because of Marcel."

Elizabeth couldn't argue with that. They all had seen the prophecy when it had been in Marcel's favor. Things could have been very much the same with Elizabeth on the outside unsure of what to do about anything. But it didn't change the situation they were in. They were still in the dream world and it was because of Elizabeth. It was still hard to see past that for Elizabeth.

"Give him some time." Elijah said bringing Elizabeth's hand up to his lips and kissing it. "He'll come around."

"Ill give him, oh lets say, eight hundred years before he forgives me." Her words caused both of them to laugh for a moment. It had been nice to Elizabeth for her to just laugh for a moment in time. In all honesty, Elizabeth wished things were always the way it was in the dream world. There wasn't anything to really worry about. Of course that was just her opinion. For those that were temporarily residents, they felt a bit differently. "It seems so peaceful here." She said looking out passed the garden.

"It has its perks." Elijah said with a nod. "I prefer the world outside of this spell."

"Want to trade?" Elizabeth said with a small smile. "I think I could use a good nap."

Elijah shook his head smiling at her. "I believe I would have a harder time dealing with this if you were the one inside this spell."

"Oh please, I am sure you would have had me up quicker than I have been able to get things fixed." To Elizabeth that had felt like the truth. Even though she was now what she was, she was still a younger Vampire than most of those that she encountered. Elijah would have easily found everything he needed.

"Lets not find out." He said running his hand through her hair. "I'd hate for there to be something that would make us go through this again."

She sighed watching him. "You know there will be at some point." She wished it wasn't true but it had been there, clear as day, and both of them had seen it.

"We don't know when that is supposed to happen, Elizabeth." Elijah didn't like that they both knew what Jess had seen. He shouldn't have shown Elizabeth the visions that Jess had shown him of her. He hated that she was afraid of a small glimpse of the future.

"But it will happen." She shook her head slightly. "It could be weeks, years, hell it could even be tomorrow for all I know." Elizabeth knew it wasn't that close though. With what visions she allowed Jess to show her, there were things she had to do first and none of them had happened yet. But she couldn't tell him about the other visions Jess had shown her the night everything fell apart. She knew that if she did, it would leave Elijah a worried mess in this dream world. She'd hate for him to be stressed and worried even more than he already was. "I just don't want us to think that after all of this is over that we'll be home free."

Elijah understood what she meant. While he would prefer that particular vision wouldn't happen for several lifetimes, he knew that any point and time things could go the way Jess had seen them. He would ask if Jess's visions ever changed but he already knew the answer to that one. The visions he had seen had happened days after Jess had shown him. They didn't change. The last thing that was waiting for her was that damn door.

"At least tell me what is awaiting you behind that door." He said wanting to know what had her scared. She had been putting it off and he wanted to know this time before she left. "That way when the time comes, while I hope it doesn't, I know what it is that we will have to face."

She placed her hand on his cheek before sighing softly. "Let's take a walk." She said giving him a small smile. "I'd hate for Hope to over hear anything and there be a possibility of having nightmares."

He placed his hand on top oh hers before pulling her hand away and held on to it. Nodding, he lead her away from the garden where Hope's laughter could be heard towards the lake that Freya added. While they walked towards it, they didn't say anything. Elizabeth was trying to get her thoughts in order and Elijah could tell she was. The look on her face had told him that she wasn't sure where to start. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled over at him and it seemed to help her with the slight anxious feeling she had from needing to relive the memories she was about to tell him.

"I'd say it was about thirty years ago was when I met Jess." She started. Elijah's eyebrow raised slightly wondering what that had to do with Whitmore. "She was the coven's most protected asset at the time. She was also the most abused asset. I had simply wished to ask her a question about the spell Aya had done." It was at that moment Elijah knew this was the beginning of her story. "She had been afraid that I was just another vampire that wanted to use her power to gain something. I had to prove that it was never my intention. "The both of them continued to walk up and along the lake's dock. "She hadn't been in tune with me yet to see that I wasn't going to use or hurt her. But she knew nothing of what could help me get our bond back. I was about to leave her when I had seen how her coven was treating her. That was when I asked her if she wanted to leave her coven. I had never seen someone agree so quickly before." Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

"We had managed to live free from her coven for ten years before her brother had found us." Elizabeth stopped for a minute to collect her thoughts. She wanted to find the right words to explain Alex. Elijah knew who he was now, it was just actually a matter of explaining what happened in their past. "First he had showed no reason for us to worry that he would try and take Jess back to their coven. And over a span of a few weeks, I had grown to care for him. And one night was filled with such excitement. It had been a mix of romance, danger, adventure. And yet, it was everything that should have told me to run. But I didn't." She sighed softly. "I had allowed several walls down at that point. And he found things out about me that I had wished I never told him. The next day, he left claiming that he was going to get his things and live on the run with us. We believed him. A few days later, it all went wrong. I absolutely never expected for my freedom to be diminished in just a single moment of opening a door for him."

Elizabeth was almost reliving those emotions again and Elijah could feel them as well. It also brought on his own feelings of anger. Elijah was sure that if he had known the full story, he would have gladly been the one to kill Alex. But Elizabeth had done that on her own and he can still see the image clear as day of Elizabeth ripping his head clean off and showing it to the other vampires that he had lead straight to them. The memory alone would have made him smile but in this moment, he couldn't.

"I was shot with vervain until I went down." Elizabeth continued and Elijah squeezed her hand slightly. She gave him a small smile. "And when I finally went down, I woke up in a cell. I was weak. Along with being injected with vervain, a majority of my blood was drained from my body. It had made it feel a whole lot worse. Being as old as I was, I should have been stronger. But the humans had really found a way to bring down an old vampire." She shook her head at the memory. "The first day I was there, the cell I was in had a kind of a sprinkler system that would spray vervain water out every hour. No matter where I went in that cell to try and get away from it, I couldn't. You can't ever get used to the feeling or the smell of your skin burning. I had never hated a human so much after being there for just one day." The memory itself had caused Elizabeth's eyes to water. She had also showed Elijah a few memories of it. "I wanted to kill Alex and who ever it was that he handed me to. I just wanted to be free from that place and have my revenge on them."

Elijah was going to stop Elizabeth and tell her she no longer needed to continue the story. He hated to hear about the pain and to see it through her memories had made it worse. But part of him still wanted her to continue so he would know who all was responsible for it. He wanted to know if they had in fact been killed by her hands. If not, the moment he awoke from this deep sleep, he would surely be the one to end their lives. If he could do that, it may just prevent what her future held.

"It was foolish of me to think that this was as bad as it was going to get." She continued. "When they dragged me from my cell, they would take me to this room and strap me down to a table. From there it was all up to the doctor's decision on what it was we were there for. That day he just happened to want to study how the sun had affected us. " The images that flashed through her mind at that simple thought, she couldn't bring herself to even say the words that came with the torment. She shook her head trying to get rid of the images but it didn't seem to work. This time she didn't show him the memories. She couldn't bring herself to. She didn't want him to see the torment she had gone through. "It was a continuous thing. Day in and day out the torment continued and it never seemed to end. I thought I was going to die in that place. But he kept us alive for it to continue."

"Eventually it went from the damage of the sun to how quickly our bodies could heal. Organs were pulled from my body just for them to see it being regenerated by my blood." She could hear her own screams ringing in her ears as she thought about it looked up at the sky for a moment. "I eventually got a break from it. I was moved from what I am assuming was Whitmore to one of the Doctor's, Jax, private home. I could barely remember being moved. I was still so weak and at that point, sleep was a way to pass the time. I had gone from one cell to another that was in a basement." She shook her head slightly.

"That was where I found out I was Jax's personal experiment. He would tear me apart and write down all the results in this notebook. He'd take vials of my blood, throw me in the cell and leave for hours, sometimes days. And during those days, I'd try to escape. But with how weak I was, it would make things so much worse. He only gave me enough blood to not desecrate. The hunger I felt was unbearable and all I wanted to do was rip into something. But that is hard to do from the inside of a cell." The thought of that blood lust had actually caused the veins under Elizabeth's eyes to make an appearance.

"Elizabeth, Stop." Elijah said the moment he seen it.

"I'm sorry." She said turning away from him trying to get herself under control. While the actual chances of her hurting Elijah there were pretty slim, she hated the idea of him seeing her that way.

"You don't need to continue this." He said worried about her. He didn't want her to be thinking about the blood lust to just leave from there and give into it outside of the dream world.

"I'm okay." She said turning back to him once she knew she had herself under control. "You'd think after dealing with this for almost 900 years I'd have better control over the whole blood lust thing."

"None of us have it under control." Elijah said with a nod as he watched her.

"Some have it under control more than others." She said as she took a step closer to him. "But I promise I am okay." She nodded hoping that he would believe her.

And he did. To him she seemed to be as calm as she was before she had began her the tale of her past. He could even see it in her eyes, and feel it through the bond, that she had herself together for the time being.

"I understand if you don't wish to continue." He said

"I can still tell you." She said with a small smile. "There are still things you probably should know." The words had caused Elijah's eyebrow to raise.

"Then please do continue." While he did want to know everything, he just hoped that she wouldn't get lost in it all like she just had.

"Getting out had seemed like a long shot, but I managed to do it though." She said before taking a deep breath. "I was locked away for a total of ten years. Over those years I learned a schedule of his. When he was gone for days I would try as much as I could to break free. As creepy as it is, they had annual parties that they would go to just to show off their projects. I had gone to a few of them before. But that year, he didn't take me. I figured that would be my chance to get out. I had acted weaker than what I was hoping that he would leave the cell door open. Unfortunately he didn't. But when he did leave, he forgot to leave the basement door locked as he usually did. I must of heard her heart beating before I even heard the door open. I could tell she was afraid just by the slow steps she had taken down the stairs. She must have been about ten years old. But in that moment, I hadn't cared. I was thirsty and I wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"At first she wouldn't come near me. She stood there shocked and shaken at what she had just found. I had told her that everything would be okay if she helped me. And she did. She let me out of that cell thinking she was saving me from her dad. That was her mistake though. The moment that cell door was opened, I had her in my arms and my teeth in her neck." A small chill passed through Elizabeth at the thought of taking a child's life. She knew it had been her only way of surviving but it had still bothered her from time to time. "I had figured Jax would have done something else to keep his daughter safe but he hadn't. There was no vervain in her system to stop me from feeding. I drank until she was empty. I locked her body in the cell before making my way up the stairs just so when he found her there he have to struggle to get the cell open just to reach her. I found his wife looking for their daughter. She was panicked and was about to look downstairs when she saw me.

"She knew though. She knew exactly what I was the moment I walked up to her. She fought for a bit until I had enough and dug in. Part of me had just wanted to kill her and go, but the need for blood was stronger." She shook her head slightly. "After I left the house I looked near and far for that man. He must have gone into hiding because he never even showed up to his own family's funeral." She sighed knowing that he was out there still. "To this day, I never found him."

Knowing that had given Elijah some hope that once he was out of this dream world he'd find this man and kill him slowly for putting Elizabeth through it all. He knew it would make both of them feel better about knowing that he was dead. And to Elijah it would add to the hope that if he killed Jax that for whatever reason Elizabeth needed to go to Whitmore it would be for a completely different reason.

"After not being able to find Jax, I moved on to look for Alex. But that had been way to easy. It was like he wanted me to find him or he some how found out that I had escaped and was coming for him. I just didn't know that he had already drank a vial of my blood that he had gotten from Jax. I remember him begging me not to kill him but I hadn't listened. The only thought in my head was I wanted to see his heart in my hands. And I did just that. It was months after I had killed him that he found me again. That had both scared me and amazed me at the same time. But after the shock of it, I almost killed him again, but left him with a warning instead. I told him that if he were to ever cross my path again, I would kill him on the spot without thinking twice. I had just gotten myself back to how I wanted to be without the blood lust controlling me. If I killed him, I knew that I would feel some kind of thrill in it and would seek more. But instead I let him go. The next time I saw him was the night I killed Marcel."

"But you didn't kill him." Elijah noted.

"Jess had asked me not to." She said with a shrug. "I had my hand wrapped around his heart that night about ready to pull it from his chest when Jess came and said he had been there to help. I should have just killed him all those years ago. Things could have gone so differently."

"None of it is your fault." Elijah said shaking his head. "We were already dealing with the prophecy. Nothing was going to change if this was where we were meant to be."

She scoffed. "If this is where we were meant to be at in this moment, the universe is very cruel."

Elijah laughed shaking his head before a thought crossed his mind. "If things had played differently where you weren't what you are and my family and I were no longer here, where would you be?" Call it curiosity for Elijah. He was still trying to know every detail of Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth looked down at the water for a moment. She knew exactly where she would be. "A completely different country. " She admitted. "I would have left New Orleans and never looked back. You would think that after all this time of being around death, I would have been used to it. But whenever it comes to anyone I care about, death is harder and I can't seem to accept that they are gone."

After hearing those words, realization had hit him. "Your human was the reason you were in Paris, wasn't it." She only nodded her answer. "Do you ever go back to that diner?" He asked. "I'm sure you two had memories there." Even though Elijah wanted to know, he now hated the thought that Elizabeth was ever with anyone else.

"No." She said shaking her head softly. "I never go back to those places. I like to keep my distance."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"They are just reminders that I will live through many centuries outliving loved ones while I cannot do anything about it." She shrugged slightly. "While life is supposed to go on even though I have killed many and many of those I loved have died, I just cant seem to go back to those places. Even if it has been centuries or even just years that things have happened. I can't even step with in a hundred mile radius of it."

Elijah looked down for a moment before looking back at Elizabeth. "Would you have left after Davina's death?"

"I wanted to." She said with a nod. "I really did. Sitting there in those few minutes before Malakai showed up to Marcel's loft, I was thinking about leaving. I figured I would tell you that I was going to need some kind of space for a bit. That the time I needed to forgive you was better spent away from New Orleans." She shrugged slightly. "But things changed and while I learned about Marcel's plan, part of me wanted to eagerly accept to just turn it off and not feel anything."

"You must have known that there would have been a chance with your emotions off that you wouldn't want to help us." Elijah had thought about if from time to time wondering why Elizabeth still stuck around to help them instead of not caring like any other vampire did when they had their emotions off. But then again that had been towards when she was about to flip her switch back on.

Elizabeth chuckled slightly. "When I left the loft that night, it was to find Jess. I had so many thoughts running through my head _after_ I turned off my emotions. One of them being that I needed to get to Jess for her ability to keep me on track. I had promised myself before I turned it off that I would help stop Marcel. Humanity or not, that man needed to be stopped." She shook her head slightly thinking back to those few days. "I was selfish during my time with my humanity off, Elijah." She admitted. Elijah could feel the guilt that she was starting to feel. It was hard to miss it with how Elizabeth was filled with guilt thinking back to those few days. "I wanted that damn serum for myself just to have and to feel the power it would give me."

Those words had shocked Elijah. While part of him knew she would take the serum, he never it was just because she had wanted it for herself. He always thought it was a plan to hopefully counteract the prophecy. He shook his head slightly. "That wasn't you, Elizabeth. Without our humanity we are just the creatures we are."

"And the creature I was with out my mine wanted the serum for herself that she burned Vincent's only spell to extract it." If she hadn't burned the spell, Elizabeth would have had the serum extracted from herself the moment her humanity had been back on and had it destroyed. "She was the one that somehow managed to convince Jess that it was the right thing to stop her heart long enough for the serum to work. She did everything opposite of what I wanted."

Elijah knew that anyone without their humanity would do things they wouldn't normally do with their emotions back on. Elizabeth wasn't an exception to that. She was prone to having her darker side take over and do as she pleased. To be honest, Elijah hated that side of her. He had been so used to seeing the compassionate side of her throughout her life. He didn't want to believe that she really wanted to be what she was now.

"What had been your plan for everything?" He asked curious to hear what it was that she really wanted to do.

"My plan had been to show Marcel that I did flip the switch for a few days, to show him that I was only thinking about myself, which I was. Then, extract the serum and leave it with you and turn my emotions back on. And to be honest, after that I was going to leave town. But, that all changed the moment I held the damn thing in my hand. Jess knew exactly what was going to happen and she did nothing to dissuade me from the new plans I was making."

"She knew the whole time, didn't she?" He asked already knowing the answer. "She knew from the moment you walked up to her door that we would be here."

"She knows more now." She said with a shrug.

"Do you ever ask to see the new visions?" He asked wanting to know if she knew more about her future than what she was telling him.

"No." She said shaking her head. "Beside what I have already seen, I don't want to know anything else. It is better to be left in the dark about certain things."

"You are absolutely right about that." He said with a nod. Seeing the visions from the prophecy as well as the visions Jess had seen about Elizabeth had made things difficult. They were now worrying about a future that would take time to get to. But even then it was going to be leaving them always wondering if things would happen that day, if not what would it happen tomorrow.

While Elizabeth knew what the future held, she didn't know how long it would be to get there. She never asked for the details. She knew that if she knew the time frame of when things would happen it would drive her crazy looking for what she needed to do just to be done with it all. It was why she stopped asking to see the visions. Every time she did, details became clearer and it made her feel crazy waiting for things to happen.

"I honestly just want to live in the present for a while." She said with a small smile. "Worrying what is or isn't supposed to happen is just too stressful."

"Then we wont discuss what is to come anymore." He said taking a step closer to her. "You can take it day by day and I'll go visit by visit."

Elizabeth laughed. "So you'll be living vicariously though me then?"

"That would be the plan, for now." He said smiling at her. "Until we both can take it day by day."

"I like that plan." She said smiling back at him. A thought crossed her mind and smirked grew on her lips.

"What did you just think about?" Elijah asked knowing the look on her face.

"Visit by visit right?" She asked trying not to let him into her thoughts. "To say that you've done something in this dream world besides sit around and worry?"

"Right." He said with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure exactly what was on her mind or what she had planned.

"How about a swim?" She asked as she took a few steps towards him before pushing him off the dock. The look on his face as he fell in had caused her to laugh for a moment before she jumped in herself.

* * *

 **Next chapter will continue in the dream world. I hope to get that out as quickly as I can. But before I go, I do have a question for you my lovely followers (more for future planning than just curiosity). Do I have more followers that are Klaus/Hayley or Klaus/Caroline shippers? I am playing with a few ideas for a future chapter(very later chapter) and I would like a bit of input from you amazing people :D So while you are telling me what you thought about this chapter, please just let me know what ship you prefer. Thanks!**


	32. Catching Up

**Hello my amazing followers! I do apologize for the lack of updates things in my life got crazy and I am hoping that my roller coaster ride is now over. This chapter is on the longer side and I do hope that it makes up for not updating in a while. I promise you that chapters will come out at a faster pace soon, seeing as before my roller coaster ride started I got spurts of ideas for future chapters and most of them are now partially written. Now it is time for them to be tied together so you guys can enjoy what I have written. With that being said I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you to the new followers! And thank you to those that have continued to follow this story. You guys are amazing!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Adela: As always, thank you for continuing to review. And I am glad you loved it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Elizabeth sat on a bench as she watched Elijah with Hope. He had been chasing her around the garden just as Kol and Rebekah had done so earlier. From the moment they walked back up to the house and were in her sights, Hope demanded his attention. There was no way she was going to leave the dream world without spending some kind time with her Uncle Elijah. Elizabeth knew it was only fair. She had spent the beginning of their visit with Elijah, it was now Hopes turn.

To see Elijah chasing after Hope had brought back the memories Elizabeth had of her wanting attention from Elijah when she was younger. It brought a smile to her face just thinking about it.

 _"'Lijah" A whine passed Elizabeth's lips as she tugged on the man's shirt. Her younger siblings had been put down for a nap and she had been bored. While she probably would have found Rebekah to play with, she was no where to be found. The other siblings didn't seem to take an interest in the young girl and if she had to be honest, Kol scared her. It was why she favored Rebekah and Elijah. Elijah always seemed to give her the attention she wanted when Rebekah wasn't around._

 _Elijah had been busy with the plans he and Elizabeth's father, William, had been working on to expand the village. They had plans of making the village safer so that they no longer had to venture to the caves once a month to hide from the beasts that came with the full moon._

 _"We will be able to build a barrier around the village. While it will take time to complete, it will benefit the village in the long run." While Elijah had heard Elizabeth and felt her tugging at his clothes, he needed to get his ideas out to William. He wouldn't have an attack on this village that was becoming their home. And if Elijah had to be honest, if they did everything they could to make the village thrive he'd hope there would be no reason to leave._

 _"Elizabeth, leave Elijah alone." Her mother, Mallory, had said rushing over to pull Elizabeth into her side._

 _"It's quite alright " Elijah said giving Elizabeth a smile._

 _"I told you she wouldn't leave you be once she got used to you." William said with a smile. William had told Elijah and his siblings from the moment that arrived in the village that Elizabeth would be attached to them as soon as she was comfortable with their presence. It happened exactly as he said it would. "I'd say between your sister and yourself, Elizabeth would rather live with your family."_

 _"She knows good people when she sees them." Her mother said looking down at Elizabeth who was currently pouting. She didnt like that she was being held at her mother's side and kept from Elijah. She enjoyed spending her time with the newcomers. And Elizabeth's mother was right, Elizabeth had a sense who was a good person and who wasn't. Its why she kept her distance from Kol and occasionally Niklaus._

 _William noticed the pout and chuckled before looking over at Elijah. "I believe we have the plans that we need. We can start building the barrier tomorrow." He said with a smile. "We'll take a break from planning for now."_

 _"Come on, Elizabeth." Her mother said beginning to head towards their hut._

 _"Why not leave Elizabeth in Rebekah's and Elijah's care?" Her father said before looking towards Elijah. "My wife needs her rest and I must leave the village for a while, if it would be alright with you and your sister."_

 _"We would love to." Rebekah said walking up to them._

 _"I see no problem in that." Elijah said giving a nod in agreement._

 _"She would be trouble if I didn't leave her be." Elizabeth's mother said nodding. She looked down at Elizabeth giving her a smile before letting her go. They all watched as Elizabeth ran towards Elijah._

 _"You do realize that child is attached to you." Rebekah said smiling at Elizabeth before looking over to see William and Mallory smile at them before turning and walking away._

 _"We are the new comers. You heard what William said." Elijah said as he smiled down at Elizabeth._

 _"But none of the other children are attached as she is." Rebekah said looking back at Elizabeth. "How about a game?" She asked._

 _Elizabeth nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." She said with a bit of excitement._

 _"Now," Rebekah said looking back and forth between Elijah and Elizabeth. "How about we go hide and Elijah tries to find us."_

 _Elizabeth looked up at Elijah for only a moment, giving him a smile before she left his side and left with Rebekah to go hide._

 _Rebekah took her hand and they quickly ran off into the woods surrounding the village. Reaching a tree that had a hole in it, Rebekah tucked Elizabeth into it. "Remember not to make a sound, okay?"_

 _Elizabeth nodded. "Okay." She said with a smile and watched as Rebekah went to hide behind a nearby tree._

 _If felt like minutes had passed while she had waited there in her spot. She looked out towards Rebekah from time to time to see if Rebekah was still in her hiding spot. When she didn't see Rebekah, she wasn't sure if she should stay in her hiding spot or go out and find Rebekah. She knew the woods could be a scary place and she didn't want to stay there if something had happened to Rebekah. She took a step towards the entry way of the hole she had been hiding in and looked around for either Rebekah or Elijah._

 _"Gotcha!" Elijah said as he pulled Elizabeth out of her hiding spot. A loud shriek passed Elizabeth's lips and soon after laughter followed as she looked up at him._

 _Elizabeth's laughter had brought a smile to Elijah's lips as he placed the young girl down and watched as she began running away from him. He shook his head slightly and began chasing after her. Her laughter could be heard the whole time she ran from him._

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up to find Freya standing there.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." Elizabeth said giving her a smile.

Freya smiled sitting next to her. "It must have been a great thought if it has you grinning from ear to ear."

If it was possible, Elizabeth's smile grew as she looked over to see Hope jump on Elijah's back. "Picture a little girl with black hair and hazel eyes in Hope's place."

Freya smiled at the thought. "Sometimes I forget that my family knew you when you were human."

"Out of all the memories that I have, that is the part I could never forget. There was so much about your family that had me curious. Despite the outcome of it all, I'm glad I did know them during that time." Elizabeth said looking towards Freya. "To say that I've known them that long, it is rare. I know that there are others that have known your family for longer, but it is rare to find someone that knew them for years before being turned. If it wasn't for Elijah, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"I'd say it had something to do with that bond of yours as well." Freya added in. She was right though. Elizabeth knew that if they never had that bond between them, Elijah probably wouldn't have fought as hard to keep her alive.

"Bond or no bond, I kind of owe my life to your brother for saving me and helping me give my daughter a chance to live a full life." Elizabeth could have been just a meal the night Kol and Niklaus had decided to slaughter the village. She also could have died at the hands of her husband many years later, but Elijah had been there to save her from it all.

"After you find the cures and wake us up, I'd call it even." Freya said with a nod.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Until the next time I'm in trouble and then I'll owe him again."

"Are you planning to get into trouble?" Freya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not today." Elizabeth said with a nod as she looked back at Elijah and Hope. "Not even tomorrow."

"Good." Freya said looking out to the two as well. "I think after this, our family needs a break from trouble and just needs to take a vacation."

"A vacation only lasts so long before having to deal with the real world again." Elizabeth noted. She knew that from the times she had come to visit. This was her small vacation from the real world and once she left here, she'd be forced to deal with reality once more.

"Maybe we'll just make a life where ever it is that we decide to vacation at." The idea had sounded perfect. It was something that Elizabeth wanted. To just leave her problems behind and not have to think about them. She just wanted to enjoy life more than she already had been.

"That sounds like the best plan." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I could get used to that."

"I think we all could." Rebekah said as she walked up to them. "A lovely vacation on beach somewhere would do us some good."

Both Freya and Elizabeth laughed. "Why does it have to be somewhere with a beach?" Freya asked.

"We'd be less likely to run into some kind of vampire council there. If we are in a beach town, no one would dare even to suspect us of anything if we are out in the sun all day." Rebekah said placing her hands on her hips.

"She's got a point there." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Might as well find a place that is mostly abandoned. That way we'd really live a worry free life."

"A worry free life from what?" Elijah asked as he and Hope made their way over.

"From everything." Rebekah said. "Once Elizabeth cures you and Kol, we'll be up and out of this place and on our way to sandy beaches for a vacation that will last a lifetime."

"What if some of us wish to go elsewhere to vacation?" Elijah asked looking at his sisters.

"Then you and Elizabeth can go vacation somewhere else and eventually make your way back to us." Rebekah said rolling her eyes slightly. "And don't even think about saying you wouldn't return to us. We always return to each other."

Elijah just shook his head and smiled. But the truth was they always found some way back to each other no matter how long they had gone their separate ways for. Like any other family, separation made them want to come together after time. It is what would happen if they did decide to go on separate vacations. Eventually they would all meet back up together and move on with their lives together before they needed time apart from each other once more.

"Besides all this planning for a future vacation, there is something we should worry about now." Elizabeth said looking over at Hope who just had a smile on her face. "Hayley needs help with Hope's magic. That charm of hers isn't exactly helping with her magic."

"Has Hayley said what she has been able to do?" Freya asked curiously.

"Well besides this loophole that she found with me, she managed to cause a blackout from having a tantrum." Elizabeth said looking at the siblings.

"That sounds like one hell of a tantrum." Rebekah said looking over at Hope. "What made her upset?"

"Her not wanting to be in time out for redecorating the living room with paint." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"She's been holding in that magic." Freya said shaking her head. "Maybe I can start teaching her how to control it from here."

"But if I am not around as much, how will you be able to do that?" Elizabeth asked. "Without me she can't get here."

Freya sighed. "We'll have to figure something out. Her magic will only continue to grow unstable if you are telling me she can cause a black out with a single tantrum."

"Whatever you can do to help Hayley its best to come up with it fast. She can only do so much." While Elizabeth had no idea what it was like living with a growing witch, she can only imagine what one would go through.

 _Elizabeth_

Both Elizabeth and Hope's heads lifted and they looked towards each other. It was obvious that they had both heard Elizabeth's name being called. It was Hayley's voice they had play through their ears and there was no mistaking it.

"What is it?" Elijah asked watching the both of them.

"Hayley." Elizabeth said looking over at him. "She's trying to get my attention. " There was disappointment in her voice. She wasn't ready to leave yet.

"You two have been here for quite some time." Freya noted.

 _Elizabeth, someone is here._

Those words had caused her eyes to widen and to stand up, picking Hope up in the process. "Something's wrong." She said looking at the siblings. She probably should have stayed calm but if there was a chance someone was there to harm them, Elizabeth couldn't do anything while she was there.

"What is it?" Elijah asked taking a step closer to her and Hope.

"I'm not sure." She said shaking her head. She didn't want them to worry, but she had no clue herself on what was going on out there. "We'll be back. I promise." She said with a nod before looking at Hope who understand it was time to leave. The moment they were back in the basement, Elizabeth placed Hope down and looked towards Hayley. "Whats going on?"

Hayley brought a single finger up to her lips to get Elizabeth to stay quiet. She then pointed up above their heads. Both Elizabeth and Hayley could hear two people walking around upstairs. Elizabeth pushed Hope gently towards Hayley before mouthing 'stay here' and making her way up the stairs. She could easily hear them walking through the living room. One made their way down the hall towards the rooms and another headed outside.

Elizabeth figured if she could keep the mess outside, it would make Hayley happy. Heading outside, she found a woman standing off the porch looking around. It wasn't a minute later that she pulled out her phone and began texting away. That had worried Elizabeth. Without wasting another second, Elizabeth had the woman pushed up the nearest tree with her hand shoved into the woman's back, holding on to her heart.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out." Elizabeth said keeping the vampire pinned.

"I-I'm here w-with Kai." The vampire struggled to say.

"Kai?" Elizabeth asked as she almost completely let go of the vampire's heart.

"What the hell, Liz." Malakai asked as he stepped out of the house. "Taylor is with me."

Elizabeth sighed and pulled her hand out of Taylor's back and took a step away from her. "Sneaking around isn't the best thing to do." She looked to the ground noticing that Taylor had dropped her phone. Picking it up, Elizabeth noticed the message she had been typing.

"All I was doing was trying to find you." Malakai said as he watched Elizabeth pick up the phone off the ground.

"I'll take that back." Taylor said as she held her hand out towards Elizabeth.

A smirk grew on Elizabeth's lips as she stood up straight and looked at Taylor. "I'd so love to know more about you, Taylor. I mean you were about to send a very interesting text about my whereabouts."

"I have family that's likes to keep tabs on me. Is that a crime?" Taylor asked as she rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth took a step closer to her before locking onto her eyes. "What is the real reason you are here? And don't leave anything out." While Elizabeth had no idea if Taylor had been taking Vervain or not, she just knew that she was lying. There was something about her Elizabeth just couldn't trust.

"I was to find you and follow you. If you lead me to what I need, I was to call back and give them the location." Taylor said under the compulsion.

"What is it you are looking for?" Elizabeth asked.

"The hybrid. A lot of people know that she left New Orleans with The Mikaelsons in tow. Elijah still lives and other wish to know where he is being hidden." As Taylor finished, Elizabeth had felt a rage fill her at knowing someone wanted to know where he was.

"All to end his line, am I correct?" She asked taking another step closer to her.

"Yes." Taylor said with a nod of her head.

"Who knows you were on your way here?" Elizabeth asked needing to know more.

"Several people. They've been waiting." Elizabeth didn't even want to hear anymore. Without hesitating, Elizabeth shoved her hand back into the woman's chest and pulled her heart out.

"Let's leave a message for when they get here." She said as she watched Taylor's body fall to the floor. "Now while I am glad you are here, I hope you knew nothing about this." She said looking over at Malakai.

"If I knew anything about it, do you think I would actually bring her here," he said gesturing around to where they were. "just to watch her get her heart pulled out."

Elizabeth's eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest. The hand that had the fresh blood on it, the fingers tapped on her elbow. She was tempted to compel answers out of him. But he had been right. He wouldn't have willingly brought someone straight to her when it came to Elijah. After a moment she nodded and sighed. "How did you even find me here? I expected you to be at the compound by the time I returned."

"I tracked your phone here." He said pulling out his own phone. From the looks of it, Malakai had gotten a new phone while he had been gone. "All updated maps dont show anything here. Which made me question why you'd be here in the first place. Then we saw the house."

"That's because the place is cloaked." Elizabeth noted as she looked back at the house before looking back at him. "How did you even meet her?"

"The better question is why you are out here in the middle of nowhere at a cloaked house?" He said crossing his arms. "Or why said house has a child's room."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There is so much I need to catch you up on." She said as she turned towards the house."But first, I have a few things to do."

"What exactly?" He asked but she hadn't answered him. Instead she just continued to walk back towards the house. The moment she took a step inside the back door, she placed her hand up signaling for him to wait there.

Malakai sighed and did as she said. He watched as she walked in and towards the a door off to the side. Now that he had looked at it, he wondered what would have happened if he had went through it first.

"What happened?" Hayley asked the moment Elizabeth began descending the stairs.

"It was Malakai." Elizabeth said sighing. "As much as I am glad to have seen him, there is a problem."

"The woman that was with him." Hayley noted.

Elizabeth nodded. "There is no telling who she was keeping updated." She held up the phone Taylor had. "Whoever it is, she was about to tell them they had something."

"But they knew she was headed here." Hayley sighed and looked down at Hope. "If we stay, others will come."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Elizabeth said with a nod. She was counting on it actually. She'd leave Taylor as the message to hopefully get them to back off. But even though she wanted that, she knew what this now meant. She looked around at the caskets before looking back at Hayley. "Any idea where you will you go next?" She asked knowing that this was going to cause Hayley to move.

"I don't know. Give me a month and we'll have a new place." Hayley said looking down at Hope. "I'd say that this would be the last time you saw us until we had the cures to keep us all safe, but she needs to see you. To see them as well."

Elizabeth looked down at Hope. "If I wasn't her loophole to seeing them, I would completely agree on staying away." Elizabeth hated that this is the cause for Hayley to uproot Hope once more. "Give it two months though." She said with a sigh. "Gives us both enough time to make sure there is no one following us in anyway. I'll look into some more of who she may have been with and the two months will give you time to make sure you weren't followed."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." Hayley said with a nod. "I'll give you a call once we are all settled and I feel that it's safe for the time being."

Elizabeth nodded before looking at Elijah. "They are going to need to know." she said sighing.

"I know." Hayley said with a nod before looking at Hope. "Take all the time you need. Let her enjoy it while I start to get the essentials packed."

* * *

Elijah had been pacing the garden until Elizabeth and Hope had returned. He hated that there was nothing that he could do to help them. For all he knew there were vampires attacking wherever it was they were currently at. Hope would be guarded by Hayley while Elizabeth was left to take them on. While Elijah knew that Elizabeth could handle herself, it still left him worried for her. But most of all he hated that he wasn't there to help protect them -to protect her. Seeing Elizabeth and Hope enter the garden, a sigh of relief pass his lips and he began walking towards them.

Elizabeth noticed the worry that was written on his face and she gave him a smile. "Everything is as okay as it can be for now." She said with a nod as

Elijah wasn't sure he believed it. But she didn't seem to look worried at all and Hope seemed happy to be back that she ran passed Elijah and ran towards the house. "Who was there?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head almost in disbelief. "None other than my lovely friend Malakai."

"Why would he be looking for you?" Elijah asked confused. "Doesn't he know you come for visits?"

Elizabeth shook her head once more. "He's been gone all this time. To where, I don't know yet."

"You didn't tell me he left." Elijah said surprised. This was Elizabeth's best friend they were talking about. He figured she would have been at least a little upset that he had left to go on his own. But then again, Elijah didn't know when he left. He could have left before Elizabeth and Hope found a way into the dream world.

"He didn't leave on his own free will." Elizabeth clarified. Those words alone had shocked Elijah and Elizabeth could see that. "The night you were placed into this spell, Malakai almost ruined our plan to ensure that Klaus would be safe. And since I was supposed to be this creature without her humanity or had no care in the world for your family, I compelled him to leave." She shrugged slightly. "I would have told him to come back a few days later but I figured he would want to see the world without my problems interfering."

"I'm sure he'll understand you had a part to play." Elijah said with a nod as he looked at her.

"I know he will. But him coming here wasn't the only thing." Even though her visits weren't as frequent as she would have liked, she knew the next few months were going to be hard for her. "He brought someone with him that I couldn't leave alive."

Elijah looked at her with worry. He didn't like the sound of her words at all. "Someone was looking for us." He said after a moment. He knew there were still plenty of enemies that were still out there. He just assumed-more like hoped-that they dropped it all once they had been gone for some time.

Elizabeth nodded. She wasn't going to bring up the fact that they specifically wanted him just kill off his sireline. "Malakai had no idea what she was really doing behind his back. But that doesn't change the fact that someone is out there wanting information on Hayley could be keeping you and your family."

"I assume you and Hayley have come up with a plan." He didn't like this at all. For the first time in his life he really was helpless. Other times where he believed he was didn't even come close to comparing to this. Those were moments of where even if helped in someway, he was helping and never felt completely helpless. This time, there really was nothing he could do. There was no way he could even help in the slightest and he hated it.

"Hayley will be moving from here." Elizabeth said sighing. "I don't know the specifics and I won't know about them until Hayley is sure no one has followed her. In the meantime I'll be doing my own digging to see who may be trying to find her. But this also means that-"

"That your visits will stop for some time." Elijah finished for her.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know my visits haven't been frequent, but I'm not sure how long it will be until we know for sure everything is safe for them to have visitors." She ran her hand through her hair as she looked around. "If only there was an easier way."

Elijah smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "We are lucky enough to have this. Imagine if we didn't."

"I'd be even more crazy." She said with a small chuckle as she leaned into his touch.

He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead . "How much time do we have?" He asked knowing their time was limited.

"How ever long she needs." Elizabeth said referring to Hope. "As much as I don't want to leave this place, or your side, it all depends on how long she can handle being here."

Elijah sighed before grabbing a hold of Elizabeth's hand. "Then we'll spend this time together, as much of a family as we can be." He said as he took a step back before turning and leading her back towards the house.

* * *

Once again, Elizabeth found herself standing next to Hayley in the back of the moving van. Elizabeth's hand ran over Elijah's casket as she sighed.

"It's not goodbye." Hayley said watching Elizabeth. As much as Hayley loved Elijah, there was moments like this that she could see that she would never have what Elizabeth has with him. Elizabeth's literal other half was lying in a casket in a deep sleep and Hayley could see it, just in this moment, that Elizabeth looked lost without him by her side.

"I know." Elizabeth said with a slight nod. Her hand tapped the top of the casket one last time before she turned and jumped out the back of the moving van.

Elizabeth tried to hold herself together but that was difficult. She watched as Hayley closed the back door of the moving truck and it had reminded her so much of the the night this had all started. She didn't know when the next time it would be that she could visit any of them.

"I'll call you as soon as I know it is safe again." Hayley said as she walked over to Elizabeth.

"You still have connections with a witch that can put up another cloaking spell, right?" Elizabeth asked wanting to make sure. She wanted to offer Jess to do the spell but it would be against the whole reason they were leaving in the first place.

"I'm sure I can find one once we get to where we need to be." Hayley said with a nod. "Every once in a while she's going to want to call you. "

"I'll have my phone on me." Elizabeth said as she patted her jacket pocket. "You'll have to remind her that she can't tell me where you guys are until you are ready to."

"I know." Hayley said sighing. "Just make sure that if you find anything at all, you'll let me know what we are up against."

"Of course." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I'll keep you updated as much as I can from my end."

Hayley nodded before taking a step back and turned towards the moving van. Elizabeth watched as she climbed into the driver seat and a lump formed in her throat. The sound of the engine starting actually caused Elizabeth to look away from the truck. There was this feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her she should stop Hayley from leaving. But she knew it was just the bond telling her that someone was taking Elijah from her. She had felt the same thing the first time she had watched Hayley drive off. She had thought it was guilt but now she understood the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach.

Malakai placed his hand on her shoulder just as Hayley began to drive off. Elizabeth wanted to shrug his hand off her shoulder, she wanted to be angry with him for what this all meant. But Elizabeth knew that none of this had been his fault at all. So instead of shrugging her shoulder, she simply sighed and looked over at him.

"How about some dinner?" She asked knowing that there was a lot she had to explain to him.

"At a time like this, you're thinking about food." He said raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Wanting food is a whole lot better than wanting to drain a body." She said with a smirk on her face. Even though at that moment she did want to rip her teeth into something, she knew it wasn't going to help any situation at all. Food in public place was probably the safest thing for her.

"You know what, you're right. There is a restaurant that I saw not to far from here. It had an advertisement for some steaks." He said knowing that Elizabeth had a point. He knew her. He knew this was just added stress for her.

"Sounds like the perfect place." She said as she started backing up towards her car.

* * *

"What do you remember from the night you left?" Elizabeth asked as they sat down in a booth that was away in a corner. Their conversation wasn't exactly a human friendly conversation and Elizabeth preferred not to have to compel people tonight.

"To be honest I've tried remembering myself. It's like there are pieces missing. I remember you coming to the compound and I found out you had taken the serum. I could tell you were fighting the switch. I warned Elijah about what I had seen before leaving. I couldn't just let you deal with that on your own. I looked everywhere and when I finally started making my way back to the compound, there was a lot of noise. I just remember that there was a lot of chaos walking into the compound and..." Malakai stopped trying to get the memory of that night. "Nothing." He shook his head. "I was compelled wasn't I?" He asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded. "You were. I was the one who compelled you. It was actually necessary at the moment."

"When is compelling anyone actually necessary?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were about to ruin the plan that we had in place." Elizabeth said honestly. "Yes, we should have included you in on the plan, but you were still out looking for me."

"I had no idea where you were." He sighed. "You were fighting your humanity and on top of it I had no idea where Alex was lurking. It had me worried."

Bringing up Alex had made Elizabeth stiffen slightly. "Alex is dead."

"Since when?" He was glad to hear that Alex was dead.

"The day you left." She said with a nod. "I ripped his heart out."

"Nothing slow and painful?" He asked disappointed.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "There was other things going on at the time." A sighed passed her lips. "Do you want to remember it?" She asked.

That made Malakai actually think about it. This was a piece of his memory that he had been trying to put together for a while now. There was obviously something there that Elizabeth didn't like. "Will it explain everything?"

"Everything up until you walked out of the compound." She said with a nod. "I'll fill in everything afterwards." She promised.

Malakai thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Go for it."

She nodded before she looked him in the eye. "I want you to remember everything I had taken away from you." She said before looking away. She watched Malakai sit back for a moment. She was sure he was getting that night back.

"Did you kill him?" Malakai asked watching Elizabeth.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I shoved Papa Tunde's blade into his chest. Doing so, while putting on a show bought Freya the time to do one last spell before they were pulled into the spell."

"What spell was that?" He asked.

"Tie their life force to Klaus'. I had bitten Elijah and Kol in the process of cleaning up a mess that Marcel had began. It was the only way to make sure they would survive my bites. That and Freya had been poisoned and Rebekah's hex wasn't going to be doing us any favors."

"That would explain Hayley hiding out with them." He said with a nod. "They're vulnerable."

"They are. And with there being others out there that want to find her, this is just going to add to everything I've been dealing with."

Malakai shook his head in disbelief "That whole time you had your humanity."

"I had to put on this show." She said hoping he'd understand. "It was to help them in the end. And I have been failing at that even now."

"You believe you should have found a cure for them already." Malakai noted. "Liz, you do realize that this is a big task you are putting on yourself. It's been a year of you trying to get things undone. Who knows how long Lucien had been coming up with that serum."

"I've thought of that." Elizabeth said shaking her head. She knew that Lucien must have been working on getting the serum for years before any of them had even seen him in town. "That doesn't mean I can just sit around and wait for it all to fall into place."

"Okay, since everything went down, what have you gotten done?" He asked wanting to prove that she hadn't been doing nothing as she seemed to be claiming to be.

She sighed before looking around. "Freya's antidote had been made, Hayley got the cure for Bekah's hex, and I currently have someone trying to break down the components of my venom."

"All of that in a year sounds like you are doing everything you can to get them back." Malakai said with a nod.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem like it is enough. Even with all my distractions in the quarter, I was hoping that this would have been easy."

"They are immortal." Malakai reminded her. "A few years of sleep isn't going to hurt them."

"But it keeps Hope from having them awake and in her life. Seeing them in a dream world isn't enough. She also needs to see Klaus." She knew what it was like to not have her parents in her life. She hated that Hope had been hours away from seeing her father. But because of the precautions Elizabeth had to take, he was still kept locked away.

"That day will come." Malakai said giving her a smile. "When it does, Everyone would be one happy family again."

Elizabeth nodded. "One day. But enough about the problems I am going through. Tell me all about where you've been this past year."

A grin grew on his face at the mention of it. "I'll tell you, but first let's order and get a round of drinks."

She smiled and shook her head. He hadn't changed one bit. That was the thing about Malakai. While he was as old as she was, he had hardly lived that long. He was still that twenty five year old man that loved adventures. Being awake for almost five years hadn't put a damper on his perspective on life. While the world had changed in so many ways for him, he was still that guy that was her best friend from the moment she met him.

* * *

"There are a few things you should know." Elizabeth said as she drove into the city limits. "Things changed since you've left. Different rules were put into place."

"When aren't there ever any rules?" Malakai said as he looked out the window.

"I'm serious Kai." Elizabeth said looking over at him. "These rules have kept the city in the best shape possible. The rules are enforced and it keeps the perfect balance that we need."

"Were these rules put in by everyone or just the humans?" Malakai asked keeping his eyes looking out the window.

"I tossed some in there as well." She said with a nod, bringing her eyes back to the road. "You do need to know the changes to the rules Marcel had put all those years ago."

"Let me guess, no feeding on the locals, stay out of which territory, don't piss off the wolves?" Malakai listed. Elizabeth could tell he wasn't interested in hearing the rules.

"This isn't a game, Kai." She said sounding worried. "You are a hybrid. While you are both vampire and wolf, the rules you follow will be that of the vampires. Punishments aren't taken lightly anymore."

"I get it." Malakai said shaking his head. "No freedom, no fun unless its with the tourists that won't be missed."

Elizabeth looked over at Malakai once more. "I hope you fully understand that these rules have kept the city in good standing."

"What happens if one of the rules are broken?" Malakai asked.

"It depends on what you are. Witches have their magic bound, for the wolves it is completely up to Mary on what their punishment is. As for the vampires and hybrids, that is my job to handle and most punishments lead to one thing and one thing only."

"Your kidding right?" Malakai asked looking over at her.

Elizabeth shook her head as she pulled up to the compound. "I'm not. So don't get carried away or anything, okay?"

Malakai nodded. "Alright." He said. "No getting carried away."

Elizabeth sighed but nodded. She knew how Malakai was. She just hoped that he really did pay attention to the rules and the things he'd be doing. "Welcome home." She said with a smile before getting out of the car.

Malakai smiled and got out of the car and followed Elizabeth into the compound. As he looked around he noticed that there had been a lot of changes since he had last been there. "Someone's been redecorating."

Elizabeth laughed and looked around. "It was needed. Especially after the chaos from letting Klaus' sireline destroy the place."

"You let them do what?" He was shocked. He definitely missed a lot.

She shook her head slightly. "This place was a mess, don't you remember that at least? Someone had to clean up the mess."

"Right." He said with a nod. "It looks great though, Liz."

"Thanks. Just took a few compelled interior designers to get it the way I wanted it." She said as she looked around again. "I assume you still know where your old room is."

"You mean you aren't in the room next to me anymore?" He asked taking hurt.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm in Elijah's room."

Malakai opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He knew his usual jokes weren't ideal for this moment. "Does it make this easier? He asked a moment later.

She nodded. "Some days it does, some days it doesn't."

"We'll get those cure for them in no time." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. "But for now, I'm going to get settled and then we'll talk about our next move."

"Sounds like a night of starting to plan things but then becomes a night of you drinking away half the stock of alcohol in this place." She said with a shake of her head.

"You know me so well." He said with a smile before he turned towards where his old room had been.

Shaking her head once more she turned to head up stairs. As she made her way up the stairs she found Veronica standing up at the top with a smile on her face. Elizabeth's eyebrow rose as she reached the top.

"What's that look for?" She asked as she put her bag down for a moment.

"You left to see Hope and Hayley, yet you come back with him." Veronica's smile grew into a mischievous grin. "Should I call him temporary grandpa until Elijah wakes up?"

"Veronica." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "And god no. That's Malakai."

"Wait, that's Malakai?" Veronica asked almost excitedly. Veronica didn't even recognize the man Elizabeth had been talking to.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow at how excited she seemed to be

"I'm just going to poke my head out to say this," Malakai said as he looked over at Veronica from his room door on the other side. "While I tried that once, she turned me down. And I'm sure if Elijah heard you say that, I'd be somewhere lying in a ditch with a stake in my heart. You don't even kid around with that man when it comes to Liz." Without another word, Malakai was gone. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head before looking back at Veronica.

"Is he serious?" Veronica asked. "That Elijah would do that."

Elizabeth smiled before grabbing her bag once more as she walked past Veronica to go towards her room. "The bond makes both Elijah and I very...what's the word I'm looking for… possessive and at time makes us jealous if someone shows any caring actions towards the other. Kai had been talking to Elijah about me, words were said, and let's just say that during said conversation I felt that need to show I was Elijah's. I'm sure if Kai didn't set things straight, Elijah probably would have."

"Remind me to never be bonded with someone like that." Veronica said following her.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh if it happened to you, you'd have no choice. It becomes a part of you." The thought alone made her already miss Elijah. The next few months were going to be tough on her.


	33. Patience and Inspiration

**Hello readers!**

 **Here is another chapter! And you guys didn't have to wait a long time for it either! As promised things will be picking up in terms of updates. And another plus is that the chapters are getting longer than I normally write. Anyways, welcome to the several new followers! It means a lot that you'd like to see where this story goes! Welcome back to the returning viewers and followers! You guys make it so I want to continue this story.**

 **On to the reviews:**

 **Senisra: Thank you again for your review and feedback! It definitely helps with future chapters! Especially for parts of the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or the characters. I just own the characters I've created and the twists I've thrown in.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Time just seemed to be rushing by Elizabeth and the others. In a blink of an eye, it had already been four months since Elizabeth had watched Hayley and Hope drive off to find a new place to call their temporary home. And in that time, Elizabeth had found nothing of use to any of them. The phone that she had kept from Taylor had proved that there was someone wanting answers. But no matter how many times she had someone trace the phone they came up empty. Only a few text messages came through but after that, there was nothing from it.

For the first two weeks after they left, Elizabeth had several vampires waiting at the now vacant house in hopes to catch whoever it was that sent Taylor out in search for Hayley's whereabouts. But weeks had passed and there wasn't any signs of anyone coming to check in on their informant. No one came to grieve over their fallen spy, no one cared that she had gone missing for that time that she had. It left Elizabeth frustrated and she actually wondered if this had all been in her head.

She wondered if she had somehow convinced herself that this was real and she needed Hayley and Hope to leave and find safety elsewhere. If it had all been in her head, she wouldn't have a dead vampire laying on the porch of the vacant house waiting to see if anyone would come to collect her, or even pick up where she left off. She wouldn't have a cellphone with several messages that had created a timeline of when she had came into Malakai's life and insisted she go with him back to the states to see Elizabeth. There was so much that proved that this had been very real, but everything they now had was leading to several dead ends and Elizabeth wasn't sure how many more she'd be able to take.

On top of it all, a few weeks after, several of Klaus' sireline poured into the city. They came from everywhere. From the closest cities near by to far off places, they all came. All of them were there to party it up as the second anniversary came and went of the Mikaelsons being taken down by Elizabeth. Many of them came just to see if it still had been true. When they found out that the tales had been accurate, they indulged themselves just as the others had been doing. Others came for the sole purpose of meeting the one person that had been able to take them all down in a single night.

Their stay, however, had put each of the factions on edge. The witches stuck to the cauldron in hopes to avoid the vampires altogether. The wolves stayed out in the bayou. But any vampire that stepped into it their land didn't make it back out without a fight. As for the humans, they were the most on edge. Their safety was the number one concern. The Mayor had a fit the moment the numbers increased by fifty. Elizabeth had to reassure him that nothing too out of hand would happen while they were in town. It was the very reason Elizabeth had to fall back into playing a role just has she had two years ago.

For the week the vampires came, Elizabeth played the happy host who didn't have her humanity. She said and did things she normally wouldn't have. But no matter how much she had said things, none of them had been true. She hated acting as she had but if it made it so the visitors were happy and they kept to the rules than it was worth it for the time being. During that week, Elizabeth had a hard time with her bloodlust. Even while putting on the show as she needed to, drinking blood without a care was supposed to be one of those things she needed to do. It was more than she ever wanted to get caught up in it just to show that she had in fact no humanity. Of course even with the facade she had to keep up, she still kept up with the rules of the city. She managed to steer the others to do the same while slowly falling off the wagon.

Malakai and Veronica helped sell the facade while also making sure no one went snooping for anything, especially for Klaus. They mostly stayed at the back end of the celebration watching everyone, including Elizabeth. They could see that while she looked like she was enjoying herself she was struggling to keep her bloodlust in check. But every night those that came for the celebration would encourage Elizabeth to begin the feeding frenzy. Of course both Malakai and Veronica were worried about her. They couldn't wait for them all to leave and for things to get back to normal as possible. And when they had, it took weeks just to attempt to get Elizabeth back on the wagon. It was one of the reasons that Elizabeth had told Hayley she needed more time when she called to tell her they had found somewhere safe after being away for three months. But even after all was said and done, things had seemed to get worse.

Lily had no break through in breaking down Elizabeth's venom. All she could manage to get out of it was that there was seven components tied together by something she had never seen before. Elizabeth knew it was the magic holding it together from the spell. Elizabeth also learned that breaking them apart and finding a cure for it would take longer than she expected it would. Elizabeth expected months to at least a year to do so, but with Lily's experience and Elizabeth's agreement with her, it would take more than a year to reverse it all. It made Elizabeth all the more frustrated that science couldn't help as much as magic could ever possibly do.

No matter how much science had helped to create the components of the serum, it wasn't helping so much now. It's what made Elizabeth have Jess seek out others that had ties into every kind of magic just as Jess had. When they had all met, even they couldn't find any kind of spells to break down the serum that was running through Elizabeth's blood. No matter how many times Elizabeth sat in a circle, cut her hand for blood, or was channeled, they hit dead ends as well. It was proving more and more that Elizabeth needed more man power, or she needed a serious connection with the ancestors to undo what they had Vincent do.

During that time, an idea had been presented to Elizabeth by Josh. He had suggested to seek out the seven werewolf packs. It was their venom that made it powerful, it would be the key to finding the cure. While the idea had been a smart one, Elizabeth didn't want to drag the wolves into her own mess. She gave excuses to Josh like 'Mary would kill us' and 'no wolf would ever give up their venom without force'. She had a point though. She wasn't going to be like Lucien and kidnap them just to get their venom. It would lead to more problems in the future that she wanted to avoid.

It had definitely been a long four months for Elizabeth. But she knew things had to get better at some point. She would eventually find some way to avoid that particular set of visions in her future.

* * *

"Please tell me that is wine." Veronica asked as she walked in to Elizabeth's study. She had been sitting in a recliner with a glass in her hand. Of course the contents of it wasn't what Veronica was hoping it was.

"It's wine." Elizabeth lied as she took another drink. When Veronica shook her head, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's from a bag, buzz kill."

In moments like this, Veronica believed that Elizabeth was acting as she had when Klaus' sireline was there and enjoying the party life. It was as if her attitude had changed all because of her bloodlust. The whole thing reminded Veronica of a regular human trying to quit drinking. There were several things that matched between the two situations and she hated seeing Elizabeth that way.

"And what bag are you on?" Veronica asked. She felt like she was older the vampire scolding Elizabeth for being caught drinking.

With a loud annoyed sigh, Elizabeth got up from her seat and walked over to the balcony and poured the glass over the railing, not caring about where the blood was going to end up. "Happy?" She asked as she walked passed the desk,setting the glass down and walking out of the room.

Veronica sighed and ran her hand through her hair. This was getting difficult. Getting a vampire back on a wagon when one was still struggling to hold her own bloodlust in check was the hardest thing to Veronica. She thought Elizabeth would have been better by now.

"She'll get through this." Malakai said leaning on the door frame. "She's been through a lot the last few months."

"I just expected her to be normal, as normal as Liz can be, again." Veronica said with a nod. "But it's like she is giving up."

"I'll see about taking her out to Hayley's soon. Hopefully that will sober her up some and maybe Elijah will be able to knock some sense into her." Malakai was hopeful. He never had to deal with her falling off the wagon like she had. She had always been so in control of what her limits were. And here she was drinking through their stocked supply of blood bags. At least it was better than her drinking straight from the source. "But I can tell you right now, she hasn't even come close to giving up yet. Knowing Liz, she still trying to come up with another plan of getting the cures."

"You have so much faith in her." Veronica did as well, but at times like this, she didn't know how to feel.

"I have to. She's fallen off the wagon more than once in her time as a vampire. Most of them had been while I was the one in a sleeping spell. She still managed to pull herself together and get back on track." Malakai trusted that Elizabeth would eventually get herself together. She was a strong person in herself and seeing her give up was something Malakai had never seen her do. She had come close to giving up, but he wouldn't be awake if it wasn't for her.

"You do realize it took almost nine hundred years to wake you up, right?"

"I would have been up sooner if the whole doppelganger thing happened more frequently. If Katherine hadn't killed herself, I would have been up five hundred years ago." He stopped for a minute. "Even if she had been used in the ritual, I still would have been dead." Katherine may have been smart in turning herself but it meant Elizabeth had to wait for the next doppelganger. When the time came, he was thankful she had waited around a little bit more before she woke him up.

Elizabeth had told him she had watched from a distance as she watched the ritual unfold. She watched as Klaus killed the wolf and the vampire before making his way to the doppelganger and killing her. Elizabeth had watched, and followed as Elijah took Klaus away from the Salvatores. Elizabeth made it a point to follow and wait until Klaus decided to make another one of his hybrids. When they continued to die, Elizabeth left Malakai untouched for fear the ritual had gone wrong. That was until she followed him back to Mystic Falls and they had both found the doppelganger alive. When Klaus took her and began taking her blood, that was the moment Elizabeth had stepped in and taken a bag of her blood. Several days later, Malakai was up and feeding on the blood she had brought for him. If she hadn't waited, Malakai would have died.

Veronica looked around Elizabeth's study. "I'm just not used to her being this way. She's always seemed to have things in control."

"Eventually everyone loses that control at some point in their lifetime. For Liz, this is probably the only time she'll be like this for another 50 or so years." Malakai was just taking a guess here. He didn't know a lot about Elizabeth's falling apart patterns. He only knew about three times she had fallen off the wagon. One of those times, they were currently dealing with the aftermath of it.

"Do you think I'll be the same way?" Veronica asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the possible answer. She was still getting used to being a vampire. It was easy and difficult all at the same time. Seeing Elizabeth fall apart made her want to try and hold her bloodlust aside even more.

"You are a new type of vampire that we hardly know anything about." Malakai wasn't even sure how to give a hopeful answer. "You may be able to resist the call of blood a lot more easily than Elizabeth ever will since she had known it all well before the serum came into her system. Maybe you'll get lucky and it won't ever be a problem."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this." Veronica said signing.

"I'm definitely not good at this." Malakai said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you go see Vincent. Magic might help you forget about this for a while."

"But when I get back it'll be the same." Veronica wasn't sure how it would help.

"Hopefully it will be a little better by the time you get back." Malakai nodded his head towards the door. "Go learn new tricks. I'll take care of Liz."

"Alright." A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned and left the room.

Following her out, Malakai turned down the hall as she headed for the stairs. He could hear Elizabeth's voice as he started walking closer to her room. There was pauses here and there that told him she was on the phone. He stood outside listening and a smile slowly grew on his lips as he listened.

"A bigger room? That's great." Elizabeth said into the phone. "Do you have nice new things?" For an almost four year old, Elizabeth was amazed at how much she was talking away about her new room.

 _It just doesn't have a lot of toys_.

"What kind of room doesn't have toys?" Elizabeth asked knowing Hayley could hear.

 _I haven't had the chance to stock up on toys for her. She's got a lot crayons and paper to draw on though._

"I'll have to bring her some." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. "Isn't her birthday coming up?"

 _In two weeks._

 _I'll be four!_

Elizabeth laughed as she heard Hope. "We'll have to make sure you get to spend some time with your Aunts and Uncles."

 _Yes, please!_

Elizabeth could hear the excitement in her voice. They both hadn't had a visit and she was sure Hope was having a harder time not seeing them when they were only a walk away from her. While Elizabeth missed them and wanted to see them, she wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to do. She was still having problems limiting her blood intake. While a vampire did need blood to keep themselves from desecrating, Elizabeth's problem was wanting it every minute of every hour.

"You'll only be able to spend some time with them. I'm sure your mom has plans of her own for your birthday." Elizabeth didn't want to hijack Hope's birthday by spending it all day in the dream world.

 _To be honest it was just going to be cake and ice cream at home. You'd be our only guest unless you plan on bringing Kai._

"Do you actually want me to bring someone with me?" Elizabeth asked.

 _It'd be nice to have more than you and Hope to talk to._

"I take it you haven't spoken to Mary recently then." She was only assuming.

 _A few times, here and there. She's got her hands full, just like you do. And honestly I don't think I can handle another lecture on how I left the pack to keep sleeping vampires hidden_.

"Sounds almost the same as the 'The city doesn't need them back' lecture I've been getting from her from time to time." It was actually whenever the council got together to discuss things. Elizabeth would mention future circumstances of 'if and when' the Mikaelsons returned and Mary would always make her remarks about leaving them to die or that they've had their turn in the city. Elizabeth never argued more than needed when it came to it. "Sometimes I am afraid I'll snap on her for some of the things she says."

Hayley chuckled. _She does have a way with words_.

"Yes she does." Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "But if you want I can talk to her about going out there with us. I'm sure you want someone who is around wolves as well."

Elizabeth heard Hayley sigh. _Yeah, that'd be great_.

"And now Hope will have more people for her birthday." Elizabeth noted.

 _I guess I should get the guest rooms set up. When exactly should we be expecting you three?_

"Let's say a week and a half from now. That way Hope and I can get a few days in the dream world and that way you and Mary can clear the air." Elizabeth looked over the doorway. "And we can put Malakai on guard duty or something."

Malakai rolled his eyes from his spot just outside the door. He didn't like the idea of just being a guard for them. He wanted to be a part of the festivities.

Hayley's laugh came through the phone. _We're safe for now, Liz._

"I know." Elizabeth said sighing. "I just don't want to take any chances. There was nothing that could tell us who was looking for you."

 _It's for a few days, Liz. We're cloaked, and I am sure you'll be taking extra precautions on your way out here. It's going to be fine._

"You say that now." She shook her head even though Hayley couldn't see her doing it.

 _You're afraid we'll have to move around again_. It hadn't been a question at all. But both of them knew that was the case.

"You shouldn't have to keep moving around. Hell, I'll bring Josh with us as well to make sure we have more there to make sure everything is fine." Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure if she would actually bring Josh with them or not. She did need someone here that she could trust.

 _Do you want to risk more people knowing? While I trust Josh, it does defeat the whole 'keeping a low profile' thing we've been talking about._

"Right." Elizabeth sighed. "It'll just be the three of us. And like you said, I'll be taking extra precautions to get there."

 _How many stops do you plan on making?_

"I'll figure that out when the time comes." Elizabeth wasn't even sure about her plan for making sure no one would be following them. She was sure that was something she'd come up with the day they left. "Just remember-"

 _To text you step by step directions and not everything at once. Hayley finished for Elizabeth._

"Yeah, that." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly.

 _Liz, we really are okay. Take it as a moment to breathe_.

"I'll try." _The last time I did that, things went wrong._ The thought played through her head. It was what she wanted to say. She was nervous, to say the least. And she had a right to be. She was a mess herself and she was afraid that may it be her own personal battle or even another force stepping in, she was afraid that things wouldn't go as planned.

 _See you in a week_. That was the last thing Elizabeth heard before the line went dead. Sighing, Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair as she tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Am I to be a guard dog on this trip?" Malakai asked as he walked into the room.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the small bar. She poured herself a glass of bourbon before opening the mini fridge and pulled out a blood bag, pouring some of it into the glass before placing the bag back into the fridge.

Malakai shook his head as he watched her take the glass and brought it up to her lips, taking a drink. "While I know we need blood to survive and all, but what is it going to take to get you to see that we are going to have a problem compelling more blood bags with how much you've been drinking?"

Elizabeth let out a small growl, hoping that would be enough of an answer for Malakai. She finished off the glass before setting it down and picking up her jacket that had been draped over a chair. "There are a few things I'll be needing to take care of today." She said as changing the subject as she began to put on the jacket. "I'd suggest not waiting up, but something tells me I'll be walking in to find the both of you sitting in the courtyard waiting for me."

"Can you blame us?" Malakai asked as he stood in her way. While he knew he was no match for her, he wasn't going to let her leave without at least trying to get the point across to her.

"If you haven't noticed, which I am sure you have since you were listening in on the call, I have more important things to worry about than me drinking blood that's been sitting in a bag." She walked passed him with a hard shove of her shoulder against his. "I'll be fine before we leave." She called back before she was gone from the compound.

* * *

Leaves crunched with each step as Elizabeth made her way through the bayou. While she and Mary hadn't spoken since their last council meeting, Elizabeth knew Mary wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to check in on Hayley and Hope. She was even sure that while she only came to offer the invite, the Mary would more than likely comment on her current situation.

As she made her way past several trees, she could easily hear the whispers that were coming from some of the wolves that were keeping themselves hidden. Elizabeth made sure she was seen coming into the bayou. May it be to show she meant no harm to them or some dark part of her was hoping they'd want to attack, just so she could have the thrill of a fight.

"A phone call would have been nice." Mary's voice carried from her spot on the porch. "You know what happens when your kind come here."

"My kind?" Elizabeth laughed. "There is only one other of my kind and she is currently sitting in a mausoleum practicing magic."

"You know damn well what I meant." Mary said as she crossed her arms.

A small smirk grew on Elizabeth's lips. "Yet, they haven't moved against me." Elizabeth nodded her head towards the side where a few of the wolves had been waiting. "My kind must be special."

"What is it you want Liz?" Mary asked as she took a step off her porch towards Elizabeth.

"I have an invitation for you." Elizabeth said as she took a step towards Mary.

"I have no interest in attending one of your parties." Mary said shaking her head.

Elizabeth gave a fake pout for a moment. "I guess it is a good thing it isn't mine."

Mary's eyebrow rose as she eyed Elizabeth. "Who is for?"

"Oh you know, a person about yay-high." Elizabeth motioned with her hand about the size of Hope. "Blonde and luckily has her mother's temper so far." Elizabeth could see understanding come over Mary.

"Why don't you come in side and we'll talk?" Mary said before turning and walking towards the door before waiting for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and followed the woman before walking inside Mary's house. This had been the first time she had been in the woman's house and it looked just as she imagined it. Her eyes scanned the place as she heard Mary close the door behind them and walked over to a small table, lighting sage.

"How are they?" Mary asked.

"They're fine." Elizabeth said looking over at the woman. "I spoke to Hayley earlier today."

"And Hope? I haven't seen that child in some time." Mary looked happy that she was getting some kind of updates on Hayley and Hope.

"She's excited that she'll be turning four. She's talking a lot more now." Elizabeth explained. She wasn't going to mention about the magical outbursts that Hope has had or the fact that they've been able to visit the Mikaelsons in the dream world that they are currently in. She didn't need to give Mary fuel for future arguments.

"Did she say if she was coming home or not?" Mary asked as she took a seat in a worn chair.

"We both know what that answer is, Mary." Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "And that isn't what this visit was about in the first place. Hope's birthday is coming up and while Hayley had nothing planned, I suggested bringing you along. We're not here to talk about what we are or aren't doing with the Mikaelsons. "

"You know where they are?" Mary seemed surprised.

"Nope." Elizabeth said as she took a seat across from her. "I wont know until we get there. That is if you want to go."

"Us two on a road trip?" Mary laughed. "That sounds like a horrible plan. I'd rather go on my own."

Elizabeth had expected an answer like that. It had made her chuckle and shake her head. "Then it looks like you won't be attending. Hayley and I have an agreement. We're not giving out the location so easily. Not after the last time."

"Why is it that you are both wanting to risk everything to make sure they are hidden?" Mary asked irritated.

"Do you even have to ask that question anymore?" Elizabeth asked looking at the woman. "This is Hope's family we are talking about. It also my mate that is lying in one of those caskets Hayley is trying to keep hidden."

"They have lived several lifetimes and caused enough trouble through the centuries. Their time on this earth should have ended already. Plus, Hayley is no longer tied to them since you came into the picture."

The words had almost made Elizabeth smirk. "She is that girl's mother. They are just as much as her family as well. Hasn't she told you that numerous times before?"

"Look where it has gotten us." Mary said with a glare.

"Makes you wonder what would have happened if I never showed up, doesn't it?" Elizabeth wanted to say exactly what was on her mind. But she knew in doing so, things would have been said that she wasn't sure she could take back. Instead, she stood up from her seat."We'll be leaving from the compound in exactly a week and a half. We'll be leaving around dawn. If you show up, I'll take it as a 'we can be civil enough' for the trip. If you don't," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "just means you don't care much about them to go and see them."

Before Mary could even think of a response and open her mouth, Elizabeth was gone from her sight.

"Another round?" The bartender asked. Elizabeth had looked up at the woman and nodded. Natalie was the bartender that took over several months after Cami's death. She was a vampire and liked to cater to the thirst of vampires without having to hide their drinks from the humans. She called them her specialty drinks as it always consisted of blood.

"Make it a special one." She said pushing the glass towards the woman.

"Wouldn't you rather just grab a tourist?" Natalie asked.

Elizabeth chuckled. "While that would probably satisfy the unquenchable thirst that I am currently feeling, I'd rather not."

"What happened to the mighty leader that was partying it up not long ago?" Natalie asked as she moved to the back of the bar to make the drink Elizabeth requested.

"She's…" Elizabeth tried to think of the words to best describe herself on this whole thing. "struggling to get back into everything all serious."

"You do realize we aren't perfect right?" Natalie said as she placed the glass in front of Elizabeth. "Even I indulge every once in a while."

"That's the thing, I can't." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I have issues with bloodlust. Always have and I am pretty sure I always will."

Natalie sighed and pulled another glass out and made her the same drink. "I know you are pretty much ancient. But in the four hundred years that I've been on this Earth, bloodlust is definitely the least of your worries."

Elizabeth chuckled as she picked up the glass in front of her. "Don't I know that." She took a drink before shaking her head slightly. "The thing is, I used to be so carefree. I used to want to see the world without anything thing to hold me back. I could go decades without having an issue with my bloodlust just because I was free."

"What's stopping you from doing that now?" Natalie asked before she took a drink, watching Elizabeth.

The question itself should have been the easiest thing to answer. She should have been able to say 'My mate is counting on me to wake him from a spell that I had caused.' or even the easier one 'I'm putting the pieces of my long life back together.' But as Elizabeth looked down at her glass, she couldn't find the right answer. It was as if the question had caught her off guard in a way she wasn't expecting it to.

"That person died centuries ago." Elizabeth said with a nod before looking up at Natalie. "I hardly know who I am anymore."

"That's the fun part of you being this new and improved vampire that you are now." Natalie said with a nod before looking around. "This is your chance to get that fresh start to be that person that died all those years ago."

"I'm two years in already. I wouldn't call it a fresh start when I am trying to fix things." Elizabeth said before taking another drink. "One day I will get to get my fresh start."

"Then instead of drinking away that frustration and desperation that is clearly in you," Natalie said as she dared to pull the glass from Elizabeth. It caused Elizabeth's eyebrow to raise as she watched her do so. "get your ass into gear and make that day come sooner." Natalie tossed the drink and placed her hands on the bar. "I may have never met Elijah or his family, but with as much as we've been having these talks here, I am just going to assume they are counting on you to not give up. And by the looks of it Liz, you seem to be hanging on by a thread that's ready to break."

Hearing those words had made Elizabeth look at Natalie. Her eyes had stayed on her for several moments before she looked away. Natalie was right though. Elizabeth was about to give up. She was running out of options and wasn't sure what the next move would be to get the cures. She knew that she wasn't close in anyway to plan Z since she hadn't had any sense of Deja vu in the last several months.

"You're right." Elizabeth said with a slow nod. "I'm a mess and I don't know what to do next."

"There must be someone you can talk to that can give you some ideas." Natalie suggested. "Someone who maybe closer to the situation. I mean I could throw out several ideas, but I highly doubt any of them can help with what you are looking for."

That had caused an idea to form in Elizabeth's head. She had known someone she could talk to about this all. Hell that person could even help her with it all. Natalie could see her eyes light up at the realization of something. A smile grew on Natalie's lips and she nodded her head towards the exit. "Go on." She said encouraging Elizabeth.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said as she stood up and pulled a few bills out of her pocket and placed them on the bar. "For the drinks and the therapy session." She said giving Natalie a smile.

"Any time, Liz." Natalie said watching as Elizabeth left.

* * *

Elizabeth must have stood in the same spot for over twenty minutes. She was debating with herself on if this would be such a good idea or not. Her eyes never left the sleeping form in front of her. Her hand moved away from her body towards the sleeping form before dropping it back to her side. She must have repeated the motion several times as she stood there trying to make up her mind.

Part of her just wanted to get this over with. That she'd be able to explain her actions once all was said and done. She hoped that everyone would understand why she needed to do it. She felt like she couldn't do this alone anymore. She hoped to hell that a new plan would form afterwards and things would continue on as they should be. But there was that other part that told her that this was not the way to go. That even if she went through with this, she'd put them all in danger. Jess had even told her why this had been useful in the future. Elizabeth wasn't sure that if she did this now that she would be able to undo it later.

Sighing loudly she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Klaus." She said shaking her head. "As much as I need your help, I can't pull that blade out. Not yet anyways." She said to him knowing he could hear her. "Can you help me out with a plan though? I'm kind of stuck." She asked as she reached out and placed her hand on top of his.

"It took you long enough." Klaus said as he stood leaning against the doorframe. "The game of is she or isn't she was beginning to bore me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she looked over at him. "I think it was the most exciting thing you've witnessed the last few months."

"You mean besides the party you were throwing in my city." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Your city? I was under the impression it was completely mine during that week long party." She said with a smirk matching his.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Right. Because my whole sireline worships the ground you walk on for disposing of us all. Won't they be disappointed when they learn the truth."

"A lot of people will be disappointed." Elizabeth said as she looked around. She was surprised Klaus still chose the compound as his place of stay while in his mind. She thought he'd at least venture out to keep himself sane while stuck in his own mind. "It will be a shock to many when you all return."

"By the sound of your voice and the plea for ideas, you've come to a standstill." He said as he took a few steps towards her. "Am I to believe you are going against your word?"

"Never." Elizabeth said as she looked over at him. "I would never leave him to be stuck in some dream world. I've just hit a wall."

"You know how I would go about things." He said with a smirk.

"I am not killing or threatening people." She said shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be stuck at this 'wall' if you had." Klaus pointed out.

"But there would be chaos. And what would be left for you all to come home to?" She asked crossing her arms. "You know I've been doing my best to make sure this place is safe to have Hope back here. Being all murderous and acting as if I am God would do nothing but create more enemies for us. Is that what you want to see when that blade is finally out of your chest?"

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "No. Not if that means there will be more to have to keep Hope safe from."

"Then you understand why it is better to do things the civil way." She said knowing he understood.

"Yes." He said with a nod. "How are they?"

"Better now that we've been able to visit them." She said with a smile. "But I haven't been over there for the last four months."

"And what is the reason for that?" He asked curiously.

"They had to move." She admitted. She knew that there wasn't a way to sugar coat it in anyway. She explained why they had to move and gave all the details of killing Taylor. She gave all the details she had on the following weeks after Hayley had left and about the dead ends she reached.

"And still there is nothing?" Klaus asked. He had began pacing when Elizabeth had mentioned Taylor and he hadn't stopped.

Elizabeth could see that just like Elijah, Klaus hated he was stuck with a blade embedded into his chest. He wanted nothing more than to be the one helping Hayley protect their daughter and his siblings while Elizabeth got the cures. But because of future visions and the need to keep Klaus safe in one spot, he was stuck.

"Nothing that will help us in locating whoever it was that was looking for them. While I can suggest whoever it is is from your sireline, but there is no way to even remotely begin searching for them." She shook her head at the thought.

"They are searching for my brother." He shook his head. "He is still linked to his line, that is the only reason they would go in search for Hayley."

"They wont get to him." Elizabeth said crossing her arms. Just hearing the words had sparked something in her.

Klaus smiled seeing her reaction. "That fire in your eyes is what reassures me that nothing will harm my brother."

"I'd kill anyone that'd try." The words had left her mouth quickly before she even knew what she was saying. But it was the truth. While she wouldn't go around purposely killing those that got in her way. But she couldn't deny that the willingness to kill anyone that threatened Elijah was there. The bond had its moments where she'd become protective of Elijah. It was in that moment at even at the suggestion of someone wanting to kill Elijah that it sparked just as it did now.

"You really do fit in with the family." Klaus said watching her. "You're willing to kill for us. You've proven that by killing a spy without any hesitation."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said looking at Klaus. "I promised that they would be safe until I can get them their cures. I'm not about to allow some pathetic war between sirelines stop me from being able to wake Elijah and get Hope her family back."

"I admire that about you. You could have just left us in this spell, knowing we were safe and went on with your life. And yet," he said taking a few steps towards her. "You are still fighting to bring us together even though my family has done unforgiving things to you and your family."

Elizabeth looked down at her feet for a moment. "As much as I hate all the things you've done Klaus, it's your daughter that needs you. I don't." She shook her head slightly before looking up at him. "I could have been selfish and decided that I would only cure Elijah and wake him and leave. You know I wouldn't hesitate to leave Kol as he is. But there is that part of me that wouldn't be able to do that to Elijah or Hope. To take their family away from them, I'd never be able to go through with it."

"That right there," Klaus gestured towards her. "that look in your eyes and the fire in them, is the very same look I saw that night I tried turning Malakai. That's how I know you wouldn't give now."

Elizabeth sighed softly. "I'm all out of ideas."

Klaus shrugged. "Then wait until one comes along."

"Wait?" She asked surprised. "That's your plan? I have never seen you patiently wait for anything."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm waiting now, aren't I?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Only because you have to."

"Two years of waiting gives me a lot to think about." Klaus admitted. "For once, I know that when it is time to wait, you'll go mad looking for the answers you are seeking. It just creates a mess."

"Imagine how many lectures you would have been spared if you had waited." She said with a smile.

"Oh, only about a thousand of them." He said before they both started laughing.

Once the laughter ended, Elizabeth's smile faded. "Waiting this time doesn't seem like it will help. Sitting around just seems like a waste of time. That's time you don't get to have with Hope."

Klaus sighed. "The first several months of her life, she lived without me. All memories that I'll never have with her. However long it takes to the cures will be worth it because I'll be able to see them through her mind and the time I will have with her afterwards will be endless."

A smile grew on Elizabeth's lips. "You really have been thinking a lot in here, haven't you?" She asked. "I was expecting threats and malicious plans on how to get the cures."

"You'll have to forgive me if it's not what you expected. Next time I'll start with violence." He said with a smile as he shook his head slightly. An idea formed in his head and his smile grew. " I think I may know of something to help inspire you."

"What is it?" She asked. She was hopeful. She needed something to help move things along.

"In the attic, there are my paintings that I've done. One of them may just give you the idea that you need." He said trying to remember how many paintings he had up there.

"You want me to look at your paintings?" She asked with a raised brow. "Can't you just tell me which one you are thinking about? It'd be a lot faster."

"Than what would be the point? Artwork from others tend to inspire one to do the things they have been hesitant to do." He said placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "I'll give it a try."

"Good." He said with a smile. "Now tell me how my daughter is doing."

Elizabeth smiled and held her hand out towards him. The hand Klaus had on Elizabeth's shoulder moved to take her hand. Elizabeth opened her mind to Klaus and allowed several memories from her previous visits to him. She watched as his smile grew with each memory that played.

"She's growing so much." Klaus said shaking his head once the memories ended. "You're right, being here, waiting, makes things harder. He pulled his hand away from Elizabeth's.

"I know," Elizabeth shook her head as well. "You know I'd let you see her, but this is all a part of keeping them and you safe. I can't have you go to them because there is that risk that someone could try to kill you or use you in someway to get to them. Even having Hayley bringing Hope here could be dangerous."

"I understand. Neither of us want to put our family in danger." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Just give me your word that once you find the very idea that could make it so you get the cures, don't hesitate to do so."

"I promise." She said with a nod.

"You should get going. There is an attic full of paintings that need your full attention." He said nodding his head towards where the attic would be if they had been standing in the compound and not in his head.

She gave him a small smile. "It better be one hell of an inspiration, Mikaelson."

Klaus laughed. "You'll know it when you see it."

From the moment Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Klaus', there was a sense of hope that filled her. If Klaus was right, she'd find some kind of inspiration in the paintings he kept. Without hesitating, Elizabeth left Klaus' room and made her way up to the attic. She honestly never had been up there before. She just knew it had a lot of the family's older things from over the centuries.

When Elizabeth reached the door, she opened it and her mouth dropped slightly. The room was filled with several boxes that piled up almost to the ceiling. Her eyes scanned the boxes as she took a step in. "He couldn't just tell me what it was?" She asked out loud to herself as she made her way to the closest set of boxes. "There better be something in here Klaus Mikaelson. Or else I'll have Jess take away your safe haven." While there was a slim probability that he could hear her from his room, her threat had been idle. She just wasn't expecting this many paintings.

* * *

"She's been sitting up there for days." Veronica said as she looked up at the entryway to the attic. "I haven't been able to get her to come down yet."

"What is she even doing up there?" Josh asked as he looked up as well.

"She's 'waiting for an answer', whatever that means." Veronica said shaking her head. "I came back from a lesson with Vincent and I found her there. She hasn't moved from her spot at all."

"Did she even say what kind of answer she was looking for?" Josh was curious about this. He needed to speak with Elizabeth about a few things that were going on with the vampires.

"My guess, it's for whatever has her stumped." Veronica said with a shrug.

"Right, because finding a way to cure the Mikaelsons is her top priority." Veronica looked over at Josh with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry. I know how much this means to Liz about bringing Elijah back, but is it really necessary to bring all of them back?"

"I'm beginning to learn that you can't just have one of them without the others." Veronica said with a sigh. "Even though I haven't personally met them, something tells me that they are and will always be inseparable."

"Where one goes, the other will follow." Josh said with a nod. "Hopefully that is what will happen. Maybe Liz will get the cures and one of them will decide it's best to go elsewhere and the others will follow."

"You do realize that is wishful thinking, right?" Malakai asked as he approached the two. He looked up the stairs to the attic and shook his head. "This is the home they fought Marcel for, they aren't just going to leave it." He took a few steps up the stairs. "I'll go remind this woman we leave tomorrow, maybe that will get her to find whatever it is she is looking for."

When Malakai reached the top of the stairs he found Elizabeth sitting on the floor looking at a bunch of paintings that were all spaced out in front of her. She wasn't touching them or even moving them. She was just sitting there staring at them.

"I'd hate to interrupt whatever it is you are doing, but shouldn't you be packing before we leave tomorrow?" He asked as he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Not until I find it." Elizabeth said as her eyes continued to scan the paintings in front of her.

"You've been at this for days, Liz. What are you trying to find?" He wouldn't say it out loud to her, but Malakai was worried about her. She had gone from a vampire who was off the wagon to one struggling to get back on to completely stopping her feedings. Malakai wasn't sure how she hadn't slowly started to begin to desiccate yet. As he sat there, she did look a little paler than usual. She looked exhausted as well.

"He said I'd know it when I see it." She mumbled as her eyes continued to scan each painting.

"Are these new paintings or have you been staring at these ones the whole time?" He asked as he looked at the paintings.

"New." Was all Elizabeth said as she slowly stood up and collected the paintings off the floor. "He has several boxes of them and he said there was one that would help inspire me."

She sounded hopeful and saddened at the same time and Malakai didn't miss it. He sighed softly as he stood up and helped her collect the paintings. They placed them in the proper box that they had came out of before Elizabeth walked over to the next one. Malakai watched her as she did. Each step she had taken seemed like a drunken one or a child that was still learning to walk. Malakai shook his head slightly and walked over to her.

"You should go drink a bag and then come back to this." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "You look like you are about to start falling apart."

She shook her head as she pulled a painting out. "I'll drink when-" she stopped as she looked at the painting she had just pulled out. The canvas had been old and made from leather. The colors, even if covered in dust, still held their vibrance. Her fingers moved along the painting. It had been to remove the dust while also touching it just to have some sense of being there in the painting.

Malakai looked at the painting from over her shoulder. A small smile played on his lips as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Now that is a painting."

Elizabeth nodded as she stared at the painting in her hands. "He always did know how to get the best colors before paint even existed. I used to watch him paint on nice days when he wasn't acting psychotic." She said never taking her eyes off the painting. "I never knew he had been painting that day."

The painting, while old, showed a clear spring day in a village. Flowers bloomed at the bottom of trees and by the huts. In the center of the painting was Elijah holding a younger version of Elizabeth. There was a huge smile on both of their faces as if they had just been laughing away at something. Looking at it from this point of view, Elizabeth knew it was one of the days she and Elijah had been playing in the fields. And if her memory served, this was just days after her sister had been killed by a wolf. It was the first smile anyone had been able to get out of Elizabeth. There was so much innocence in the painting that Elizabeth hardly recognized herself even though she knew it was her.

"Is this what you've been looking for?" Malakai asked.

"I think it is." She said with a small nod even though her eyes never left the painting. "I said I had wanted something to help me past the wall I've hit. And I think Klaus knew exactly what I needed. "

"All it took was a painting of you and Elijah?" Malakai shook his head. "I could have just shown you a picture of the both of you days ago."

Elizabeth shook her head and looked over at him. "It wouldn't have helped." She admitted. "This," she said looking back at the painting. "is the reminder that even after something so tragic, there is still…" she paused for a moment trying to find the right word for it. "life. A need to continue on."

"And he didn't think to tell you exactly where this painting was at?" Malakai asked.

"That was the point. The last several days I've been so focused on this." She said gesturing to the boxes around them. "I wasn't caught up in everything falling apart or not going the way we needed it to be."

"While that may be a good thing, you also spent those days not feeding at all." Malakai said with a nod. "I think it's time for you to head down stairs and have a well deserved glass of O negative."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Malakai began escorting her out of the attic. She held the painting close as she began making her way towards the stairs. A thought crossed her mind before she reached the steps and she turned back heading for a box on the other side of the attic.

"Please tell me you didn't just change your mind." Malakai said as he watched her set the painting down on a box before quickly rummaging through another.

"We leave for Hayley's tomorrow." She said as she moved paintings around. "I know the perfect gift for Hope from Klaus. I saw it in this box a day ago." She said before she found the particular painting she wanted. She hesitated for a moment as she looked at that one and the one behind it. Looking at both of them, a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She grabbed both of them before picking up her painting and made her way back to Malakai.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all for one kid?" Malakai asked as he closed the trunk to the black SUV. The majority of the trunk space and one row of seats had been filled with wrapped gifts for Hope.

"I couldn't help myself." Elizabeth said with a smile. After she had her fill from blood bags, Elizabeth had went out shopping for gifts. While she knew that it was a bit much, Elizabeth knew it would make the girl happy.

"Hopefully they have enough room for it at the new place." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sure she does." She said as she made her way towards the drivers side. She stopped mid step a small smirk played on her lips as she saw Mary standing there.

"Do you have room for one more?" The woman asked.

"We do." Elizabeth said with a nod. " But we do this my way."

"Fine." Mary said with an eye roll.

Elizabeth's smirk grew as she opened the door to the SUV and pulled out a blind fold and tossed it to Mary. "Stay alert the whole trip or take a nap. I don't care, but don't take that off." She watched as Mary looked at the blind fold in her hands before making her way over to get in the car. Once she was settled in the driver's seat, Elizabeth tossed another blind fold to Malakai.

"Are these really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes." Both Elizabeth and Mary said at the same time. It had caused Elizabeth to smile knowing Mary completely understood the plan.

 _On our way._ Elizabeth texted to Hayley before starting the car.

 _Stay safe and don't throw Mary out of a moving vehicle._ The text was followed by a set of directions.

 _No promises_ She sent jokingly as she pulled away from the compound.

This visit was definitely going to be what Elizabeth needed. Since she found the painting, Elizabeth felt better. She knew that, for now, the best thing to do was go see her family. They needed a chance to breathe for once. When they got back, they could worry about what was the next step.


	34. Breathing Room

**Hello lovlies! I am back again with another chapter! I'm surprised with how much more frequent I am able to get these chapters out and it is a wonderful feeling! So how is everyone feeling after the last several episodes of the new season? Me? I'm an emotional wreck to be honest. But while my emotions about the show are all over the place at the moment, it does help fuel my writing. I put those emotions into writing a, hopefully, great chapter for you all. Thank you to all those that return to continue reading my story. Welcome to those that are new to the story! I do hope are enjoying my it.**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! So dont be afraid to leave something for me to read!**

 **Of course, I do not own the Originals or the characters. I'm playing with their world in my writing. The characters that never appear in the show are of course owned by me.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Are we even close yet?" Malakai asked from the backseat of the SUV. He had been hitting the back of his head on the head rest the last few minutes. Being completely in the dark about where they were going was annoying to Malakai. Not to mention he was already tired of having the blindfold on his face for so long.

"I swear Kai, the next time you ask that you can find your own way back to New Orleans." Elizabeth said shaking her head as she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

It had been several hours since they left New Orleans. Each text from Hayley brought them closer to being there. But because of Elizabeth wanting to make sure they weren't being followed, she'd make unnecessary detours before going where she needed to go. It of course made both Malakai and Mary irritable to say the least.

They did stop a few times for food and restroom breaks. It gave them time to stretch out and give themselves a few minutes away from each other. There was a bit of tension throughout the car ride. Conversation between Elizabeth and Mary held more arguments than normal conversations. It always ended up being over the same things. Elizabeth was just glad that the next text she'd be receiving from Hayley would be the last one. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle being in the car with the woman without wanting to sink her fangs into the woman.

"We've been in this car for longer than I wish to be." Malakai complained as he continued to hit the back of his head repeatedly on the head rest.

"You are such a child." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "You were in a coffin for close to a century. This car ride doesn't even compare to that."

"You haven't been in that situation before. I hate being in one spot for too long now." Malakai said with a shake of his head. It caused Elizabeth to hold back a laugh. It was entertaining to see him with a blindfold on.

"This just proves another reason why we wouldn't be in this mess if Klaus had been killed centuries ago." Mary said and it caused both Elizabeth and Malakai to groan.

"Haven't we've been over this a million times today?" Malakai asked annoyed.

Hearing her phone go off, Elizabeth sighed in relief. "Thank God." She said before reading it and following the directions. "We'll be there in at least ten minutes."

"Can the blindfolds come off or are you determined to keep us blind until we arrive?" Mary asked looking over in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth sighed. "You can take them off." She said with a nod even though they couldn't see it. Elizabeth watched as they quickly pulled them off.

"Where the hell are we?" Malakai asked as he looked around. They were on a road surrounded by hills and trees.

"The point was to not know where you are." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes as she turned down a street.

"It looks secluded enough." Mary said with a nod as she looked out the window.

"And we won't know we are there until after we pass the cloaking spell." Elizabeth said keeping her eyes on the road knowing that it was coming up based on Hayley's text.

"How will we know that we've passed it?" Malakai asked. His face was practically glued to the window looking for any sign of the cloaking spell.

"We'll know." Elizabeth said with a nod before she took an off road path. Moments later, a house that wasn't in view before sat in front of them.

"What witch did she get to do that?" Malakai asked as he looked at the house.

"A local one, I'm assuming." Elizabeth said as she pulled up in front of the house. A familiar feeling of warmth filled her and a smile grew on her face. The bond was recognizing she was close to Elijah. It was a feeling she truly missed.

The moment the car was shut off, she saw the front door begin to open. She was out of the car before Hope even had a chance to make down the front steps.

"Liz!" Hope's voice was filled with excitement as she ran straight for Elizabeth.

"Look at you!" Elizabeth said as she picked up the girl the moment she was in reach. "Are you sure you are only going to be four?"

"Yes!" Hope said as she hugged Elizabeth tightly. The hug was something they both needed.

"She's been staring out the window waiting for you guys to pull up." Hayley said from standing on the porch. "The question of 'When will they be here' played on a continuous loop."

"That's a whole lot better than the 'Are we there yet?' question." Elizabeth said giving Hayley a smile.

"Can we go visit Uncle Elijah now?" Hope asked trying to get Elizabeth's attention again.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Elizabeth said with a grin before kissing Hopes cheek.

"Visit?" Mary asked looking between Elizabeth and Hayley.

"Hope and Elizabeth can visit the Mikaelsons in the spell." Hayley said as she walked over to them. "They are each other's loophole to the spell." Mary wasn't sure how to react to that. She had just assumed that the Mikaelsons were in a spell and that was why Hayley had taken them to hide them. She knew nothing about them being able to visit. "Why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything." Hayley said giving Mary a smile.

"What about me?" Malakai asked.

Elizabeth looked over at him. "You can unload the trunk full of gifts." She said giving him a smile.

Hayley's eyes widened. "A trunk full?"

"What?" Elizabeth said with a shrug. "She said she was lacking toys, I helped with that problem."

"When can I open them?" Hope asked excitedly.

"On your birthday." Both Hayley and Elizabeth said at the same time.

A small pout formed on Hope's lip at the answer. "Hey, we are about to go visit our family. That's going to be enough excitement for the day." Elizabeth said as she walked towards the door. "Now," she placed Hope down. "you're going to have to show me where they are."

A smile grew on Hope's face at the words. She took Elizabeth's hand and began leading her to where Hayley had placed them in their new temporary home.

* * *

Bickering could be heard from anywhere in the house. At this exact moment, Rebekah and Kol were once again going at each other for the simplest things. It left Elijah and Freya to either just let them continue to get it out of their systems or to stop it before it got out of hand. While Freya was almost positive injuries weren't sustainable here in the dream world, she wasn't going to risk having her family tear each other apart.

Elijah had been sitting in an armchair trying to read a book that he had read so many times before. But with all the noise coming from his siblings, he couldn't even get passed the first few sentences of the page. He rolled his eyes before looking up from the book.

"Would you two kindly take that elsewhere?" His voice was loud enough that it had stopped both Rebekah and Kol mid yell. They looked over at Elijah for a moment in shock. Instead of leaving, they stopped their bickering and went to separate rooms.

"Ah," Freya said with a smile from her spot on the love seat. "Silence I can finally enjoy."

"If we weren't confined to this spell, I'm sure they'd be on two different sides of the world by now." Elijah said shaking his head.

"At least we can't kill each other in here." Freya said with a nod. "Or else they would have killed each other by now."

"No one has tested that theory. And I plan to see to it no one does." Elijah said bringing the book up to attempt to read it without interruption. He only managed to get halfway through the page when he began to feel bloodlust come over him. He could feel his features change at that moment.

Freya hadn't missed how the veins under Elijah's eyes made an appearance before fading. She was about to ask if something was going on when she felt the familiar feeling of a witch entering the spell. Her head turned towards the window as a smile grew on her face.

"They're here." she said as she quickly stood up and made her way towards the door.

Elijah, still confused by the hunger he had been feeling, stood up slowly and made his way towards the door. He'd known blood lust before but this, he knew wasn't his own. He had always been able to keep his under control. What he felt was a hunger that hadn't been satisfied at all. It was a feeling he was familiar with. He just wasn't expecting to feel that kind of hunger until after he was cured and awake. Elijah could only come up with one reason for it and it had to be Elizabeth.

Mixed in with the blood lust, Elijah could feel relief, happiness and a touch of worry. All emotions that were coming from Elizabeth the moment she came into the spell. Something he wished he'd be able to feel for some time now. To feel her presence in someway instead of nothing.

When he stood outside on the porch, he watched as Hope had ran straight for Freya. There was a huge grin on the girl's face. It caused a smile to grow on his own face as he watched Hope throw herself at Freya and not wanting to let go.

At the same time, he could feel Elizabeth watching him as she walked closer to them. When he looked over at her, she had a grin on her face. His own smile had grown into a grin just from seeing her. If it wasn't for the bond that was between them, he never would have guessed that she had been struggling with bloodlust. He would have thought she had everything together as best as she could. It was moments like this that he was thankful for the bond.

He watched as she walked passed Freya and Hope before climbing the few steps to reach him. When she did, they both seemed to feel the one thing she had been. At the same time, the veins under their eyes played on their skin for a moment before they were gone completely. It caused a small smirk to pull at Elijah's lips before he pulled her closer to him and wrap his arm tightly around her as his mouth descended on hers.

Elizabeth happily kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. Between the kiss and the way they held each other, it had been able to convey every word and every emotion they couldn't express the last few months. May it have been the bond between them or just the fact that they missed each other, they had no intention of letting the other out their sight during that visit.

"How about we give your aunt and uncle a moment alone while we go inside." The words had hardly registered passed Elizabeth's ears and she highly doubted that Elijah was paying attention to them either. Not with the way they were clinging to each other.

When Elijah finally pulled away from her, Elizabeth smiled looking up at him. "From now on I'm expecting a greeting like that every time I visit."

Elijah smiled down at her as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

A chuckle passed Elizabeth's lips hearing that. "I'll hold you to it."

"How are you feeling?" He asked running his hand along her cheek.

"I know you feel it." She said not wanting to say the words out loud. It was obvious when they both had watched as the veins under each other's eyes played for a moment.

"The better question to have asked is how are you handling it?" He asked giving her a small smile.

Elizabeth was surprised. She honestly had expected him to ask what caused it or how long it had been. But he was only asking her how she was taking care of it. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm getting there." She said with a nod. "I'm struggling a bit, but I'll be okay." She promised. She believed she would be. She was better than she had been in weeks. She was able tell herself that a blood bag a day was a lot better than having close to ten bags within hours of each other.

He placed his hand on top of hers before bringing her hand over to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. "That is all that matters. As long as you are handling it, that is all I can ask for."

He did want to know more though. He wanted to know what had triggered it and to know what she was doing to help herself. But he had known from experience that pressing the matter in any way would push her to continue on with her bloodlust out of spite. Kol had been that way when Elijah had tried helping him with his bloodlust. In the end, Kol would only continue to do it no matter how many times Elijah had tried telling him to control himself. He needed to want to do it and a lot of the times Elijah and Klaus hadn't given Kol that option.

He wouldn't be doing the same with her. He wouldn't press her for the details that he was curious to know for fear it would just cause her to descend in her progress. He did not want to make things worse while she was here to visit him. He knew that there was that possibility that if he tried the same thing with her, she'd grow irritated and leave pissed off, searching for the drink her body thought it so desperately need. Elijah would hate himself for that. Especially with him being stuck in the dream world. He wanted to be there to help her, but he could only do so much from here.

Her smile grew a bit more. "I'm surprised with you, Elijah." He was always wanting to help people with their problems and here he was letting her know only that he was glad that she had been handling it. "You are the only one that hasn't pushed me to try and get myself under control."

Hearing her words made him smile. He had been right. He was sure others were doing just as he initially wanted to. He just couldn't do it himself for fear of making it worse. "I know how this plays out. I will not say or do anything that would make you want to give up on your progress."

"Thank you." She said leaning up to kiss him softly. It meant a lot to her that he didn't lecture her on it. She had expected it, but a part of her hoped he wouldn't. She had heard enough about it from everyone else.

"Does Hayley know?" He asked. He knew that at some point Hayley would find out about it. If she knew now, he didn't think she'd allow Elizabeth to be near Hope without being in control of her feedings.

Elizabeth laughed shaking her head. "I'm sure she'll find out from Mary. I'm sure that is the first thing she told her the moment we entered the spell."

"You brought her with you?" His brow raised.

"Hope's birthday is in a few days. I figured she'd like to have some people over to celebrate. Believe me, it wasn't easy to deal with that woman the whole ride here." She said with a shaking her head. "Plus Hayley needs someone else to talk to instead of just me and her daughter."

"I know the feeling all too well." He said looking back at the house for a moment.

"You're ready to kill each other, aren't you?" She asked as she looked at the house as well.

"Some days more than others." He said with a small smile. "Today just happens to be Rebekah's and Kol's day to rip into each other." The words alone had made Elizabeth begin to think she wasn't working hard enough to get them out of there if they were wanting to kill each other. "Stop," Elijah said softly. "I can see the thoughts in your head forming well before the feeling of guilt slowly appeared."

Elizabeth sighed, but nodded. "I know, it's just…" she shook her head slightly. "I've hit a wall and I don't know what else to do. Klaus said tha-"

"You've spoken with my brother?" He asked surprised as he cut her off.

"I didn't pull the blade out if that's what you are wondering. I entered his mind and had the chance to speak with him that way." She said trying to explain. "I just needed some advice at that moment."

Elijah understood. While he didn't believe Elizabeth would do anything to risk any of their lives, he just hated that she wasn't able to seek out his advice when she got stuck. He was who knows how far away from her and they couldn't speak until she was able to visit. He knew she needed to go to someone that was close to the situation.

"I take it he gave you his usual steps to getting things accomplished." Knowing his brother, it was always the same thing.

"You mean threaten and take by force? When doesn't that cross your brother's mind as a solution." The thought itself almost made Elizabeth laugh. It was very rare that Klaus didn't go straight for that idea and Elizabeth hardly seen it.

"This is Niklaus we are talking about." Elijah said with a smile. "It is his specialty to go straight for the threats."

"He did give me the advice to wait for once." The words had surprised Elijah. He never took his brother as one to willingly wait. When he was forced to do nothing, he was chomping at the bit to take out his frustration and anger out on the enemy.

"Are you sure it was my brother who gave you that advice?" It had caused both of them to chuckle.

"He said he has had a lot of time to think while being stuck in his own head." She said with a nod. "I think it's doing him some good."

"I'll believe that when I see it." He said with a smile. His brother had always been the same. Elijah had only hoped that he would change for the better. But with each passing year he had always been the same. If he had in fact began to change, Elijah wanted to be able to witness it in person.

"Aunt Liz!" Hope had yelled from inside the house. Both of them looked towards the house before looking back at each other and laughed. It had been the first time they had been paying attention to the words.

"I think it has a nice ring to it." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Makes me feel more like a part of the family."

"You've been a part of this family for a while now." Elijah said before kissing her softly. "Don't forget that."

"I won't." She said with a smile before finally pulling herself out of Elijah's arms. "Let's go see why I am being called."

* * *

"I still don't understand why you are choosing to keep them hidden when your pack needs you." Mary said as she took the cup of tea that Hayley offered her. "They need their Alpha and there is only so much that I can do."

"It's not hard to understand." Hayley said as she took a seat across from Mary. "We weren't safe in New Orleans. I know that and Elizabeth knows that. Hope would have been put in danger if we stayed. I'm sure the pack understands that."

"And what about them? You could have easily left them with Elizabeth. Now look what's happened. You've had to move all because someone is looking for them."

"They'd be sitting ducks if they were left in New Orleans. While I trust Elizabeth is keeping Klaus safe, having his siblings in the same place would make it easier for anyone to find them." Hayley said before taking a drink of her own cup of tea. "Not to mention that if any of their enemies happened to get their hands on Elijah, they'd use him to try and gain control over Elizabeth."

"I get that Hope is related to them. But that little girl could have a life without needing to know what kind of past her father's family has. You could have easily left with her and not looked back. Elizabeth would have been fine on her own with them."

Hayley shook her head. "Did you not see how excited she got seeing Elizabeth earlier? Hope knew from the moment Elizabeth came to get more blood from Freya that she needed her to see her family. Hope knows too much already. Even if I wanted to do as you say I should, Hope would not only lose her connection to seeing her family, but she'd lose the only other person that she knows besides me."

"So you'd rather her still be involved with a creature that can hardly control her own bloodlust?"

"What?" Hayley asked confused.

"Elizabeth has been off the wagon for months. After her 'lets play pretend' party, she's been having trouble keeping in control of herself."

"She doesn't seem to be having any problems, Mary." Hayley wasn't sure she wanted to believe her. Elizabeth didn't seem like she was struggling with it. Hayley knew how that bloodlust was like. She had been through it the first several months after she had transitioned and with Hope not being with her. She remembered wanting to give into it all since her emotions were all over the place.

"She's not-"

"She's handling it fine." Malakai said walking into the room with the last of the gifts Elizabeth had packed into the SUV. "Yes, she fell off the wagon there for a short time, but with how well she's been able to get herself back in control, you'd never would have known unless someone mentions it." Malakai couldn't believe that Mary would tell Hayley about Elizabeth's bloodlust. Okay, he could believe it but he'd hoped that she would at least allow Elizabeth to tell her. He shook his head about to leave when another thought crossed his mind. "Did it also ever cross that mind of yours that during that time, she managed to keep _them_ in check. That whole week they were there she managed to keep them following your rules so there would be no deaths or even wars started."

The whole time Hayley tried keep a straight face as Malakai went off. She actually had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide the smile that was currently formed under it. While she had never been the one to talk to Mary like that, she was all for watching it happen in that moment.

Malakai looked over at Hayley. "She starved herself for over a week while she went on a hunt for a painting Klaus had told her about. For a week she stayed in an attic looking for an answer she felt she needed. When she finally found what she needed, she came down and had one blood bag. After that she's been doing just fine." Whether he was saying it to give the whole story before Mary could twist it in some way or if he just needed Hayley to know Elizabeth was control of herself, he'd never know for sure. He looked back at Mary. "She'd never come if there was even the slightest chance she'd put Hope in danger and you know that." Without another word, Malakai left the room.

"He has a point." Hayley said looking over at Mary. "Elizabeth has never not thought about my daughter's safety." She nodded before she looked over towards the door that Elizabeth and Hope had walked in to. "You may hate her for what she is, and who she's protecting, but Elizabeth has done nothing but make sure Hope is safe."

"I still can't see how you can just easily trust her doing this." Mary shook her head. "What happens if one day you piss her off and she bites you? You wouldn't have even a chance with there being no cure."

"Elizabeth wouldn't do that. Not to Hope. Mary, I am asking you to please ease up on her. I know how you like giving her a hard time on everything, but she's trying to make things work." Hayley wanted things to be better when they came back to New Orleans. She wanted there to be peace as much as possible. Elizabeth said everything seemed to be heading in that direction and Hayley knew that Mary was one of those obstacles that Elizabeth needed to continually pass.

Mary sat there for a moment, thinking. Hayley could see that she was. Mary sighed a moment later. "You really have no plans of returning until after all of this is over, do you."

Hayley shook her head. "Not until we have the cures we need and Elizabeth says it's okay to be back there. I trust her Mary. As much as we've butted heads from time to time, she has been keeping her promise."

"And what happens if she breaks it?" Mary asked curiously.

"I pick up where she left off. Hopefully that won't be the case." Hayley said with a nod.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Elizabeth asked as she looked down at a piece of paper in her hand. On it held a complicated looking binding spell. One that Freya had spent months on. It was the spell that would allow both Hope and Elizabeth to enter the dream world without the other one present.

"That's the thing," Freya said looking between Elizabeth and Hope. "She needs to try it out first. If it doesn't work, we'll have to tweak the spell a bit. But by going off the other binding spells I've learned, and created, it should work just fine."

Elizabeth smiled at Hope. "It would definitely help her out. She'd be able to get lessons from you and visit you all while I am away."

"That doesn't mean you can stay away longer if she does this." Freya said with a smile. "We'll still expect to see you more often."

Elizabeth smiled. "It will be a lot easier to visit now that I know they are only a two hour drive away from New Orleans."

"Are we really that close?" Elijah asked looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded. "So close, but completely untraceable. The place is cloaked beyond what I thought was possible, and I've made sure technology wise that everything is off." She wasn't going to risk anything this time. She wanted Hope to have some stability in her life. She didn't want the girl to be constantly moving around. She hoped that this would be the last time until she got the cures.

"How are things out there?" Rebekah asked from her spot by the door.

Elizabeth went to open her mouth to say something, anything, about how things were going, but the only thought that passed her mind was her setback with the bloodlust. She shook her head slightly before looking at Rebekah. "I'm at a standstill. The person I have working on the cure can barely identify the strands in my venom to break it down, it could take her years to reverse it."

"Why not get the venom from the wolves?" Kol asked.

"Doing so would put Elizabeth in a situation where it would create more enemies that we don't need." Elijah answered. "None of them will be so willing to hand it over."

"So we are to just to continue to wait while her chemist takes her sweet time to get us the cure?" There was anger in Kol's words.

"I will not be like Lucien and force it upon them. I won't even ask, not with me barely being able to keep Mary at bay with my recent screw ups." Elizabeth said as she shook her head. "I want to do this the right way, Kol. One that doesn't lead to having a war on my hands."

"We'd like to be out of here, damn the consequences. We can handle them afterwards." Kol said shaking his head.

"What about Hope?" Elizabeth asked glaring at him. "I do that and Hope still wouldn't be able to step into the city and be safe until we are done cleaning up a mess that I can clearly avoid. What would your brother think if I pulled the blade out of him with everything falling apart around us?"

"She has a point, Kol." Freya said looking at Kol. "Klaus wouldn't be forgiving if he couldn't be with Hope after this. Elizabeth is doing this the right way no matter if we like it or not."

A loud, frustrated groan could be heard from Kol just as he turned and walked away from all them. It made Elizabeth shake her head slightly. She knew how much they wanted to be out of this spell and be able to live their lives once again. She'd probably feel the same way if the situation had been reversed.

"He'll get over it." Freya said looking over at Elizabeth. "Cabin fever can get the best of us at times."

"Cabin Fever." Elizabeth said shaking her head slightly. "No this is much worse than cabin fever, we all know that." She looked over at Hope. She seemed to be unfazed that they had just been arguing around her. "You guys are at each other's throats simply because you only have each other to talk to." She ran a hand through her hair before looking at Freya. "Tell me what needs to be done so we can get this spell underway."

Freya sighed softly and handed her a list of ingredients. "Try your best to commit this to memory. It's not a lot of things that need to be used but some of them can be a bit difficult to acquire."

Elizabeth looked at the list and laughed. "One phone call and I'll have everything needed for this." Elizabeth knew that she could drive out to Jess and get everything she needed and be back quickly to get things going. "We could do this tonight."

"If it happens to be a full moon." Freya said with a look that made Elizabeth roll her eyes.

"A full moon, really?" She asked as she shook her head. "You couldn't make it with something else?"

"The best kind of spells include the the full moon." Freya said with a small smile.

"Right." Elizabeth said sighing as she looked at Hope. "Well, it looks like that's another thing we'll have to do on your birthday."

The pout that formed on Hope's face had said everything it needed to. She was already tired of hearing 'wait until your birthday'. It was still four days away and to Hope, it still felt like weeks away.

Rebekah smiled at Hope and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It will be here before you know it." She promised Hope.

"You have no idea how fast it will come." Elizabeth said with a smile. " Days go by a whole lot faster than you think."

That was the truth. To everyone in that room that was a vampire, their days were mostly a blur. The days were merely seconds in the grand scheme of them being immortal. It was a completely different experience from being a human and waiting for the days to pass. It was a feeling Elizabeth was happy she no longer had to feel the pain of the days extending more than she want them to be. For Elizabeth, she was wanting, almost begging, for them to slow down. The more the months passed, the more she felt like she hadn't done a damn thing. It caused an idea to form in her head as they continued their conversation.

* * *

Hayley and Malakai stood out on the porch. Both of them looked out towards the road. From their spot, they could see cars pass by every once in a while. All of them unknowingly passing the property.

"She's stubborn, you know." Malakai said looking over at Hayley. "She won't ask for help unless you press her to let you help her."

"As much as I've been wanting to do just that," Hayley sighed, keeping her eyes out on the road. "Liz had a point about keeping her safe. If I helped, what kind of danger would I be putting Hope in? They've already tried finding us once because I'm hiding the Mikaelsons. I can only imagine what would happen if I actually did more than what I have been doing."

"You'd be sharing the weight she feels though." Malakai said with a nod. "She's got so much pressure on herself to find those cures. One of these days she's going to break in a way that I might not be able to help her with."

"You think she'll lose herself in this, don't you?" Hayley wasn't surprised to see Malakai worrying about Elizabeth. This was his best friend they were talking about. He, along with the Mikaelsons were the only ones who knew Elizabeth when she was human. He knew what had pushed her towards the edge as a human. While he hasn't spent as much time with her as a vampire, Hayley was sure he was already picking up on the very things that could easily push Elizabeth to a breaking point.

"She turned her humanity off once in her existence." Malakai shook his head. "Intentionally at that. All for some plan that had backfired quickly because of her darker desires. Imagine if this all becomes too much for her and she believes her only way out is to flip it once more."

Hayley nodded as she listened to him. He did have a valid reason to worry. Elizabeth's humanity was forced on the moment she had bitten Elijah. For all Hayley knew, Elizabeth could have handled the mess of emotions that came afterwards or she didn't. She didn't know how much Elizabeth could take before having her switched flipped seemed more inviting. "Then you'll need to be there to help her." Hayley said looking over at him. "You're her best friend. She's going to need you to be there by her side until all of this is over. Whenever it seems like she's about to fall apart, tell her to come visit us, to spend time with Elijah. I'm sure that will always help her to get back to where she needs to."

Malakai nodded. "While I know that would work, there is that chance that one day that wouldn't work."

"Prove yourself wrong." Hayley said placing her hand on Malakai's shoulder. "We both know she won't get to that point willingly."

"Mom!" Hope yelled as she ran out onto the porch to find Hayley.

Hayley turned and smiled as Hope reached her. "Did you have a great time seeing your aunts and uncles?"

"Yes!" Hope said with a grin. "I get to do a spell on my birthday!"

Hayley's smile dropped slightly as she looked over at the door for any sign of Elizabeth. "And what spell is this?"

"Aunt Freya said it would let me see them when Aunt Liz was away." Hope explained.

"Aunt Liz?" Both Hayley and Malakai asked at the same time.

"Freya said it once and it stuck." Elizabeth said as she stepped out onto the porch. Elizabeth brought her hand up, pushing a few stray strands behind her ear. "It's a simple spell that Freya will be working with her on up until her birthday and then it will be all on her. But, I need to go and see Jess."

"Is something wrong?" Hayley asked worried.

"No," Elizabeth said quickly as she shook her head. "I need to get the needed items for the spell. I should be back before dark."

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Hayley asked. "You just got here."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm running, not taking the car. Plus if I get this out of the way now, I'd have no reason to leave again until after her birthday."

"She has a point." Malakai said with a nod. "She'll have no reason to go back to New Orleans later and get sucked into anything that would keep her there."

"You'll come back right?" Hope asked looking at Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything." Elizabeth said giving her a smile. "I'll be back before your mom tucks you in for bed."

"Now she won't want to go to bed until you are here." Hayley said sighing softly. She tiled her head towards the road. "Go on, we'll be here." Before anyone even had a chance to blink, Elizabeth was gone from their sight.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to reach Jess's house. She had barely taken a step onto the porch when Jess stepped out of the house and gave her a small smile before holding the door open for her. Elizabeth sighed and walked into Jess's house. She knew that she didn't have to explain at all why she was there. The perks of Jess already knowing things about the future.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asked as she closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair as she turned and looked at Jess. "You should have seen them Jess." She said shaking her head slightly. "They are ready to kill each other for me taking my sweet time on this. Not to mention that I heard Hayley and Kai talking." She sighed once more. "At this point I need something, anything that will show me if waiting is a good thing, like Klaus suggested, or if I should be pushing to do something, anything."

"While telling you would use the same energy as showing you, something tells me you want more than my word." Jess gave her a smile as she held out her hand. "I'll only show you what you need to know."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said grateful that Jess understood she didn't want to see everything Jess had seen so far. She wasn't ready for the rest of the details. She just wanted some peace of mind for the time being. "You are helping me to not lose my mind." She said before taking Jess's hand.


End file.
